Aventuras desde las sombras
by erendir
Summary: Una sociedad oculta seres magicos, entre ellos, el ultimo dragon occidental. Misterios y peligros entorno a el. Un pasado borrado, un proposito perdido. Historia en colaboracion con Giu Giu Salamander y DavidRC.
1. Prologo

Fairy Tail no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a su respectivo autor.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-comentarios normales-

-"pensamientos"-

-*comunicación por holograma, comunicador, etc.*-

* * *

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

 **También podéis ver sus historias en sus respectivos perfiles**

* * *

Prologo:

 **EL COMIENZO**

* * *

La humanidad actual se pregunta si estamos solos en el Universo. Si hay vida en otro planeta. Si es inteligente o no. El cómo seria. Cuál sería su moral y ética. Si serian violentos o pacíficos.

Actualmente la humanidad se piensa que son los únicos seres inteligentes del planeta y los más avanzados. Claro que hace unos cuantos siglos atrás no pensaban así. Si ahora le preguntas a una persona si cree en los vampiros, dragones, elfos, hombres lobos o cualquier otra criatura mitológica lo más probable es que se ría y se burle de ti.

Hace siglos, si a una persona le preguntabas eso mismo, lo más probable es que se pusiera nerviosa, asustadiza y te dijera que no te acercaras a esas criaturas. El ser humano no es el único habitante inteligente de este planeta. Desde hace milenios otras criaturas han vivido entre ellos. Debido a que el ser humano reacciona con violencia contra lo desconocido, emprendió una guerra contra esas criaturas. Su máximo esplendor fue la Edad Media. En esa época, las criaturas mitológicas fueron casi exterminadas, o incluso algunas razas sí que lo fueron.

Con el paso de los siglos, y al no ver más criaturas mitológicas, la gente dejo de creer en ellas. Claro que aún siguen existiendo en las sombras. Muchas de esas especies tienen gran rencor a la humanidad y la ataca. Para evitar una nueva gran guerra entre humanos y seres mitológicos, un grupo de humanos muy inteligentes crearon una sociedad secreta mundial llamada [S.H.I.E.L.D.], que es la abreviación de [Sistema Homologado de Inteligencia, Espionaje, Logística, y Defensa].

Dicha sociedad está formada por grupos de todas las especies mitológicas y humanos repartidas por todo el globo, cuidando de la humanidad. Algunas de sus bases están en EEUU, Argentina, Sudáfrica, Australia, Japón, Alemania, etc.

Esta es la historia del último de una de las especies más poderosas que han existido. El ultimo dragón occidental.

* * *

 _ **Finales de Marzo **_

Nos encontramos en la capital de España, Madrid. En la capital se encuentra un joven huérfano de veintiún años. Mide un metro ochenta, tiene el pelo rosa o salmón, el cual le llega hasta los hombros, sus ojos son jades casi negros. Su nombre es Natsu Dragneel. Creció en un orfanato de la ciudad de Valladolid ya que sus padres fallecieron en un accidente de automóvil. Él fue el único superviviente. En ese momento tenía doce años. Al no tener más familiares tuvo que ir al orfanato. Nunca fue adoptado. La gente decía que era extraño, como si algo les dijera que era peligroso. Él nunca lo entendió, pues nunca había hecho algo malo. Cierto que había tenido alguna pelea, pero eran peleas de niño. Cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad se fue del orfanato. Había terminado el instituto con la mejor nota y en la selectividad fue la quinta mejor nota del país. A pesar de ello, llevaba casi cuatro años sin hacer ninguna carrera. No sabía que elegir. Por suerte trabajaba, aun sabiendo cómo estaba el empleo debido a la crisis. Tenía un amigo que le ofreció un puesto como programador informático. La informática era algo que se le daba muy bien. Pensó en hacer la carrera sobre eso, pero no le llamaba. Era feliz con su trabajo y debido a ello se trasladó a Madrid.

Su nueva historia empieza un fin de semana, más precisamente un sábado por la noche – domingo por la madrugada. Se encontraba en un pub con sus amigos del trabajo. La alta música, alcohol en los vasos y gente bailando o charlando. Natsu se encontraba tomándose su tercera cerveza de la noche. Los cinco amigos con los que se encontraba estaban viendo a las mujeres del local. Natsu los vio divertido. A pesar de ser hombre, nunca se había interesado por una mujer. Cierto es que reconocía a una mujer atractiva, e incluso se le habían insinuado muchas pero, por alguna extraña razón, nunca sintió nada más que lujuria. Quería una relación, pero nunca lo consiguió. Miro su reloj, el cual daba las cuatro de la mañana.

-Chicos, he de irme. – dijo mientras cogía su bufanda, regalo de su padre.

-Buuu. No digas eso Natsu, ¡la noche aun es joven! – grito uno.

-¡Venga, quédate!

-Lo lamento chicos, pero estoy cansado. Además, mañana en el partido no vais a estar como se debe.

-¡Hostias es verdad! ¡El CLASICO! – exclamó otro de los chicos.

-Jajaja. Exacto. En fin, hasta luego. – se despidió, saliendo por la puerta.

-¡Hasta luego! – se despidieron sus amigos.

Nada más salir del local pudo notar el frio del invierno. A pesar de estar a finales de Marzo, el frio calaba en los huesos. Se enrollo la bufanda y se metió las manos en los bolsillos, intentando que entraran en calor. Natsu empezó a caminar a través del Parque del Retiro ya que era el camino más corto hasta su apartamento.

Mientras caminaba, pudo notar una presencia. Como si alguien le siguiera. En momentos como ese daba gracias al haber ido a distintas clases sobre artes marciales varias. Le había servido de mucho luego de salir del orfanato. Sobre todo contra ladrones. A pesar de notarlo, en ningún momento le atacaron.

XXXXX

No muy lejos de donde se encontraba el pelirrosa, una persona con capucha se encontraba vigilándolo. Lo único que se podía notar eran unos ojos rojos como la sangre con las pupilas afiladas y dos grandes colmillos. Saco un móvil y marco.

-Objetivo a la vista. – dijo el sujeto con acento rumano - ¿Lo liquido?

-*Si. Tienes permiso. Si acabas con el acabaremos con la raza del dragón occidental. Sería un duro golpe para [S.H.I.E.L.D.]* - dijo una voz autoritaria por el teléfono.

-Recibido. –y colgó.

Una gran sonrisa apareció en la boca del sujeto, mostrando como sus colmillos se hacían mucho más largos.

XXXXX

Natsu estaba a la mitad del recorrido. Todo el lugar estaba vacío, solo con la luz de las farolas y la Luna. Camino y camino hasta que alguien se le puso en medio. Por la pintas Natsu pensó que se trataba de un ladrón, por lo que se puso en guardia.

-¿Quién eres y que quieres? – pregunto el pelirrosa.

El sujeto levanto su rostro y Natsu se asustó al ver los largos colmillos y sus ojos rojos.

-¿Quién soy? Un vampiro. ¿Qué quiero? Matarte.

PAM

Sin tener tiempo ni para parpadear, el vampiro le asesto un duro golpe al estómago, lanzándolo varios metros hacia atrás.

Sin duda ese golpe era mucho más fuerte que cualquier otro que hubiera recibido. Podía notar como le había roto algunas costillas.

-Buaj. – escupió algo de sangre. Con dolor se levantó y lo encaro – Eso me ha dolido, cabrón. Anda y quítate ese disfraz. No estamos en carnaval. – le dijo el pelirrosa, poniéndose en posición defensiva.

-¡Jajaja! ¡¿Disfraz?! ¡Ahora veras que no es así!

Y al igual que otra ve, Natsu no tuvo tiempo para nada.

-¡Arg!

El hombre se había puesto detrás suyo y le había clavado los colmillos en el cuello de forma violenta, produciéndole mucho dolor. Los siguientes segundos todo empezó a ponerse borroso. Se estaba quedando inconsciente.

-"Voy a morir. Vaya, y yo que esperaba hacer algo más en mi vida. Que se le va a hacer."

Natsu no tenía miedo a la muerte, por lo que no sintió temor al ver que se moría.

Raro fue al notar que ya no le estaba mordiendo, pero había perdido mucha sangre por el loco de ojos rojos.

PAM

Cayó al suelo de espaldas, golpeándose la cabeza. Lo último que vio antes de cerrar los ojos fue al tipo de ojos rojos ser decapitado por una espada parecida a la que había visto en el _'Señor de los Anillos_ ' y a una mujer de dorado cabello y ojos castaños.

* * *

 _ **Esa noche - horas más tarde**_

Natsu abría lentamente los ojos. Se sintió cómodo. Estaba tumbado en un sitio cómodo. Una vez que se aclaró los ojos observo el lugar. Se encontraba en su cama. Cuando recordó lo ocurrido reviso su teléfono. Eran las siete de la mañana. El sol apenas empezaba a salir. Se levantó dolorido de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina-salón-comedor. Entro sin fijarse en las dos figuras que lo estaban allí. Una sentada en la pequeña mesa y la otra de pie. Se preparó un café, le dio un sorbo y se dio la vuelta. Por un pelo que la taza no cayó al suelo, pues Natsu se había puesto tenso.

Las dos figuras eran un hombre y una mujer. El hombre aparentaba tener treinta o cuarenta años e iba vestido con un traje. La mujer era la misma que había visto hace apenas unas horas. Tenía la melena por las caderas e iba vestida con un uniforme pegado a su cuerpo (el uniforme de Viuda Negra de Marvel), dejando _'ver'_ su hermoso cuerpo. Lo que le extraño eran sus orejas. Eran iguales a las de las elfas de Tolkien. Ella simplemente era hermosa. Lo más hermoso que había visto nunca. Nunca antes sintió algo parecido.

-Me alegra que haya despertado, señor Dragneel. – hablo el hombre.

Natsu aparto la mirada de la rubia para dirigirla al hombre.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes y que hacen en mi casa?

-Oh. Por supuesto. Perdón por no presentarme. Mi nombre es Phillip Coulson y ella es Lucy Heartfilia. Somos agentes de [S.H.I.E.L.D.].

-¿? – Natsu se encontraba bastante perdido.

-Somos una organización que se encarga de mantener a la humanidad segura de las criaturas mitológicas.

-¿Perdón? – pregunto el pelirrosa.

-¿Recuerda a quien le ataco?

-Si. Dijo que era un vampiro… pero estaba loco. – se rio, pero al ver la cara seria de ambos dejo de hacerlo – Estaba loco, ¿verdad?

-Dígamelo usted. A mí no me chupo la sangre y me dejo KO con dos golpes.

-… - Natsu se llevó los dedos a donde le había mordido, notando los dos agujeros de los colmillos.

El pelirrosa se apoyó en la encimera mientras dejaba su taza de café a un lado. Estaba flipando.

-¿Y qué hacen aquí?

-No teníamos dudas en que usted dejaría este tema de lado pero, me temo que no será el único ataque que sufra si no está con nosotros.

-¿Cómo dice?

-Es vampiro pertenece a una organización de criaturas que quieren destruir a la raza humana.

-¿Y por qué me atacaron a mí? No creo ser más importante que políticos o millonarios.

-Eso es porque no eres humano. Bueno, originalmente no.

-¡!

Natsu se asombró y confundió ante las palabras del hombre.

-¿Qué quiere decir? – pregunto en un susurro.

-Dígame, señor Dragneel. Con lo que ha visto esta noche, ¿cree usted que existan vampiros, hombres lobo o dragones?

El pelirrosa se mantuvo cayado. Recordó el ataque y miro a la rubia. Ella definitivamente no era humana.

-Estoy empezando a replanteármelo. – le contesto.

-Bien. Pues déjeme decirle que usted es el último dragón occidental. El ultimo de su especie.

-…

-…

-…

-…

-¡Jajajajajaja! – Natsu se empezó a carcajear con ganas.

A pesar de su risa, ni Coulson ni Lucy cambiaron sus miradas.

-¡¿Estas en serio?! ¡Imposible! – una vez se recuperó de la risa volvió a hablar – No me gusta el fuego, no tengo garras ni alas ni cola, y mucho menos escupo fuego. ¡Es imposible!

-No. No lo es. Su sangre de dragón esta sellada desde el Siglo XVI. Su dragón interior esta sellado. Si acaban con usted acaban con su especie. Es por eso que ha sido atacado y es por eso que lo volverán a hacer cuando sepan que sigue vivo.

-¡!

Natsu tuvo que sentarse en su silla, intentando digerir todo lo dicho.

-Señor Dragneel, si viene con nosotros podremos quitar el sello de usted. Conocerá lo que casi ningún humano conoce. Podrá ayudarnos con su poder a evitar una nueva guerra entre humanos y no humanos. – esta vez hablo Lucy.

La dulce voz de la mujer llego a los oídos del pelirrosa como una suave música. El pelirrosa la miro a los ojos. Parecía que se perdería en ellos.

-Usted decide, señor Dragneel. – dijo Coulson – Esperaremos su llamada. – dejo una tarjeta al lado del teléfono y le hizo un gesto a Lucy. Ambos salieron de la casa del pelirrosa sin mirar atrás.

XXXXX

La noche del domingo, Natsu tenía su teléfono y la tarjeta delante. Sin duda era una locura aquello que había vivido. Simplemente increíble. Pero, por algún motivo, no le parecía tan descabellado. Algo se lo decía. Sabía que no había vuelta atrás. Dando un largo suspiro cogió el teléfono y tecleo. Escucho dos pitidos y luego hablo.

-Señor Coulson, soy Natsu Dragneel. Acepto.

* * *

 **Erendir:** por si alguien se lo pregunta, no. No es un crossover con Marvel. Simplemente me agrada Phillip "Phil" Coulson y me apetecía ponerlo. En cuanto a [S.H.I.E.L.D.], me parecía adecuado. Aviso que no sé cuándo volveré a publicar, pero lo haré.

Bueno, quiero explicar el motivo por el cual borre este fic. Llegué a un punto en el que no sabia como seguir, por lo que pedí ayuda. Recibí dos respuestas satisfactorias, por lo que replanteamos este fic. Puede que noteis los cambios o puede que no, pero han sido realizados. Espero que os guste esta version 2.0 con mis nuevas cooperadoras :)

 **Giu Giu Salamander:** Hola, criaturas del mal...¿se sorprenden de verme por estos lados? Pues tambíen a mí :v (Ok no) Es mi primer proyecto en conjunto a estos dos escritores y espero que funcionemos. A mis lectores, les digo que esta historia los hara enloquecer...¡Así que lean o los hago ceniza!

 **lady-werempire:** queridos súbditos, hoy les complaceré con mi presencia y la de mis dos aliados que venimos con esta gran historia, espero que les guste *hace una reverencia y se despide*


	2. Personajes buenos

**PERSONAJES BUENOS**

* * *

 _ **Otros**_

Mavis Vermilion – primera hada – ¿? años

Hisui E. Fiore - princesa de las hadas - 30 años

Ultear Milkovich - humana (maga de hielo) - 27 años

Meredy - humana (vidente) - 16 años

Porlyusica – humana (jefa medico) - 60 años

David Martinez Martín – humano – 24 años

* * *

 _ **Fairy**_ _ **Tail**_

Natsu Dragneel – dragón occidental - 21 años

Lucy Heartfilia – elfa - 191 años

Gray Fullbuster – vampiro - 70 años

Juvia Lockser– sirena - 23 años

Erza Scarlet – amazona - 24 años

Jellal Fernández – humano (multimago) - 29 años

Gajeel Redfox – hombre lobo - 23 años

Levy McGarden – hada - 22 años

Wendy Marvell – fénix - 17 años

Romeo Conbolt – humano (mago normal de fuego) - 18 años

Makarov Dreyar – mestizo humano-enano (multimago) - 140 años

Laxus Dreyar – humano (mago absoluto de electricidad) - 31 años

Mirajane Strauss – mestiza humano-demonio - 30 años

Elfman Strauss – mestizo humano-gigante - 29 años

Lissana Strauss – mestiza humano-nekomata - 28 años

Kana Clive Alberona – humana (espadachín - descendiente del Cid) - 26 años

Gildarts Clive – humano (mago de choque) - 48 años

Alsack Connell – humano (pistolero) - 25 años

Bisca – humano (pistolera) - 25 años

Evergreen – medusa - 31 años

Bickslow - mago necrófago - 30 años

Freed Justine - vampiro - 86 años

Droy - ¿? - 25 años

Jet - ¿? - 25 años

Laki Olieta - ¿? - 25 años

Reedus Jonah - ¿? - 34 años

Vijeeter Ecor - ¿? - 24 años

Nab Lazaro - ¿? - 28 años

Warren Rocko - ¿? - 30 años

Wakaba Mine - ¿? - 43 años

Macao Conbolt - ¿? - 43 años

Max Alors - ¿? - 24 años

Mest Gryder – semidios descendientes de Cronos - 27 años

* * *

 _ **Sabertooth**_

Sting Eucliffe – dragon oriental - 19 años

Rogue Cheney – dragon oriental - 19 años

Yukino Agria - humana (maga invocadora) 18 años

Minerva Orland - humana (maga de territorio) - 25 años

Rufus Lohr - ¿? - ¿? años

Olga Nagagia – semidios (hijo de zeus) - 26 años

* * *

 _ **Blue Pegasus**_

Bob – humano (mago phasing (atravesar objetos)) – 50 años

Ichiya Vandalay Kitobuki – humano (mago químico (manipula los elementos de la tabla periódica)) – 36 años

Jenny Realight - semidiosa (hija de Afrodita y un humano) - 25 años

Eve Tearm - monstruo de las nieves, yeti – 23 años

Ren Akatsuki - silfo, espíritu del aire – 27 años

Hibiki Lates – mago de archivo – 27 años

* * *

 _ **Lamia**_ _ **Scale**_

Ooba Babasaama – humana (maga absoluta de rotacion) - 80 años

Jura Neekis - ¿? - 35 años

Lyon Vastia – hibrido entre un humano y un yeti- 27 años

Sherry Blendy – humana (maga de manipulación) - 24 años

Sherria Blendy - humana (maga de viento) - 15 años

Yuka Suzuki - ¿? - 26 años

Toby Horhota - ¿? - 25 años

* * *

 _ **Quatro**_ _ **Cerberus**_

Goldmine - ¿? - ¿? años

Bacchus Glow – humano (luchador borracho) - 28 años

Yaeger - ¿? - ¿? años

War Cry - ¿? - ¿? años

Rocker - ¿? - ¿? años

Nobarly - ¿? - ¿? años

Sems - ¿? - ¿? años

Joy Fullbrum - ¿? - ¿? años

* * *

 _ **Mermaid**_ _ **Heels**_

Kagura Mikazuchi - humana (espadachín - descendiente de un samurái) - 23 años

Milliana - nekomata - 23 años

Arania Webb – aracne – 21 años

Risley Law – humana (maga de gravedad) – 24 años

Beth – ninfa – 15 años

* * *

 **David** **Martinez** **Martín**

 _Apariencia:_ un hombre de metro ochenta de altura de cabello corto castaño oscuro y ojos castaño verdosos, constitución física atlética, debido a su miopía usa gafas y con barba.

 _Personalidad:_ bastante haragán, tranquilo, no suele hablar demasiado pero si sabe escuchar, no le afectan los insultos pero si es golpeado responderá, no soporta a las personas arrogantes ni idiotas, no le gustan las ideologías extreminstas (el es de ideología centrista), es muy difícil cabrearle pero si se le cruzan los cables mucho cuidado, le encanta la astronomía y todo lo relacionado con ella, también escuchar música y es un friki orgulloso. Le asquean las arañas, no le gusta las pelis estilo Saw o de terror, es muy mal hablado. Sonríe tanto si dice la verdad como si miente.

 _Gustos:_ le gusta leer (Sobre todo genero fantasía), la astronomía, la pasta (comida), escuchar música a oscuras.

 _Disgustos:_ los bichos(sobre todo arácnidos), las alturas, las aglomeraciones, los espacios cerrados.

 _Armas:_ dos pistolas Beretta 92, una escopeta Benelli M4, una espada de Arcángel y un cuchillo mata demonios.


	3. Dragón Occidental

Fairy Tail no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a su respectivo autor.

: dejaste de leerla porque no te gustaban las parejas. Por eso te suena.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-comentarios normales-

-"pensamientos"-

-*comunicación por holograma, comunicador, etc.*-

* * *

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

 **También podéis ver las historias de mis colaboradoras en sus respectivos perfiles**

* * *

Capítulo 1:

 **DRAGON OCCIDENTAL**

* * *

Habían pasado varias horas desde que Natsu había llamado a Coulson, aceptando la propuesta que [S.H.I.E.L.D.] le ofrecía. Solo esperaba no arrepentirse de haber aceptado pues, según le habían dicho, si aceptaba no podría echarse atrás.

 _¡Ding dong!_

El sonido del timbre de su casa sonó estrepitosamente, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Suspirando, definitivamente sabia quienes podrían ser, se levantó y camino hacía a la puerta, para una vez abierta, solo ver un agente. ¿Dónde estaba la rubia? El pelirrosa la busco con la mirada, pero no la vio. el sujeto al parecer se dio cuenta a quien buscaba y expreso con un tono hosco y sin emociones.

— Me temo que la agente Heartfilia no ha podido venir esta vez. Espero que conmigo le baste.

Natsu podía jurar que había hecho una broma, pero su cara no lo expresaba eso.

— ¿Ya está listo?

— Si. Solo tengo que hacer la maleta y…

— Me temo que no puede. — le cortó de pronto. — Si va a coger algo debe ser algo importante.

Sin pensar demasiado, Natsu se adentró en el piso y cogió solo dos cosas: su bufanda y su gato. Dicho gato era un gatito de color azul llamado Happy. Solía estar fuera de la casa durante gran parte del día o la noche, dependiendo de las ganas que tuviera. Una vez que cogió ambas cosas volvió a la puerta. Coulson, que había aparecido de repente, miro al gato, más no dijo nada.

— Bien. Si ya está todo, por favor, acompáñeme. — esta vez habló Coulson.

Dio media vuelta, rumbo a las escaleras. Natsu vivía en un edificio de departamentos, en el segundo piso, por lo que no usaba el ascensor. Metió a Happy dentro de la chaqueta para salvaguardarlo del frio y se enrollo la bufanda. Una vez fuera del edificio el pelirrosa hablo.

— Disculpe, pero… — indagó inquieto el chico.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Cómo van a hacer para hacer parecer que he desaparecido?

— Oh, eso es muy sencillo. — expresó tranquilamente. — Vera…

 _¡Boom!_

Una explosión. Una explosión bastante cerca. El pelirrosa se encogió ante dicha explosión, pero ni Coulson ni el otro agente se inmutaron. Dándose la vuelta vio que la explosión se produjo en su piso y el fuego se encontraba devorando su hasta ahora casa.

— ¿¡Qué demonios…!?

— Así haremos que desaparezca. — le explico mirando el sitio del estruendo. — Tenemos un cuerpo falso. Sus vecinos de al lado, encima y debajo no se encuentran. La explosión no dañara al edificio. Esta todo controlado.

— ¡Todo controlado! — grito Natsu, aun con la adrenalina circulando velozmente por sus venas — ¡Acaban de volar mi piso entero!

— Es la mejor forma de hacerlo desaparecer. Cuando lleguen y vean el cadáver intentaran identificarlo. Sacaran sus huellas y usted estará muerto para los ojos del mundo.

— ¡¿Y cómo cojones sacaran mi ADN?!

— Tenemos nuestros métodos. — sonrió levemente mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba hasta un todoterreno negro, en el cual había otro hombre de [S.H.I.E.L.D.] esperando.

Ya eran tres. Un poco demasiado, pensaba el chico.

Natsu se quedó parado durante varios segundos, asombrado. Noto como Happy temblaba. Supuso que estaría asustado por la explosión.

— ¡Shh! Tranquilo compañero. Estoy contigo.

— Miau. — maulló el gato.

Miro por última vez su casa, que ahora ardía en llamas, y se adentró en el coche. Luego de subirse ambos, el otro hombre se subió al asiento del copiloto y arrancaron. El viaje duro bastante. Al final el todoterreno aparco en una explanada con una pequeña pista de aterrizaje para avionetas. Allí, esperando, había un lujoso jet privado.

— ¿Vamos a volar? — pregunto con nerviosismo Natsu.

— ¿Tienes miedo?

— Bueno, solo he viajado una vez en avión y hubo bastantes turbulencias. No fue un viaje agradable. — recordó incomodo aquella nada pintoresca escena en su vida.

— Ya veo. Pues me temo que si vamos a volar. — la vista de Coulson fue al gato – Y le pediría que metiera a su gato en una de las jaulas que usan para los vuelos de animales. No tenemos muchas ganas de limpiar el jet.

— …

Natsu echó un vistazo a Happy, que se encontraba durmiendo. Asintió con la cabeza y ambos entraron en la terminal. Ambos hombres subieron al jet. Natsu metió a Happy en una de esas jaulas para animales, aunque al pequeño minino azul no le gustó nada. El pobre Natsu se llevó algún que otro arañazo. Al final le dieron un tranquilizante al gato para que se durmiera durante todo el viaje.

* * *

 _ **En alguna parte de centro Europa**_

El viaje en avión había sido corto en comparación a los vuelos comerciales. Supuso que se debía a que volaba en un jet de una agencia súper secreta. El dúo se dedicó a hablar de trivialidades ya que el agente no tenía pensado decir nada hasta llegar a la base.

Natsu se había dormido a mitad del vuelo y no porque él quisiera. Le habían dado una pastilla para que se durmiera.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se encontró en el jet. En el mismo asiento en el que estaba y con Happy a su lado. El gatito no dejaba de maullar, llamando a su dueño. El pelirrosa se incorporó y se estiro, haciendo crujir algún hueso.

— Miau.

— Lo siento, compañero. Espera que ya te saco.

Cogió la jaula y la abrió. Al instante el gato salto y se metió dentro de la chaqueta. Una vez el gatito fue liberado, el pelirrosa observo el jet, encontrándose con Coulson esperando en la puerta.

— Bien. Vamos. Tengo que enseñarte la base y a tus nuevos compañeros.

Coulson bajo del jet, siendo seguido por Natsu.

Lo primero que vieron los ojos del pelirrosa fue un enorme aeródromo subterráneo. Sin duda, alguna allí podrían aterrizar aviones comerciales o militares sin problema alguno. Había cazas de última generación y aviones tan grandes como los Hércules. También había drones de todo tipo. Desde aviones de combate hasta drones civiles. Cuando termino de revisar el poder militar aéreo se fijó en la gente que trabajaba en ellos. Parecían humanos, pero cuando se fijó mejor se dio cuenta de que no todos eran humanos. Algunos tenían cuernos, otras orejas extrañas, más de cuatro extremidades, alas, seres más grandes y más pequeños que cualquier humano.

Sin dejar de mirar adelante, Coulson siguió caminando, pero, al darse cuenta de que Natsu se había quedado parado, asombrado, le hablo, sacándolo de su ensoñación.

— Señor Dragneel, luego tendrá tiempo de asombrarse, pero ahora tenemos un poco de prisa. – apremio Coulson.

—¡Ah, sí! Lo lamento.

Aun con Happy dentro de su chaqueta, el joven pelirrosa siguió al agente a través del aeródromo. Otra cosa que sorprendió al pelirrosa era que la gente con la que se cruzaba saludaba alegremente y con respeto al agente. Incluso seres que parecían aterradores mostraban un gran respeto por el hombre.

— Vaya. Parece ser que aquí le respetan muchísimo. – comento mirando el panorama.

— Bueno, el respeto se gana. Claro que hay varias formas de conseguirse ese respeto.

— ¿Y de qué modo lo ha hecho usted? — se atrevió a preguntar.

— Eso dejémoslo para otro momento, ¿no le parece?

—…

Siguieron caminado hasta que atravesaron todo el aeródromo. Luego de pasar una puerta corrediza avanzaron a través de amplios pasillos bien iluminados. Dichos pasillos parecían llevar a distintas salas, las cuales luego tendría tiempo de ver. Luego de recorrer el pasillo llegaron a los ascensores. Debía haber más de veinte. Muchísimos. Coulson y Natsu subieron a uno y este descendió a gran velocidad. Por lo que ponía en una pequeña pantalla, debían haber descendido aproximadamente veinte pisos, y seguían bajando.

— Esto disculpe, pero, ¿cuánto tiene este lugar de profundidad?

— Mph — expresó pensativo — Me parece que era alrededor de mil metros de profundidad, contando con las barreras que hay entre la superficie y la base.

— ¡Mil metros! — el asombro no pudo ocultarlo en su expresión.

— No es para tanto. Los enanos son unos expertos excavando minas. Deberia ver sus ciudades.

— ¡!

— Y hemos llegado a nuestro destino.

Natsu volvió a mirar la pantalla donde ponía que era el piso 100.

— Joder. Que rápido es este chisme. – murmuro.

Camino hasta estar al lado del agente. Este pasillo era distinto. Era más estrecho y oscuro que los demás. No tenía más salidas. Solo un largo pasillo hasta llegar a una enorme puerta blindada de color plateado.

Cuando llegaron, una voz robótica se escuchó en todo el pasillo.

— _Identificación, por favor._

—Agente Coulson.

Un escáner de color azul escaneo su cara y sus retinas. Luego tuvo que poner la mano en un panel para examinarla.

 _¡Ding!_

La puerta se abrió poco a poco. Cuando se abrió Coulson entro, siendo seguido por Natsu. El pelirrosa se quedó un poco shockeado al ver solamente un gran escritorio con un pequeño anciano sentado en un cómodo sillón detrás.

— Oh. Hola Coulson. ¿Cómo te ha ido? – pregunto el hombrecillo.

— Lo he traído. – sonrió levemente mientras se apartaba, dejando que el anciano lo mirara.

Natsu se sintió intimidado pues, a pesar de ser bastante bajito, podía notar como ese hombre era alguien a quien no deberían de subestimar.

— Así que él es el dragón. – se bajó del sillón y Natsu lo perdió de vista hasta que apareció al lado de la mesa, caminando hacia él – Un gusto conocerte mocoso. Mi nombre es Makarov Dreyar, jefe de esta organización. – se presentó, extendiendo su mano.

— Un placer conocerlo. Mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel. – se presentó, estrechándole al mano al hombrecito.

Nada más darse el apretón pudo notar la enorme fuerza del hombrecito.

— Jojojojo, lo lamento mocoso. A veces olvido que tengo la fuerza de un enano. Jojojojo. – se rio Makarov para ver al agente – Bien Coulson, puedes presentarle a sus nuevos compañeros y luego le quitaremos el sello del dragón. – se volvió a mirar a Natsu – En cuanto te lo quitemos tu parte dragón dormida y tú os fusionareis. Tu yo actual no desaparecerá, pero si notaras cambios debido a tu parte dragón. ¿Cuáles? No lo sé. En fin, nos veremos luego mocoso.

— …

— Venga, señor Dragneel. Debe conocer a sus nuevos compañeros.

Despidiéndose de Makarov con la mano, Natsu acompaño a Coulson de nuevo al ascensor, dejando solo al hombrecillo.

— Así que él es el último dragón occidental. Es bueno saber que aún queda uno. Soportara muchos peligros de ahora en adelante. – Makarov se acercó hasta una estantería, donde movió unos libros en cierto orden y concierto ángulo, provocando que se abriera y dejándole paso a una sala secreta. En dicha sala había un montón de libros de todo tipo y sobre toda criatura existente o extinta en el planeta. Camino hasta encontrarse con un libro. Un libro rojo como el fuego. El libro sobre los dragones occidentales – Jojojojo. Las cosas se van a poner muy interesantes a partir de ahora.

XXXXX

Ambos hombres habían ascendido hasta el piso quince donde, al parecer, se encontraba las salas de entrenamiento. Eran salas gigantescas divididas en varias pistas para que todos pudieran entrenar sin preocuparse de molestar el entrenamiento de los demás. Dichas salas eran más grandes que el aeródromo. Según le informo Coulson, esas salas albergaban a todos los trabajadores de [S.H.I.E.L.D.] y tenía la capacidad física para que pudieran desarrollar sus poderes adecuadamente. En una de las salas, la más cercana, había un grupo. Parecía estar formada por varias especies.

 _¡Boom! ¡Boom! ¡Boom!_

 _¡Clac! ¡Clac! ¡Clac!_

 _¡Crack! ¡Crack! ¡Crack!_

Y entrenando duramente.

— Muchachos, tengo que presentaros a alguien. – les informo Coulson.

El grupo dejo de entrenar para acercarse al agente.

— Buenas noche, Coulson. – saludaron educadamente al agente.

— Buenas noches, muchachos.

— Tsk, ¿quién es el afeminado ese? – curioseo un chico muy alto de pelo largo negro y ojos rojos.

— Gajeel, se educado. – le reprendió una figura mucho más pequeña. Era una mujer peli azul.

— Tsk.

— Bueno, muchachos, él es Natsu Dragneel, el ultimo dragón occidental, aunque por el momento se encuentra sellado. El será vuestro próximo compañero. – explico.

Todos se quedaron asombrados ante la información dicha por el agente.

— Espera un momento Coulson… — una hermosa pelirroja fue la primera en hablar — ¿El último dragón occidental? ¿No se supone que se habían extinguido hace siglos?

— Eso pensábamos nosotros también, agente Scarlet. Por suerte lo hemos encontrado, aunque al mismo tiempo que ellos.

— Entonces aún sigue sellado. ¿Cuándo le quitareis el sello? – pregunto un peli azul que estaba al lado de la pelirroja.

— Luego de las presentaciones, agente Fernández. El director Makarov junto a Gildarts está estudiando el sello para liberarlo junto a Porlyusica.

— Entiendo.

— ¿Alguna otra pregunta? ¿No? Bien. Preséntense.

La pelirroja y el chico peli azul fueron los primeros, seguidos del pelinegro y la peli azul.

— Un gusto conocerte. Mi nombre es Erza Scarlet, soy una amazona.

— Bienvenido a nuestra organización. Soy Jellal Fernández, mago.

— Gajeel Redfox, hombre lobo. – se presentó secamente.

— Hola. Mi nombre Levy McGarden y soy un hada. Encantada de conocerte. – se presentó amigablemente.

Los siguientes fueron dos adolescentes de unos dieciséis diecisiete años. La chica tenía el pelo azulado suelto hasta las caderas y ojos marrones. El cuerpo lo tenía bastante desarrollado para su edad, pero no al nivel de la pelirroja (casi como su versión de Edolas). El chico tenía la cabellera desordenada y oscura. Tenía el cuerpo tonificado, pero nada exagerado.

— Un gusto conocerte. Mi nombre es Wendy Marvel y soy un fénix.

— Hola. Mi nombre es Romeo Conbolt y soy mago.

Luego le tocó el turno a un chico peli azul de pelo oscuro casi negro y de ojos grises junto a una una chica peli azul con ojos del mismo color,

— Gray Fullbuster. Vampiro. — se presentó sin decir más.

— Juvia se llama Juvia Loxar y es una sirena. ¡Encantada!

Coulson volvió a tomar la palabra.

— Y ya conoces a la agente Lucy Heartfilia. Es una elfa.

La rubia, que ahora llevaba el pelo suelto hasta las caderas, le sonrió levemente, causando que el corazón del pelirrosa se acelerara.

— Un placer conoceros a todos. – dijo Natsu, intentando no sonrojarse.

— Bien. Ahora que hemos terminado las presentaciones, es momento de ir a la sala mágica.

Coulson empezó a caminar, alejándose del grupo. Apenas un par de segundos después Natsu fue detrás. De lo que no se había dado cuenta era que su amado gato ya no se encontraba entre sus ropas, calentito. Una vez que Coulson y Natsu se marcharon, el grupo volvió a sus quehaceres. La rubia caminaba tan tranquilamente, hasta que se detuvo a darse la vuelta. Miro a todos lados y no vio nada, por lo que siguió caminando. Varios metros después, y un pelín enfadada, volvió a darse la vuelta. Notaba que la seguían y eso no le agradaba.

Soltó un suspiro y volvió a caminar para pocos metros después darse la vuelta y gritar.

— ¡¿Se puede saber quién coño me está siguiendo?!

No hubo respuesta. Al menos no una humana.

— Miau.

— ¿?

Entonces miro a sus pies. Se encontró con un gatito azul. Happy. El gato empezó a ronronear mientras caminaba entre las piernas de la elfa.

— ¡Oh! Mira tú que cosita más mona me he encontrado. – dijo infantilmente mientras cogía al gato y lo restregaba contra su mejilla — ¿Quién es un gatito bonito? ¿Quién es un gatito bonito?

— Miau.

Happy parecía disfrutar mucho de la atención de la rubia.

— Espera un momento. ¿Qué hace un gato aquí? Bueno, ¿qué hace otro gato aquí? Está claro que no eres ni Charle ni Lily. ¿Quién es tu dueño? ¿Es el pelirrosa?

— Miau.

— Bueno, cuando acabe con el sello te devolveré, ¿te parece?

— Miau.

— Bien, vamos a comer.

Sonrió mientras sujetaba al gato, que restregó su rostro contra sus pechos, buscando ponerse más _'cómodo'_.

XXXXX

Pocos minutos después de separarse del grupo, Coulson y Natsu llegaron hasta un pasillo, encontrándose con Makarov, Porlyusica y un hombre pelirrojo.

— ¡Vaya, vaya! Así que este es el tan famoso dragón. ¡Hola muchacho! ¡Mi nombre es Gildarts! ¡Un placer conocerte! — saludo dándole una _'suave palmadita'_ en la espalda.

Natsu sintió mucho dolor. Ese hombre era sin duda muy fuerte.

— Natsu, ella es Porlyusica. Es la Jefa del Departamento de Medicina e Investigación. – le presento Makarov.

La mujer solo le miro seriamente.

— Bien. Ahora entra ahí dentro. Veras un círculo mágico. Tu solo ponte en el centro.

El pelirrosa asintió y entro. Por su parte, los cuatro de afuera caminaron hasta una sala al lado.

Natsu entro en la sala. Estaba completamente blanca. Era muy espaciosa. Las lámparas iluminaban todo, sin dejar ningún hueco en sombra. El pelirrosa camino hasta el centro del círculo mágico que había dibujado en el suelo. Era gigantesco. Ocupaba casi toda la habitación en su diámetro circular. Los glifos estaban escritos en diferentes idiomas. También había dibujado un dragón occidental en el centro, donde Natsu estaba de pie. El círculo mágico estaba pintado en rojo fuego.

— "Espero que no sea sangre. No. No es sangre."

Viéndolo a través de unas cámaras se encontraban los demás. Makarov, Gildarts y Porlyusica como creadores del hechizo para la liberación de la sangre dragón de Natsu. Coulson también estaba allí. Junto a ellos estaban Sting Eucliffe y Rogue Cheney. Al ser dragones orientales, eran los más aptos para retener a Natsu en caso de que se descontrolara. También se encontraba Wendy por si hacía falta curarlo. Además, al ser un fénix podía resistir mejor que nadie, salvo el rubio y el pelinegro, el fuego de dragón.

— *Bien Natsu, ahora necesitamos que te relajes. Es posible que sientas dolor mientras el sello desaparece, así que necesitaras calmarte todo lo posible. * — le informo Makarov.

— ¡Vaya por dios! Eso podríais haberlo avisado antes. – comento con sarcasmo.

— *Bien. Empecemos. *

El círculo mágico se activó. Un rojo fuego brillante ilumino toda la habitación.

Natsu no sintió nada al principio, pero luego empezó a gritar por el gran dolor que estaba sintiendo.

— ¡Ah!

Dentro de la sala de seguridad, el trio de líderes se mantenían impulsivos, serenos, serios. Rogue y Sting igual. La única que parecía preocupada era Wendy. La adolescente se frotaba las manos. Lo único que todos podían ver era la brillante luz roja y los gritos del pelirrosa.

En medio del círculo mágico Natsu se encontraba a cuatro patas debido a que no podía mantenerse de pie. Entonces fue cuando ocurrió. Sus manos y pies empezaron a convertirse en garras. Escamas empezaron a cubrir su cuerpo. Sus caninos se alargaron y afilaron. Sus pupilas se afilaron, como un reptil. Una cola de dragón apareció en su baja espalda, así como dos enormes alas cerca de sus omoplatos. Lo siguiente no fue un grito… fue un rugido.

El grupo de seis personas se tuvo que tapar los oídos de lo poderoso y tronante que fue el rugido. No solo ellos lo escucharon. Toda la base lo escucho, asustando a la gran mayoría

 _¡Groar! ¡Groar! ¡Groar!_

Volvió a rugir.

 _¡Groar!_

Esta vez hubo una explosión. Aun estando en una sala aparte, Makarov, Gildarts y Porlyusica pudieron notar el abrasador calor que había en la sala donde estaba Natsu.

Cuando el brillo desapareció lo que vieron fue un gigantesco dragón rojo. Un dragón tan grande que ocupaba toda la sala.

(NA: como Igneel para aclararnos)

Los seis se quedaron asombrados al verlo. Sting y Rogue en su modo dragón eran grandes, pero no tanto. Ellos tenían un cuerpo alargado como una serpiente. Pero ese dragón representaba las palabras _'poder, fuerza, destrucción y dominio'_ sin duda alguna. El dragón de mirada jade observo la habitación para luego mirar arriba. Empezó a aspirar aire en sus pulmones.

— "Oh mierda. ¡Va a escupir fuego!" – pensaron alertados ambos dragones orientales.

Cogieron a los otros cuatro y los tiraron al suelo mientras se transformaban en híbridos, que era apariencia humanoide con escamas y garras.

(NA: como el Dragón Force)

 _¡Groar!_

Natsu escupió fuego con un potente rugido. El fuego era más ardiente que el magma mismo. Era tan ardiente que fundió el techo de la habitación, la roca y parte de las habitaciones que se encontraban arriba, que no eran muchas. Tan largo y ardiente fue el rugido que el espacio libre que dejo era tan grande como para que cupiera.

Extendió sus hermosas alas con todo su esplendo. Vatio un par de veces y ascendió de una forma absurda para su gran tamaño.

 _¡Faz!_

En apenas un instante ya estaba fuera del lugar. Observo con sus fieros ojos el exterior y rugió con gran fuerza.

 _¡Groar!_

Entonces empezó a colar alto y rápido, desapareciendo en poco tiempo de la vista.

XXXXX

Una vez fuera de la sala donde habían observado todo, Makarov llego hasta el aeródromo, siendo observado por todo el personal. El hombrecillo se subió a un caza y hablo con potente voz.

— ¡Escuchadme todos! ¡Uno de nuestros nuevos compañeros se ha ido y tenemos que traerlo de vuelta!

— Eso no es problema. Lo golpeamos y ya está. Gehee. – comento Gajeel.

— ¡No podemos hacer eso! ¡A quien buscamos es al dragón occidental! ¡Si hubieras estudiado algo sabrías que tan poderoso son los dragones occidentales! ¡No! ¡Sting, Rogue, Wendy y Lucy irán para mantenerlo a raya antes de que ataque algún pueblo o ciudad!

— ¿Y por qué ellos cuatro? — inquirió Gray.

— Sting y Rogue son dragones también. Wendy es un fénix. En cuanto a Lucy, ¿acaso te has olvidado del poder de las armas y magia élficas? – pregunto con burla.

El peli azul oscuro tembló ante un mal recuerdo que tuvo por dichas cosas.

— Bien. ¡Ellos cuatro se encargarán de encontrar a Natsu y detenerlo! — expresó exasperado. — ¡La sangre de dragón en su familia ha sido sellada durante muchos siglos, por lo que ahora que ha conseguido su libertad impedirá que se la quiten! ¡Junto a ellos irán tres cazas y cuatro helicópteros! ¡No debéis acercaros demasiado u os atacara! ¡¿Entendido?!

— ¡Señor si señor!

— ¡Bien! ¡El resto de la base tendrá que reparar el enorme agujero que ha provocado! ¡Ale!

Con la última orden todos fueron a sus puestos. Lucy dejo a Happy al cuidado de Levy.

XXXXX

Varios minutos después, tres figuras se encontraban volando a poca altura para evitar ser rastreados por cualquier radar humano. Junto a ellas cuatro helicópteros, también volando a baja altura. Esas tres figuras eran dos dragones orientales y un pequeño fénix. En uno de los dragones, el blando, se encontraba sentada la rubia. A sus espaldas se encontraban cuatro helicópteros. Dos eran helicópteros del modelo Boeing AH-64 Apache y los otros dos Ah-1 SeaCobra/Supercobra. Por otra parte, los cazas eran del modelo Dassault Rafale. Los cazas se encontraban dispersados.

La misión era sencilla. Debían localizar al dragón occidental antes de que llegara a algún lugar cerca de la civilización humana. Por suerte la base estaba muy aislada de cualquier pueblo, ciudad o base humana.

— *Agente Heartfilia, aquí Coulson. ¿Pueden ver algo? * — escucho Lucy a través de su intercomunicador.

— Aquí la agente Heartfilia. No hemos encontrado rastro del dragón. Ni siquiera Sting o Rogue lo han localizado.

— *Ya veo. Nosotros nos separaremos de ustedes y ampliaremos las zonas de búsqueda. Si lo encuentran contactad. *

— Entendido.

Sin necesidad de darse la vuelta para notar como los cuatro helicópteros de combate se alejaban en grupos de dos en diferentes direcciones.

Al contrario que las máquinas de guerra humanas, los dragones y el joven fénix no hacían ruido mientras volaban. Los dos dragones orientales no tenían alas. Podían volar sin esa necesidad, al contrario que los dragones orientales. Se movían como serpientes. La única desventaja era el joven fénix Wendy. Al ser un fénix sus alas estaban formadas por fuego, al igual que las plumas de parte de su cuerpo. Ese fue otro motivo para llevar a Lucy.

Los elfos son los seres más antiguos que se conocen. Su poder era enorme, pero eran pocos. Su magia era tal que podía ocultar el fuego de Wendy de la vista de cualquier humano. Lo mismo ocurría con ambos dragones.

Durante aproximadamente media hora, el cuarteto busco y busco sin conseguir ningún resultado.

— ¡Lo he encontrado! – gritaron al unísono Sting y Rogue.

Los dragones tenían los mejores instintos conocidos. Su olfato era inigualable. Solo los hombres lobo se acercaban. Su oído era tan fino como los de los elfos, superando a vampiros. Su vista era tan aguda como las de los elfos por el día y tan increíble en la noche como los vampiros. Por ese motivo fueron los primeros en localizarlos. Luego fue Wendy. Los fénix eran los que más se acercaban a los sentidos dragontinos luego de los elfos. La última fue Lucy, ya que al ser de noche no podía ver tan bien como de día.

— Cierto. ¡Allí esta! – murmuro la joven fénix.

No muy lejos de ellos pudieron ver una gran figura oscura debido a la luna creciente, que era poca. Pero sin duda era el dragón. Estaba tumbado junto a un enorme lago. Parecía relajado. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su respiración era tranquila.

El trio aterrizo algo alejados del enorme dragón rojo. Este entreabrió uno de sus ojos para mirarlos, con una clara advertencia de que lo dejaran en paz para luego cerrarlo.

— Esperad aquí. – les dijo Lucy mientras caminaba hacia el dragón.

— P-pero Lucy…

—Tranquila Wendy. – le sonrió la elfa.

El dúo de dragones no dijo nada. La elfa se fue acercando poco a poco al enorme dragón. No hacia ningún ruido. Una de las muchas habilidades élficas. Cuando estuvo a unos cinco metros del dragón, este volvió a abrir sus ojos para mirarla fijamente. Chocolate contra jade. Para sorpresa del cuarteto, el dragón solamente volvió a cerrar los ojos. Esta vez no había amenaza en ellos. Con confianza, pero también seguridad, Lucy termino de acercarse al dragón con la mano extendida. Cuando su mano tomo las escamas del lomo de su cabeza, un extraño sonido provino del dragón.

 _¡Prr Prr!_

Al ser improvisto, Lucy se alejó, poniéndose en pose defensiva. Para su sorpresa el dragón no hizo nada. Con cuidado volvió a acercarse para repetir la acción, volviendo a escuchar ese sonido.

 _¡Prr Prr!_

Un ronroneo. Bueno, un ronroneo fuerte. Era increíble. ¡El dragón estaba ronroneando ante su toque! Empezó a acariciar cada vez más arriba, dirección a su cabeza.

 _¡Prr Prr!_

El dragón ronroneaba de gusto. Cuando llego a la altura de sus ojos, el dragón entreabrió ambos ojos, mirándola fijamente mientras seguía ronroneando.

— Hola, Natsu. – susurro la elfa mientras sonreía levemente.

Se sentó en la hierba mientras seguía acariciándolo. Sting, Rogue y Wendy se mantuvieron alejados, observando.

— Coulson, aquí Rogue. Hemos encontrado al dragón.

— *Recibido. Dadme vuestra posición*

— B4-F6.

— *Recibido. ¿Cómo está? *

— Bueno… como decirlo…

El dragón oriental negro no sabía cómo describir lo que veía.

— Natsu está durmiendo mientras Lucy lo acaricia. Lo gracioso es que esta ronroneando. – explico alegre Wendy.

— *Oh. Eso es interesante. *

— Desde luego… espera… está pasando algo.

—*¿El qué? * — preguntó.

—Está cambiando.

Y cierto era. El dragón estaba empezando a hacerse mucho más pequeño. Cada vez más pequeño hasta que llego a su tamaño real. Humano. Pero sus alas y cola no desaparecieron. Sus manos y pies seguían siendo garras. Tenía un par de cuernos en la cabeza. Las escamas seguían en parte de su cuerpo. Espalda, costados, mejillas…

— Ha vuelto a tamaño humano. — expresó estando a la mira. —Pero no es humano. Parece más bien un hibrido. Como nosotros en nuestra forma hibrida. — declaro Rogue.

—*Entendido. Llamare a un helicóptero de transporte para llevarlo de vuelta a la base. *

— Recibido.

Se encontraba desnudo, tumbado al lado de la rubia, que seguía acariciándole la cabellera. Lo más extraño fue que la cola del pelirrosa se encerró suavemente en la cintura de la rubia. Eso sí que extraño al cuarteto. Sting, Rogue y Wendy volvieron a su forma humana y se acercaron hasta la rubia.

— Vaya. Esto es la mar de interesante. – comento Sting, mirando desde todos los ángulos al pelirrosa.

Toco sus alas, recibiendo un leve rugido agresivo del inconsciente pelirrosa.

— Parece que no quiere que le toques. Será mejor que siga inconsciente. – comento el chico de pelo negro – Coulson y compañía están viniendo con otro helicóptero para llevarlo de vuelta.

— Lo he oído. – murmuro la rubia.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que llego el helicóptero de transporte. Coulson iba en él.

—El resto está esperando a distancia segura — indicó el agente mientras se acercaba al quinteto — Vaya… ¡Esto es interesante! – hizo un gesto y un grupo de seis hombres se acercaron al pelirrosa con una camilla.

Le pusieron una manta por encima para tapar su desnudez. Cuando le tocaron para darle la vuelta, este rugió levemente, igual que hizo con Sting.

—¡Shh! Tranquilo. – le susurro Lucy, haciendo que se calmara y volviera a ronronear.

Sting estuvo a punto de carcajearse. Rogue solo sonrió levemente. Wendy parecía bastante alegre. Al final consiguieron subirlo a la camilla y luego al helicóptero. La rubia intento deshacerse del suave agarre de la cola, pero esta no se soltaba, por lo que fue a su lado durante todo el viaje de vuelta.

XXXXX

Ya de vuelta en la base, más precisamente en el aeródromo, todos estaban reunidos alrededor del helicóptero de transporte, esperando ver al nuevo miembro que había causado un gran destrozo en la base. El primero en salir fue Coulson. Solo basto una mirada suya para que todos volvieran a sus quehaceres. Luego de que todo estuviera despejado, la camilla con el pelirrosa y la rubia salió raudo rumbo al hospital de la base, siendo seguidos por el dúo dragontino y Wendy. El resto del grupo que el pelirrosa había conocido ese día también fue a la enfermería para verlo.

Durante varios minutos se le hicieron varias pruebas. Por suerte parecía estar perfectamente, aunque su cuerpo había sufrido cambios. Lucy había conseguido librarse de la cola con algunas dificultades, lo que provoco la risa en varios compañeros y un sonrojo en ella.

Makarov, Gildarts, Coulson y compañía esperaban a que Porlyusica saliera con los resultados de las pruebas del pelirrosa.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal esta? – pregunto Makarov al ver a la mujer pelirrosa.

— Está en perfecto estado. — comenzó a explicar. — Parece ser que su sangre dragón quería disfrutar de la libertad. En cuanto a su cuerpo ha habido cambios. Su ADN ha cambiado a hibrido. Aunque tiene más parte dragón que humano. — lo observó por un momento, pensando algo, y agregó. — Diría que es un 90-10. Su cuerpo se ha hecho inmune al calor. Sus pulmones se han modificado para tener mucha más capacidad pulmonar y permitirle exhalar fuego y respirar humo. Sus sentidos se han desarrollado hasta niveles increíbles. Sus capacidades físicas sobrepasan a casi todos los de esta base, pero dudo que sea capaz de usarlas sin el entrenamiento adecuado.

— Entiendo. ¿Cuándo despertara? — preguntó.

— Dentro de un par de horas.

— Bien. Entonces lo dejaremos descansar. Avisadme cuando despierte.

Dicho esto, el hombrecillo abandono el hospital, rumbo a su despacho donde ojearía el libro del dragón occidental. El resto del personar también se dispersó, quedando solamente Coulson, Lucy y ambos dragones orientales.

Durante aproximadamente cuatro horas el pelirrosa se mantuvo inconsciente, durmiendo. Su cuerpo seguía transformado. A pesar de estar durmiendo boca arriba, parecía no molestarle las alas o la cola.

Luego de esas cuatro horas y varios minutos empezó a abrir los ojos. Lo primero que vio fue un techo blanco. Se incorporó y miro a su alrededor, llegando a la conclusión de que se encontraba en una habitación de hospital.

— No me gustan los hospitales — arrullo.

Entonces se acarició la cabeza ante una molestia, dándose cuenta de dos cosas. Una era los cuernos que tenía. Con la cara de asombro y miedo, Natsu se estuvo tocando los cuernos para luego mirarse las manos. Ya no tenía manos, sino garras. Entonces noto las alas y colas. Un sentimiento de miedo inundo su cuerpo.

— ¡¿PERO QUE COJONES ME HA PASADO?!

El grito fue tan fuerte que resonó en todo el hospital.

 _¡Pam!_

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, revelando la figura de Porlyusica.

— Por fin has despertado, mocoso. Me estaba cansada de esperar.

La voz de la mujer era de fastidio. Se acercó al pelirrosa, el cual se alejó, sin darse cuenta de su completa desnudez.

— Escúchame bien, mocoso. — expresó enfatizando aún más su malestar y enfado en sus palabras. — No estoy de humor así que, o te subes de nuevo a la camilla para que te examine o te daré la mayor paliza de tu puñetera vida. Además, no tengo ganas de verte desnudo.

El pelirrosa se miró y grito no muy masculinamente y luego, a riesgo de ser golpeado por esa furiosa mujer, decidió sentarse en camilla y dejar que hiciera sus pruebas. Poco tiempo después su nariz capto tres aromas más. Tres hombres. Porlyusica pareció darse cuenta de eso.

— Tal y como pensaba, tus sentidos se han ampliado y desarrollado enormemente.

Varios segundos después se escucharon varios toques en la puerta.

 _Toc toc._

— Pasad. – respondió la pelirrosa, aun haciéndole las sencillas pruebas.

Los que entraron por la puerta fueron Makarov, Gildarts y Coulson.

— Buenos días muchacho. Nos distes bastantes problemas anoche. – comento Makarov sonriente.

— Lo lamento.

— Nah, ¡Sabíamos que iba a pasar! Lo que no esperamos fue que derritieras todos los techos.

El que hablo esta vez fue Gildarts.

— ¿Perdón?

— ¡Jajajajaja! ¡¿No lo recuerdas?! Te transformaste en dragón y con tu fuego derretiste el techo de la sala, roca, hormigon… todo lo que te encontraras. Así hiciste un agujero gigantesco y pudiste salir por él.

— …

— Me parece que hay varias cosas que explicarle. – comento Coulson.

— La verdad es que lo agradecería. – murmuro el pelirrosa.

— Bien. Empecemos por lo más simple. – Makarov se acercó y le paso un libro fino y de tamaño mediano – Este libro es sobre tu especie. Aquí encontraras las respuestas que buscas.

— …

El pelirrosa lo cogió y vio la portada. En él estaba escrito el título de _'Libro del dragón occidental'_ y había dibujado un dragón. El libro parecía ser bastante antiguo, pero estaba muy bien cuidado.

— Es un libro protegido con magia para que el paso del tiempo no lo destruya. Aun así, todos los libros están digitalizados… ¡por si las moscas! — le explico Gildarts —Tu actual apariencia es la hibrida humano-dragón. Tienes tres. La humana, la hibrida y la dragontina. En el libro viene explicado.

El pelirrosa volvió a observarse levemente.

— Ah. Ahora comprendo por qué estoy así.

—Llamaremos a Sting y Rogue para que te ayuden a volver a tu forma humana. – expresó Makarov – Ahora sí, joven Dragneel. Bienvenido a tu nueva vida como dragón.

Solo tengo una pregunta. — expresó un poco inquieto.

— Dime, pregunta lo que quieras. — invitó el anciano amistosamente.

—… ¿dónde está mi gato?

— …

—…

—…

* * *

 **Erendir:** bueno, pues aquí el primer capitulo de esta versión 2.0. El "capitulo" anterior muestra los personajes y sus razas y edades. Caro que iremos añadiendo según se nos vayan ocurriendo.

 **Lady werempire:** buenas mis súbditos hoy les daré la oportunidad de vean por estos lares por que como saben yo poco salgo de mi palacio, espero que el capitulo los guste y dejen muchos reviews

*Hace una reverencia y se despide su lady*

 **Giu Giu Salamander:** hola seres del mal, espero que hayan disfrutado de esta porción de texto de entretenimiento gratuito. A medida de que avancemos veremos algún que otro comentario mío, pero no teman, que no cambiare la idea que el lider nos dirige día a día. Aunque a mi me gustaria que hubiera Acnologia de bolsillo para su servidora (?


	4. Entrenamiento

Fairy Tail no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a su respectivo autor.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-comentarios normales-

-"pensamientos"-

-*comunicación por holograma, comunicador, etc.*-

* * *

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

 **También podéis ver las historias de mis colaboradoras en sus respectivos perfiles**

* * *

Capítulo 2:

 **ENTRENAMIENTO**

* * *

Había pasado ya un día desde que se había convertido en dragón, el salir al exterior fue algo que quería recordar y olvidar con todas sus fuerzas aunque en realidad no supiera a conciencia que fue lo que paso. Según cuentan fue una suerte el que pudieran haberlo llevado de vuelta, y tuvo que pasar todo un día para que al fin, con la ayuda de Sting y Rogue pudiera volver a su forma humana. Pero, a pesar de todo lo sucedido, había otra cosa que preocupaba enormemente al pelirrosa.

— ¡Happy! ¡Happy! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

Natsu se encontraba corriendo por toda la base, buscando al pequeño minino. Llevaba un día sin verlo y estaba considerando comerse su bufanda de la preocupación. Había preguntado a mucha gente, incluso a Coulson, pero nadie parecía saber nada del minino. El pobre se estaba desesperando. Al final, luego de varias horas buscando por distintos pasillos y distintas salas decidió tomar un descanso. Camino hasta la cafetería-restaurante de la planta intermedia de la base. Dicha base tenía tres cafeterías-restaurantes para no desbordar a una de ellas. Cada una estaba situada a niveles diferentes. Una cerca de la superficie, otra en medio y otra casi en la planta más profunda.

En fin, el pelirrosa, vestido con una camisa negra, unos pantalones holgados y unas botas, se encontraba comiendo. Un desayuno bastante suculento. Una taza de café, un tazón de cereales, un par de tostadas y un panecillo. Comía y comía sin prestar atención a nadie, hasta que un aroma en particular le llamo la atención. Era distinto a cualquiera que había olido antes. No pertenecía a nadie que conociera. El olor se aproximó, hasta que sus ojos captaron una figura femenina. un poco baja mas que el, de cabello corto, y albino y unos profundos ojos celestes, bajo un un poco su mirada y se topo con que ese ser de extraño olor era una muchacha de buena figura que seguramente se habia asustado por bestialidad al comer

Al darse suenta de eso, paso a limpiarse disimuladamente y miro nervioso a su espectadora

— Hola, tú debes ser el tan escuchado dragón occidental, ¿verdad? – Natsu asintió, un poco avergonzado – Mi nombre es Lisanna Strauss, una mestiza humana-nekomata. Un placer conocerte…

— … ¡ah, claro! Mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel.

— Un gusto Natsu. ¿Te importa si como contigo?

— No. En absoluto.

Ambos comieron en silencio, pero no un silencio incómodo. Natsu la observaba fijamente, provocando que Lisanna le mirara.

— ¿Ocurre algo?

— Bueno, has dicho que eres una nekomata…

— Mestiza.

— Cierto. Lo que quería aclarar es… he leído que las nekomatas tienen dos colas, pero en otros lugares que solo una. ¿Cuántas tenéis en verdad?

—…

Sin duda alguna Lisanna no se esperó una pregunta como esa. Sonrió y mostro su forma nekomata. Natsu se quedó impresionado. A Lisanna le salieron un par de orejas de gato y dos colas. Tanto las orejas como las colas eran tan blancas como su pelo. Sus pupilas se volvieron como las de un gato.

— ¿Tienes ya tu respuesta?

Natsu solo asintió. De sus demás compañeros solo había podido ver un poco de su especie. De Lucy sus orejas, de Gray sus colmillos, Gajeel sus ojos y Rogue y Sting sus tres formas; humana, hibrida y dragontina.

— "Adorable." – fu el primer pensamiento que le llego a la mente.

— Ufufufufú. No me mires así, que me da vergüenza. – comento con burla al ver la cara de tonto que se le había quedado al pelirrosa mientras volvía a su forma humana.

— ¡!

Natsu se sonrojo y desvió la mirada a su plato, que ahora le parecía lo más interesante del mundo. — Ahora que lo digo, me he cursado contigo varias veces, pero parecías desesperado por encontrar a alguien. ¿Quién es Happy?

Ante la mención de su gato Natsu se enderezo de golpe, haciendo que Lisanna diera un bote en su asiento.

— ¡¿Has visto a Happy?!

— … te repito que no sé quién es.

— Lo siento. Happy es mi gato. ¡Llevo todo un día buscándolo! ¡¿Dónde estará?! ¡¿Estará bien?! ¡¿Tendrá hambre?!

El pelirrosa empezó a hacerse preguntas sobre dicho gato, haciendo reír a la albina.

— Jajajaja. Un gato, ¿eh? Entonces creo que ya sé dónde puede estar.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿En serio?!

— Sep. Pero ahora termina de almorzar. – ordeno como si fuera su madre.

XXXXX

Luego de que ambos terminaran de almorzar, Lisanna guio al pelirrosa a través de varios niveles hacia arriba y pasillos hasta llegar a su objetivo. Una pequeña sala de unos cincuenta metros cuadrados. Lo extraño es que esa habitación había sido hecha específicamente para gatos por los tipos de muebles que había y lo calentita que estaba. Natsu observo la sala hasta encontrar a su gato. El gatito azul estaba jugando con otros dos gatitos. Uno era marrón y el otro era… ¿verde con un traje de rana? Raro. Alejada del trio había una gatita blanca, que dormía placenteramente. No muy lejos de ella había un gato negro con una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo, que observaba al trio de gatitos con seriedad. Por su aspecto y tamaño era el mayor.

— ¡Happy!

El gatito azul reacciono al llamado de su dueño. Dejo de jugar con los otros dos gatos y salió escopetado hacia el pelirrosa, que lo esperaba arrodillado con los brazos abiertos. Con un salto Happy llego hasta sus brazos, que se cerraron protectora y cariñosamente sobre él. El gato empezó a lamer la mejilla de su dueño y a restregarse contra su mejilla.

— Miau.

— ¡Happy! ¡Estaba tan preocupado! – lloraba cómicamente.

— ¡Oh, así que era tu gato!

Natsu reconoció la voz y el aroma al instante. Debido a que estaba desesperado buscando a su gato no se percató de la presencia femenina del lugar. El pelirrosa se fijó en la mujer. Era Lucy.

— Cuando te llevaron a quitarte el sello me lo encontré y lo traje aquí, con los demás.

— … gracias por cuidar de él. – murmuro.

— No tienes que darlas. Lisanna, ¿le presentas a los demás? He de hablar con Freed. – le pidió amablemente la elfa rubia.

— ¡Claro! ¡Sin problemas! – asintió sonriente la albina.

— Gracias.

La rubia camino hacia la puerta, no sin darle una última caricia al gatito azul, que ronroneo ante su caricia. Una vez fuera se quedaron los dos solos con los cinco gatos. Happy fue directamente a los brazos de Natsu, ronroneando del gusto al estar de nuevo con mi amo.

— ¡Bueno! Déjame presentarte. Natsu ellos son Lector y Frosch. – señalo a los gatos marrón y verde – Son los gatos de Sting y Rogue. No sabemos porque Rogue viste a Frosch así, pero bueno. He de decirte que Frosch tiene un pésimo sentido de la orientación. Ella es Charle. – señalo a la gatita blanca – No te aconsejo acercarte mucho. Solo deja que Wendy la toque. Es bastante creída la gata y muy celosa con Wendy. El pobre Romeo se ha llevado más de un buen arañazo cuando los ve muy cercanos. – se rio para luego señalar al gato negro con cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo – Él es Pantherlily o Lily. Es el gato de Gajeel. También es el de mayor edad y muy fiel. El tuyo es el quinto.

— Vaya. Hay muchos gatos aquí. — se sorprendió el dragón.

— Sep. El tuyo es el quinto.

— …

— ¿Te ocurre algo?

— ¿Eh? Ah, lo siento. Es que pensaba un poco, jejeje.

— ¿Puedo saber en qué?

— En todo. Hace apenas pocos días tenía una vida normal y ahora formo parte de una organización súper muga ultra híper secreta formada por humanos y seres mitológicos y sobrenaturales. Y para mejorar yo me he vuelto uno. ¡Un dragón! Me es difícil.

— Je, a todos nos ha pasado. Aunque, supongo que para un humano normal y corriente eso debe ser más complicado. Pero recuerda esto. Aquí todos somos una familia. Una gran familia. Si necesitas ayuda solo pídela.

— … gracias. – agradeció el pelirrosa mientras acariciaba a Happy.

 _¡Toc toc!_

— ¿Natsu?

Una voz femenina lo llamo. Pelirrosa y albina se giraron, encontrándose con Erza.

— ¿Ocurre algo? – pregunto Natsu.

— Es hora de empezar con tu entrenamiento. Ven conmigo.

Natsu dejo al gatito en el suelo y fue con la pelirroja, despidiéndose de Lisanna.

* * *

 _ **Sala entrenamiento Nº 4**_

La sala de entrenamiento nº 4 era una sala del tamaño de dos campos de futbol reglamentarios. Una gigantesca sala que solo era usaba para los combates. La distancia entre techo y suelo era de alrededor de veinte metros. Así los seres que volaran podrían practicar también en el aire. Se encontraba en la zona intermedia de la base.

Natsu se encontraba en el centro de la sala de entrenamiento. Delante suyo estaba Erza y una castaña.

Erza lleva una armadura a medida, en la zona del corazón se encuentra una cruz de algún clan de caballeros que no pudo identificar, también lleva una falda azul, y botas de color negro.

Por su parte la castaña vestía un bikini a cuadros acompañado de pantalones de pirata oscuros, calzaba grandes tacones de color azul oscuro y dos brazaletes y pulseras en cada brazo (como actualmente en el manga, el pelo igual).

Lo curioso es que esa castaña le producía una extraña sensación, y su olor era bastante agradable.

— "¿Será posible que lo que ponía en el libro fuera verdad? Esto será un problemón si lo llega a ser."

También se fijó en que la castaña llevaba dos fundas de espada. Ambas en la cintura. Erza también tenía una funda bastante grande en la espalda.

— Natsu, ella es Kana Clive Alberona, descendiente del Cid Campeador y portadora de las espadas Tizona y Colada.

— Un placer. – sonrió coqueta la castaña mientras revisaba al pelirrosa de arriba abajo.

— Un pla… ¡espera un momento! ¡¿Has dicho descendiente del Cid?!

— Así es. Y, como dije en mi presentacion, yo soy una amazona. – contesto mientras desenfundaba una espada de batalla.

— ¡¿Eres una amazona?! ¡¿Como Wonder Woman?!

— ¿Eres sordo? — negó con la cabeza — Estoy segura de que no escuchaste a los demas.

— ¡No! ¡Pero uno no se espera encontrarse con descendientes de héroes históricos y personajes de la mitologia griega!

— Jejeje. Bueno, creo que algo de razón tienes. – se rio Erza – Bien. Ahora comencemos con tu entrenamiento. – esta vez estaba con total seriedad mientras sujetaba la gran espada.

Kana también desenfundo ambas espadas. Natsu pudo sentir al instante el peligro del trio de espadas.

— Lo sientes, ¿verdad? Según los documentos medievales, estas espadas provocaban el terror en los enemigos de quien la empuñara. ¿Estas aterrado? – pregunto con una sonrisa retadora la castaña.

Natsu no tuvo tiempo a contestar, pues Erza se le había lanzado a una velocidad inhumana.

 _¡Zas!_

Natsu esquivo, pero no por reflejos. Si esquivo el corte fue por puro instinto dragontino.

— Bien esquivado. Supongo que tus instintos están alertas. — marco sonriente. — Por cierto, nuestras espadas son especiales. No solo nuestras espadas. Hay muchas armas históricas que no son armas normales. Algunos ejemplos son Excalibur, Gram, Ascalon y otras. Las nuestras, para mejorarlo, fueron retocadas por los elfos, haciendo de nuestras armas aún más peligrosas. Incluso tú tendrías problemas, aun siendo un dragón. – explico la pelirroja.

 _¡Zas! ¡Zas! ¡Zas!_

El pelirrosa solo pudo tragar saliva ante las palabras de la pelirroja. Estaba bastante acojonado en ese momento.

Esquivo dos cortes provenientes de las espadas de Kana. La primera fue con Tizona. Un corte en diagonal que lo hubiera partido por la mitad. El pelirrosa lo esquivo moviéndose a su izquierda. Pero Kana aprovecho la fuerza del movimiento para girar sobre su eje y realizar un corte horizontal. El pelirrosa se agacho, inclinando su cuerpo hacia adelante. Pero Kana siguió girando, consiguiendo darle una patada giratoria en la espalda.

— Tsk. ¡Oye! ¡Eso ha dolido! – le grito Natsu.

— ¿Y qué te esperabas? ¿Que solo usara las espadas? ¿Qué no usara el resto de mi cuerpo? – pregunto con sarcasmo – Estas muy equivocado, dragoncito. Que sea espadachín no quiere decir nada. No solo entreno mis espadas, también entreno el combate cuerpo a cuerpo sin ellas.

— Pues vaya.

— ¡No te desconcentres!

El grito de la pelirroja asusto a Natsu. Se dio rápidamente la vuelta solo para encontrarse la espada de Erza prácticamente a centímetros de su cara.

Ambas mujeres sonrieron enormemente al ver el cambio del pelirrosa. La espada de Erza había sido detenida por los brazos de Natsu, que estaban en forma de X. pero, lo que les hizo sonreír, era que Natsu había entrado en su forma hibrida al sentir el peligro. Escamas en gran parte de su cuerpo, su cola, sus alas y los dos cuernos. También su mirada había cambiado. Ahora era una mirada dragontina y fiera.

Con una fuerza increíble Natsu empujo a Erza, alejándola bastante.

— Oh, eso ha estado bien. – comento la pelirroja — ¿Eres tú… o te has dejado dominar por tu lado dragón? – pregunto con seriedad.

— Estoy bien. Soy yo. — exclamó tranquilo. — Sting y Rogue me enseñaron a controlar esa parte. Me dijeron que, hasta que no lo dominara, no sería bueno que llegara a extremos o mi parte dragón tomaría el control.

— Pues ya podías haber explicado eso antes. – regaño Kana.

— Lo lamento. – se disculpó mientras se rascaba la nuca.

— Bien, entonces es mejor empezar en serio.

Kana y Erza se pusieron en posición de ataque, provocando que el pelirrosa se acojonara.

Si Natsu tuviera que usar una sola palabra para definir a ese dúo, esa palabra seria _'impresionantes'_. La velocidad de ambas superaba a la de cualquier atleta olímpico. Eran movimientos inhumanos. Su velocidad, reflejos, agilidad. Todo era increíble. Si no fuera por sus instintos dragontinos Natsu podría jurar que ahora mismo estaría cortado en trocitos tan finos como el papel. Podía bloquear algunas de las estocadas, pero al hacerlo sentía dolor en sus brazos o piernas. Según habían dicho, las armas élficas eran las única que podían atravesar las escamas de un dragón, pero las armas de esas dos mujeres habían sido modificadas por elfos para poder enfrentarse a seres con una defensa excepcional. Este era ese caso.

Natsu había podido esquivar una estocada de Erza a la altura de los ojos, pero, al esquivarlo, Kana pudo darle una potente patada en la espalda, en medio de las altas. Eso le provoco daño al pelirrosa y que se estampara contra la pared.

— Tsk. ¡joder! ¡Dios como duele! – se quejaba mientras se acariciaba la zona entre las alas.

— Vaya. Parece que hemos encontrado un punto débil en la increíble defensa del dragón occidental. – comento Kana.

— Natsu, ¿qué sabes sobre tus debilidades? – pregunto Erza, enfundando su espada a su espalda.

—… - el pelirrosa se quedó pensando mientras seguía acariciándose el golpe – En medio de nuestras alas, donde Kana me ha golpeado, y el estómago. Esos son nuestros puntos débiles. En medio de las alas incapacita volar, pero el estómago es un punto crítico. Si nos atraviesan allí morimos en cuestión de segundos. No hay otro punto más vulnerable.

— Entiendo. Así que debemos evitar golpear severamente tu estómago.

— Si no queréis matarme… sí.

—Bien. Entonces sigamos.

— ¡¿?! ¡¿Mas?! – pregunto asombrado.

— Apenas llevamos diez minutos. Aún nos queda mucho tiempo. – explico Kana.

— … mierda.

XXXXX

Durante los siguientes veinte minutos Natsu se dedicó a esquivar estocadas y cortes. De vez en cuando alguna de las dos atacaba su estómago, pero no de forma asesina, como el resto del cuerpo. Natsu tenía que aprender a defender su punto más vulnerable. También le atacaban l punto medio de entre las alas, para que también aprendiera a defender esa parte.

Al final del entrenamiento el pelirrosa tenía algunos pequeños cortes. Al golpear varias veces el mismo punto, las espadas habían conseguido atravesar levemente las durísimas escamas del dragón.

— Bien. Ya hemos terminado por hoy. – dijo Erza, enfundando su espada.

— Sep. Ha sido divertido. – sonrió Kana, enfundando también las suyas.

— Ya. Divertido para vosotras. – se quejó Natsu.

El pelirrosa estaba apoyado en la pared, respirando entrecortadamente ya en su forma humana. Tenía la ropa hecha girones debido a dos cosas. Una era las espadas de ambas mujeres y la otra que, al cambiar a forma hibrida, su tamaño aumentaba levemente, haciendo que se desgarrase.

— Deberías de usar ropa más holgada a partir de ahora. Así no te quedaras semi desnudo. – le aconsejo Erza mientras salía.

— … pues a mí no me importaría. – sonrió con coquetería Kana para después salir detrás de Erza.

El pelirrosa suspiro, intentando normalizar su respiración. Observo sus leves heridas y, para su asombro, estas se habían curado prácticamente en segundos.

— Increíble, ¿verdad?

La voz del viejo Makarov llego hasta sus oídos.

— Los dragones curan sus heridas más rápidas que cualquier otra especie. He de admitir que siento envidia de los dragones. ¡Tenéis grandes ventajas! – bromeo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

— …

— ¿Ocurre algo?

— Nada. Es solo que… esto es nuevo. Demasiado nuevo. Aun no consigo acostumbrarme a todo esto. – le explico, mirándose el brazo donde antes tenía un corte.

— Suele pasar. Sobre todo, con humanos… o antes humanos.

— ¿Antes humanos? – pregunto con curiosidad.

— Varios de nuestros miembros antes eran humanos, pero su parte no humana tomo el control.

— ¿?

— Gray, por ejemplo. El antes era humano. Cuando lo encontramos estaba a punto de convertirse en vampiro por completo. Sus padres lo habían sellado para que no lo encontraran. Entonces vivian en Nueva Orleans. Cuando lo llevamos a una de nuestras bases, el sello se rompió y su vampiro interno tomo el control. – miro al pelirrosa, que estaba asombrado – Es un verdadero vampiro al 100%. Una pura sangre. Tú eres mestizo humano-dragón, como Sting y Rogue.

— Oh…

— Hay muchas historias en esta base. Alguna te sorprendería. ¿Tú que me dirías de Gajeel y Levy?

— ¿El hombre lobo y la hada? – Makarov asintió – Parecen llevarse bien. ¿Por?

— ¿Qué me dirías si te dijera que son parejas?

— ¡¿EHHHHHHHHHHH?!

— ¿A que asombra?

— P-pero, ¡si son diferentes! ¡Prácticamente le saca dos cabezas!

— Jojojojo. Pues eso no es impedimento. – sonrió con picardía.

— … viejo verde.

— Jojojojo.

Entonces ambos escucharon como la puerta de la sala volvía a abrirse. Esta vez se trataban de Jellal y Laxus.

— ¿?

— Venga mocoso. ¡A entrenar! – ordeno Laxus con autoridad.

— ¿? – el pelirrosa miro a ambos hombres y luego al anciano.

— ¿Qué te crees? ¿Qué solo entrenaras evitando espadas? Nanai tu tía. Te entrenaremos en todo. Ahora te toca magia.

El hombrecillo salió de la sala, dejando al trio de hombres solos. Jellal fue el que hablo.

— Dime, Dragneel…

— Puedes decirme Natsu. — le corrigió.

— Bien, Natsu, ¿sabes algo de la magia? – el pelirrosa negó – Bien. La magia la definen como el arte o ciencia oculta con que se pretende producir, valiéndose de ciertos actos o palabras, o con la intervención de seres imaginables, resultados contrarios a las leyes naturales. Hay muchísimos tipos de magia. Existen tres tipos de magos. Los magos normales, los que tienen control absoluto y los magos múltiples.

Laxus tomo la palabra.

— Los magos absolutos, como yo, dominamos una magia por completo. Yo soy un mago de electricidad. Puedo hacer que mi cuerpo se convierta en electricidad. Cuando llegas a ese punto, el de convertir tu cuerpo en tu elemento, es cuando consigues ser un mago absoluto. Un mago múltiple es un mago que domina varias magias, pero no tiene control absoluto sobre ninguna de ellas. Puede alcanzar un alto nivel, pero nunca el absoluto. Un mago normal es aquel que solo usa una magia, pero no alcanza el grado de absoluto.

— Yo soy un mago múltiple, pues uso varias magias. — le expresó. — Laxus es un mago absoluto al dominar por completo la electricidad. Romeo sería un mago normal, pues usa el elemento fuego, pero no al grado de ser absoluto.

— ¡Oh, vaya! — expresó sorprendido.

— Basta de explicaciones. ¡Es hora de entrenar! – dijo mientras su cuerpo se cubría de rayos, lanzándole uno al pelirrosa.

 _¡Tromp!_

Natsu pudo esquivarlo mientras volvía a su forma hibrida.

 _¡Tromp! ¡Tromp! ¡Tromp!_

Una serie de rayos fueron cayendo de forma consecutiva hacia el pelirrosa, que solo se dedicaba a correr a gran velocidad.

 _¡Splash!_

Un potente chorro de agua le golpeo de lleno, estrellándolo contra la pared.

 _¡Tromp!_

Al segundo después un potente rayo le cayó encima, electrocutándolo.

— ¡Ah! – grito el pelirrosa de dolor.

— ¡Laxus! ¡¿Qué demonios haces?! ¡Le he atacado con agua! ¡No puedes lanzarle un rayo mientras esta mojado!

-Bah. Lo ha podido aguantar. Aun respira. – dijo como si nada el rubio.

Jellal miro en dirección a donde estaba Natsu. Lo que vio lo puso en alerta. Al instante dio un gran salto, alejándose del rubio.

— ¿?

 _¡Groar!_

Natsu exhaló una potente y ardiente llamarada de fuego, la cual alcanzo al rubio de lleno. El fuego era tan ardiente que Jellal creo un escudo de agua para defenderse de la llamarada. Aun así, podía notar cuan ardiente era.

Cuando el fuego se dispersó Jellal pudo observar bien al pelirrosa. Tenía la mirada afilada y se encontraba agachado, acechante a que su presa se dispusiera a mostrarse.

— ¡Tsk! Por un pelo y no lo cuento.

Laxus apareció al otro lado de la sala. Tenía parte de su ropa quemada. Había sobrevivido al ardiente fuego del dragón al convertir su cuerpo en electricidad y desplazarse rápidamente.

Los estruendos y choques no se hicieron esperar.

Lo que no se espero fue la velocidad del pelirrosa. En un solo aleteo se le había puesto delante, con su puño cerrado. Primero recibió un puñetazo en la mejilla derecha, luego en la izquierda y por ultimo una poderosa patada que lo envió a estrellarse contra la pared.

Natsu iba a ir de nuevo al ataque, pero un hechizo de Jellal lo detuvo.

— ¡Atadura de serpiente!

Un hechizo que aparece en la forma de un tatuaje de serpiente. La serpiente se abre camino en todo el cuerpo del objetivo, apretando y restringiendo el movimiento.

El pelirrosa gruño fuertemente al no poder moverse.

—¡Eso ha sido impresionante! — señalo el de pelo azul. — Fuego de dragón. Sin duda ni el fuego de Romeo alcanza tal temperatura y poder destructivo. — dijo Jellal, ayudando a Laxus a salir del agujero en la pared — Te dije que fuéramos despacio. Es fuerte, ¿verdad?

— Tsk. Me ha pillado con la guardia baja. – dijo Laxus, limpiándose la sangre que salía de su boca – Pero he de admitir que su poder físico es asombroso. Creo que deberíamos ir con cuidado.

Se escuchó un gruñido fastidioso de parte del chico de pelo rosa.

— Natsu, cálmate. Cuando lo hagas quitare el hechizo de…

No termino al ver como la serpiente que rodeaba el cuerpo del pelirrosa empezaba a arder hasta deshacerse.

— ¡!

— Jejeje. Parece que eso no te lo esperabas. – sonrió el pelirrosa, que miro serio a Laxus – Eso me ha dolido, cabrón.

Laxus solo sonrió.

— Cierto, pero tus golpes también han dolido.

— Eso buscaba.

— ¡Jajajaja! ¡Me caes bien, mocoso!

Jellal rodo los ojos.

— Bien, ahora que nos hemos calmado, ¿podemos continuar?

Laxus y Natsu asintieron.

— Bien. Pues empecemos de nuevo, por favor.

El trio volvió a ponerse en pose de combate. El primero en hacer un movimiento fue Laxus. Transformo su cuerpo en electricidad y salió disparado hacia el pelirrosa.

 _¡Pam!_

Cubriendo sus puños de electricidad golpeo al pelirrosa, que cruzo sus brazos. A pesar de cubrirse, el golpe fue muy fuerte, haciéndole derrapar bastantes metros y recibir una descarga eléctrica, la cual pudo aguantar gracias a que no traspaso las escamas.

El pelirrosa pensaba en contraatacar, pero Jellal no le dio tiempo. Disparo una bala de magia oscura, que más bien parecía un rayo láser morado. Esta vez Natsu si se apartó.

 _¡Boom!_

La bala impacto contra la pared, produciendo un gran estruendo.

 _¡Groar!_

Natsu volvió a rugir, soltando otra poderosa llamarada. Laxus convirtió su cuerpo en electricidad, esquivándolo. Jellal convoco una serie de conjuros para crear una barrera con la cual defenderse de tan ardiente llamarada.

* * *

 _ **Fuera de la sala**_

Se podían escuchar explosiones, poderosos choques de puños y gente estrellarse contra techo, pared o suelo.

Makarov se encontraba junto a Gildarts, Porlyusica, Erza y Kana.

— Parece que la cosa esta bastante movidita por ahí dentro. – sonrió el hombrecillo — ¿Qué tal os parece a vosotras? – le pregunto a ambos espadachines.

— Sin duda es un nivel muy alto a pesar de llevar apenas unos días aquí. Tengo la sensación de que, cuando aprenda a controlar su poder, será un adversario temible. Si se descontrolara nos costaría demasiado pararlo. Aun usando las armas élficas. – explico Erza, explicando también su temor al futuro.

— Eso es cierto. Con nuestras espadas apenas hemos podido hacerle algún que otro pequeño corte. Su defensa natural es extremadamente dura. Y sus instintos asombrosos. Si esquivaba era por ellos, no por reflejos. – dijo Kana.

— Ya veo. Esperare a ver que dicen Laxus y Jellal. Depende de cómo este podremos mandarlo a una misión dentro de poco o no.

Ambos espadachines mostraron rostros preocupados.

— Maestro, ¿en verdad crees que puede? No digo que físicamente no pueda, pero, ¿y psicológicamente? No es fácil hacer lo que hacemos.

— Tranquila por eso. Porlyusica le hará una serie de pruebas para ver si está capacitado o no. ¿Acaso creéis que lo mandaría sin que estuviera preparado de todas las maneras posibles?

— No. Por supuesto que no. Lo lamento, maestro.

— Jojojo. Vamos Erza, no te disculpes.

— ¿Entonces?

— Cuando termine con esos dos idiotas llevadlo a mi consulta. Allí le hare las pruebas. – expresó con desgana Porlyusica.

* * *

 _ **Consulta Doctora Jefa Porlyusica**_

El entrenamiento con Laxus y Jellal había acabado. Luego de poder tomarse un pequeño descanso, el pelirrosa fue llevado con la mujer, la cual le hizo una serie de pruebas y preguntas para ver su capacidad. Luego de terminar el pelirrosa pudo volver donde su gato, dejando solos a la mujer, Makarov y Gildarts.

— ¿Y bien? – pregunto el hombrecillo.

— No.

— ¿? – ambos hombres se miraron desconcertados.

— No puede salir de misión.

—…

— Tsk. Humanos idiotas.

— "Tú también eres humana" – pensaron.

-Ese mocoso puede pelear, pero no matar. Si lo lleváis a una misión pueden ocurrir dos cosas; o que se enfurezca y su parte dragón lo destruya todo y ataque a todos o que lo maten o capturen a él.

— … ¿podrías explicarte mejor?

— Tsk. Ese chico tiene la capacidad de pelear. Hay gente que no aguanta la violencia, pero, por lo que se, ese chico puede pelear. — señalo orgulloso. — Pero…— su rostro ahora se tornó serio. —… de ahí a matar, hay una gran diferencia. Por los resultados, el no sería capaz de realizar el trabajo que aquí realizamos. Si bien es cierto que no en todas las misiones alguien acaba muerto… pero creo que por ahora lo mejor sería no mandarle a una misión difícil.

— Era de esperarse.

— Lo más probable es que, cuando se fusione con su parte dragón, pueda matar sin problemas.

— ¿Y eso?

— Su parte dragón es distinta a la humana. Como humano no se ve capaz de matar a nadie, pero su parte dragón sí. Ya sabéis como son los dragones occidentales. Tengo la sospecha de que cuando se fusionen cambiará un poco su pensamiento, pero seguirá siendo el mismo.

— … eso podría ser peligroso si se descontrola. – comento Gildarts - ¿Cuándo crees que eso pase?

— Hay dos formas. O bien con el tiempo, que no sabría cuánto seria exactamente, o que se enfurezca, se descontrole, y pueda ser capaz de controlarse y volver a la normalidad. Esas son las dos salidas. Lo que hagáis es cosa vuestra.

— …

— …

— …

— Entiendo. Gracias por la explicación. – agradeció Makarov mientras se daba media vuelta y salía junto a Gildarts de la sala.

XXXXX

— ¿Qué harás? – pregunto Gildarts

Ambos caminaban hacia el despacho del hombrecillo.

— Según Sting y Rogue, a la fusión normal podría tardar meses, y no tenemos ese tiempo. Ahora que ha despertado lo buscaran con más ahínco, y no podemos tenerlo aquí oculto siempre.

— Cierto.

— Así que lo mandare a una misión de Clase S.

— ¡! ¡¿Qué?! ¡Estás loco!

— No ira solo, Gildarts. Ira acompañado, no solo. No estoy tan loco.

— Bueno, ese depende.

— Bien. Esta noche que venga a mi despacho. Le daré las indicaciones.

—¿Pero no es aun temprano? Apenas ha entrenado un día.

— Tiene la capacidad. Ahora solo le falta la experiencia.

— … cada vez le tengo más envidia. ¡Encima tiene varias mujeres! ¡Que cabrón con suerte!

— Gildarts… tú eres un mujeriego. – murmuro mientras suspiraba.

— Jejeje… no le digas nada a Kana.

* * *

 **Erendir:** bueno, aquí otro capitulo. Espero que estéis disfrutando. Por cierto, un review no estaría mal XD

 **Lady werempire:** buenos días queridos súbditos, hoy les complaceremos yo y mis queridos colegas en la presentación de este maravilloso capitulo, si alguno desea comentar esta libre de hacerlo, le quite los impuestos así que es completamente gratis.

Hace una reverencia y se despide

 **Giu Giu Salamander:** Bueno, por mi parte espero que les haya gustado y que comenten pronto sino les romperé las piernas. Va en serio, los voy a ir a perseguir a sus casas, escuela o trabajo para que comenten este proyecto que con mucho esfuerzo se restaura para ser lo más supremo de este tipo de historias.


	5. Primera mision

Fairy Tail no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a su respectivo autor.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-comentarios normales-

-"pensamientos"-

-*comunicación por holograma, comunicador, etc.*-

* * *

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

 **También podéis ver las historias de mis colaboradoras en sus respectivos perfiles**

* * *

Capítulo 3:

 **LA PRIMERA MISION**

* * *

 _ **Oficina de Makarov**_

Ya habia pasado un mes desde que Natsu llego a [S.H.I.E.L.D.]. El viejo Makarov, Gildarts, Coulson, Natsu, Erza, Gray y Lucy se encontraban en el despacho del Director de [S.H.I.E.L.D.]. Estaban a punto de llevar al pelirrosa a su primera misión como agente de [S.H.I.E.L.D.]

— Hemos recibido reportes informando del secuestro de personas en una región de Rusia y según reconocimiento, hay un vampiro involucrado. No me sorprendería que este formando su pequeño ejército de ghouls, por lo tanto, os enviaremos a vosotros para confirmar la información, y en caso necesario… exterminación de hostiles.— el maestro se paso la mano por el cabello y volvio a mirar a sus agentes, pero fue interrumpido

— ¿Hostiles? ¿Se refiere a los vampiros? — pregunta Natsu.

— Dije hostiles, ya que los pocos reportes indican la intervención de humanos en dichos secuestros.

Natsu la observan con sorpresa en su rostro. Los otros tres parecían inmutados.

— ¿Humanos? Pensaba que ellos no sabían nada.

— Hay humanos que saben de esto, Natsu. Tenlo presente.

— Pero viejo, este pelo afeminado apenas lleva un mes con nosotros. Hasta el idiota del perro sería más útil. – dijo Gray con claro tono de cansancio.

— ¡Oye, ¿quién cojones te crees que eres, maldita sanguijuela?! – le grito ofendido Natsu.

— ¡¿Sanguijuela?! ¡¿Y tú que te crees, intento de lagartija escupe fuego?!

— ¡Quieres pelea, desnudista!

Casualmente Gray estaba sin camisa ni pantalones, solo en calzones. ¿Cuándo se había quitado la ropa?

— ¡Estas tardando, cabeza horno!

 _¡Pam! ¡Pam!_

Erza les había dado un buen golpe en las cabezas.

— Espero que dejéis las tonterías para otro momento, ¿entendido? — indago con voz de ultratumba, acojonando al dúo – Y Gray, ponte ropa.

— ¡Señor, si señor!

Makarov, un poco avergonzado, miro al cuarteto.

— A las 12:00 horas tomaréis un jet privado en el aeropuerto de Berlín con destino a Rusia.

— ¿Cuál es el nombre del lugar al que vamos? — pregunta Lucy.

— Vankarem.

Ahora Coulson hablo.

— Preparad vuestro equipo y ropa. Iréis a una región muy fría Erza, Lucy.

— Entendido — respondieron ambas chicas,

El agente miro al dúo masculino.

— Vosotros no os hace falta.

— ¿? – Natsu parecía confundido.

— Gray es inmune al frio y tú eres un dragón, también inmune. No os hace falta ir abrigados, aunque sería recomendable por si os ve alguien.

Ambos asintieron.

— Una pregunta antes de irnos. ¿Quiénes son los del secuestro? — indagó el dragón interesado.

— Un viejo grupo enemigo: la Alianza de Balam. — respondió Makarov — ¡Bien, preparaos para vuestra misión!

— ¡Si Señor! – responden Lucy, Erza y Gray militarmente.

— Ah… esto… ¡si señor! — imito el pelirrosa. Tarde pero seguro.

— Lento — se burló Gray.

Erza y Lucy se rieron mientras veían como el dúo volvía a enfrentarse verbalmente. Luego de que Erza les volviera a amenazar, el cuarteto salió rumbo a sus respectivas habitaciones.

— Oye viejo, ¿no crees que deberíamos haber llevado a Sting o Rogue? – examino desinteresadamente Gildarts.

— No hace falta. Con ese trio es más que suficiente para controlar a Natsu si se sale de control. Ya lo comprobamos la última vez.

— No sabría decirte…

XXXXX

El grupo ya estaba preparado, en el hangar, para ir rumbo a Berlín y desde allí coger un avión rumbo a Rusia.

— ¿Y por qué no cogemos uno de tantos aviones? – pregunto Natsu con curiosidad, sin entender el motivo.

— Porque esto es una misión encubierta. Nuestros enemigos podrían reconocer el avión y atacar. No pueden saber que vamos allí. Por eso cogeremos un jet. – le explico Lucy.

— Entendido — contestó un tanto intranquilo pensando en su compañero animal. — Espero que Happy esté bien.

— Seguro. Estará con los demás gatos. – le tranquilizo.

— Por cierto, ¿alguien sabe en dónde queda ese lugar?

— Es una pequeña villa al norte de Rusia. Hará mucho frio. – respondió Erza.

— ¿En qué parte de Rusia?

— En un lugar llamado Chukotka.

* * *

 _ **Rumbo a Rusia**_

Aeropuerto de la ciudad de Berlín. Dos y media de la tarde. El cuarteto se encontraba caminando con sus maletas por los pasillos del aeropuerto. No tuvieron que caminar demasiado ya que el jet los esperaba preparado en una de las pistas del aeropuerto, apartado del resto. El cuarteto lo abordo y el jet despego. Erza tomo asiento en la butaca central de una de las filas de lado derecho, mientras Lucy se sentó en el lado contrario. Natsu se sentó en frente de Lucy y Gray de Erza. De ese modo podían mirarse sin problema alguno.

— Bien. Escuchadme todos. Estos son los detalles de la misión. Según los informes obtenidos por el equipo de reconocimiento, Dimitri Semiónov, Coronel de un grupo armado, fue convertido en vampiro. Antes de saber eso, habíamos enviado al grupo de reconocimiento a Vankarem debido a los informes de desapariciones masivas en la región, solamente para descartar la posibilidad de que fuera un vampiro, para nuestra mala suerte, el equipo reportó avistamientos de ghouls.

— ¿Qué son ghouls? — curioseo del dragón.

— Es un demonio necrófago que, según el folklore árabe, habita en lugares inhóspitos o deshabitados y frecuenta los cementerios. — comenzó a explicarle Gray. — Están clasificados como monstruos no muertos. Los ghoulsprofanan las tumbas y se alimentan de los cadáveres, pero también secuestran niños para devorarlos.

— Entonces el objetivo es eliminar al vampiro y a los ghouls. — respondió con certeza, sin embargo, todos podían notar su nerviosismo ante la nueva experiencia.

— No tienes que matarlos. Con que los dejes inconscientes es más que suficiente. No estás preparado para matar… incluso a ghouls. — explicó Lucy para calmarlo.

— Lucy tiene razón, pero no solo eso… — interrumpe Erza — …Dimitri secuestra personas con cierta regularidad para hacer más grande su ejército de cadáveres y también para tener su reserva de alimento.

Natsu miró a Erza con una expresión de sorpresa, cólera y nausea.

— Así es Natsu. Tenemos mucha basura que limpiar.

— Sin embargo, estamos hablando de una base militar. Eso significa que estarán bien armados. — increpó el de caballera negra analizando la situación. — ¿Cómo sacaremos a los rehenes de ese lugar?

— Si mal no recuerdo, Makarov dijo _'que extermináramos a los hostiles'_. — hizo memoria mientras observa el paisaje por la ventanilla del Jet.

— Oséase, que la nieve se tornará de rojo. — murmuro Gray ante la idea del campo de batalla — Primero exterminaremos a los humanos, en la noche, mientras duermen. Luego nos encargaremos de Dimitri y sus ghouls.

Erza asiente, aun mirando por la ventanilla. Lucy también asintió y se puso a leer un libro. Todos parecían relajados. El único que se encontraba nervioso era Natsu.

Si bien es cierto que ese hombre merecía lo peor, pero no quería matar a nadie. Erza le había dicho que no hacía falta que lo hiciera pero… ¿y si debía hacerlo? Los ghouls son muertos vivientes. Como zombis. No estaría mal visto matarlos, como sucede en las series de zombis pero… aun así, era extraño. Su parte humana se negaba pero su parte dragón la ansiaba. Y eso era lo que temía, que se descontrolara. Se estremeció al pensarlo. Se recordó que estaba protegiendo a personas inocentes. Esos sujetos que secuestraban a estos aldeanos inocentes como si fueran ganados, eran unos simples monstruos… y tenían que ser exterminado. Eso es lo que pensaba mientras trataba de convencerse a sí mismo.

Se puso unos cascos de música y se puso a escuchar música mientras llegaba a su destino.

* * *

 _ **Vankarem**_

Eran aproximadamente las seis de la tarde en Rusia. El jet llegó a un amplio campo, el cual era utilizado como pista de aterrizaje. La villa era pequeña, por lo que no tenía aeropuerto. El cuarteto bajo del jet y se encontraron con praderas cubiertas de nieve. El sol ya comenzaba a ocultarse detrás del horizonte. Erza y Lucy se encontraban cubiertas por sus ropas gruesas, bufanda, gorro y guantes. Natsu y Gray también iban abrigados, pero no tanto. A pesar de resistir el frio debían guardar las apariencias. El termómetro del avión indicaba una temperatura de diez grados bajo cero. El vampiro caminaba detrás de la joven pelirroja, observando los alrededores e inmutado por el frío. Lucy caminaba en la retaguardia, detrás de Natsu. Puede que los sentidos del pelirrosa fueran los mejores, superando a los sentidos de vampiro y élficos, pero no tenía experiencia en batalla como ellos.

Fueron recibidos pocos momentos después por un hombre poco más bajo que Gray, vestido también por ropas gruesas al igual que Erza y Lucy.

— Señoritas Scarlet, Heartfilia. Señores Fullbuster, Dragneel. — saludo el hombre militarmente — Soy el Capitán Collins, del grupo de inteligencia — dice el hombre mientras muestra su identificación.

— Gusto en conocerlo, Capitán. – dijo Erza. Los otros tres solo asintieron.

— Síganme, los llevaré a su residencia. — indica apuntando a un viejo auto estilo pick-up que estaba estacionado a unos cuantos metros de ahí.

Subieron al vehículo e intercambiaron plática de nada importante, clima, comida, etc. Aun no era momento de entablar pelea. Después de unos minutos del viaje en el auto, llegaron a un viejo hotel, construido de madera, con poca decoración. Erza se detuvo a observar los alrededores unos momento antes de entrar. Era una villa pequeña pero parecía un lugar agradable. Las calles iluminadas por faroles eléctricos pero con una fachada antigua y el piso cubierto por un manto de nieve, solo unas cuantas personas caminando por las calles. Dejó salir un corto suspiro, su aliento formando una nube de vapor por la diferencia de temperatura. Sabía que esa noche no descansarían.

Una vez dentro, Collins y el resto estaban parados frente al lobby, esperando su llegada.

— Es un lugar humilde, pero encontraran todo lo que necesitan. – explico Collins a Erza.

— No se preocupe, Capitán. No estaremos aquí mucho tiempo. – le dijo Gray.

— Sus habitaciones son el número 107 y 108. Cada una tiene dos camas. Tendrán que compartir.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Tendré que compartir habitación con él?! – gritaron Gray y Natsu, señalando al otro.

— ¿Algún problema? – les pregunto Erza con voz ultratumba.

— ¡Señor, no señor!

Collins miraba estupefacto al cuarteto. Tomo las llaves que le había entregado el manager del hotel y le entrego una a Erza y otra a Natsu.

— Dentro de cuarenta minutos nos veremos en el bar del hotel. Ahí hablaremos de negocios.

— Muchas gracias Capitán.

— Yo iré a recorrer las calles. – expresó Gray.

Erza asintió ante su propuesta.

— Entonces os veré en el bar. – agregó él con tendencia a desnudarse mientras camina hacia la puerta, perdiéndose entre la nevada.

— Disculpe, señorita Erza, pero, ¿acaso no es peligroso que un vampiro…? — pregunta el hombre un poco avergonzado y con miedo de que el vampiro fuera a buscar algo de comida regional.

Erza ríe un poco antes de contestar.

— No se preocupe, Capitán. No causará problemas. — Collins asiente, tranquilo. — Lo veo en cuarenta minutos.

El trio cogió sus equipajes y subieron las escaleras, rumbo a sus habitaciones. La operación estaba a punto de comenzar.

XXXXX

Han pasado los cuarenta minutos. Erza, Gray, Natsu, Lucy y Collins se encontraban en el bar del hotel. El bar había sido rentado para la ocupación de ellos solamente, por lo que no debían preocuparse por nadie escuchando.

— Los secuestros han tenido lugar desde hace alrededor de dos meses atrás — expone Collins mientras da un trago de su vaso de vodka, dejando salir un suspiro de satisfacción al sentir el calor del licor deslizarse por su garganta. — Esta mañana fueron tomados como rehenes un grupo de veintidós personas… todos eran de esta villa.

— Eso explica porque las calles de la aldea están vacías. — murmura Lucy.

— ¿Qué información tienes sobre la base? — pregunta Erza.

— Están sumamente armados. Ustedes solamente son cuatro. ¿Creen realmente poder con ellos? — consulta escéptica el agente.

— Exterminarlos no será ningún problema. – comento como si nada Gray.

El quinteto volteo hacia la puerta, no esperaban visitas.

— ¿Que se le ofrece? — pregunta Collins desde su asiento.

— Soy el soldado Johnson, Capitán. – se escuchó desde el otro lado.

— Adelante — responde el Capitán.

La puerta se abre y rápidamente entra un hombre de unos treinta años de edad, su rostro con algo angustia y prisa, además, llevaba a un niño pequeño en brazos. Lucy, Gray y Erza lo observaron en silencio. Natsu estaba patidifuso.

— Soldado, ¿quién es ese niño?

— Saludos, señor. — expresa saludando militarmente con su mano libre, un saludo cansado. Los otros ignoraron su saludo, ya que esperaban su respuesta. — Señor, estaba haciendo vigilancia a algunos kilómetros de aquí, cuando divisé otro camión de carga con rehenes.

— ¿Otro más? — pregunta Natsu alarmado.

-Así es. Mi radio dejó de funcionar y traté de llegar lo antes posible aquí para informarle… y fue en el camino cuando encontré a este niño.

Collins se levantó rápido de su asiento.

— Hubiera empezado con que el niño estaba malherido.

Se acercó al soldado para checar al niño seguido por el cuarteto. El niño abre los ojos, sus ojos tristes y cansados.

— Ya se encuentra bien. Le di parte de mi comida y de mi café para que recuperara fuerzas. - dice el soldado con una leve sonrisa — Cayó en la nieve exhausta. Es un milagro que no se haya congelado. Tuve suerte de encontrarlo.

Collins dejó salir un suspiro de alivio.

— Siéntalo sobre la mesa de billar, hay que platicar con él.

El soldado asintió y llevó la niño hacia la mesa, posándolo suavemente sobre ésta. El niño paseó curiosamente sus ojos sobre los adultos.

— ¿Quieres un poco de café? – indago amablemente Lucy — Está dulce y no muy caliente.

El niño observa confundido el vaso por unos momentos y luego a Lucy. En momentos como este el pelirrosa agradecía que usaran ese extraño hechizo con él. Así podía entender todos los idiomas humanos.

El niño asiente tímidamente mientras toma el termo de las manos de Lucy y empieza a beber del café. Pasaron algunos minutos cuando Collins le preguntó al niño que es lo que había pasado. El niño miro hacia el suelo y lloró mientras narraba los sucesos, después el pequeño se quedó dormido, exhausto.

— Sus padres fueron tomados como rehenes esta mañana. Él logró escapar porque sus padres lo ocultaron debajo de un montículo de nieve.

Hubo un breve silencio en la sala. Todos podían notar como la temperatura subía y bajaba en intermedios. El trio miro de reojo a Natsu y Gray. Ambos tenían ojos furiosos.

— El nuevo grupo de rehenes… ¿ya habrá llegado a la base? — pregunta Gray con su voz baja y sombría.

Collins y Johnson se estremecieron un poco ante el cambio de carácter del joven frente a ellos. Y por no hablar de Natsu. Su mirada parecía la de una enorme y furiosa bestia a punto de abalanzarse contra ellos.

— N-no. la base se encuentra a varios kilómetros de aquí. — responde Johnson con semblante serio — Además, el camión que utilizaban era muy viejo y se movía despacio…

— Necesitaremos dos motos de nieve con dos asientos — interrumpe Gray sugiriendo.

— Podríamos alcanzarlos yendo a pie — le dijo Erza.

— No, debemos conservar fuerza para la base militar — respondió con seriedad.

— ¡Perfecto! — asiento fehacientemente — Capitán Collins, indíquenos donde están los vehículos, saldremos dentro de un minuto hacia la base enemiga. Iré por mis cosas.

La pelirroja se fue a su habitación, a prepararse. El trio la siguió, preparándose para la batalla. Pocos minutos después todos bajaron.

— Necesitaremos que nos ayuden a transportar a las personas. – le dijo Lucy a Erza.

— Solamente lleva un radio para comunicarnos con el equipo de inteligencia una vez que hayamos liberado a los rehenes — responde la pelirroja — Sería un estorbo llevarlos con nosotros.

La rubia asiente con mirada seria.

El cuarteto caminaba hacia la puerta, donde se encuentran con Collins, listo para llevarlos por el vehículo.

XXXXX

Las motos de nieve se deslizaban por la nieve, avanzando hacia la base. Erza conducía una, con Natsu detrás, y la otra era conducida por Lucy y Gray detrás. Collins les recomendó tomar un camino lateral al principal, les permitiría llegar al camino principal manteniendo un bajo perfil.

— Están a alrededor de un kilómetro de distancia de nosotros — expresó Gray.

Su cabello y ropa moviéndose hacia atrás debido al viento; su mirada centrada hacia enfrente, el vampiro estaba utilizando sus agudizados sentidos para buscar al objetivo.

— Lo noto. — señaló Lucy.

Gracias a que tenía su pelo escondido por el gorro no le molestaba a Gray.

— Falta poco para que lleguen al cruce de camino — les dijo Erza — Será mejor detener el vehículo aquí.

Ambas motos de nieve se detuvieron.

— Desde este punto será mejor acercarnos a pie. — interpretó la pelirroja.

El cuarteto bajo de las respectivas motos. La pelirroja observa alrededor.

— Lucy, quiero que avances y te encargues. ¿Entendido?

— Entendido, Erza.

— ¡Bien! ¡Adelante!

La elfa saca su cuchillo de combate de su abrigo y lo coloca en una de las bolsas de la gabardina negra que trae debajo. Luego deja caer su grueso abrigo al nevado suelo. Era demasiado pesado para brindarle movilidad. La joven se quedó solo con un manto gris élfico. Luego posó su mirada sobre el camino.

— Nos vemos pronto…

A una velocidad inhumana, la rubia empezó a desplazarse por la nieve. Para asombro del pelirrosa, había desaparecido y su olor se alejaba. Lo curioso era que no debajo marcas en el suelo.

—Impresionante — susurro.

— Debes saber una cosa, Natsu. Cuando entrenaste con nosotros no nos pusimos serios del todo.

— ¡! ¡¿En serio?!

— Me temo que sí. Pero tus instintos son buenos. Ellos te ayudaran. – le dijo sin desviar la mirada de donde se había ido la rubia – Intervendremos si causan problemas. Ahora en marcha.

XXXXX

Lucy corría a una velocidad inhumana, dejando sólo el as gris de su silueta mientras se movía. Pudo divisar el camión a lo lejos, a punto de llegar al cruce de caminos. Lucy aumentó la velocidad de sus movimientos, llegó al cruce de caminos y avanzó sobre el camino principal sin ser detectada. Se detuvo algunos metros frente al camión, su mano sobre la empuñadura de su espada.

El vehículo se detuvo sin apagar el motor. Unos segundos después bajó el conductor, arrojado su cigarrillo a la nieve y se paró frente al vehículo encarando a Lucy, mientras le apuntaba con su arma. La joven elfa permaneció estoica bajo el cañón del arma.

— ¿Quién eres tú y que haces aquí?

La rubia permaneció cayada unos segundos, mientras sus ojos élficos miraban detrás del hombre, para luego mirarle a los ojos.

— Dejen ir a esas personas… o habrá consecuencias. — advirtió con una voz sacada de ultratumba, recalcando así un sentido de querer hacer algo determinante.

El hombre solo rio ante el comentario. Los demás soldados que venían con el bajaron del vehículo. Luego todos se formaron frente a la joven a unos metros de distancia formando un semi circulo, todos apuntándole con sus rifles. Pudo notar las miradas lujuriosas sobre su persona.

— "Creo que no van a cooperar" — pensó mientras deja salir un suspiro de exasperación.

Lucy miró hacia el camión. Las personas dentro de la jaula no se habían percatado de su presencia. Estaban cabizbajos y agrupados en el centro, tratando inútilmente de protegerse. La mirada de Lucy se tornó molesta.

— Dejen ir a esas personas — repitió.

— Preciosa… tú vendrás con nosotros. — dice el chofer dando un paso enfrente, observando la espada enfundada en la cintura — Deja en el suelo tu juguete.

El hombre se acercó a Lucy apuntándole hacia la cara con su arma. Una vez frente a la rubia, el hombre extendió su brazo izquierdo para tomarlo del hombro.

 _¡Zas!_

Un as de color gris atravesó al hombre por el costado, desde su hombro hasta su torso. Lucy ya tenía su espada desenvainada, y la sostenía verticalmente sobre su cabeza, el filo cubierto de sangre. Acababa de lanzar el primer ataque.

— ¡Aaahhh!

El hombre dejó caer su arma y se desplomó arrodillándose en el suelo, con un intenso dolor travesando su costado. Un momento después su brazo izquierdo se despegó de su torso y cayó al piso, la blanca nieve empezando a tornarse de un color carmesí. El hombre levantó su rostro, sus facciones de dolor y su mirada de odio, encontró a Lucy viéndolo sin expresión alguna.

La joven bajó su espada hacia un lado en un movimiento veloz. La sangre que estaba en el filo de su espada se escurrió, dejando una línea roja sobre la nieve al lado de él.

Los soldados reaccionaron en ese momento. No habían entendido que pasó segundos atrás.

Empezaron a dispararle. Lucy desapareció de enfrente de los soldados en el momento que las balas salieron de los cañones de sus armas.

Un as de colore gris pasó frente a los seis soldados. Un segundo después, la joven apareció detrás de ellos, su manto gris moviéndose hacia atrás con el viento, y sosteniendo su espada a su costado, un hilo de color rojo sobre el filo de ésta. Lucy blandió su espada hacia su otro costado de manera horizontal.

Una mancha de sangre se formó sobre la nieve, y el filo de la espada estaba limpio nuevamente. En ese momento los seis soldados dejaron salir un fuerte gemido de dolor y sus cuerpos sin vida se colapsaron sobre la nieve. El chofer observaba con terror los cuerpos de sus compañeros y se aterrorizó aún más cuando la joven cruzó miradas con él.

— ¿Dónde están las llaves? — pregunta Lucy al último sobreviviente.

— S-son las que cuelgan del retrovisor — responde bajado la cabeza.

Lucy asiente y se acerca a él. El hombre levanta su mirada aterrado cuando se da cuenta que la rubia está de pie frente a él. Lucy tenía su espada levantada sobre su cabeza en posición vertical y una mirada fría, aunque titubeante.

 _¡Pang!_

Algo había pasado. De repente un brazo atravesaba al hombre por detrás, a la altura del corazón.

 _¡Slash!_

Al instante la mano fue retirada del cuerpo, el cual quedo sin vida. La rubia pudo ver la mirada de Gray, que parecía no sentir nada ante la muerte de ese hombre.

— Te estoy quitando una carga de conciencia — expresa el vampiro.

— ¿Por qué ha hecho eso? — le susurro Natsu a Erza, ambos acercándose.

— Para los elfos la vida es algo sagrado. No les es fácil arrebatarla. Incluso a gente como estos. Es difícil para ella.

— …

El pelirrosa se quedó perplejo, observando a la rubia. Tenía una mirada de tristeza dirigida a los hombres muertos.

— Iré a liberar a los rehenes — dijo Erza mientras cogía las llaves de la jaula.

Los prisioneros la observaban con esperanza. Si estaba con la rubia, entonces habían venido a ayudarlos. La pelirroja caminó hacia la parte trasera del camión, abrió los candados rápidamente ante la mirada expectante de los aldeanos. Abrió las rejas y los aldeanos comenzaron a bajar gritando y llorando de alegría, uno que otro se acercaba a darle la mano a Erza y demás y a agradecerles.

El sol se terminó de ocultar tras el horizonte.

— Ya ha oscurecido. – comento Gray — Ahora vayamos por el plato fuerte.

Fueron hasta las motos de nieve, que habían conducido hasta allí. Cada uno tomo su asiento y encendieron el motor, tomando rumbo hacia los cuarteles enemigos. El camión volvió a ponerse en marcha con los aldeanos dentro de la jaula, pero esta vez con destino a sus hogares.

* * *

 _ **Centro de Operaciones de la Base Xiphos - al inicio del ataque**_

— ¡Coronel!

Un alarmado soldado llama desde fuera de la oficina de Dimitri.

— ¡Adelante, soldado! — responde el vampiro desde dentro.

El soldado entra a la habitación y encuentra a Dimitri sentado frente a su escritorio con sus pies sobre este.

— ¡Señor! — saluda militarmente con su mirada alarmada —¡Estamos bajo ataque!

Dimitri lo mira confundido por un instante y su mirada se torna seria. El vampiro se incorpora.

— ¿Bajo ataque?

— ¡Si Señor! ¡Hemos perdido a los vigías de las torres, y han destruido las torretas! - responde el soldado rápidamente.

— Vayamos al centro de mando. - dice el vampiro saliendo finalmente de la habitación - ¡Ordene que todas las unidades se movilicen, enciendan las sirenas! ¡Rápido!

— ¡Si Señor! - responde el soldado.

Dimitri camina por los pasillos subterráneos de la base y después de unos segundos llega a la sala de máquinas. Un grupo de soldados operando trabajando alarmados frente a las grandes pantallas de monitoreo que se encontraban en los costados y parte frontal de la habitación.

— ¡Señor! ¡Tenemos un código rojo! - dice uno de sus subordinados.

— ¿Han obtenido algún visual del objetivo?

— Aun no señor, están atacando con franc…

— ¡Tenemos contacto en la entrada principal! - interrumpe otro técnico.

Todos giran su mirada hacia la pantalla del técnico y observan como un grupo de cuatro personas entran y empiezan a acabar con sus soldados.

Dimitri observa ataque con su rostro pensativo. Realmente no era algo que estaba esperando. Su mirada se torna en sorpresa cuando otra de las cámaras muestra una nave voladora, la cual se encuentra disparando, destrozando las aeronaves y torretas.

— "¡Demonios! ¡Esa es Christina! ¡Nos estamos enfrentando a Blue Pegasus!" - piensa alarmado.

— ¿Cuál es el estado de nuestras unidades? - pregunta dirigiéndose a un equipo de técnicos.

— Están en el hangar subterráneo, se encuentran bajo mantenimiento. - responde titubeante uno de ellos.

— Mierda. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace falta para que estén listos?

— Aproximadamente veinticinco minutos, señor.

— ¡Apresuren el proceso, quiero que desplieguen a todos los técnicos en ellos! ¡Desplieguen todas las unidades y ataquen, tenemos que resistir hasta que estén listos! ¡Que las unidades Venom se encarguen de Christina, la nave voladora!

— ¡Si Señor! - responden todos los soldados acatando la orden.

Dimitri solo observa la pantalla, preparándose para entablar batalla.

/

 _ **Unos minutos antes, a unos cientos de metros al sur de la Base Xiphos**_

— ¿Qué está pasando? - pregunta Natsu sorprendido.

El cuarteto se dirigía hacia la base. Conforme se acercaban notaban que había fuego, sonido de balas y explosiones por toda la base.

— Ya veo… - murmura Erza - Cuando nos detuvimos a liberar a los rehenes, otro grupo se encontraba en la ladera… también iban a liberarlos.

— ¿Q-que? ¿Qué pasó con ellos? ¿No están muertos verdad? – pregunta Natsu con preocupación.

— No te preocupes Natsu, aún siguen en la ladera. – le dijo Erza con una sonrisa.

Natsu dejó salir un suspiro y sacudió la cabeza.

-Entonces ellos son quienes están atacando esta base, ¿verdad?

-Sep. - después de unos instantes detuvo la moto, siendo imitada por Lucy - Caminaremos a partir de aquí. Será más fácil evitar ser vistos e infiltrarnos.

 _¡Booom!_

Una cortina de fuego y humo se levanta en la base enemiga.

— Además, podremos evitar más efectivamente terminar en medio de fuego cruzado.

— ¿Cómo procederemos? – pregunta Gray.

— Ingresad al hangar central y liberad a los rehenes. Yo inspeccionaré los alrededores. – respondió Erza.

La pelirroja tenía un pálpito.

— Entonces nos vemos en la base. – dice finalmente el vampiro.

El trio empezó a correr hacia la base. Gray y Lucy no usaban toda su velocidad, ya que Natsu aún no podía igualarla. Le faltaba más entrenamiento. Erza empezó a caminar hacia otro lugar.

XXXXX

El trio avanzaba velozmente hacia la base. Al llegar a la puerta principal no pudieron evitar sorprenderse. Allí había un ejército. Tanques de guerra, aeronaves, helicópteros de combate, etc.

— "No puedo creer que [S.H.I.E.L.D.] solo enviaran a cuatro personas a enfrentar a este arsenal… ¡estos tipos tienen de todo!" – pensaron.

Pasaron desapercibidos por la entrada sur.

 _¡Ratatatata!_

Lo primero que vieron al entrar fue a un grupo armado enfrentarse a tres personas trajeadas que parecían ser magos.

— No puede ser… - murmuro Lucy asombrada.

— ¿?

— No me jodas. – dijo con desgana Gray.

— ¿?

— ¿Por qué tenían que ser ellos precisamente? – se quejó con cansancio Lucy.

— ¿Eh, quiénes son?

— Blue Pegasus. – respondieron ambos.

— ¿? ¿Eso es malo?

— Sí y no. Ya te explicaremos luego. – le dijo Gray.

El dúo ignoro la batalla mientras ingresaban al hangar por el agujero en las compuertas. Natsu fue detrás.

Una vez dentro se detienen momentáneamente, observando a los alrededores. Entonces se dan cuenta de la presencia de soldados armados escondidos detrás de las cajas y contenedores. Con rapidez se esconden detrás de un contenedor.

Gray asoma su mirada por una esquina y observa a una mujer en el centro, una gran cantidad de ghouls formados en el fondo del hangar. Lucy y Natsu lo imitan. La mujer tenía en su cuerpo un traje de batalla apretado con guantes largos de lujo decorados con cordones gruesos, junto con un intrincado casco que comienza como protección en el cuello, él se extiende como orejeras blindadas y termina en lo alto de su cabeza como una diadema oscura. Sus piernas están cubiertas con gruesas botas con grandes rodillera. El vampiro estrechó sus ojos y Lucy empuñó su espada. Natsu empezó a transformarse en su forma hibrida. De combate, finalmente Lucy vio al vampiro en medio de los ghouls.

— ¿Es eso lo que haces con los rehenes? — escucharon a la mujer preguntar.

Todos sintieron la rabia crecer cuando el vampiro sonríe y asiente.

 _¡Plick!_

Un grupo de ghouls se dirigía hacia la mujer. Ahora era el momento de actuar. En un instante Lucy llegó al lugar donde estaba la chica paralizada, blandió su cuchillo de combate. Múltiples líneas grisáceas aparecían en el aire, el reflejo de la luz en la espada y el veloz movimiento de ésta.

 _¡Slash! ¡Slash! ¡Slash!_

Degolló al primer ghoul de un solo movimiento, corto a la mitad al siguiente a través del torso y degolló finalmente al tercero, antes de que se colapsaran, deslizó velozmente su cuchillo por los cuerpos de los tres ghouls, los monstruos cayeron al piso cortados en pedazos.

Gray, con su fuerza de vampiro, se dedicó a arrancar cabezas y destrozar los pechos de los ghouls.

Natsu lo imito, pero con sus puños cubiertos de fuego. Esos monstruos no estaban vivos. Eran solo muertos vivientes. Zombis. No sintió nada al acabar con ellos. Es más, su dragón interior rugía extasiado por eliminar a esas inmundas criaturas. Por suerte pudo mantener el control.

Ahora el trio estaba de pie entre Jenny y Dimitri. La mujer observaba con confusión. Después de un instante sus soldados reaccionaron y apuntaron con sus armas. Jenny sacudió su cabeza tratando de aclarar la situación.

— "Que patético… me paralicé como una niñita…" – pensó con disgusto la rubia de Blue Pegasus.

— Tiempo sin verte, Jenny. – le sonrió la rubia.

Prefería estar con ella antes que con sus tres idiotas compañeros.

— Lucy, Gray y… ¿quién eres tú? — pregunto al ver al pelirrosa.

— Se llama Natsu. Es nuevo. Luego hablamos, ¿te parece?

— Si. "Es muy atractivo."

— ¿Quién demonios veis vosotros? — indaga el vampiro algo confundido por la repentina aparición del trio.

Gray sonríe enormemente, mostrando sus colmillos de vampiro.

— Venimos por tu cabeza. – suelta el de cabellera negra con una voz retadora.

— ¡Jajajajajaja! - Dimitri deja salir una carcajada burlona — Niño, ¿sabes acaso con quien te estás enfrentando?

— ¿Niño? Soy mas viejo que todos los presentes, idiota. Y si — reconoce sereno Gray — Un patético vampiro falso de bajo nivel — la mirada de Dimitri se torna incomoda — Ya he matado a muchos como tú.

— ¿Tu propia especie?

— No eres de mi especie. No me compares con basura débil como tú. — miro de reojo a sus dos compañeros – Yo me encargo de él. – Lucy, Natsu y Jenny asienten.

— Vas a lamentar haber dicho eso… — Dimitri truena sus dedos— Ghouls… ¡mátenlos!

De un rápido movimiento desapareció de su posición y se dirigió hacia los ghouls.

Solamente se podía ver un as de color gris desplazarse velozmente por el hangar, rodeando y pasando por en medio de los ghouls. Además, líneas de color plateado aparecían en el aire como fantasmas, atravesando los cuerpos de los monstruos.

Pero no solo ella. Natsu también empezó a luchar. Se lanzaba hacia los ghouls con sus brazos y piernas cubiertos de fuego haciendo que estruendosos golpes.

Con cada golpe suyo destrozaba las cabezas, torsos, brazos o piernas de los ghouls. Pero lo que sorprendió fue la sonrisa que apareció en su boca mientras sus ojos se volvían rojos, dejando una rara mezcla de jade y rojo. Gray no se movió, sino que se quedó viendo a Dimitri. Jenny también fue al ataque. Sus movimientos, a pesar de no ser tan rápidos como los otros dos, tenían una fuerza abrumadora.

— "Yo soy la hija de la Diosa Griega Afrodita y del mejor Ranger del mundo… ¡no pienso volver a asustarme!" – pensó mientras empezaba a repartir hostias a diestra y siniestra.

Los ghouls caían como moscas, siendo derribados en cuestión de segundos.

— ¿Q-que demonios? — cuestiona para sí Dimitri — ¿Quiénes sois? ¡¿Para quién trabajáis?! — pregunta Dimitri con voz vehemente.

— Ya te lo dije… , vinimos por tu cabeza — responde Gray con un arrogancia. — ¿Y para quien trabajamos…? Digamos que, a esto nos dedicamos. — contestó con supremacía. — Personalmente opino que lo que haces con las personas inocentes es una atrocidad y es por eso que… ¡esta es tu última noche con vida!.

El pelinegro se pone en posición de ataque, listo para lanzarse contra él.

Mientras, la rubia elfa hablaba con la rubia semi diosa.

— ¿Qué hacéis aquí? – pregunto Lucy.

Jenny sonrió.

— También estamos aquí para liberar a estas personas… y a destruir esta base.

— Me sorprende que os hayan enviado.

— Y a mí también. Se supone que seriamos los únicos.

—…

—…

— ¿Tienes tú también la sensación de que otra vez Makarov y Gildarts se confundieron? — inquiero Lucy con una gota de sudor bajando por la nuca.

— Pues mira tú que sí. – cuchicheo Jenny.

— ¡Bien, entonces continuemos con la misión! Gray se encargará de este sujeto.

— Bien. Christina y mis tres compañeros se encargan de ahí afuera.

Lucy asintió y el trio se fue en busca de los rehenes. Gray sonrió y se lanzó al ataque contra el vampiro. Éste esquivó su ataque saltando sobre una de las grandes cajas.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Ahora! — les grita Lucy.

Natsu, Jenny y Lucy entraron rápidamente por la compuerta. Gray estaba en un duelo de miradas con un Dimitri. De pronto Gray sonrió con malicia.

 _¡Swifff!_

Gray aparece unos metros detrás de donde se encontraba. Dos sujetos se encontraban dónde estaba Gray hace un momento, cada uno con un par de cuchillos de combate. Sus estancias como si acabaran de acuchillar a alguien, o al menos eso creyeron ellos que lograrían. Gray esquivó el ataque en la última fracción de segundo.

— Vaya eres rápido. — murmura Dimitri – Propio de un vampiro. ¿Sangre pura?

— ¿Subordinaos tuyos? — pregunta Gray sin expresión.

El vampiro malo asiente con una sonrisa macabra mientras baja de la caja donde se encontraba y se posiciona en medio de los dos vampiros extras.

-Eres un vampiro de bajo nivel y encima falto. Ellos no son ningún reto, aun cuando sean dos. - aclara con su voz seria.

— Aun así es una pelea injusta… - se escucha una voz femenina desde la entrada del hangar.

Se escucha el eco de lentos pasos abriéndose paso por entre las cajas. Gray sonríe al reconocer la voz. Unos segundos después, la figura de Era se encuentra de pie junto a Gray. En su mano su espada.

— Otra cucaracha. - murmura Dimitri — ¿Quién eres tú?

— Eso no te incumbe ya que morirás esta noche — responde Erza, desenfundando su espada — Sois débiles.

— ¿Débiles? — cuestiona molesto el Coronel — Te mostraremos cuan poderosos somos, humana decrepita — murmura mientras mira de reojo y señala con su cabeza al vampiro de su izquierda.

El vampiro desaparece de su posición y Erza imita su movimiento.

Solo se ven los ases de color pelirrojo y verde cuando Erza y el vampiro entablan combate. Las líneas plateadas del reflejo de sus cuchillos y espada dejando un rastro de sus veloces movimientos. Para los espectadores de la batalla no es más que líneas de colores y sonidos de metal chocar rápidamente.

En el momento que el vampiro desapareció, Erza leyó su movimiento fácilmente, debido a su capacidad de moverse a la misma velocidad. Chocaron en el aire. La pelirroja desenfundó un cuchillo en una fracción de segundo para encarar al del enemigo. El vampiro blandió el cuchillo en varios sentidos, tratando de cortarla. Erza esquivó los ataques del vampiro sin problemas. Aumentó su velocidad un poco y reapareció detrás del vampiro lanzando una cuchillada hacia su cabeza, pero éste la detuvo con uno de sus cuchillos y giró rápidamente sobre sí para encajar su cuchillo en el estomago de la joven. Erza desaparece instantáneamente, desconcertando al vampiro.

Gray permanecía inmóvil desde que Erza inició la batalla. Una sonrisa tranquila y conocedora en su rostro. El vampiro no se molestaba en tratar de seguir los veloces movimientos de la pelirroja.

En el centro del hangar, el vampiro se encuentra inmóvil, su rostro reflejando sorpresa e incredulidad. Frente a él, a pocos centímetros de distancia, se encuentra Erza, sosteniendo su espada firmemente con su mano derecha, y manteniéndola en su posición, atravesada en el torso del vampiro.

El vampiro observa paralizado la espada travesando su torso, y luego levanta su mirada expectante hacia Erza. La joven sonríe victoriosa.

En un veloz movimiento, Erza se apoya sobre su espada, posicionándola horizontalmente frente su pecho mientras sigue atravesando al enemigo, y su costado izquierdo frente al vampiro. Erza extiende horizontalmente su brazo izquierdo sobre su pecho y apuntando la punta del cuchillo hacia el lado derecho. En un solo movimiento extrae la espada y utiliza el momento de la extracción para deslizar el cuchillo en su otra mano a través del cuello del vampiro. Erza desaparece nuevamente, y reaparece al instante al lado de Gray. El enemigo se desploma y su cabeza sale rodando por el suelo.

— ¿Te divertiste? – le pregunta el pelinegro. Erza solo se encoge de hombros.

— ¿Q-que demonios…? - murmura Dimitri petrificado.

— Es mi turno. – murmura Gray.

Dimitri se estremece por un segundo.

— ¡Acábalo! — gruñe Dimitri a su otro subordinado.

El vampiro se abalanza sobre Gray, mientras prepara su cuchillo para clavárselo. El pelinegro permanece inmóvil, con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro.

En un rápido movimiento, la cabeza del subordinado de Dimitri era separada de su cuerpo. Gray se la había arrancado de un solo movimiento. Rápido y mortal. Solo había usado sus manos.

— ¡¿Quién demonios eres tú?! - grita Dimitri con miedo.

— Tal como dije… no soy basura como ustedes…

— ¿Dónde están los rehenes? - pregunta Erza.

Dimitri no contesta, aun sorprendido y atemorizado por lo que acababa de ver. Después de unos segundos Dimitri sale de su trance, y sonríe malévolamente.

— Allí… - responde el vampiro.

 _¡Swifff!_

 _¡Clanc!_

Un grupo de compuertas y rejas se abren del lado derecho del hangar, mostrando a los rehenes. Estos observan desconcertados hacia fuera de las celdas. Algunos de ellos habían pasado muchos días en ese lugar, y para ellos una compuerta abierta, significaba que al menos uno de ellos moriría.

— ¿Ofreces a los rehenes para salvar tu vida? — consulta Gray a Dimitri.

Este sonríe malévolamente.

— No. Te ofrezco… a los que puedas salvar.

Un grupo de más compuertas se abre en el lado opuesto al de los rehenes. Erza y Gray miran con sorpresa como varias decenas de ghouls comienzan a salir de las celdas.

* * *

 _ **Dentro del Hangar Central**_

Jenny, Lucy y Natsu observaban inmóviles las decenas de ghouls que salían de las celdas del extremo opuesto al de los rehenes. Natsu fue la primera en salir del shock.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Hay que salvarlos!

Mientras tanto, Gray y Erza observaban con sorpresa los monstruos salir rápidamente de la oscuridad y acercarse hacia ellos.

 _¡Pam! ¡Pam! ¡Pam!_

Gray se lanzó hacia Dimitri, empezando una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo entre el vampiro pura sangre y el falso vampiro convertido. El Coronel reía cruelmente.

— Lo siento, pero no pienso morir aún. ¡No les daré la victoria que esperan!

Los ghouls estaban a un par de metros de distancia de Erza y Gray, pero, de pronto, todos se detuvieron. Jenny trataba de cerrar las cortinas de metal, encerrando a los rehenes nuevamente en la celda para protegerlos de los ghouls, sin embargo, sus esfuerzos eran en vano, ya que requería de un código para hacerlo. Ni siquiera con su fuerza de semi diosa podía cerrarlas. Al ver que no resultaba agruparon rápidamente a los rehenes dentro de la celda. Estos ya habían pasado por mucho, y cerraban sus ojos o miraban el piso mientras estaban dentro, ignorando la escena frente a ellos.

De pronto su cuerpo se paralizó, sintió como la temperatura del lugar ascendía drásticamente, lo pudo ver cuando empezó a sudar por el calor. Escalofríos comenzaron a recorrer su espalda, y un terror indescriptible la invadió. Sintió como si la muerte la rondara y pusiera sus manos sobre sus hombros, robándole la vida. Su instinto la urgió de girar su mirada, como si la fuente de su terror estuviera parada tras de ella, alcanzó a girar su cabeza entre su parálisis, para observar que Lucy miraba con gran seriedad al sujeto que provocaba tal terror.

Finalmente centró su mirada en el joven pelirrosa y su cuerpo comenzó a estremecerse y encontró dificultad para respirar.

Natsu observó cómo los cientos de ghouls se acercaban hacia ellos, y agachó su cabeza, su mirada oscurecida por el cabello cayendo sobre su frente. Los dos vampiros presentes se paralizaron. Erza y Gray voltearon hacia Natsu con sorpresa en su rostro. Mientras, Dimitri, sintió que su cuerpo se paralizaba y un terror lo invadía desde dentro. Los ghouls se detuvieron, paralizados, resintiendo la reacción de su maestro.

Dimitri observó como Natsu levantó su mirada lentamente, su rostro lleno de ira, pero el vampiro sintió más terror al observar como un fuego ardiente empezaba a fundir el suelo y como llamas violentas cubrían al pelirrosa. El chico de pelo rosado finalmente cruzó miradas con él y el vampiro se estremeció, sacándolo de su trance.

 _¡Grrr!_

Un gruñido. Un gruñido aterrador.

 _¡Grrr!_

Un ghoul se lanzó sobre el dragón, pero Natsu lo partió en dos con un solo movimiento de su brazo. Tan ardiente era el fuego y afiladas sus garras que lo corto verticalmente a lo largo de todo el cuerpo. El ghoul cayó inerte al suelo. Los cientos de ghouls habían comenzado a atacar, lanzándose hacia todos.

 _¡Zas! ¡Zas! ¡Zas!_

Natsu se movía a una velocidad increíblemente rápida. Sus garras partían a los ghouls como si de mantequilla se tratasen. Y no solo bastaba con destrozarlos. No. Para nada. Además de eso, su fuego los consumía en segundos, volviéndolos cenizas.

— ¡Natsu! – grito Lucy, pero parecía ser que el pelirrosa no escuchaba – "¿Se ha descontrolado?" – se preguntó con inseguridad.

-¡¿Qué demonios es ese chico?!

Dimitri observaba la escena, el número de sus ghouls se había reducía rápidamente. El joven Dragneel destrozaba a los ghouls como si fueran hojas de papel. Su fuego aun envolviéndolo. Sacudió la cabeza saliendo de su trance, y sacó una pistola de la funda colgada en su cinturón, el vampiro apuntó su mano temblorosa hacia el joven dragón.

 _¡Zas!_

-¡Arg!

La mano de Dimitri sosteniendo el arma, junto con su antebrazo, volaron por el aire. El vampiro se arrodilla de dolor, mientras aprieta lo que quedaba de su brazo con su mano, tratando de detener el sangrado que salía. Levanta su mirada llena de odio y cruza miradas con el vampiro pelinegro, quien lo observa con una sonrisa macabra. Le había arrancado el brazo con su mano desnuda.

— Tenía pensado dejarte para el final. — dice Gray mientras comienza a caminar hacia él, acortando la distancia.

Un grupo de ghouls se lanza sobre el vampiro, pero este los destroza con sus manos. Sus guantes y ropas bañándose en sangre.

— Aún quedan muchos ghouls… pero matándote nos desharemos de ellos.

Dimitri se pone en pie y toma el arma del que una vez fue su brazo, descarga el cartucho de su arma disparándole a Gray. Pero el vampiro lo esquivo sin problema y siguió acercándose.

— Te mataré rápidamente. Un gusano como tú no sirve para entablar una pelea entre vampiros.

Dimitri se paralizó y observó con terror, como un aura de color azul envolvió al vampiro. Dimitri sacó un cuchillo de otra de sus fundas y se lanzó contra el vampiro, dirigiendo el cuchillo hacia la cara de éste.

— ¡Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!

Dimitri gritó en agonía cuando en medio de su ataque. Una criatura oscura había aparecido al lado de Gray, de una oscuridad creada por él. La bestia arremetió contra Dimitri, atrapándolo entre sus poderosas mandíbulas con sus afilados colmillos. Dimitri cayó al piso y comenzó a ser devorado y destazado de abajo para arriba. La bestia arrancaba los músculos de sus extremidades y sacaba sus intestinos. Agonizante, lo único que quedaba del Coronel era su torso y cabeza, cruzó miradas con Gray.

— Ahora conviértete en mierda de perro. – murmuro Gray con una expresión vacía.

Dimitri solo gritó nuevamente en terror cuando la bestia se abalanzó sobre su cabeza. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que Dimitri fuera devorado por completo y Gray volvió a su estado original. Para su sorpresa, Natsu seguía en combate con los ghouls. Estos no habían caído con su amo.

Erza se volvió hacia Gray, sin impresionarse por lo visto. No era la primera vez que veía el poder de un vampiro sangre pura.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no mueren? ¿Hay otro vampiro en este lugar? – le pregunto mientras atravesaba la cabeza de un ghoul.

Iba a dejar que Natsu se desahogara. Si cuando acabara seguía igual, entonces lo detendría de alguna manera.

— Al parecer es como lo sospechábamos.

 _¡Crac!_

El vampiro extendió su mano, mostrando un chip destrozado.

— Esto es obra de la Alianza Balam.

El vampiro dejó salir un suspiro.

— Hay que informar al cuartel.

A pesar de los esfuerzos de los agentes, un grupo de ghouls pasó a través de ellos.

— Rayos… — murmura Jenny — Son demasiados.

Entonces, por el rabillo del ojo, ve como Lucy enfunda su espada, después de limpiarla y cierra los ojos.

— ¿Qué haces, Heartfilia? – murmuro.

Para su sorpresa, las manos de la rubia empezaron a brillar mientras recitaba algo en élfico.

 _¡Flash!_

Una potente luz centelleo en todo el hangar. Una luz que los cegó a todos, incluido Natsu, que gruño con fastidio por dicha luz.

Cuando todos volvieron a abrir los ojos observaron con sorpresa la escena a su alrededor. Todos los ghouls habían caído, el piso del hangar era una laguna de sangre putrefacta y cuerpos mutilados.

Gray se acercó corriendo hacia la rubia, que se encontraba bastante agotada. La agarro del hombro, sujetándola.

— Veo que aun te extenúa demasiado el utilizar 'esa' técnica. - murmura el vampiro con una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro.

— Necesitaba… hacerlo… no había… otra opción… - responde entre respiros el muchacho.

Jenny se acercó hasta los rehenes. Los rehenes, al dejar de escuchar los alaridos de los ghouls y los disparos de las armas, levantaron sus miradas curiosos y se encontraron con la rubia frente a ellos. La rubia les sonrió y empezó a hablarles, tranquilizándoles.

Por su parte Erza fue hasta donde se encontraba Natsu. El pelirrosa se encontraba tumbado en el suelo, en forma humana. Ya no tenía escamas, no había fuego y sus ojos volvían a ser jades.

— Estas cosas que… acabamos de matar… eran muchos de los rehenes…. Llegamos… muy tarde. – su voz era de cansancio y decepción.

— Pero conseguimos salvar a muchos. – le dijo Erza mientras le ayudaba a incorporarse – Lo hiciste bien. Pudiste controlarte.

— Fue gracias a esa luz extraña. Sino, lo más posible es que hubiera enloquecido.

— Pero no ocurrió. Tienes que ser positivo.

— …

— *¿Jenny? ¿Me escuchas? * — se escuchó una voz masculina.

— Aquí Jenny, ¿qué sucede Hibiki? — pregunta la mujer.

— *¿Ya localizaron a los rehenes? *

— Así es. — responde con entusiasmo, sonriendo levemente y volteando su mirada hacia el cuarteto — Nos reuniremos con el equipo técnico y los sacaremos de aquí.

— *¡Negativo! busquen un refugio junto con los rehenes*

— ¿Buscar refugio? – todos se sorprendieron ante esas palabras — ¿Qué sucede?

— Han llegado muchos refuerzos de la Alianza Balam. No podremos contenerlos mucho tiempo.

Jenny y Erza fruncen el ceño, preocupadas y pensando en algún plan de escape.

— Entendido, comenzaremos con la búsqueda de refugio. — dijo para dar por terminada la comunicación — ¡Rayos! — gruñe la mujer entre dientes.

Todos estaban preocupados. No podían enfrentarse en ese momento a los refuerzos.

— Este sujeto, Dimitri… — la voz del vampiro interrumpe el tren de pensamiento de los demás — … tiene una ruta de evacuación subterránea, cuya salida nos lleva a varios cientos de metros al sur de la entrada de la base. Para llegar a ella debemos entrar a los cuartele subterráneos.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? - pregunta Jenny incrédula.

Gray solo sonríe, mostrando sus colmillos, causando que un escalofrió le recorra la espalda a la rubia.

— Como sea. Tenemos que llevar a los rehenes a esa ruta de escape. Nos llevaremos a los rehenes hacia fuera de la base por la ruta de evacuación. – ordeno Erza – Gray, pide transporte por radio.

— ¡Ahora mismo! — exclamó obedecedor el susodicho.

XXXXX

Un par de minutos después, Gray había realizado la petición de transporte mientras se movilizaban por los túneles. El equipo de reconocimiento quedó en tener transporte cerca, por lo tanto no tardaban en llegar. Los rehenes ya se encontraban más tranquilos y platicaban entre ellos, mientras lanzaban miradas curiosas hacia sus salvadores

— Se acercan los vehículos… — dijo Gray.

Erza se giró hacia Jenny.

— Llevaremos a los rehenes a sus hogares. – le informo. La rubia asintió.

Los vehículos ya habían arribado a donde se encontraban.

— ¡Señoritas! ¡Señoritos!

Escucharon una voz familiar detrás. Al girar se encontrón sonriente Collins.

— Veo que lograron cumplir con la misión.

— Sí, pero démonos prisa. – dice Erza.

— ¡Muy bien! — Johnson giro su cabeza — ¡Soldados! ¡Ayuden a estas personas a subir a los vehículos, bríndeles cobertores, comida y bebida! — ordena a su grupo de soldados.

Después de un par de minutos, los rehenes se encontraban en los vehículos, listos para volver a sus hogares.

— Es hora de volver — musita el chico de pelo rosado antes de subir a uno de los camiones en compañía de Collins y sus compañeros.

Por su parte, la rubia de Blue Pegasus camino rauda hasta el lugar donde se reuniría con sus compañeros.

* * *

 _ **Vankarem**_

Después del viaje hasta la villa, el cuarteto entro al hotel a por sus cosas.

— No esperaba que se fueran tan pronto — dice Collins — Apenas estuvieron unas horas aquí. No valió la pena hacer una reservación en el hotel. — comenta con humor.

— Lo sentimos Capitán, pero, tenemos cosas muy importantes de que informar.

— Muy bien, entonces síganme, los llevaré hacia donde está su jet.

— ¿Ustedes permanecen aquí? — consulta Natsu curioso.

— No, nosotros saldremos de aquí en breve después de ustedes. Debemos reunirnos todo el escuadrón, además de entregar a los aldeanos las personas de autoridad que estaban relacionadas con los secuestros, ellos sabrán qué hacer con ellos. Espero terminar pronto. Ya quiero volver a casa. — murmura finalmente Collins.

Y, sin que nadie más se diera cuenta, el cuarteto se subió al jet, despidiéndose de Collins, rumbo al cuartel. Tenían algo de que informar.

* * *

 **Erendir:** y otro pal saco. Espero os haya gustado gente :)

 **Lady werempire** : beunas mis queridos subditos de todo el mundo espero que les este gustando mucho este fic porque aqui entre noes esta muy bueno, espero que lo demuestren dejando muchos reviews

bye

 **Giu Giu Salamander:** Espero que hayan disfrutado de este nuevo episodio y pronto les traeremos más aventuras sobre nuestro chico de pelo rosa favorito mientras se adapta a este nuevo mundo.


	6. Instintos

Fairy Tail no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a su respectivo autor.

Tenzalucard123: por supuesto que si.

Oconner95: nos alegra muchisimo. Aquí otra actualización.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-comentarios normales-

-"pensamientos"-

-*comunicación por holograma, comunicador, etc.*-

* * *

Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil

También podéis ver las historias de mis colaboradoras en sus respectivos perfiles

* * *

Capítulo 4:

 **INSTINTOS**

* * *

Actualmente el cuarteto formado por Natsu, Gray, Erza y Lucy se encontraba rumbo al cuartel. La misión hacia acabado con éxito. Nada más subir a dicho jet, el dragón cayo dormido en su cómodo asiento. Poco después Gray también se durmió. Las dos mujeres eran las únicas que aún quedaban despiertas.

— Oye Erza… ¿qué ha pasado? – pregunto la rubia con curiosidad.

— ¿? ¿A qué te refieres? - respondió la pelirroja medio adormilada

— Cuando llegaste a ayudar te vi nerviosa. No me digas que te encontraste con él. – murmuro asombrada.

La pelirroja empezó a temblar mientas su piel tomaba una tonada palida – Me~n. – canturreo de manera jocosa la rubia.

— ¡Lucy! ¡Nunca jamás en tu vida vuelvas a decir eso! ¡Jamás! – le grito exaltada, mientras el color de su piel perdía algunos tonos con solo recordar lo ocurrido.

La elfa no pudo resistirlo y empezó a carcajearse. Por suerte ambos chicos parecían estar con el sueño pesado.

— Lo siento… - se disculpaba, limpiándose las lágrimas – Hay madre. Cuéntame cómo fue.

— Em… esto… no sé si…

— Erza~. – canturreo.

— ¡Esta bien! Está bien. Ocurrió cuando me separe de vosotros.

.

(Flashback)

Erza se había separado de su equipo. Estos avanzaron hacia la base, pero la pelirroja se desvió del camino. Tenía un presentimiento, y como tal lo siguió. Avanzo a través de los árboles y la nieve.

Entonces, así de repente, sus sentidos se activaron. En un rápido movimiento desenfundo su espada, poniéndose en guardia. Había algo en la oscuridad. Algo la observaba. Pero ese algo le provocaba escalofríos. Había muy pocas cosas que le daban escalofríos.

 _¡Crac!_

Un sonido. Una rama rompiéndose.

 _¡Crac! ¡Crac! ¡Crac!_

Una... y otra... y otra.

Cada vez más cerca. Se acercaba sin pausa, pero sin prisa. Erza apunto su espada a donde creía que provenía el ruido. La criatura estaba a pocos metros. El sudor recorría su cara. Entonces paso.

 _Snif snif_

Alguien la estaba oliendo. Su cuerpo se tensó como cuerda de guitarra. No podía ser él. Por Dios santo, ¡no podía ser el!

— Como siempre, un exquisito perfume.

¡Esa voz! ¡Esa maldita voz!

— ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

 _¡Pam!_

— ¡Me~n!

Erza había golpeado a la persona que la estaba oliendo, manándola a volar de una buena patada. Lo único que se escucho fue el extraño grito de ese hombre.

— ¡Puto Ichiya! ¡Me cago en tos tus muertos, maldito enfermo! – grito colérico y asustada. Entonces razono – "Un momento… si él está aquí eso significa que… ¡Makarov! ¡Gildarts! ¡Malditos idiotas!" – pensó frustrada mientras agarraba con mucha fuerza el mango de su espada.

(Fin flashback)

.

— ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! – Lucy empezó a carcajearse, llorando de la risa mientras daba vueltas por el suelo, sujetándose la barriga.

— …

La pobre pelirroja solo se sonrojaba, avergonzada.

— ¡Oh Dios! ¡Oh Dios! ¡Eso es buenísimo! ¡Jajajaja!

— Lucy — amenazo, aun con la cara roja.

-Jajajaja. L-lo siento, p-pero es que es buenísimo. – se disculpó, sentándose de nuevo – Me pregunto si Ichiya estará bien.

-Me importa una mierda si está bien o no.

-Jejejeje. Aun así, me lo pregunto.

XXXXX

En el barco volador Cristina de Blue Pegasus se encontraba Jenny con sus otros cuatro compañeros; Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki, Hibiki Lates , Eve Tearm, Ren Akatsuki. Los tres jóvenes y la rubia veían con lastima a Ichiya, que tenía un ojo morado casi tan grande como su mentón.

— Ichiya, ¿has vuelto a asustar a Erza? – pregunto Jenny con un suspiro.

— Me~n. Su perfum era tan exquisito como siempre. No pude evitarlo — respondió el hombre mientras se sobaba uno de sus chichones

— Ahhh — se puso una mano en la frente – No me extrañaría que un día acabe cortándote por la mitad… o que Jellal te torture. – entonces recordó algo – Por cierto, ¿vosotros sabéis de una nueva incorporación?

— ¿A qué te refieres, me~n?

— Cuando me encontré con Heartfilia y Fullbuster había alguien más. – su cara se tornó seria – Nunca antes lo había visto. Era increíble. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de escamas, sus manos y pies eran garras y usaba fuego. Pero… estaba bueno. – termino con una sonrisa pícara.

Los chicos se rieron levemente mientras se ponían a pensar. Nadie les había dicho nada de un nuevo miembro. Tendrían que preguntar a Coulson cuando volvieran a la base.

— ¿Era fuerte? – pregunto Eve.

— Mucho. Su aura denotaba poderío. Era como si su simple presencia provocara respeto, miedo y autoridad. En lo más profundo de mí me alegraba que no fuera mi enemigo. – explico la rubia, sorprendiendo al cuarteto.

— Eso es increíble. Que alguien provoque tal sentimiento en una semi diosa…. ¡Tengo que conocerlo! – grito Hibiki emocionado.

Sus tres compañeros asintieron.

En el avión Natsu tuvo un escalofrió mientras dormía, cosa notada por ambas mujeres a bordo.

— Yo le preguntare a mi madre… si la encuentro.

— Encontrar a un Dios del Olimpo es tarea difícil. Si no están acosando, violando o follando con alguien entonces deben estar sin duda allí. – comento Ren con burla.

— Tienes razón. Vaya una panda de salidos. – dijo con pena Jenny.

* * *

 _ **De vuelta en la base**_

En la base principal de [S.H.I.E.L.D], el cuarteto acababa de llegar a bordo del jet. Un sonriente Coulson ya los esperaba. Incluso antes de que la compuerta se abriera, el agente ya podía notar una conocida aura asesina. Siguió sonriendo, completamente relajado.

 _¡Pam!_

La compuerta se abrió de golpe gracias a una patada de Erza. La pelirroja tenía en su mano su espada. Bajo de jet sin pestañear y empezó a caminar. Cuando paso al lado del agente escucho unas palabras; _'donde siempre'_. La pelirroja avanzo y avanzo, acojonando a todo aquel que la viera. Nadie osaba meterse con una amazona... y menos si dicha amazona era Erza.

Poco después de que la pelirroja desapareciera por una de las tantas puertas existentes, el resto del equipo bajo. El primero fue Gray, que iba bostezando sin camisa. Fue seguido por Natsu, que se tallaba un ojo. Por ultimo iba Lucy, que se estiraba.

— Buenas Coulson. – saludo Gray.

— Buenas chicos. ¿Cómo ha ido?

— Bastante bien. La misión ha sido un completo éxito.

— En poco más de un día. No ha estado nada mal.

No hacía falta mencionar lo de Erza. No era la primera vez que ocurría un error por culpa del estúpido dúo Makarov-Gildarts.

— Eso está muy bien. – entonces el agente miro a Natsu – No te has descontrolado, ¿verdad?

— No. Pero he de admitir que ha sido difícil no hacerlo.

— Bueno, si fuera fácil entonces no sería un reto. ¿Vamos a ver a Makarov antes de que fallezca?

Lucy y Gray asintieron. Natsu miro muy extrañado a Coulson por el extraño uso de palabras. ¿Quién le haría daño a Makarov? ¿Debería preocuparse?

XXXXX

El ascensor había llegado hasta el piso donde Makarov tenía su despacho. Gray y Lucy no habían dejado de hablar de cosas como; _'yo creo que los habrá decapitado', 'yo digo que han sido sus sacos de boxeo'_ , etc. El pelirrosa no se enteraba de nada. ¿De que hablaban esos dos?

Pero, cuando entraron dentro del despacho, entendió todo.

— Oye viejo, que se supone que… ¡Aaaaaahhhhhh!

El dragón chillo con fuerza mientras se abrazaba a lo primero que "encontró". La escena era sin duda aterradora para su mente. Todo el despacho estaba patas arriba. Había huecos en la pared con forma de personas que, casualmente, tenían la silueta de Makarov y Gildarts. Para mejorar la cosa, ambos estaban en el suelo, encima de un charco de su propia sangre. Tanto la peli naranja como el anciano tenían moratones en todo el cuerpo, fruto de una paliza sin precedentes. Y, para rematar, Erza respiraba entrecortadamente con su espada en lo alto y un aura asesina intimidante.

La pelirroja, al ver entrar al resto, bajo la espada y se relajó.

— ¿Ya has acabado? – pregunto Coulson.

— Sep. Ya he acabado. – entonces miro asesinamente a ambos hombres adultos – Espero que no vuelva a ocurrir. – advirtió/amenazo.

— L-lo sentimos Erza. – se disculparon como pudieron.

Entonces ambos se pusieron de pie. El pelirrosa se asustó aún más y se agarró con más fuerza a quien estuviera agarrando. ¡Y es que era para acojonarse! Si ya de por si la cosa ya acojonaba, el ver los rostros asustaba más. La imagen le recordó al anime de One Piece, cuando Luffy o Usopp suelen recibir palizas de Nami o Sanji y les dejan las caras irreconocibles.

— Natsu… Natsu…

El dragón escuchaba una voz, pero le parecía lejana. Y se lo siguió pareciendo hasta que sintió un pequeño pellizco en la barriga. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta. Bajo un poco su mirada para encontrarse con unos cabellos dorados. Entonces cayó en la cuenta. Estaba abrazando a Lucy. Demasiado cerca. Tan cerca que notaba sus curvas. TODAS.

— ¿Podrías soltarme, por favor? Me cuesta respirar. – pidió la rubia.

— L-lo siento. – se disculpó con vergüenza, apartándose un poco de la elfa.

Gray soltó una risilla al ver a la rubia sonrojada, intentando disimularlo mientras se alisaba las inexistentes arrugas de su ropa y al pelirrosa rascándose la nuca, también sonrojado.

— Dejad el coqueteo para otro momento. ¿No os parece?

— ¡Que te jodan! – grito Natsu, aumentando su sonrojo.

— … a Juvia vas. – susurro Lucy.

Ante la mención de la sirena, al vampiro le recorrió la espalda un escalofrió. Ya podía oír en la lejanía a la peli azul gritando su nombre.

— Ejem, ejem. Bueno, ¿informe? – pregunto Makarov desde su asiento.

Gildarts se tuvo que sentar ya que no podía mantenerse de pie. Coulson miro a la pelirroja, la cual asintió y dio un paso adelante.

-La misión fue un éxito. Conseguimos rescatar a los rehenes… o bueno, a los que no habían sido transformados.

— ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Gildarts.

— La base pertenecía a la Alianza Balam. Se dedicaban a convertir a los humanos en ghouls. Y había muchos. Suponemos que llevan días o incluso semanas secuestrando y transformando.

Tanto Makarov como Gildarts susurraron con pesar.

— Tal y como me informaron. Tenía la esperanza de que fuera erróneo. Una lástima. Hemos conseguido destruir varias bases en el Sureste de Asia y el Pacifico, pero parece que siguen creando nuevas bases.

— Esto… tengo una pregunta. – hablo Natsu levantando una mano – Sé que llevo un mes aquí, pero nadie me ha explicado que es la Alianza Balam.

— ¿No? – se asombró Makarov – Alguien tenía que explicártelo. ¡Exijo saber quién ha sido el idiota que no le ha informado! – exclamo.

— Director Makarov… era usted quien debía explicárselo. – respondió Coulson calmadamente.

— … ah.

Gildarts empezó a carcajearse al ver la cara de idiota que se le había quedado a Makarov. El cuarteto intentaba aguantarse la risa.

— Ejem. Bueno… escucha bien esto, Natsu. La Alianza Balam está compuesta por tres de las cuatro asociaciones oscuras más poderosas. A pesar de ser conocida como una Alianza, estas asociaciones no interaccionan entre sí, y su "Alianza" no es más que un pacto de no agresión. Ellos controlan el mundo de las tinieblas y todas las asociaciones oscuras están bajo su dominio, incluidas varias de las empresas más importantes del mundo. Las tres organizaciones más poderosas de esta Alianza son Tártaros, Grimoire Heart y Oración Seis.

— Entiendo. Pero has dicho que está compuesta por tres de las cuatro asociaciones más poderosas. —¿Cuál es la primera?

— No lo sabemos.

— …

— Esas asociaciones tienen miembros muy poderosos. Tártaros, por ejemplo, está compuesto por demonios. Poderosos demonios. Se dice que esos demonios no son originarios del Infierno, sino que fueron creados por el mago oscuro más poderoso de la historia. Un mago humano cuyo poder llego a superar a todos.

La voz de Makarov se había tornado profunda y demasiado seria. No solo él. Gildarts, Gray, Erza y Lucy también habían ensombrecido sus rostros. Coulson era el único que estaba como siempre.

El pelirrosa trago saliva. La tensión era muy intensa.

—¿Y… quién es?

— Zeref. El mago inmortal. Un mago con más de 400 años de vida. Se dice que ya vivía cuando los dragones "desaparecieron", oséase, cuando tu sangre dragón fue sellada.

— Y… ¿aún vive?

— Se cree que sí.

Natsu estaba impresionado. Un humano, un mago, que había superado a todos. ¡Incluso había vivido más de 400 años! La verdad es que no tenía muchas ganas de encontrárselo… no al menos hasta controlar al 100% su poder de dragón.

-Es un enemigo que nadie puede enfrentar. – continuo el anciano – Su magia principal arrebata la vida a cualquier cosa. Animal, planta, humanos e incluso seres sobrenaturales. Incluso los Dioses le temen.

— ¡¿I-incluso los D-dioses?! – pregunto con asombro.

— En niveles de poder Dioses, elfos y dragones están al mismo. Los elfos son los primeros seres que han existido. Sus armas y habilidades mágicas son inigualables. Los dragones fueron los segundos. Seres de energía pura. No hay poder destructivo que les iguale. Los Dioses no son más que seres que han obtenido un poder abrumador.

— Pero también depende de que entendamos por Dioses. – esta vez hablo Gildarts – Según la religión judeo-cristiana, Dios es un ser omnipresente, omnisciente y omnipotente. No sabemos nada de ese Dios. Hemos conocido a algunos ángeles que nos han ayudado alguna vez a combatir algún gran mal, pero poco más.

— ¡Espera un momento! ¡¿Dios existe?! ¡¿Ese Dios?!

— Sep. Pero no es el único. Los Dioses Nórdicos, Dioses Olímpicos, Dioses Hindúes…. Esos y muchos más. La única diferencia es que esos Dioses no son como el judeo-cristiano. Esos Dioses son como los que ha explicado Makarov. Son seres que han conseguido un poder abrumador… o tienen habilidades trampas como los Dioses Hindúes. Ejemplo de esos son Thor, Shiva, Zeus y demás. Hemos preguntado a los ángeles como es su Dios y cuál es su poder, pero solo nos responden con una frase; _'él es el que es'._ Si sabes algo sobre la Biblia sabrás que es una frase muy parecida a la que le dijo a Moisés; _'yo soy el que soy'._

— …

Natsu estaba asombrado. Si ya de por si durante ese último mes había descubierto cosas asombrosas… ¡ahora lo estaba flipando! Dioses. Las antiguas religiones y las actuales realmente existen. Sus Dioses existen. Hay que joderse. Aunque una duda rondaba su mente.

— Esto… ¿y cual Dios es más poderoso?

Si existían tantos Dioses, entonces… ¿cuál de todos ellos era el más poderoso? ¿Cuál era el ser más poderoso existente?

— Es una pregunta sin respuesta, muchacho. – Makarov volvió a tomar la palabra – Si bien es cierto que conocemos el alcance de los Dioses Olímpicos y Nórdicos, incluso de los hindús. Hay muchos que no sabemos cuan poderosos son, como el Dios judeo-cristiano. Pero, para los humanos y la gran mayoría de razas, los Dioses y sus civilizaciones no son más que razas y civilizaciones extraterrestres y antiguas. Dioses es solo el término que le dieron los humanos primitivos, pero, como ya he dicho antes, nosotros les decimos Dioses como termino, pero no los consideramos como tal. Para nosotros, no existe realmente ningún Dios. Y no pienses que sus Infiernos están bajo la corteza terrestre ni sus cielos sobre las nubes. Debajo nuestro solo está el magma del manto y el núcleo, y encima de nuestras cabezas el espacio. Además, da igual que tan poderosos sean. Recuerda que dragones y elfos pueden igualar su poder.

El pelirrosa dirigió su mirada a la rubia, esperando una explicación.

— Eso es cierto. Pero eso era antes, cuando mi raza estaba en toda su gloria. Ahora no somos más que una sombra de nuestro pasado. – explico con pesar – Nuestros más poderosos guerreros y magos murieron hace miles de años en una antigua guerra.

— A pesar de ello siguen siendo poderosos y temidos.

— Eso es cierto. – hablo Erza – Solo hay que verlos combatir. – le sonrió a la rubia.

— Y… mi especie… – murmuro el pelirrosa – Se de lo que son capaces. Cuan terribles pueden ser. – entrecerró los ojos.

Había leído sobre ellos. Su jerarquía era la siguiente; Dragones Celestiales, los más poderosos. Fueron tres; Ddraig, Albion y Ancalagon. El Dragón Rojo, el Dragón Blanco y el Dragón Negro. Su poder supero a cualquier otro dragón que jamás haya existido. El más poderoso de los tres fue Ancalagon, el Dragón Negro. Fue el dragón más grande que jamás haya existido. Tan grande que su cuerpo ocultaba el Sol. Tan grande que cuando murió destruyo tres gigantescas montañas en su caída. Montañas tan grandes como el propio Everest. Decían que su poder supero al de los otros dos Dragones Celestiales. Luego estaban los Reyes Dragones. Algunos de ellos fueron Igneel, Grandine, Metalicana, Acnología, Fafnir, Azi Dahaka o Vritra. Dragones de un gran poder, pero no lo suficiente para llegar al nivel de los Dragones Celestiales.

El único que estuvo cerca fue Acnología, al que consideraron el Rey de los Dragones cuando los Dragones Celestiales perecieron. Después de ellos ya estaban los Clase Alta, Media y Baja. Algunos de ellos eran Herensuge, Ladon, Nidhogg. Por su poder, ahora mismo podría decirse que él estaba en Clase Baja, excepto cuando perdió el control. Por lo que había leído en el _'Libro de los Dragones'_ que Makarov le había entregado, en el momento que enloqueció su poder se elevó hasta un Clase Alta o incluso un Rey Dragón. Según explicaba el libro, puede que su antepasado dragón fuera un Rey Dragón. Aún estaba investigando sobre ello. En fin. La gran mayoría de los dragones murieron antes de la desaparición de los dragones, pero el único del que no se supo nada fue del dragón Acnología. Algunos decían que estaba desaparecido y otros que estaba descansando hasta que volvieran los dragones occidentales.

El siquiera pensar que esos dos seres, Zeref y Acnología, estuvieran vivos asustaba a todos los seres y Facciones existentes.

— Exacto. – afirmo Makarov – Incluso los Dioses tendrían muchos problemas para matar a uno. Se sabe que muy, pero que muy pocas armas además de las élficas son capaces de atravesar sus escamas. Solo el mithril es capaz de igualar la dureza y resistencia de esas escamas.

— ¿Mithril?

— Es un metal plateado precioso, muy ligero pero capaz de proporcionar la fuerza extrema en las aleaciones, que se extraía por los enanos, mi especie en parte.

— Ah. Pensaba que solo existía en _'El Señor de los Anillos'_.

— Tolkien sabia de la existencia de razas sobrenaturales y creo esa obra de arte usando un poco de todo. Obviamente no existe la Tierra Media como tal, pero su Universo es sin duda asombroso. Un gran hombre.

— Vaya. Increíble.

Pensar que el creador de _'El Señor de los Anillos'_ fue parte de esta organización. Ahí en parte estaba la pregunta del por qué varias cosas que habia escuchado salían en sus libros. Espera un momento ¿En qué momento habían dejado de hablar de Zeref para hablar de esto? Bueno, parecía que era mejor así. No parecía gustar hablar del mago oscuro y no quería sacar el tema de Acnologia.

XXXXX

Una vez que la reunión post-misión con Makarov y Gildarts hubo terminado, el cuarteto, junto a Coulson, se fueron de dicha planta rumbo a la cafetería. Tenían mucha hambre.

— ¡Oh, casi me olvido! ¡Debo ir a buscar a Happy! ¡Nos vemos luego! – exclamo Natsu mientras corría en dirección al cuarto de los gatos.

El trio siguió su camino hacia la cafetería.

— Muchachos, yo también me tengo que ir. Al parecer el grupo Blue Pegasus ha llegado hace tiempo. – les dijo Coulson.

Erza tembló levemente.

XXXXX

El pelirrosa se encontraba corriendo por los pasillos de la base rumbo a la sala donde estaban los gatos.

— ¡Happy! – gritaba.

Pocos segundos después, por una puerta abierta, vio salir un rayo de color azulado. Dicho rayo dio un gran salto, cayendo sobre el pecho del dragón.

— Miau.

— ¡Happy! – abrazo cariñosamente a su minino - ¿Cómo has estado compañero? ¿Me has echado de menos? – sonreía mientras acariciaba su mejilla con la suya propia.

— Miau.

— Oh, ya habéis vuelto.

El pelirrosa dejo de mimar a su minino para mirar a la persona que se encontraba ahí. Se trataba de Lissana, que estaba junto a otra chica. Esta era castaña y parecía ser una nekomata ya que tenía orejas y colas de gato.

— Hola Lissana. ¿Y tú eres?

— ¡Yo soy Milliana-nyan! – se presentó la nekomata castaña – Liss me dijo que había un nuevo gatito, y no pude evitar venir a verlo. – mientras arrebataba a Happy de los brazos.

— Ah. Ya veo.

— ¿Y qué tal ha ido la misión? – pregunto la peliblanca mientras entraban adentro.

— Supongo que ha ido bien. Hemos conseguido salvar a muchos, pero no a todos. – contesto con tristeza.

— Eso normalmente es así. Pocas veces se salva a todos.

— Eso parece. También he descubierto algo acojonante.

— ¿?

— Erza.

— Oh, ya la has visto en su furia, ¿eh? – le pregunto con gracia. Al ver la cara blanca y asustada del dragón no pudo evitar carcajearse - ¡Jajajaja! ¡Muy propio de Erza! – se limpia las lágrimas - ¿Y a qué se debe su furia?

— B-bueno… Makarov y Gildarts…

— Entiendo.

— ¡Lissana!

El dúo miro hacia la puerta. Alguien se acercaba. Milliana seguía jugando con los gatos, así que ni miro. A la nariz del pelirrosa le llego un olor a hombre, que también se parecía un poco al de la peliblanca a su lado.

— Hermano, estoy aquí. – lo llamo.

Pocos segundos después un hombre peliblanco se asomó por la puerta. Era bastante grande. Mínimo le sacaba tres cabezas al pelirrosa. Y no solo eso… ¡el tío era un jodio armario!

— Lissana, tenemos que irnos de misión. ¿Tú quién eres? – pregunto al ver a Natsu.

— Hermano, él es Natsu, un dragón occidental. Lleva un mes aquí.

— Ah. Ya veo. Un placer.

— Natsu, él es Elfman, mi hermano mayor. - comento lissana mientras señalando al hombre de piel morena y de cabello albino, de un tamaño estrepitosamente grande.

— No lo dirás solo por su altura, ¿verdad?

— ¡Jajajaja! Claro que no. Es mi hermano mayor por un año. Si es tan grande es porque es hijo de una gigante.

— "Hermano mayor. Por eso sus olores se parecen tanto." - penso sorprendido el dragon - Espera, ¿hijo de una gigante?

— ¡Sep! Como ya sabes, yo soy hija de una nekomata y mi padre humano. Mi hermano es hijo de una gigante y mi padre humano. Y por último mi hermana Mira. Ella es hija de una demonio y mi padre humano. Es la mayor. Me lleva dos años.

— Ah. ¿Y cómo es que… bueno, un humano… dejo embarazada a una gigante? – pregunto con vergüenza. La verdad es que le costaba imaginárselo.

— Ni idea. – respondieron ambos hermanos.

— ¿?

— Al parecer, en lo que coinciden nuestras madres, era que violaron a nuestro padre varias veces.

— ¡¿Las tres?!

— Sep. La madre de mi hermana Mira es una demonio del Infierno. La madre de Elf era una gigante de unos cinco metros. Mi madre, bueno, creo que ya te hable de ella.

— ¿Y, dónde están?

— Fallecidas por distintas causas. – respondió mientras bajaba la cabeza en un gesto de tristeza.

— …

— Lissana, tenemos un poco de prisa. – le dijo Elfman con suavidad interrumpiendo el momento.

— Ya voy. Bueno Natsu, nos vemos. – se despidió mientras se marchaba con su hermano mayor.

El pelirrosa se quedó allí con su gato, dándole mimos, mientras pensaba en los Strauss. La verdad es que era gracioso en parte. Sobre todo la historia del padre. En otro momento conocería más de esa familia, y espera que de los demás también.

— ¡Nyan~!

El ronroneo de Milliana lo saco de sus pensamientos. La castaña se encontraba jugando con Lector y Frosch.

— "Aun me quedan cosas por aprender."

* * *

 _ **Varios días despues**_

El pelirrosa se encontraba en una de las tantas salas de entrenamiento de la base. Se encontraba solo. Sting y Rogue se habían ido hace apenas media hora. El dragón principiante aún estaba intentando conseguir transformarse por completo sin volverse loco y descontrolarse, pero aún le resultaba imposible. Por suerte, antes de llegar a ello, los dragones gemelos lo dejaban inconsciente.

Encima de una gran roca, el pelirrosa se encontraba sentado en posición de loto. Era un entrenamiento pasivo que ambos dragones orientales le habían recomendado. Intentar ir al interior de su mente. Es posible que ahora que su sangre dragón no estaba sellada, es posible que pudiera encontrar conocimientos ocultos en lo más profundo de su inconsciente. Llevaba así desde que ambos se habían ido, pero no había conseguido ningún resultado. No duraba ni un minuto concentrado.

Entonces cuando estaba a punto de rendirse un suave aroma me capturado por sus sentidos, un olor femenino y embriagador. Ya lo había olido antes, ¿pero dónde? No conseguía acordarse.

— Vaya. Es la segunda vez que nos vemos, dragón occidental.

El pelirrosa abrió los ojos. Atravesando la puerta de la sala y avanzando hacia su persona, cierta rubia oji azul que se encontraba vestida con el uniforme femenino de la organización, escotado, sonreía alegre.

— ¿? ¿Y tú eres…? – pregunto confundido.

— ¿No te acuerdas de mí? Eso está muy mal. A una bella dama como yo no se le puede olvidar. – dijo la rubia mientras se acariciaba elegantemente la melena.

— …

— Rusia. Hace unos días. – dijo derrotada.

Sinceramente, el que no le recordara dolía en su orgullo. ¡Se supone que era la hija de Afrodita! ¡Ningún hombre o mujer homosexual debía olvidar su belleza! Claro que tenía otras cosas además de eso.

— Ahhh. Ya me acuerdo. Nos ayudaste con los rehenes y luego desapareciste. – dijo Natsu mientras se daba un leve golpe en la frente en señal de reconocimiento.

— Bufff. Menos mal que si me recuerdas. – suspiro mientras se sentaba frente al pelirrosa.

— ¿Y tu nombre?

— ¿?

— No me lo dijiste, por lo que no lo sé.

— Ya veo. Mi nombre es Jenny Realight, hija de Afrodita, una semi diosa. – con u claro tono que denotaba orgullo.

— ¿Una semi diosa? Vaya. La primera vez que veo una.

— Exacto, dragón. Yo es la primera vez que veo a uno de tu especie. Un dragón occidental. Pero, quitando tus ojos y aura, no pareces uno. – le comento mientras lo inspeccionaba de arriba abajo.

— Eso es porque estoy en mi forma humana.

— Entiendo. Entonces supongo que tendrás tres, como Sting y Rogue.

— Sep. Pero no consigo transformarme en dragón. Me descontrolo cuando lo hago.

— ¿En serio? Pues entonces mejor que no lo hagas. Mi madre ya me ha explicado todo lo que sabe sobre dragones.

— ¿Y ha sido bueno?

— Un poco de todo. Como en todos lados, hay buenos, neutros y malos. Espero que seas de los primeros… o de los segundos como mucho. También sobre vuestro poder destructor y que sois polígamos. Que soléis tener varias parejas.

— ¡! – el pelirrosa abrió los ojos como platos un poco avergonzado de que tantas personas tuvieran esa información sobre su persona.

¿Acaso todos sabían eso? Y él pensaba que solo el libro tenía esa información.

— La verdad es que me parece un poco machista. Seguro que si fuera al revés se armaría un follón. – comento con mala cara. Entonces vio a Natsu, que parecía sentirse nervioso y muy incomodo – Bueno, no puedo culparte. Después de todo es parte de tu naturaleza. Pero no soy nadie para juzgar. Después de todo, todos saben la reputación de mi madre y compañía.

— B-bueno, n-no es algo que y-yo haya b-buscado. – dijo con nerviosismo – Pero tampoco les hacemos nada malo. Por lo que he leído sobre mi especie, son polígamos, pero también fieles a sus parejas. Eso no está mal, ¿verdad?

— … en parte. Supongo que todo depende de la moral y ética. ¿Puedo pedirte algo? – pregunto mientras se levantaba y avanzaba hasta estar prácticamente delante de él.

Al estar Natsu sentado y Jenny de pie, los pechos de la rubia quedaban a la altura de sus ojos, por lo que el pelirrosa desvió la mirada sonrojado.

— ¿Q-que cosa?

— Pelea contra mí.

— ¡¿?! ¡¿Comooooooooo?!

— Pelea contra mí. Quiero saber que tan poderoso eres. Admito que en cuanto al ranking de esta organización yo no estoy ni entre los diez primeros… por eso me gustaría saber cuál es el tuyo y cuál es la diferencia respecto al mío.

— … yo… no se…- respondió muy dubitativo

— Estoy segura de que ya has entrenado con alguien más, ¿no?

— Sep. Laxus, Jellal, Sting, Rogue, Erza y Kana. Normalmente entreno con ellos, pero no tenemos combates. Cuando me excito demasiado en las peleas suelo descontrolarme.

— ¿Excitarte? ¿De qué manera? – pregunto la rubia con curiosidad.

El pelirrosa se sonrojo cual tomate.

— ¡N-no me r-refiero a esa clase d-de excitación!

— Yo no he pensado en nada pervertido. – sonrió con burla, provocándole un tic al dragón que ya había entendido, que esta rubia se estaba burlando de el – Entonces es excitación de batalla. Es normal para tu especie. Entonces lo hacemos así; tendremos un pequeño encuentro y, cuando sientas que te excitas demasiado, lo detenemos, ¿vale?

— …

El pelirrosa la miraba inseguro. No solo estaba el problema de su excitación de batalla. Le pasaba lo mismo que cuando estaba cerca de Lucy o Kana, pero por suerte cuando entrenaba con l Erza estaba también. Así podía controlarse mejor. Por eso no entrenaba con la rubia.

— Vengaaaaaaaaaaa. – rogo haciendo morritos.

— Pufff. Está bien. Pero a la mínima paramos. - sentencio.

— ¡Yei!

— "Espero que no acabe mal."

El pelirrosa se levantó de la pierda, provocando de Jenny se alejará un poco. La rubia tenía una sonrisa retadora. Se sentía nerviosa por pelear contra el dragón. Su madre le había advertido que luchar contra un dragón, daba igual si era oriental u occidental, era de las cosas más peligrosas que podría hacer. Aun recordaba la sensación que experimento en Rusia, pero no sentía miedo, sino excitación por la batalla.

Ambos se alejaron y pusieron frente a frente. El pelirrosa entro en su fase hibrido (escamas, garras, alas y cola) y Jenny convoco su armadura. Entonces la rubia tembló levemente. El aura que emitía el dragón era la misma que sintió en Rusia. Si se sentía así estando el pelirrosa bajo control… ¿cómo sería cuando no lo estuviera?

Ella fue la primera en atacar. Con su velocidad de semi diosa, se acercó hasta el pelirrosa, lanzando su puño directo a la mejilla. Natsu la bloqueo con su antebrazo, sorprendiendo a la mujer.

— Vaya. Sin duda eres bastante rápido. Además, has bloqueado un puñetazo mío. No es por alardear, pero mis puñetazos son de los más poderosos que hay al ser hija de una Diosa. Puedo levantar hasta unas quince toneladas. Solo Elfman es capaz de igualarme.

Una sonrisa surgió en la cara de Natsu.

— Pues parece que yo también puedo igualarla.

Con un rápido movimiento agarro con ambas manos el brazo de la rubia y empezó a dar varias vueltas sobre su eje para acabar lanzándola hacia una pared.

En medio del vuelo, Jenny consiguió recuperar el equilibrio en el aire, quedando en paralelo al suelo. Inclino sus piernas y amortiguo su choque contra la pared, provocando un cráter en la misma.

— Wow. No está nada mal. – murmuro sorprendida al ver el cráter.

Volvió al suelo y corrió hacia el pelirrosa. Se había animado bastante. Al ver a la rubia correr hacia él, su sonrisa aumento, entrecerrando los ojos.

Jenny no pudo reaccionar. Natsu la había golpeado con fuerza en el estómago con una patada. El aire escapo de los pulmones de la rubia.

— Jejeje. Así que nos pondremos más serios, ¿eh? – sonrió desafiante.

Se levantó y miro a Natsu mientras se sobaba el estómago. Una sonrisa colmilluda asomo en las bocas de ambos contrincantes.

Corriendo a una gran velocidad comenzaron a pelear. Tanto el ataque como la defensa eran simultáneos, a tal velocidad que no se veían brazos o piernas. Dándose un golpe simultáneo en la cara se alejaron dando una pirueta rápida en el aire aterrizando metros atrás.

— Ahhh… ahhh…. Je, esto me agrada. Eres el primero que se atreve a golpear mi rostro. No me estas subestimando ni siendo blando conmigo por ser mujer. Me gusta eso. – dijo con sinceridad.

Natsu tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara.

— Pero esto apenas comienza.

La rubia corrió hacia Natsu a una gran velocidad. Era tal la velocidad de los golpes que el pelirrosa no podía defenderse correctamente. Ahora Jenny sí que iba con todo. Finalmente le dio un poderoso golpe en la cara mandando a Natsu hacia el suelo varios metros atrás.

— ¿Eso es todo? - pregunto con burla.

No se dio cuenta, pero su voz se había vuelto más sensual.

Natsu inmediatamente se levantó como si nada. Se tocó levemente el lugar donde había recibido el golpe. Le dolía bastante. Sin darse cuenta sus ojos se habían vuelto rojos y su mente se estaba nublando. Una sonrisa colmilluda surgió en su boca.

—…

Inmediatamente ambos volvieron a lanzarse el uno contra el otro. En ningún momento sus sonrisas se borraron. Eran tal la velocidad que no se podían diferenciar entre de quien era el brazo y la pierna. Llego un momento en que se golpearon mutuamente; Natsu había golpeado el estómago de Jenny mientras que es esta había conectado a Natsu una poderosa patada en la cara.

Con un golpe Jenny enterró a Natsu en el suelo. Sin desaprovechar eso el pelirrosa sorprendió a la rubia con un golpe sorpresa en la quijada.

Nada más golpearla en la quijada, el dragón inspiró profundamente y exhaló un torrente de ardientes llamas, las cuales giraron como si se tratara de un pequeño tornado de puro fuego.

Jenny se apartó lo más rápido que pudo. Reviso su armadura, comprobando que había sido levemente quemada, aun habiendo esquivado las llamas. Sin duda eran ardientes.

La rubia volvió a sonreír. Tenía las pupilas dilatadas, su respiración era profunda y el sudor empezaba a aparecer en su cuerpo.

— Un buen calentamiento.

— Lo mismo digo.

La voz de Natsu también se había vuelto profunda y ronca. Sus pupilas también se habían dilatado y sus ojos estaban rojos carmesí. Pero eso no asusto para nada a la rubia. Al contrario, le encanto.

Ambos volvieron a ponerse en posición.

— ¡Toma esta! – grito Jenny.

Acumulando poder en su puño, la rubia se volvió a lanzar contra el pelirrosa. Este la recibió con su puño cargado de fuego. Entonces los chocaron.

 _¡Boom!_

Al impactar una gran explosión se generó junto a una brillante luz. Cuando la luz se disipo, ninguno de los dos estaba en su sitio. El lugar donde estaban ahora era en el cielo. Jenny volaba gracias a una serie de pequeños círculos mágicos bajo sus pies, los cuales le daban la posibilidad de combatir en el aire, y Natsu tenía extendidas sus alas dragontinas rojas como el fuego en su máximo esplendor. Se encontraban en una pelea sin defensa, solo recibían golpes.

Finalmente, ambos desaparecieron de ese lugar. Solo se escuchaban ondas expansivas, y durante breves momentos se lograban ver. En un momento aparecía Jenny, que estaba dando un golpe a Natsu en la cara, luego aparecía Natsu dándole un rodillazo en el estómago; ambos chocando sobre sus rodillas, volvían a desaparecer y aparecer, esta vez los puños de ambos estaban chocando sobre sí.

Posteriormente aparecieron y se estaban golpeando mutuamente la cara, dando un rápido movimiento volvieron a aterrizar.

— Veamos qué te parece esto.

Jenny extendió sus brazos con las palmas abiertas y comenzó a reunir aura en ellos.

— ¡Ahh!

Apunto hacia Natsu y ambos ataques de aura salieron disparados hacia su posición.

Natsu cubrió su brazo derecho con fuego y, con un veloz movimiento, repelió el ataque, desviándolo y haciéndolo explotar en el aire.

— … - el pelirrosa sonrió arrogante.

— Je. Lo que esperaba de un dragón.

Natsu se lanzó hacia Jenny a gran velocidad. Intento golpearla con el puño cubierto de fuego, pero lo atravesó, desapareciendo en el aire.

— … - entrecerró los ojos

— Tele transportación. – escucho su voz.

En ese momento Jenny apareció a sus espaldas.

—Te tengo.

Cuando lo golpeo también la atravesó. Un ronroneo escucho a su espalda. Luego un puño intentando impactar contra su cuerpo, pero se tele transporto otra vez.

Se repitió unas cinco veces más. Al final, a la sexta vez, Natsu no alcanzo a esquivar un golpe, por lo que golpeo el suelo.

— Tsk. – se quejó.

Jenny sonrió contenta. Se despisto durante un segundo, por lo que no pudo esquivar el ataque de Natsu.

Un poderoso gancho en plena barbilla. El golpe el mando a volar en línea recta en el cielo. Natsu extendió sus alas y voló a toda velocidad para alcanzarla. Una vez que la alcanzo siguió golpeándola varias veces. Luego la lanzo a tierra…

Inmediatamente comenzó a lanzar consecutivas bolas de fuego hacia donde se encontraba Jenny. La rubia, algo atontada por el golpe, conseguía esquivar por los pelos las bolas de energía.

— ¿De verdad crees que con unas cuantas bolas de fuego me detendrán…?

Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando reaparecieron seis bolas de fuego que supuestamente se habían evaporado. Jenny se sorprendió enormemente al verlas.

Esquivo una esfera que la ataco por la espalda. En ese instante el resto de las esferas de energía comenzaron a seguir a Jenny mientras Natsu movía sus dedos. Esta con dificultad lograba esquivarlas. Luego de lograr alejarse de las bolas ardientes un poco, se preparó para el contraataque.

Cubrió sus manos con aura divina y empezó a golpear las esferas.

Una vez destruidas miro a Natsu con curiosidad.

— ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

Natsu solo la miro con mirada hambrienta.

Ambos sonrieron de nuevo y volvieron a atacar, desapareciendo. Nuevamente solo se escuchaban el intercambio de golpes.

Finalmente, luego del intercambio, Jenny y Natsu dejaron de moverse. Ambos respiraban entrecortadamente.

— Creo que es tiempo de terminar con esto. – sonrió Jenny.

Llevo sus manos al centro de su cuerpo. Juntando las yemas de sus dedos comenzó a concentrar su aura divina. Dicha energía se concentró en el espacio que había entre sus palmas.

Natsu entrecerró los ojos y encendió su cuerpo. El fuego lo cubrió. Inmediatamente movió sus manos hacia atrás de la parte de atrás de la cadera.

— ¡Terminemoooooooooos! – grito Jenny mientras atacaba.

Una poderosa esfera de aura divina surgió de las manos de la rubia, lanzándola a toda velocidad hacia Natsu.

 _¡Groar!_

Natsu lanzo un torrente de llamas, el cual impacto de lleno contra el ataque de Jenny.

 _¡Kabom!_

El viento se movía en todas direcciones. La tierra donde se encontraban se agrieto enormemente. El polvo se levantó, creando una columna de humo. Cuando esta se dispersó se pudo contemplar perfectamente a ambos combatientes. Se encontraban respirando entrecortadamente. Natsu tenía parte de la ropa destrozada. Pero aún seguía con sus ojos rojos y mirada hambrienta. Pero había vuelto a su forma humana. Jenny no parecía estar mejor. Su armadura estaba destrozada y su uniforme también bastante roto. Al igual que Natsu, tenía las pupilas dilatadas, el cuerpo sudado y una mirada hambrienta. Ambos jodidamente muy excitados.

El primero en avanzar fue Natsu, siendo imitado por la rubia al instante. Nada más está a una distancia suficiente, ambos se lanzaron hacia el otro. Juntaron sus labios en un beso abrasador. Sus manos no dejaban de recorrer el cuerpo del otro. El dragón agarro a la rubia del trasero con ambas manos, apretándolo y alzándola. Jenny gimió mientras enrollaba sus piernas en su cintura. Con paso seguro, el dragón avanzo hasta apoyar a la rubia contra una roca con algo de delicadeza. En ningún momento habían dejado de besarse. Mientras el chico de cabellera rosada la sujetaba por el trasero y las piernas, esta aprovecho para quitar la camisa del muchacho y tocar piel con piel. Un gruñido de placer fue absorbido por la boca de la rubia, que también gemía.

Sintiéndose desesperado por tocar piel, con una mano el dragón desgarro el uniforme de la rubia mientras con la otra mano la mantenía. Destrozo el sujetador, dejando ambos pechos al aire, con los pezones apuñalando el aire, y ataco sin dilación el pecho izquierdo mientras con la mano libre apretaba y masajeaba el derecho.

— ¡Hmmmm! – los gemidos de Jenny se escuchaban en toda la sala.

Agarro el cabello del chico, acercándolo más a ella. Mientras, con su otra mano, le bajaba los pantalones, dejándolo en calzones. Se liberó del agarre de la mano que estaba en su trasero y lo empujo con fuerza, tirándolo al suelo. Luego se puso encima suyo, cintura con cintura, ambos solo con la ropa interior de abajo. El dragón se incorporó, volviendo a besarla con pasión. Pasión que fue contestada con la misma intensidad por la rubia, la cual empezó a mover sus caderas.

— Oye Natsu, el abuelo ha dicho que…. ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Ambos pervertidos se separaron y miraron a la entrada de la sala. Allí estaba Erza. La pelirroja estaba tan sonrojada como su cabello. Aquella interrupción provoco que ambos pudieran aclarar su mente y dejar a un lado la lujuria del momento.

— ¡L-lo lamento! – se disculpó mientras cerraba de golpe la puerta.

Ambos miraron dicha puerta durante varios segundos, hasta que algo hizo ' _clic'_ en sus mentes. Notaron el cuerpo del otro. Ambos tenían las caras sonrojadas y los ojos abiertos como platos. La primera en reaccionar fue Jenny al notar sus pechos contra el pecho del dragón y su miembro palpitante justo en su zona intima.

— ¡Kyaaaaa! – grito mientras se levantaba de golpe, totalmente avergonzada.

Luego desapareció de golpe. Se tele transporto.

Natsu se quedó en el lugar, mirando a donde había estado la rubia. Solo tenía un pensamiento en la cabeza.

— "¿Qué cojones acaba de pasar?"

XXXXX

En el despacho de Makarov se encontraban el nombrado y la pelirroja. Erza se encontraba contándole entre tartamudeos y sonrojos al anciano lo que había visto en la sala.

— ¿Ya ha pasado? Que rapidez. – murmuro el anciano.

— ¿Abuelo?

— Veras Erza, cuando un dragón se excita, sus parejas o futuras parejas, ya sean elegidas consciente o inconscientemente, también se excitan. Esto es debido a que el dragón libera una hormona al aire que provoca que las hormonas sexuales de sus parejas se disparen. – explico – Es por eso que parece ser que Jenny se puso como una moto. – término de una manera jocosa el viejo verde.

Erza se mantenía pensativa.

— Entonces, ¿por qué no ha sucedido antes?

— Pueden ser dos motivos. O ella es la primera, cosa que dudo muchísimo, o que haya habido algún motivo por el que no haya pasado. Es posible que fuera al estar los dos solos. Además, Jenny nunca ha mostrado nada por ningún hombre. Jenny. Jojojojo. Si no es tonto el tío.

— Abuelo. – advirtió la pelirroja.

— Ejem, ejem. Bueno, es algo que no podemos impedir. Tarde o temprano pasara. -sentencio el anciano de manera definitiva

— ¿No deberíamos de…? -fue cortada inmediatamente

— Nop. No es buena idea. Natsu podría descontrolarse si hacemos algo indebido. Dejemos que la naturaleza siga su curso.

— Entendido. – pero antes de irse miro de reojo al anciano – Ahora que lo pienso, ¿puede que ella respondiera con más fuerza de la esperada? Digo, es hija de Afrodita. Puede ser que, debido a los poderes heredados de su madre, reaccionara más fuerte. Después de todo, es la Diosa del Amor... el amor sexual, no el romántico.

—… eso también tendría sentido. Jojojojo. Esos dos van a destrozar la base a polvos. ¡Jaja—jajaja…!

 _¡Pam!_

Erza lo mando a dormir de un buen puñetazo.

— Maldito viejo verde. – mascullo con mal humor, saliendo del despacho, dejando tras de sí a Makarov enterrado en la pared.

* * *

 **Erendir:** y otro mas pal saco XD

 **Lady werempire** : buenas mis queridos subditos, es un gusto volver a estar por aca, y sinceramente es un honor para ustedes, pero bueno, estoy jugando, estoy muy feliz de estar aca, y si tienen alguna duda o comentario denlo, les doy permiso, todos esos comentarios mejoraran, la historia, hace una reverencia y se despide

 **Giu Giu Salamander:** Seguimos actualizando y esperando más lectores, ahora la demora es mi culpa y mala señal. Permitido enfadarse conmigo.


	7. El tiempo empieza a correr

Fairy Tail no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a su respectivo autor.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-comentarios normales-

-"pensamientos"-

-*comunicación por holograma, comunicador, etc.*-

* * *

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

 **También podéis ver las historias de mis colaboradoras en sus respectivos perfiles**

* * *

Capítulo 5:

 **EL TIEMPO EMPIEZA A CORRER**

* * *

En la sala de entrenamiento donde se había llevado a cabo el enfrentamiento entre Jenny y Natsu, el pelirrosa se encontraba aun sentado en el suelo. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero parecía ser bastante ya que no estaba excitado. Su mente aún seguía intentando encontrar la respuesta a su pregunta; _'¿qué acaba de pasar?'_. Lo último que recordaba era que se estaba enfrentando a Jenny de forma amistosa. Luego de eso su mente se había nublado. Para cuando su consciencia volvió, se encontraba sentado en el suelo, con una erección. Sentada en su regazo estaba Jenny, prácticamente desnuda. Luego de eso había pegado un grito y desaparecido. Desde encantes seguía ahí.

— ¡Vale, esto ha sido muy raro! —se puso a buscar el _'Libro del Dragón'_ para buscar una respuesta – A ver qué me dice esto.

XXXXX

En la otra punta de la base se encontraba cierta rubia oji azul. Se encontraba con un pequeño grupo de mujeres en los vestuarios femeninos.

— Joder Jenny. ¿Ya te has revolcado con alguien? – pregunto con humor Ultear.

Ultrear Milkovich, una masa de hielo.

— Pero … ¡¿qué dices?! – exclamo ofendida la rubia.

— ¡Oh, vamos! Te has tirado a la mayoría de los hombres atractivos de esta base, y no quiero saber a cuantos ahí fuera. Te recuerdo que eres hija de la Diosa del Amor y la Lujuria. Es normal.

— ¡Pues no! ¡No me he acostado con nadie…! Casi. – murmuro lo último.

— ¿Entonces porque tienes ese aspecto? – pregunto jocosa una mujer castaña con gafas.

Evergreen,era una bella medusa de esbelto cuerpo, y que aunque lo negara mil y una veces habia estado escuchando la conversación de las otras

— Esto… pues…

— Venga dinos. ¿Con quién te has acostado ahora? ¿Gray? ¿Gajeel?— dijo la morena mientras sonreia de manera enigmatica

— ¡Yo no robo novios! – exclamo muy indignada la rubia.

— Cierto. Perdón. Tan bajo no llegas… al contrario que Afrodita. – murmuro por lo bajo, mientras escondía su sonrisa detrás de un abanico.

— Tsk.

— Entonces, cuéntanos. ¿Por qué estas así? – pregunto una chica pelirrosa que acababa de llegar.

Meredy, una mujer humana que tenia el poder para ver el futuro en otras palabras una vidente.

— ¿Acaso no eres capaz de verlo? – pregunto mordaz la rubia.

— Ya sabes que no lo controlo. Viene y va.

— …

— ¡Venga, dinos! No parare hasta que nos cuentes.

— …

Jenny solo paso de ellas, cambiándose a un traje de baño para la piscina.

— Vengaaaaaaaaa. Dinooooooooooooos.

— …

— Vengaaaaaaaaa.

— … - la tez de la pelirrosa paso lentamente de su bellocolor blanco a un leve rojo a causa de la rabia y exasperacion que le estaba causando la cansoneria de las tres mujeres

— Dinooooooooooooos.

— ¡Arg! ¡Está bien! ¡Solo cállate de una vez! – grito cansada.

— ¡Si! – celebro contenta la vidente.

— Tsk. Maldita niña.

— ¡No soy una niña! ¡Ya he crecido! – proclamo ofendida la pelirrosa mientras hacia un puchero que demostraba que de verdad no estaba molesta.

— Que tengas cuerpo de mujer no te convierte en una. – sonrió colmilludamente la semi diosa.

— … - Meredy en su "madures" decidio ignorar el comentario de la rubia y paso a escuchar lo que esta tenia para decir.

\- ¿Quieres explicarnos de una vez?- proclamo ya hastiada evergreen ante la tozudez de la rubia y la infantilidad de la pelirrosa

— Voy voy. – la rubia se quedó cayada unos segundos para darle suspenso a la situacion, observando a sus compañeras – Casi me tiro al dragón.

— ¿? – las demás se miraron entre ellas, sin entender - ¿Sting o Rogue? – preguntaron al unísono.

— ¡Ninguno de ellos!

— ¿Entonces? – otra vez al unísono.

— Al otro. El nuevo.

— ¿El dragón occidental?

— Si. Ese. Si no hubiera sido por Erza estoy segura de que nos hubiéramos acostado… varias veces.

— ¡Jajajajajaja! – empezó a carcajearse Ultrear – ¡Oh Dios! ¡Esto es para partirse! ¡Jajajajajaja!

— Pues yo no veo donde está la gracia.

— ¡M-Meredy, c-cuéntale, Jajajajajaja!

A pesar de que a Ultrear parecía que le iba a dar un ataque por tanta risa, todas las miradas se dirigieron a la joven pelirrosa vidente. Esta se puso muy nerviosa, temblando levemente.

—¿Meredy, sabes algo? – pregunto Evergreen con curiosidad - ¿Por qué ha dicho Ultrear esas palabras?

-Porque yo se muchas cosas. – respondió haciéndose la importante.

Entonces tuvo un escalofrió. Dirigió su mirada a la semi diosa, viendo aterrada el aura asesina que expulsaba.

— Meredy. – advirtió.

— Em… pues…

— Habla… AHORA.

— C-claro… veras…

— Jenny. – suspiro la castaña – Si no dejas de asustar a la pobre, posiblemente acabe desmayándose.

— Tsk. – dejo de expulsar aura asesina – Bien. Ya está. Habla.

— C-claro. Ejem. Como iba a decir, lo que ha pasado ahora es normal.

— ¿? ¿Y eso? – pregunto la rubia alzando una ceja.

— No es para extrañarse. El chico feo no es, y tú te tiras a todo tío guapo que se mueva. – comento sonriente la castaña.

— ¡Yo no hago eso!

— Nooooooo. Que vaaaaaa. Tú no eres asiiiiiii. - ¿sarcasmo? ¿Dónde?

— Tu… además, esto ha sido distinto.

Ante esas palabras, las tres miraron interrogantes a la rubia.

— ¿Distinto? ¿Distinto en qué? – pregunto Ultrear un tanto curiosa sobre el tema.

— Bueno… fue durante un mini tiempo, pero… nunca antes… me había sentido… tan excitada. – respondió con vergüenza, sonrojándose.

— ¿? – la morena y la castaña se miraron sin entender.

— Explícate.

— Bueno, ya sabéis sobre mis poderes heredados de mi madre. – asienten – Y sobre mi lujuria. – vuelven a asentir – Pues, cuando me enfrente a él, no solo sentí excitación de batalla. Nunca me había sentido tan ardiente.

— ¿Podrías explicarte mejor?

— ¡Que moje las bragas, ¿vale?! ¡Tenía una jodida piscina ahí abajo! ¡Estaba dando palmas ahí abajo! ¡Y ni siquiera me había tocado! ¡Y cuando me beso estuve a punto de tener un orgasmo! ¡Ale! ¡Ya está dicho!

— …

El trio se volvió a mirar, asombradas, para luego empezar a descojonarse de la risa.

— ¡Oh joder! ¡Esto es buenísimo! – exclamaba Ultrear.

— ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Ya verás cuando las demás lo sepan! ¡Jajajajajaja! – gritaba Evergreen.

— Esto… chicas… esto tiene… su explicación. – dijo Meredy, limpiándose las lágrimas.

— ¿Cuál? – pregunto Jenny, aguantándose las ganas de golpear a sus amigas.

— Es tu futuro marido. – contesto con simpleza la vidente como si ese hecho no fuera para nada importante.

Ante la contestación de la vidente, Meredy y Ultrear dejaron de reírse para mirarla como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas. Jenny prácticamente había visto al diablo en tanga.

— Tú… ¿te has fumado algo? – pregunto impactada Jenny mientras no terminaba de creer lo que habia dicho la pelirrosa.

— Debe haberlo hecho — señalo con obviedad la castaña y mirando a la rubia con gracia — ¡Es prácticamente imposible que TU tengas novio… y mucho menos un marido! – termino mientras se abanicaba con mucha gracia con un abanico, aun mirando asombrada a la rubia.

Ultrear asintió.

— ¿Por qué no? – pregunto la rubia, enojada.

— Porque sería infiel. – respondió el dúo al unísono.

— ¡Seréis hijas de…!

-Pues lo será. – volvió a hablar Meredy, ganándose la atención – Se casara con él, será fiel y será una de las madres de sus hijos.

— ¡Espera espera kiyo espera! – exclamo la rubia - ¡¿Cómo es eso de que seré su mujer?! ¡¿Y eso de que le seré fiel?! ¡¿Y qué demonios es eso de que seré una de las madres de sus hijos, es que acaso tendrá varias?! – eso ultimo era lo más chocante - ¡¿Y por qué me dices esto ahora y no has visto lo que ha pasado?!

Tanto Evergreen como Ultear tenían esa misma duda.

— A ver. Vamos por partes. Si, te casaras con el hasta tu muerte… o la suya. Le serás fiel, al igual que él a vosotras. Y si, seréis tres sus mujeres en total. Y sabes que mis visiones vienen cuando quieren. – enumero con sus dedos con el mismo tono con el que enumerarías la lista de las compras.

— Explícate. – pidió la castaña, mientras intentaba entender todo lo dicho - ¿Cómo es eso de tres? Pensaba que solo tenían una pareja.

— Lo dices por Sting y Rogue. Pero ellos son dragones orientales. No sé por qué, pero parece que en esto también son distintos. Solo sé que seréis tres sus mujeres, y que seréis felices, no desdichas.

— Y quiénes son las otras dos? – pregunto esta vez Ultear.

— Heartfilia y Alberona.

— ¡¿La elfa y la hija de Gildarts?! – preguntaron las tres, tirándose encima de la pelirrosa… literalmente.

— S-sí. – respondió la pobre, asustada.

— ¡No! ¡Ni hablar! ¡Ni borracha o drogada! ¡No pienso casarme, y aún menos con un maldito mujeriego! – exclamo Jenny.

— Pues pasara. Ya sabes que mis visiones no fallan. Pero… - la mirada de Meredy se volvió sombría y triste. Estuvo como ida durante casi un minuto entero.

— ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto esta vez con cuidado.

Cuando Meredy ponía esa cara era porque algo feo iba a pasar. Acababa de ver algo que no le gustó nada.

— Algo malo va a pasar. Algo horrible. Ese futuro que he visto no es seguro.

— ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Ultear mientras la abrazaba suavemente, ya que la pelirrosa había empezado a temblar.

— El terror. El horror. Sangre. Mucha. La bestia y el inmortal. Muerte y destrucción. No solo ella no tendrá su futuro, sino que nadie lo tendrá. – murmuro.

El trio se miró mientras Meredy temblaba en brazos de la morena. ¿Cómo habían pasado de hablar sobre el posible polvo de Jenny a hablar sobre un posible Apocalipsis?

XXXXX

Ultear y Evergreen habían ido a hablar con Makarov esa misma noche. Cuando le contaron sobre la visión de Meredy, el anciano mostro un rostro sombrío. Ninguno había pasado una buena noche. Algo grande se avecinaba, y no era precisamente bonito.

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

El pelirrosa se encontraba en el bestiario masculino de una de las plantas intermedias. Había ido para darse un baño en una de las tantas piscinas que había en la base. La verdad es que no había pasado una buena noche. Su mente no dejaba de rememorar lo ocurrido con la semi diosa. Lo que encontró en el _'Libro del Dragón'_ fue algo que no le agrado. Ahora sabía a ciencia cierta que ya había encontrado a tres parejas. Sinceramente esperaba que no fueran más.

Luego de perderse un poco en sus pensamientos, decidió salir a bañarse, claro que con el bañador puesto. Se dio una corta ducha y salto adentro sin comprobar la temperatura. Para su sorpresa estaba calentita. Lo justo y necesario.

Nado hasta el fondo. Perfectamente podía tener veinte metros de profundidad. Gracias a sus pulmones dragontinos no le hacía falta subir a respirar durante varios minutos. Una vez en el fondo miro a todos lados. Al ver que no había nadie saco sus alas y cola, extendiéndolas en todo su esplendor. Su cara se volvió relajada, como si le estuvieran dando un agradable masaje. Tan relajado estaba que poco a poco fue ascendiendo hasta salir a la superficie, donde se quedó flotando. Con las alas extendidas a su máximo posible y la cola moviéndose relajada, el dragón cerro los ojos. Otra vez su mente empezó a divagar, pero esta vez a su antigua vida.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo, de nuevo, ido. No fue hasta que sintió algo en su ala izquierda que se despertó. Abrió los ojos y miro de reojo a dicha ala. Allí había una mujer que conocía. Peli azul, ojos azules, piel blanca, membranas entre los dedos, branquias y una gran alerta de cintura para abajo.

— ¿Juvia? – pregunto.

La joven sirena dio un resalto, alejándose con un fuerte aleteo.

— N-no hagas eso, Natsu. Asustaste a Juvia. – dijo la peli azul mientras se tocaba el corazón.

— Jejeje. Lo siento. Pero tú no deberías tocar las alas de los demás. – sonrió.

La joven peli azul se sonrojo por la vergüenza.

— Juvia lo siente. Pero nunca había visto las alas de un dragón. Tenía curiosidad. Juvia lamenta si molesto.

— Tranquila. No me molesta. Sinceramente a mí también me da curiosidad verte… de esta manera. – señalo su cola de sirena – Es la primera vez que te veo así.

— Eso es cierto, nunca has visto a Juvia en su forma sirena.

— La verdad es que me asombra. Si te soy sincero, llevo un mes aquí y aún no he visto a casi nadie en su forma original. Solo a Lissana, Milliana y tú. – conto con los dedos.

— Entonces, ¿aún no has visto a Gajeel, Levy o Wendy en sus formas originales? – pregunto curiosa.

— Nop — reiteró — Solo a vosotras tres. A Gray, por ejemplo, lo vi usando su poder. Pero bueno, supongo que con el tiempo iré viéndoos. Por cierto, ¿cuándo llegaste? Ni me di cuenta.

— Juvia llego hace diez minutos. Estabas tan calmado que Juvia prefirió no molestar. Por eso te deje tranquilo. Entonces vi tus alas y sentí curiosidad.

— Ah. Ya veo.

— ¡Juviaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Alguien grito, pero grito grito. Un grito que provoco que ambos se abrazaran del miedo. Dirigieron su mirada al otro extremo de la piscina. Allí había una mujer. Otra sirena de pelo azul claro con una diadema y una cara de mala hostia que acojonarÍa a muchos.

-A-Acuario. – tartamudeo Juvia.

— ¡Ni Acuario ni hostias, ni camarones! ¡Ven aquí de una puta vez y sigue con tu entrenamiento!

— ¡S-si! – exclamo mientras se sumergía rápidamente.

Natsu miro sorprendido la asombrosa velocidad de la sirena. Nunca sería capaz de igualarla. Entonces sintió una mirada asesina. Mientras tenía un escalofrío miro a la otra sirena. De un momento a otro estaba prácticamente delante de él. Natsu se puso tan tenso que por poco se hunde.

— Así que tú eres el dragón occidental. – murmuro Aquario, mirándolo seriamente.

— S-sí.

— Pse. ¡No eres para tanto! — argumentó observando su fisionomía —. Los antiguos dragones eran mejores que tú. – el pelirrosa tuvo un tic en el ojo. Prácticamente lo había insultando – Pero supongo que es lo normal.

-¿Y tú… quién eres?

-Tsk. ¿No sabes quién soy yo? – negó – Yo soy Acuario, el Espíritu del Zodiaco.

— ¿? ¿Eing?

— ¿Sabes que es el Zodiaco?

— Pues… — tardó en responder buscando la información en su mente —. No, nada de nada.

— Tsk. ¡Dragón idiota, en eso eres igualito! – se burló – Escucha bien y presta atención. No pienso volver a repetirme. En astrología, el Zodiaco está basado en la división en doce partes iguales de la banda celeste sobre la cual trazan sus trayectorias el Sol, la Luna, y los planetas, avanzando un sector por cada mes del año. Cada sector contiene la constelación tradicional a la que debe su nombre. Los babilonios y griegos dividieron esta banda en doce partes iguales, siendo cada una de ellas un sector del cielo de una extensión de treinta grados de arco, bautizadas con el nombre de las doce constelaciones más destacadas que veían en cada una de las subdivisiones. El zodiaco posee una importancia fundamental en la astrología occidental. Otras culturas con tradición astrológica como la china otorgan también una importancia especial a esta región del cielo, aunque definen un Zodiaco diferente. En total somos doce los Espíritus mayores; Aries, Tauro, Géminis, Cáncer, Leo, Virgo, Libra, Escorpio, Sagitario, Capricornio, Piscis y yo, Acuario.

— Ah, ¿Y por qué entrenas a Juvia?

— ¿Ehhhh? ¿Acaso eres idiota? – pregunto la peli azul con enojo – Sin duda un dragón. Idiota. – una vena empezaba a hincharse en la frente del pelirrosa – Porque mi poder es sobre el agua y también soy una sirena, como ella. A ver si espabilas… empanao.

— ¡Ya está bien! ¡Quieres dejar de insultarme maldito pescado! – exclamo el dragón mientras el agua a su alrededor empezaba a hervir.

— …. ¿Cómo me has llamado, lagartija?

La voz de Acuario se había vuelto siniestra. El agua a su alrededor empezó a enturbiarse, rodearla y elevarla.

— ¡Lo que ha oído! ¡Vuelve a insultarme y te convierto en pescado asado! – con un aleteo el pelirrosa salió de la piscina, encarando a la sirena del Zodiaco.

— Te la estás buscando, ¡intento de lagarto escupe fuego!

La vasija que llevaba en su brazo empezó a brillar.

— ¡Pues tú la has encontrado, maldito salmón!

En ese momento la paciencia de ambos se fue por el desagüe. Juvia, la cual estaba en el otro extremo de la piscina, entrenando, salió escopetada de dicha piscina debido a que el agua se había vuelto muy violenta. Una vez fuera volvió a su forma humana mientras contemplaba el choque de auras de ambos. Tanto Acuario como Natsu tenían sus frentes pegadas, apretaban fuertemente los dientes y se rugían el uno al otro. Parecía que fuera a haber un combate ahí mismo.

— Oh, por favor. ¿En serio? Parecen niños.

Juvia se dio la vuelta con corazones en los ojos para ver a su amado Gray, el cual miraba con aburrimiento el "enfrentamiento" entre el espíritu del Zodiaco y el dragón occidental.

— ¡Gray! – exclamo la peli azul mientras se le lanzaba encima.

— ¡Oi oi Juvia! ¡Tranquilízate mujer!

Gray intentaba quitársela de encima, pues se ahogaba y estaban a punto de caer a la piscina. No era que le disgustase el agua, pero en ese preciso momento no sería buena idea meterse adentro.

— ¡Ya me has cabreado, puta lagartija! – exclamaba Acuario mientras el agua a su alrededor atacaba al dragón.

— ¡Te vas a cagá, puto pececito! – llamas ardientes rodearon al pelirrosa, evaporando el agua.

Ambos empezaron una pelea. Acuario atacaba con el agua en estado líquido y en vapor ya que tenía control sobre cualquier estado. Natsu evaporaba el agua líquida y el vapor lo dispersaba con sus ardientes llamas. Pero el fuego que le lanzaba el pelirrosa era apagado por el agua del espíritu del Zodiaco.

Al ver que sus ataques no surtían efecto fueron a por el cuerpo a cuerpo… entiéndase puñetazos, patadas, tiramientos de mejillas y pelo, mordiscos, etc.

Gray cogió a Juvia en brazos, la cual se agarró como garrapata mientras decía cosas sin sentido, y salió escopetado del lugar. Ya luego ellos dos pagarían los destrozos.

* * *

 _ **Róterdam**_

Róterdam es una ciudad situada al oeste de los Países Bajos, y puerto sobre el río Mosa, cerca de La Haya. Situada a 30 km del mar, tiene una población de 610 412 habitantes. El área metropolitana de Róterdam cuenta con una población de 2,82 millones de personas.

En una cafetería, al lado del rio Nieuwe Maas, dos hombres se encontraban reunido. Uno era muy alto, aproximadamente metro noventa o dos metros. Poseía pelo azul oscuro muy largo y ojos penetrantes cubierto de unas ojeras. Tiene la piel oscura, y en esta lleva varios patrones azules similares a los colores que toma en su forma de dragón. Iba vestido con una camisa azul oscura remangada, pantalones negros anchos y botas negras. También llevaba una chaqueta de cuero. El otro tiene apariencia joven. Viste una camisa negra. Tiene el pelo negro corto, un mechón le sobresale por encima de la cabeza, los ojos oscuros y unos inusuales colmillos afilados, para concluir lleva pantalones negros y botas del mismo color. Llevaba una gabardina también negra. Lleva un collar plateado en forma de círculo.

— ¿Por qué me has llamado, Inmortal? – pregunto toscamente el hombre de pelo azul oscuro.

— Por el motivo que ya sabemos. La cuenta atrás ha comenzado. ¿Sabes de lo que se habla ahora? – pregunto sonriente el pelinegro, bebiéndose una taza de café.

— No lo sé ni me interesa. Como no sea importante…

— No debes amenazarme… Acnología. – interrumpió.

— Y tú no deberías cabrearme… Zeref. – el gesto del hombre peli azul oscuro se endureció – Ahora dime, ¿qué es eso tan importante que se habla? Si son cosas de esos idiotas no me importa.

— No es algo de poca importancia. Todas las razas hablan de ello. Dioses, elfos, enanos, ángeles, demonios…. Toda criatura sobrenatural tiene las mismas palabras en sus lenguas. – aquello llamo la atención del hombre peli azul – Al parecer ya ha renacido.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que…? – apretó los dientes, mostrando un poco sus blancos dientes.

Tenía los colmillos muy afilados y sus pupilas se volvieron como las de un reptil.

— Así es. El _'ultimo dragón occidental'_ ha despertado. Él ha vuelto. Ya sabes lo que eso significa. – sonrió divertido al ver como Acnologia se tensaba y gruñía de furia.

— … pensé que lo había matado. A él y su descendencia.

— Sí y no. Lo mataste, y a su descendencia… salvo al más pequeño. De ahí en adelante solo ha habido un hijo con su sangre dragón. Una línea inquebrantable. Y ahora ha llegado el momento de su renacer. Su yo original ha renacido. Cuanto más tiempo pase, más poderoso se volverá y…

— No consiguió matarme hace quinientos años y no me matara ahora.

— No te mató porque su poder no estaba del todo maduro. Pero aún sigue intacto. No ha perdido fuerza con el paso de los siglos. Es más, esta vez conseguirá explotarlo a su máximo potencial

— ¿Y tú que harás con él?

Zeref sonrió tristemente.

— No lo sé — pensó en voz alta, vacilante — Pero no creo que lo pueda encontrar. Este donde este, está protegido. Tendré que esperar a que el destino nos haga encontrarnos.

— Espero no se te ocurra intentar detenerme. – advirtió Acnologia.

—No lo hare, no es mi destino detener vuestra pelea. Todo dependerá de quien salga vivo y quien salga muerto.

— … eso espero.

— ¿Lo buscaras?

— No.

— No quieres que sepan que aun estas vivo, ¿eh? – sonrió divertido Zeref - ¿Les tienes miedo?

Acnologia gruño con fuerza, llamando la atención de los transeúntes. Estos volvieron a lo suyo al ver la mirada asesina de Acnologia.

— Tengo el poder para matar a esos estúpidos Dioses. ¿En serio crees que les tendría miedo? Ni siquiera los elfos serían capaces de hacerme nada.

— No estaría del todo seguro, pero no tengo ganas de discutir con eso.

— … he escuchado que uno de tus demonios ha sido derrotado y ahora está muerto.

— Deliora — recordó — Así parece ser. Una maga absoluta de hielo. Uso un hechizo prohibido. Perdió la vida, pero mato a mi demonio. Los humanos sin duda son interesantes. – sonrió, volviendo a beber de su taza.

— Tus demonios son débiles, Inmortal. – se burló.

— No son débiles. Pero los seres humanos son seres excepcionales. — expresó lentamente —. Pueden llegar a niveles que nadie imaginaria. Yo mismo lo he conseguido.

— Pero dejaste de ser humano.

— En parte.

—…

— …

— … me voy. Adiós, mago oscuro. – se despidió Acnologia, levantándose y alejándose de la vista del mago.

Nadie osaba meterse en medio del camino del dragón.

— Adiós, Rey de los Dragones Acnologia. – miro su taza ahora vacía y luego al cielo nublado por nubes grises. Se avecinaba una tormenta – Espero que nos veamos pronto… Natsu.

* * *

 _ **En alguna parte del Pacifico**_

En una de las miles y miles islas del Océano Pacifico, había una torre que se elevaba hacia los cielos. Una torre oculta a la visión de cualquiera que no "trabajara" o gobernara en dicho lugar. Una torre de extraña forma.

Caminando entre las sombras, camuflándose entre ellas. Cierto dragón oriental iba raudo entre todos los pisos de dicha torre, buscando cierta información.

Rogue dejo las sombras para volver a su forma humana. Sus ojos captaban cualquier movimiento. No tuvo que esperar mucho para que Sting apareciera en un flash de luz, en su forma humana.

— ¿Tenías que aparecer con ese flash? – pregunto el pelinegro.

— No hay nadie por aquí, así que no pasa nada. – contesto moviendo la mano, para después ponerse serio - ¿Has conseguido la información?

— Así es. Esta Torre está casi lista. ¿Qué hay de las otras seis?

— Parece ser que también están casi listas. Andorra, Panamá, Madagascar, Nueva Zelanda, Islandia y Japón. En esos países es donde hemos descubierto más Torres.

— Debemos informar a Makarov para que reúna al Consejo. Si el Sistema R está activo… eso solo podría significar graves problemas.

— ¿Crees que las demás Facciones reaccionen?

— Pensando que, si funcionan perfectamente, podrían revivir a cualquiera… creo que sería lo más sensato.

— Entonces vayámonos de aquí. Alguien se está acercando.

En un pequeño flash, y uniéndose a las sombras, ambos dragones orientales desaparecieron con gran rapidez del piso intermedio de la torre. Pocos segundos después llego uno de los guardias, el cual creía haber oído algo.

* * *

 _ **Concilio Mundial – dos días después**_

Atlántida, una isla mítica mencionada y descrita en los diálogos Timeo y Critias, textos del filósofo griego Platón. Los escritos de Platón sitúan la isla «delante de las Columnas de Hércules»; la describen como «más grande que Libia y Asia juntas», y la señalan como una potencia marítima que nueve mil años antes de la época del legislador ateniense Solón habría conquistado gran parte de Europa y el norte de África, siendo sólo detenida por una hipotética Atenas prehelénica, después de lo cual habría desaparecido en el mar posiblemente a causa de un violento terremoto y de un gran diluvio, «en un solo día y una noche terrible».

Así es como la describe el gran Platón. Y en parte es cierto. Fue una potencia marítima que conquisto todo eso, pero ni de coña era tan grande. En su origen sería tan grande como Alemania, España, Polonia y Francia juntas… como mucho.

Pero, debido al famoso suceso, la gran Atlántida acabo reducida a una isla de gran tamaño… para ser más precisos, era una ciudad-isla bastante grande.

Era escarpada, a excepción de una gran llanura de forma oblonga del tamaño de unos cincuenta kilómetros, rodeada de montañas hasta el mar. A mitad de la longitud de la llanura, se ubica una montaña baja de todas partes, a unos nueve kilómetros del mar. Los atalantes antiguos edificaron sobre la montaña rodeada de círculos de agua una espléndida acrópolis wiki/Atl%C3%A1ntida plena de notables edificios, entre los que destacaban el Palacio Real y el templo de Poseidón. Construyeron un gran canal, de diez kilómetros de longitud, para comunicar la costa con el anillo de agua exterior que rodeaba la metrópolis; y otro menor y cubierto, para conectar el anillo exterior con la ciudadela. Cada viaje hacia la ciudad era vigilado desde puertas y torres, y cada anillo estaba rodeado por un muro. Los muros estaban hechos de roca roja, blanca y negra sacada de los fosos, y recubiertos de latón, estaño y oricalco. Finalmente, cavaron, alrededor de la llanura oblonga, una gigantesca fosa a partir de la cual crearon una red de canales rectos que irrigaban todo el territorio de la planicie.

Ese era el actual aspecto de la gran ciudad-isla.

Supuestamente hubo un gran terremoto, u ola gigante, que hundió a la isla en el mar. Eso es cierto en gran parte. La catástrofe que sacudió dicha civilización fue causada por la madre naturaleza, no por los Dioses Griegos, como se cuenta. La ciudad principal y sus alrededores fueron protegidas por una avanzada tecnología atlante. La ciudad acabo sumergida en lo más profundo del mar Atlántico, pero logro sobrevivir. Durante el paso de los siglos, la ciudad ha ido cayendo en la ruina, pero se pudo sostener hasta ahora. Gracias a la actual "colaboración" entre Facciones, la ciudad puede evitar ser destruida por el mar.

Allí en donde se llevaban a cabo las reuniones mundiales de [S.H.I.E.L.D] y varios Dioses y gente importante de varias Facciones. En el Palacio Real, en la cámara principal, los líderes de varias Facciones se encontraban reunidos, claro que faltaban bastantes. Los reunidos en aquella antigua y hermosa ciudad eran:

Kali, una de las principales Diosas de la Mitología Hindú. Tenía el aspecto de una hermosa mujer morena de largo y sedoso cabello negro.

Ganesh, junto con Kali, es uno de los Dioses Hindúes. Tiene el aspecto de un corpulento hombre africano.

Odín, el dios principal de los nórdicos. Tenía aspecto de un anciano con una cazadora hecha de piel animal y un parche en su ojo derecho.

Leshi, Un extravagante Dios de los bosques, nativo de Polonia. Tiene la habilidad de cambiar su aspecto a voluntad y suele tomar el aspecto de ídolos actuales como, en este caso, Paris Hilton.

Baron Samedi, un Dios del folclore de algunos países con tradición budú. Viste con sombrero de copa y empuña un bastón

Isis, una diosa egipcia que aparece con el aspecto de una mujer rubia.

Zeus, el Dios griego principal. Tiene aspecto de un hombre de unos cincuenta años.

Poseidón, también con aspecto de cincuenta años.

El Arcángel Miguel, tiene el aspecto de un hombre en sus veinte altos. Rubio de ojos azules. Tenía un halo encima de su cabeza, mas sus alas se las guardaba.

Sun Wukong o Wukong, conocido como el Rey Mono, el protagonista de la novela clásica épica china Viaje al Oeste, basado en las historias populares que se remontan a la dinastía Tang.

Kunou, la Kitsune líder de los youkais. Una hermosa mujer rubia de ojos verdes con orejas de zorro y nueve colas de zorro.

Layla Heartfilia, Reina de los Elfos. Una mujer idéntica a Lucy, salvo que de aspecto más maduro.

Balin, Rey de los Enanos. Un enano tan bajo como Makarov. Tenía una gran barba blanca y cejas blancas pobladas. Al contrario que Makarov, éste tenía pelo en la cabeza. Bastante pelo.

Junto a todos ellos se encontraban Makarov y Gildarts.

— Makarov, Gildarts. – saludo Layla.

— ¡Oh Layla, me da gusto volver a verte! – sonrió el hombrecito.

— ¡Un gusto volver a verte! Sigues tan hermosa como siempre. – la alabo el pelirrojo.

— Ufufufú. Menos mal que no está aquí mi marido. ¿Cómo le va a mi hija?

— Bastante bien. Igual de hermosa y valiente que tú.

— Me alegra escuchar eso. ¿Es verdad que está en el grupo del dragón?

— ¿De Natsu? Si, así es. Es un grupo bien compenetrado — señalo orgulloso — Y a tu hija parece agradarle bastante. – sonrió juguetón.

— Ya veo. El futuro sin duda es algo interesante.

— Makarov. – sea cerco Balin a saludar.

— Balin, me alegro de verte.

Ambos enanos se funden en un amistoso abrazo.

— ¿Cómo le va a Telchar? – pregunto Makarov.

— ¡Ah, un es joven! Tiene mucho que aprender. – sonrió con cansancio el enano.

— Así son los jóvenes.

— Ejem ejem. – tosió con fuerza Zeus, llamando la atención del cuarteto.

Todos se sentaron alrededor de una gran mesa redonda de piedra. Las sillas en las cuales estaban sentados eran de dura madera oscura, por lo que tenían cómodos cojines en los asientos y respaldos.

— Y bien Makarov, ¿qué es eso tan importante como para reunirnos a todos? – pregunto Isis – Espero sea importante.

— Cierto, no solemos reunirnos a no ser que sea algo de suma importancia. – dijo Sun Wukong.

Las miradas de todos se centraron en el hombrecillo, el cual miro de reojo a Gildarts, que estaba de pie a su lado, y asintió. El hombre peli naranja saco unos dossiers a cada uno. Una vez que los tuvieron en sus manos lo revisaron.

— El motivo por el que os he reunido aquí es debido al Sistema R. – dijo Makarov directo al grano.

Todos agriaron el gesto ante la mención de ese Sistema. El Sistema R fue un sistema que se creó con tecnología atlante antiguo. Una tecnología para revivir a quien sea. Da igual su rango o especie. Una tecnología prohibida por todos. Ni siquiera los Dioses o elfos permiten tal tecnología. La vida y la muerte deben ser imperturbable.

— ¡Eso es imposible! – exclamo Ganesh golpeando la mesa - ¡No pueden quedar vestigios de ello!

— Tiene razón. Se detuvo su construcción y se castigó duramente a los culpables. Pero… esto de aquí… - susurro Zeus, leyendo tranquilamente - ¿Es 100% seguro?

— Por supuesto — aseguró — Mis mejores espías me lo han confirmado. Hemos descubierto siete en total. Pero me temo que aún quedan más.

— ¿Están terminadas? – pregunto Leshi.

— Por desgracia, mis fuentes son de confianza, como ya he dicho.

— Así que está completa. – susurro Baron Samedi – Pero, ¿por qué ahora?

— Eso da igual. Ese Sistema está prohibido. De ello solo puede salir sufrimiento y caos. Hay que destruirlas de inmediato. – dijo el Arcángel Miguel con seriedad – Pero, el problema es que no sabemos nada de nuestro enemigo. Según pone aquí, no parece que estén relacionadas con los constructores originales.

— Eso parece. – hablo Kali – Pero lo mejor será mandar tropas a las ya encontradas y buscar más por todo el planeta. No debemos escatimar en recursos. Hablare con los mandamases del Budismo. Y creo que todos deberíamos actuar ya. – dirigió su mirada al líder de [S.H.I.E.L.D.] – Makarov, ¿qué tal va el joven dragón?

— Mejorando día a día, pero no está preparado para una misión de este calibre. Aun no es capaz de controlarse por completo.

— Entiendo. Entonces será mejor no mandarlo a esta misión.

— Pero, ¿de dónde han sacado la tecnología para continuar con su construcción? – pregunto Poseidón – Esta ciudad está estrechamente vigilada desde la primera construcción de las Torres.

— Es posible que no esté tan vigilada. – comento Gildarts.

— En ese caso habrá que investigar. – hablo Layla – Si consiguen terminar las Torres, entonces podrían resucitar a cualquiera. ¿Os imagináis a Ancalagon resucitado, por ejemplo? ¿O a Cronos?

El solo pensarlo provocaba escalofríos en los presentes. La sola mención del más poderoso de los dragones, Ancalagon, ya les hacía temblar.

— ¡Bien! Empecemos entonces a planear. – dijo serio Balin.

Durante un par de horas la reunión siguió adelante. Planearon los ataques a gran escala para que fueran sincronizados y así evitar huidas por parte de los que estaban al mando de las Torres.

El cronometro había empezado y el tiempo empezaba a correr.

* * *

 **Erendir:** bueno, pues otro mas en versión 2.0. Espero que os este gustando, pues la verdad es que no puedo saberlo sin vuestra opinión escrita XP XD Ale, nos leemos en el próximo.

 **GiuGiuSalamander:** Pues ya hemos visto que la cosa se está tornando interesante y por mucho, o sea, el tiempo se ajusta jóvenes, ¡espero hayan disfrutado!

 **Lady werempire:** hola mis queridos subditos, siempre es un gusto volver a estar por aca, miren esta historia esta demasiado buena, leanla y luego dejen muuuchos reviews, los reviews son gratis y hacen feliz a la nariz, casualmente que tengan buen dia


	8. Ataque a las torres - parte 01

Fairy Tail no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a su respectivo autor.

supremehunter: para Natsu si (Kana, Jenny y Lucy). Hemos decidido dejarlo asi, ya hay muchos harems gigantes y estas chicas no suelen estar en ellos.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro

-comentarios

-"pensamientos"-

-*comunicación por holograma, comunicador, etc.*-

* * *

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

 **También podéis ver las historias de mis colaboradoras en sus respectivos perfile**

* * *

Capítulo 6:

 **ATAQUE A LAS TORRES – PARTE 01**

* * *

La reunión en la Atlántida había terminado. Los líderes habían acordado atacar las Torres de forma sincronizada. De ese modo se evitarían problemas. Al atacar todas al mismo tiempo, los posibles refuerzos tendrían que dispersarse para poder defender todas las Torres. Esa era la posible carta de triunfo.

Para prepararlo todo adecuadamente, el ataque global se llevaría a cabo en tres días. Pero tenian un problema, mientras mas investigaban mas torres aparecian lo que significaria una mayor planeacion, esto tenia al jefe y maestro de shield, muy atareado en su oficina.

— Veamos, podría enviar a este grupo a la Torre de la isla Georgetown, y a este a Jarvis Island. Muy listos al construirlas en islas minúsculas. A Laxus y su equipo podría mandarlos a Andorra y dejar al grupo de Mermaid Heels para la de Σκάντζουρα Skantzoura… griegos… – murmuró al intentar leer las letras griegas – Bueno, hay idiomas peores.

— ¿Qué tal vas con la operación? – preguntó Gildarts, entrando al despacho.

— Podría decir que bien. Tenemos los recursos suficientes como para poder desplegar a nuestros equipos por diferentes zonas tan lejanas unas de otras.

El hombre pelirrojo se acercó y observo detenidamente un mapa 3D con los lugares donde se habían descubierto las Torres y los puntos que ocupaban en otro mapa planetario 3D.

— Hm, Jarvis Island. Eso está en medio del Pacifico. Y la isla Georgetown en medio del Atlántico. La costa Este de Rusia, Argentina, Hawái, Sudáfrica…. — suspiró incrédulo. — Con razón no nos hemos dado cuenta antes. Lugares remotos, bien alejadas unas de otras y con barreras mágicas. Listos, sin duda alguna. Pero no lo entiendo. Grecia, Estocolmo…. Hay muchos sitios en los cuales deberían ir las mitologías, no nosotros.

— Los Olímpicos ya no disponen de tantos recursos. Los Nórdicos se ocuparán de gran parte de Europa, pero Odín no mandara a muchos. Lo mismo con el resto. Los cristianos pueden desplegar más tropas, por lo que se encargaran de la gran mayoría junto a nosotros.

— Ya veo. ¿Ya lo saben los grupos?

— No. Terminare de preparar la estrategia y luego los mandare llamar.

— ¿No es este despacho demasiado pequeño? – preguntó con burla Gildarts.

— … —Makarov lo miro con seriedad — Obviamente haremos la reunión en la sala principal de reuniones.

— ¿Los notificas tu o hago la indicación yo?

— Ya me encargare de eso cuando termine. ¿Me echas una mano?

— ¡Encantado de la vida!

XXXXX

Aproximadamente un par de horas después, Makarov ya tenía planeado la estrategia a escala global de la súper operación que llevarían a cabo.

El líder de la organización, junto segundo al mano, o séase Makarov y Gildarts, se encontraban junto a los grupos o equipos que el anciano enano había mandado a llamar. La sala en si era bastante grande. Perfectamente podrían caber quinientas personas, cada una teniendo su espacio.

Los murmullos llenaban toda la gigantesca sala.

— Eje… ¡mocosos, prestad atención! — exclamó Makarov, llamando la atención de sus subordinados. Todos callaron al instante. — Muy bien, ahora que tengo vuestra atención os explicare el por qué estáis todos aquí reunidos. — a pesar de que la sala era gigante y había mucha gente, el anciano usaba su potente voz de enano para que todos lo escucharan perfectamente, no hacía falta usar un micrófono. — El motivo por el que estáis aquí reunidos es porque vamos a llevar a cabo una operación a escala global.

Eso sorprendió a casi todos los presentes.

— ¿A qué te refieres exactamente con escala global, viejo? – preguntó Laxus.

— A eso mismo. – hizo un gesto a Gildarts y el pelirrojo pulso el botón de un mando inalámbrico. Al instante, frente al dúo y al resto, aparecieron dos mapas. Los mismos con los que había estado antes Makarov — Sabéis lo que son las Torres y el Sistema R, ¿verdad? – todos asintieron — Bien, pues, por si alguno no lo sabe, hace poco hemos descubierto la existencia de estas Torres en distintas partes del mundo. Es por ese motivo que la operación es global. Las demás Facciones Mitológicas podrán ocuparse de partes de las Torres de "sus territorios". — hizo comillas con los dedos ante esas dos últimas palabras — Desgraciadamente, para nosotros, la grandísima mayoría de dichas Facciones no tienen los suficientes efectivos por motivo obvio. — se encogió de hombros. Estaba más que claro que, con el paso del tiempo, la mayoría de las criaturas sobrenaturales han ido perdiendo números y poder debido a la evolución humana. Por ese motivo, incluso los Dioses Mitológicos no disponían de tantos recursos – Pero aun así nos echaran una mano. En fin, como iba diciendo, Gildarts y yo hemos estado planeando la operación. Cada grupo ira a una de estas Torres y la destruirá. No deben quedar ni los cimientos.

— ¿Y quién es el líder de estos terroristas? — preguntó Jellal.

— Me temo que no lo sabemos. — expresó negando. — Quien haya creado este grupo y el objetivo de activar el Sistema R de las Torres se ha mantenido perfectamente oculto. Pero, no tenemos duda de que estará en una de las Torres para cuando llegue el momento. Por eso, si alguno de vosotros lo encuentra, el objetivo principal pasa a capturarlo… o eliminarlo, si no hay posibilidades de captura. ¿Hay alguna pregunta?

Una persona levanto su brazo: Minerva Orland, maga de territorio.

—Yo tengo una pregunta. ¿Cómo quiere que un solo grupo sea capaz de destruir una de esas Torres? Lo más probable es que esté llena de secuaces y enemigos, de los cuales no tenemos casi ninguna información. Podrían ser decenas o centenas o incluso miles.

— Lo sé y he sido cauto. No ira solo un grupo. Sera un grupo de grupos. Además, por lo que nuestros espías me han informado, en todas las Torres han descubierto que, ciertamente, los enemigos son muy numerosos. Pero, el mayor problema es que son mezclas. Humanos, vampiros, wyvern, driadas, ghouls y demás. Por eso mismo vamos a enviar grupos equilibrados.

— Entonces, ¿cuáles son esos grupos y a que Torre van a ir? – preguntó Romeo con gran curiosidad.

— A eso voy. ¡Esta Juventud… tan impaciente! —masculló, mirando enojado al adolescente.

El pobre tembló levemente ante la mirada severa del anciano. Wendy, que estaba a su lado, se rio por lo bajini.

— Como decía, estos serán los grupos; Laxus y su equipo junto con Kana, Wendy, el impaciente… —Romeo cayó en depresión — Y junto a ellos… — empezó a decir varios nombres – Vosotros iréis a la Torre de Andorra. – todos asintieron – Bien, siguiente grupo, Mermaid Heels al completo iréis a la Torre de Jarvis Island. — las miembros de los distintos grupos de Mermaid Heels se miraron sonrientes, pues juntas creaba el grupo más grande y eran muy poderosas – Blue Pegasus, lo mismo. Torre de Malta. Gajeel, Levy, Sting, Rogue, Yukino, Gray, Juvia, Ultear, Meredy, Minerva, Jellal y Erza iréis a la Torre de Isla Ascensión. – siguió nombrando grupos y las Torres a las cuales irían.

Debido a que no podía dejar la base sin ningún efectivo, dejo aproximadamente a cincuenta agentes, entre los cuales estaban Natsu y Lucy. Los Strauss seguían en su otra misión, al igual que varios equipos.

-Bien. Ahora que ya están todos los grupos hechos y sabéis de que ira la misión, es hora de que os preparéis. La operación empezara dentro de once horas. Por eso debéis prepararos ya y coger un transporte para vuestros destinos. — el anciano agitó su mano en señal de ánimo —¡Vamos, vamos!

Dada la orden, cada uno se fue a preparase para ir a su destino. Una vez que la sala se quedó vacía, el agente Coulson apareció en escena con su clásica sonrisa tranquila.

— Parece ser que hay mucho entusiasmo. – comentó el agente.

— Eso parece. – susurró el anciano enano.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— ¿Sabes la visión que tuvo Meredy?

— Sí. — contestó.

— Tengo la sensación de que las Torres son solo el principio. Se avecina algo grande. — confesó desmantelando una serenidad que hasta ahora residía en su rostro.

— ¿Cree que la Alianza Balam está detrás?

— De eso no hay duda. Pero, la pregunta principal es, ¿quién está detrás de esto? ¿Cuál de todos ellos es el causante?

—…

XXXXX

Natsu se encontraba junto a su gato Happy y el resto de mininos. La verdad es que se sentía aburrido. La gran mayoría de los miembros de la base se encontraban en la macro operación. Se había sentido ofendido al principio por no haber ido a la misión, pero, luego de una charla con Makarov, el dragón entendió que esta operación era muy importante, y él podría llegar a descontrolarse, lo cual les perjudicaría enormemente.

Hacía poco que el último grupo había abandonado la base secreta. Debido a eso, y a que se sentía solo, el pelirrosa fue a buscar a su gato, el cual nada más verlo fue hacia él. Ambos empezaron a caminar, pero, para curiosidad del dragón, los demás gatos también fueron con él. Suponía que se sentían solos sin sus respectivos dueños.

Era por ese motivo que actualmente se encontraba recorriendo la gigantesca base. Aunque había pasado casi mes y medio desde que había llegado a dicho lugar, había muchas partes que aún no había visto.

-Miau.

El dragón salió de sus pensamientos al oír a su minino amigo. El pequeño minino se encontrará acariciando su pierna, siendo observado por los demás gatos. La verdad es que le hacía gracia verlos. Lily, como el adulto del grupo, era el guía y quien imponía orden entre los cinco. Pero, a pesar de su aspecto, parecía ser que los demás mininos no se asustaban de él. Solo hacía falta observar como querían jugar con él, aunque era muy rara la vez que lo hacía.

— ¿Qué te ocurre compañero? – preguntó, mirando al gatito.

Este volvió a maullar y salió disparado, siendo seguido por Lector y Frosch. Charle fue detrás del trio, junto a Lily, aunque ambos iban más tranquilos. Lily por madurez gatuna y Charle… bueno, Charle era demasiado madura para su corta edad gatuna, y muy creída. Lo había podido notar.

Los gatos guiaron al pelirrosa hasta su sala. Entonces entendió. Debían tener hambre. Normal, hacia horas que habían empezado a caminar sin descanso.

Sacando sus tazones, alimento y agua, se los relleno y puso a su altura. Nada más ponerlos en el suelo, los gatos se lanzaban a devorar.

Entonces noto que empezaba a tener hambre, por lo que los dejó y fue hasta la cafetería más cercana. Por suerte para él, no estaba muy lejos.

El lugar estaba prácticamente casi vacío. El lugar era bastante amplio, lleno de alargadas mesas con sus respectivos bancos. Al menos daba las gracias de que el lugar fuera colorido. Se había aburrido del tono blanco y grisáceo de la gran mayoría de pasillos y salas. Supuso que el motivo se debía a que en dicho lugar solían reunirse los distintos agentes, por lo que debía ser animado.

Entonces, mientras avanzaba hacia el bufete libre, su nariz percibió un aroma conocidísimo. Sus ojos se fijaron instantáneamente en cierta elfa rubia, que se encontraba comiendo verdura, frutas y hortalizas.

La verdad es que hacía tiempo que no hablaba con ella… prácticamente desde que terminaron la misión en Rusia.

Una vez que cogió su comida, compuesta la gran mayoría por carne, pero también algo de fruta y verdura, camino hasta ponerse delante suyo.

— Esto… ¿puedo sentarme? — preguntó un poco tímido.

Lucy dejo de comer para mirarle. Al parecer la timidez del pelirrosa le hizo gracia.

— Por supuesto que puedes sentarte. – le sonrió para seguir comiendo.

Tomando asiento, el dragón empezó a devorar prácticamente todo. Entre tanto se fijaba en la hermosa mujer que tenía delante. Le resultaba curioso. Era la primera vez que la veía sin el típico traje negro ajustado que vestían los agentes de la organización.

No le desagradaba. ¡¿Cómo demonios iba a hacerlo?! Esos trajes se ajustaban perfectamente a las siluetas de las mujeres. La gran mayoría de ellas eran de constitución normal o delgada. Era lo normal. Después de todo, debían estar en forma para los combates. Claro que también era un poquito desagradable cuando de los hombres se trataba. Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo al recordar algo horrible para su mente, lo cual estaba relacionado con un grupito masculino que les gustaba marcar más de la cuenta.

Intentando olvidar tan horrible imagen, se centró en la rubia. Vestía con ropas élficas. Lo que más se notaba era la túnica grisácea. Sin duda muchos diseñadores matarían por tener dicha túnica. Pero, lo que más le agrado, era que se ajustaba perfectamente a su silueta. Sin duda hecha a medida. Descendió su mirada desde su cabello de oro, fijándose detalladamente en su cara, cuello, etc. Cuando quiso bajar más se encontró con su plato. Estuvo a punto de darse un golpe. Se había olvidado de que estaban comiendo.

Le sorprendió que no llevara ni el más mínimo gramo de carne.

— ¿No comes carne? – no pudo evitar preguntar.

La rubia se limpió la boca con una servilleta y le miro sonriente. El corazón del dragón se aceleró. Por un momento recordó la escena que tuvo con Jenny hace unos días, solo que esta vez era con la elfa. Se sonrojo y agito con fuerza su cabeza, intentando olvidar. No sería recomendable que se excitara.

— No. Los elfos no comemos nada de carne. – le explicó tranquila – Pero puedo ver que los dragones si coméis mucha, por lo menos los occidentales. – se burló – Pero me agrada que al menos comas otras cosas, como verdura y hortalizas.

— Siempre he comido la dieta mediterránea. – se encogió de hombros – Entonces, ¿Sting y Rogue no comen carne?

— Por supuesto que comen. Somos pocos los que no lo hacemos. Solo que ellos, al ser dragones orientales, comen menos cantidad. La justa y necesaria.

— Entiendo. Ahora que lo pienso, son dragones orientales, pero no tiene muchas pintas de ser orientales.

— Lo son por antepasados. Ciertamente no tienen muchos rasgos orientales. Es más, debes fijarte muy bien para poder notarlo. Sus antepasados son orientales al 100%. Pero es lo que tiene mezclar razas. Los suyos fueron mezclándose con occidentales, por lo que al final han acabado teniendo más rasgos occidentales que orientales.

— Vaya. Ahora que me lo pregunto, ¿de dónde sois vosotros? — curioseó a la elfa. — Me refiero a los elfos.

— Pertenecemos al Reino de Alfheim, uno de los Nueve Reinos del Árbol Yggdrasil.

— … eso me suena mucho. – murmuró, llevándose una mano a la barbilla, intentando recordar —¡Ah! ¡Ya me acuerdo! – exclamó – Ese era el Árbol de la mitología nórdica, ¿verdad?

La elfa sonrió al saber que el muchacho no era tan idiota.

— Así es. Ahora mismo estaríamos en el Reino de Midgard, justo en el medio, en el tronco del Gran Árbol.

—… cuantas preguntas me hago ahora. ¿Estamos en la misma galaxia, en el mismo Universo?

— ¡Por supuesto! — contestó sin evitar carcajearse — Por ahora, el único método para viajar entre mundos es con el Bifröst, el Puente del Arco Iris. Pero, si los humanos quisieran llegar de otro modo, tendrían que viajar durante muchísimos años luz para poder llegar a otro de los Reinos.

— ¡Wow! Entonces si están muy lejos. Supongo que lo mejor serían los agujeros de gusano. – murmuró.

— El Bifröst es algo parecido. Parecido, pero no igual.

— Entiendo. ¿Podrías contarme más sobre eso? – pidió.

A la rubia le sorprendió en un principio, pero, contenta por la pregunta, empezó a contarle todo lo que sabía, incluido la historia de su pueblo, los Elfos de la Luz.

Siendo sinceros, el dragón solo quería estar más tiempo con ella y escuchar su voz. Su olor era algo que le relajaba y su voz le hipnotizaba. Era lo contrario a Jenny. Con ella sentía una grandísima excitación con solo olerla u oírla. Y Kana, bueno, con ella podría decir que está en un intermedio entre ambas partes.

Siguieron hablando durante horas, claro que no todo el tiempo fue en la cafetería.

* * *

 _ **Torre de Andorra**_

(Laxus y el, Romeo, Wendy, Kana y otros)

Andorra, oficialmente Principado de Andorra, es un pequeño país soberano del suroeste de Europa. Su capital es Andorra la Vella. Está situado en los Pirineos, entre España y Francia, con una altitud media de mil novecientos noventa y seis metros sobre el nivel del mar. Limita por el sur con España, con las comarcas catalanas de Cerdaña, Alto Urgel y Pallars Sobirá; y por el norte con Francia, limitando con el departamento de Ariège, en la región de Mediodía-Pirineos y el departamento de los Pirineos Orientales, en la región de Languedoc-Rosellón.

El grupo de Laxus había llegado al pequeño país en coche, ya que al ser tan pequeño y estar en los Pirineos, andorra no contaba con un aeropuerto. Habían aterrizado en el aeropuerto de Barcelona y, una vez allí, alquilar varios coches para conducir hasta el pequeño país.

Una vez allí, la cosa fue complicándose. Una vez que pasaron la frontera fueron hasta la capital andorrana y, una vez allí, coger un camino de tierra para acercarse a su objetivo. Desgraciadamente solo pudieron avanzar dos kilómetros antes de que el camino se desviara de nuevo a la carretera.

Debido a su proximidad, bajaron de los coches. Tendrían que ir a pie.

Del primer vehículo bajo Laxus y su equipo. Del segundo Kana junto a romeo y Wendy. De otros dos vehículos salieron otros ocho agentes.

— ¡Bien, escuchadme todos! – Laxus tomó la palabra – Nuestro objetivo se encuentra cerca de Estany de l'Illa. Allí hay un pequeño refugio y la Torre. Debido a que está en las montañas, el camino para llegar va a ser duro y peligroso. — observó el reloj — Queda aproximadamente cuatro horas para el anochecer y cinco para que empiece el ataque. Debemos darnos prisa en llegar. Si alguno se cansa avisad. No servís si estáis agotados.

— ¿Y cómo procederemos una vez que lleguemos? – preguntó Kana, atando sus espadas enfundadas.

— Lo principal será infiltrarnos y, una vez allí, buscad a los de mayor rango. En caso de que nos descubran, solamente tendremos que destruir todo lo posible.

— Entonces nuestro objetivo principal es capturar a los líderes y destruir la Torres. – dijo Wendy.

— Exacto.

— Pero, ¿no se darán cuenta de la destrucción? – preguntó uno de los agentes.

—La Torresestá siendo protegida por una barrera mágica. En cuanto la destruyamos, varios equipos vendrán para limpiar el desastre y capturar a aquellos que nosotros no podamos. Bien, ¿alguna pregunta más? – nadie dijo nada – Perfecto. ¡Pues en marcha!

Tomando la delantera, el mago absoluto de electricidad empezó a caminar en dirección a la Torre, siendo guiado por un dispositivo instalado en su móvil. Detrás de él fueron los demás. No había hecho falta que Laxus les ordenara estar bien atentos a cualquier cosa pues a todos sabían que era posible que alguien se diera cuenta de su presencia y diera la voz de alarma.

XXXXX

Media hora antes de empezar la operación, el grupo había llegado a su objetivo. Habiendo inutilizado parte de la barrera mágica, consiguieron entrar sin hacer el mínimo ruido. Se escondieron entre las rocas, dividiéndose para ocupar más terreno.

— Siendo sincero, esto impone más de cerca. – murmuró Romeo junto a Wendy y Kana.

Ambos observaban la Torre desde el punto más alto de la montaña más cercana.

— Sí, es sin duda impresionante. – susurró Wendy —¿Cuánto falta para empezar?

— Un cuarto de hora. – respondió la descendiente del Cid – Hemos tardado casi lo mismo en dividirnos. – cogió su móvil – Estamos en posición.

— *Bien. * - escucharon la voz de Laxus - *¿Qué tal vais los demás? *

— *En posición*

— *Listos y preparados*

— *Perfecto. Estad preparados para empezar. La cosa se va a poner movidita. *

No solo el rubio. Todos los miembros estaban ansiosos por empezar a soltar hostias a tutiplén. Kana desenvaino a Tizona y Colada. Romeo soltó leves chispas de fuego en sus manos, al igual que Wendy.

La misión estaba por empezar… y la cosa prometía.

* * *

 _ **Torre de Jarvis Island**_

(Mermaid Heels)

La isla Jarvis es una isla de coral deshabitada localizada en el océano Pacífico Sur, a media distancia entre Hawái y las islas Cook. Está ubicada en la parte central de las Espóradas Ecuatoriales. Su terreno es arenoso debido a que prácticamente está casi al nivel del mar. Lo único que hay en dicha isla es un viejo faro, o eso es lo que parece a simple vista. Dicho lugar suele ser visitado por científicos de todo el mundo, aunque hay que pedirle permiso al Gobierno Estadounidense.

Pero, desde hace muchísimo tiempo, ya nadie va a dicha isla para hacer sus experimentos científicos. Ese tiempo fue aprovechado por los terroristas para construir una de las Torres en dicho lugar.

Debido a que era una pequeña y simple isla en medio del Gran Pacifico, era casi imposible guarecerse de la vigilancia de esta.

— No me gusta el agua. — se quejaba Milliana mientras se hacía bolita en medio del diminuto bote en el cual se encontraba.

— Deja de quejarte. Estamos en medio de una operación. – le susurró Arania Webb, una drider.

— Es gracioso que no te guste el agua, pero bien que te llevas tu tiempo en las dichas. – se burló su compañera Risley Law, una maga de gravedad.

— P-pero es que esa agua es muy calentita~. – ronroneó ante el recuerdo del agua caliente – Pero esta agua es muy fría.

— Deberíamos de dejar de movernos. El bote empieza a moverse demasiado. – sugirió Beth Vanderwood, una pequeña y joven ninfa.

El grupo empezó a discutir en voz baja, enfadando a su líder.

— ¡Silencio! —ordenó Kagura rotundamente.

La joven líder del súper grupo de Mermaid Heels era Kagura Mikazuchi, descendiente de un antiguo samurái y portadora de la espada legendaria japonesa Kusanagi, también conocida como Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi. La tan famosa espada se encontraba enfundada en su cintura.

— ¿Cuánto falta para empezar? – preguntó Risley.

— Quince minutos. – contestó el samurái sin despegar la vista de su objetivo, la Torre.

— ¿Están todas preparadas? – le preguntó a la joven ninfa.

Beth se giró y metió la mano en el agua, concentrando su poder. Después de varios segundos, la sacó.

— Listas.

— Perfecto. Esperaremos a tus órdenes, Kagura.

— ¡Bien!

A pesar de que el astro rey estaba en todo lo alto, el bote había sido cubierto con magia. Al ser pequeño y haber pocas personas dentro, el ocultarlo era fácil. A pesar de ello, Kagura prefería no fiarse y permanecer lo más callada posible.

* * *

 _ **Torre de Malta**_

(Blue Pegasus)

La República de Malta es un país insular miembro de la Unión Europea, densamente poblado, compuesto por un archipiélago y situado en el centro del Mediterráneo, al sur de Italia, al oriente de Túnez y al norte de Libia. Las principales islas y las únicas habitadas del país son Malta, Gozo y Comino. Otras islas que hacen parte del archipiélago son Cominotto, Filfla, Roca Fungus, Isla Manoel (la cual está unida por un puente a la ciudad de Gżira), y las Islas de San Pablo; ninguna cuenta con habitantes permanentes.

Las Islas de San Pablo son unos islotes planos y bajos que se encuentran en la Bahía de San Pablo en la Isla de Malta. Cuando la marea baja, las dos porciones se unen, razón por la cual también se le llama Isla de San Pablo. Han estado deshabitados desde que el único agricultor que vivía en ellos abandonó su terreno hace décadas.

Y ese era el objetivo principal de los miembros del grupo Blue Pegasus. En dichos islotes se encontraba la Torre que veían de asaltar y destruir.

Desde el antiguo Fort Campbell, Bob observaba con unos potentes prismáticos la Torre. Hibiki Lates, un mago especializado en magia de archivos, una súper base de datos con todo tipo de información, analizaba la estructura de la Torre y de los enemigos que su líder era capaz de observar, que no era demasiado debido a la oscuridad de la noche. Sus prismáticos captaban las siluetas y el calor corporal, pero aun así era bastante difícil.

— Veamos… wyverns, cíclopes, orcos, trolls, arpías…. Este es un buen grupo de enemigos. – comentaba el hombre calvo, Bob, un mago de phasing.

Esta magia le permite atravesar objetos solidos o semi sólidos.

— No me puedo creer que hayan wyverns. – la voz de la semidiosa rubia sonó molesta – Si Natsu estuviera aquí, esos malditos bichejos saldrían escopetados.

— Cualquiera saldría escopetado, me~n. – dijo Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki, un mago químico.

Su magia le permite controlar los elementos de la tabla periódica.

— Son muchos, ¿verdad? – preguntó Ren Akatsuki, un silfo, un espíritu del aire.

— El viento me dice que el total es un 1-10. – dijo Eve Tearm, un hombre de las nieves, un yeti.

— Ósea, que diez para cada uno. Perfecto. – Jenny sonrió enormemente mientras calentaba los músculos – Esto será divertido.

— Jenny, tu quietecita. – le dijo Bob sin dejar de mirar la Torre.

— ¿Ehhhh?

— Tienes el poder de un Dios… bueno de una Diosa que no se especializa en su fuerza física, pero aun así tiene la fuerza de un Dios de bajo nivel. Con esa fuerza seremos capaces de derribar el pilar principal de la Torre.

— … o séase, que no me voy a divertir. – murmuró con tristeza.

— Posiblemente sí, pero no al principio.

— ¡Buu!

— Preparaos, que está a punto de empezar.

* * *

 _ **Torre de Isla Ascensión**_

(Gajeel, Levy, Sting, Rogue, Yukino, Gray, Juvia, Ultear, Meredy, Minerva, Jellal y Erza)

Ascensión es una isla de origen volcánico ubicada en el océano Atlántico, a medio camino entre América y África, sobre la Placa Sudamericana, al borde de la Dorsal Mesoatlántica. El territorio incluye pequeñas islas satélites como la isla Boatswain Bird, la peña o el peñón Boatswain Bird (Este), White Rocks (Sur), y la peña Tartar (Oeste). El punto más elevado es el Green Mountain, de ochocientos cincuenta y nueve metros de altura. Dentro de este mismo macizo, que cubre la mitad oriental de la isla, se encuentran los otros picos relevantes: Weather Post, White Hill, y Sisters Peak.

La Torre se encontraba justo en medio de los tres picos.

El Sol empezaba a ocultarse por el horizonte. Debido a la zona geográfica en la que se encontraban, el grupo prácticamente podía asegurar que estaban en la oscuridad debido a que los tres grandes picos ocultaban los últimos rayos solares, provocando que prácticamente pareciera que ya se había ocultado.

El grupo se encontraba junto en la zona Este de la Torre, esperando pacientes a que empezara la operación.

— ¿Cuál es el plan? – preguntó Meredy.

— Rogue usara su poder para ir hasta el otro lado y crear una gran distracción. — comenzó a explicar en detalle. — Nuestros enemigos deberían de ir hacia allí en gran número. Entonces podremos entrar en la Torre sin encontrar demasiada resistencia. Una vez dentro deberemos buscar el pilar principal de la Torre. En caso de que no tenga, deberemos de llegar a la zona más fina de la Torre, prácticamente a la mitad, y destruirla. Si conseguimos hacer que caiga, el Sistema R no debería ser posible de ser usado. – finalizó Levy.

-Exacto. Y, una vez dentro, sería aconsejable que nos dividiéramos en grupos de dos. De ese modo podremos desplazarnos con mayor velocidad y encontrar a nuestro enemigo. – dijo Meredy.

— Me parece una buena idea. — asintió Jellal —Si alguno de vosotros se encuentra al líder, avisad. Lo mejor sería no enfrentarse solo a quien sea. Solo para estar seguros.

— ¿Acaso me estas llamando débil? – gruñó Gajeel.

— No. Pero no sabemos quién es nuestro enemigo o que tan poderoso es.

— …

— Bien. Ahora que está todo claro, ¿cuánto falta para empezar la fiesta? – sonrió Sting.

— Quince minutos. – dijo Erza, observando su móvil – Será mejor que nos vayamos preparando.

* * *

 _ **Demás lugares**_

El resto de miembros que no estaba en alguna misión en particular, como los Strauss, o que estaban en la base, como Natsu y Lucy, se encontraban desperdigaos por el mundo, en las distintas Torres que se habían localizado. Pero no solo la organización [S.H.I.E.L.D.], el resto de Facciones del mundo, o por lo menos gran parte de ellas, habían enviado a sus subordinados para luchar contra aquel o aquellos que quisieran levantar de nuevo esa malvada tecnología y destruir dichas Torres hasta que no quedaran ni los cimientos.

En una de las Torres del Norte de Europa, más precisamente en alguna parte de Islandia, el Dios del Trueno Thor se encontraba junto a varios héroes asgardianos, esperando pacientes la hora, en la cual les harían recordar lo que significaba enfrentarse a la poderosa Asgard y a los asgardianos.

En alguna parte de la India, la Diosa Sati de los Dioses Hindúes se encontraba junto al Rey Mono Sun Wukong y varios de sus discípulos.

En alguna parte de Macedonia, el Dios de la Guerra Ares se encontraba junto a su hermana Atenea y semidioses, preparándose para destruir una Torres gigantesca. Sin duda la más alta y grande de todas.

La Reina Layla se encontraba al frente de un gran grupo de elfos en los bosques del Centro de Europa.

Varios Serafines del Cielo se encontraban al mando de escuadrones de ángeles en varias partes del mundo: Israel, México, España, Sudáfrica….

Los vampiros en Rumania, los enanos en el Himalaya, los yetis en Siberia….

Todos listos y preparados para empezar la gran lucha que se iba a llevar a cabo.

* * *

 _ **Sala de operaciones – base de SHIELD**_

El anciano Makarov se encontraba junto a Gildarts y los líderes de las demás Facciones participantes en la batalla que se iba a llevar a cabo en menos de un minuto. Entre ellos se encontraban Zeus, Odín, Jude el elfo, Balin el enano, Brahma, uno de la trinidad de los Jefes Dioses Hindúes, el Barón Samedi, el Dios Egipcio Ra, el Serafín Miguel, y otros mas que aunque tal vez no tan fuertes pero igual de importantes para el equilibrio.

Brahma tenía la apariencia de un hombre moreno de cabello castaño oscuro largo. Tenía la apariencia de un hombre en sus cuarenta años. Su cuerpo, al contrario que Zeus, era de constitución normal.

Ra tenía el aspecto de un hombre del Antiguo Egipto, piel morena y perfil alargado. Aproximadamente unos treinta años, y con una buena musculatura. Vestía las típicas ropas de los faraones egipcios.

— Bien, ha llegado la hora. ¿Están listas vuestras tropas? – preguntó el anciano makarov.

— Listas y preparadas. – asintió el Barón Samedi.

— Esos malditos pagaran por construir esa abominación cerca de las pirámides. – masculló Ra mientras mirava severamente a la nada.

— Entonces es hora. – habló el Rey de los Elfos Jude – Layla, ¿me escuchas?

— *Te escucho, cariño* — se escuchó la voz de la Reina Layla.

— Bien. Parece que las comunicaciones funcionan. — el elfo observó a todos los lideres, asintiendo. Los demás también lo hicieron – Entonces… ¡comiencen el ataque!

No solo él. Todos los lideres dieron la orden a sus subordinados, empezando un ataque a escala global perfectamente sincronizado entre la gran mayoría de las Facciones Mundiales.

* * *

 **Giu Giu Salamander:** Hola criaturas hermosas y perversas. Cada vez avanzamos más rápido y de manera interesante. Espero que les haya gustado este episodio.

 **Lady-werempire:** buenas, mis queridos súbditos como han estado, hoy venimos que este sensacional capitulo que espero que comenten y que les guste, las cosas se ponen peligrosas en shield, veamos que pasa

 **Erendir:** bueno, no tengo nada que añadir. Nos leemos XD


	9. Ataque a las torres - parte 02

Fairy Tail no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a su respectivo autor.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-comentarios normales-

-"pensamientos"-

-*comunicación por holograma, comunicador, etc.*-

* * *

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

 **También podéis ver las historias de mis colaboradoras en sus respectivos perfiles**

* * *

Capítulo 7:

 **ATAQUE A LAS TORRES — PARTE 02**

* * *

La orden había sido dada. Los distintos grupos alrededor del mundo empezaron el ataque. Esta seria la primera vez en muchísimo tiempo que las distintas Facciones mundiales, los mas poderosos guerreros y los seres mas poderes del tiempo y del espacio lucharían codo con codo para enfrentarse a un enemigo común el sistema R

* * *

 _ **Torre de Andorra**_

(Laxus y el Equipo Raijinshuu, Romeo, Wendy, Kana y otros)

Laxus sonrió de manera ladeada, mientras soltaba el móvil que hasta hace pocos minutos sostenía.

— ¡Bien! ¡Empezamos el ataque! — exclamo el rubio con decisión y autoridad .

— ¡A repartir hostias se ha dicho! — exclamo cana con fiera emoción en respuesta a la orden del rubio

— ¡Vamos! — gritó Romeo con la misma emoción que la castaña.

El rubio se quedo a la retaguardia desde donde se podía ver a Wendy que alzaba el vuelo con sus alas y colas de fénix de plumaje rojo, anaranjado y amarillo incandescente, llevando a Romeo en su lomo, el cual ya hace un tiempo ya había encendido sus puños. Kana corría a gran velocidad con Tizona y Colada.

— Freed, Bickslow, Evergreen, vamos.— dijo el hombre mientras salian a la luz los tres nombrados

Dicho esto, el rubio transformó la mitad inferior de su cuerpo en electricidad, volando a gran velocidad. Freed desenfundo su florete (una espada utilizada para la esgrima) y salio detrás del rubio. Evergreen se quitó las gafas que sellaban su poder de Medusa y siguió a su compañero

— ¡Muy bien! ¡Vamos baby's! — exclamó Bickslow a lo ultimo mientras convocaba cinco círculos mágicos, de los cuales salieron cinco muñecos. Estos se pusieron en fila uno al lado del otro. Bickslow se puso encima, siendo transportados por estos.

XXXXX

El sonido de metal cortando carne y huesos era estridente y llenaba por completo el campo de batalla. Cana corría a través de la gran explanada que llevaba adentro de la Torre mientras cortaba a todos los ghouls que se metían en su camino. La sangre bañaba el suelo y sus espadas salpicaban la sangre que quedaba en sus filos con cada corte. Su rostro serio y frio no mostraba sentimiento alguno pero helaba con fervor a sus enemigos. No sentía nada al acabar con la vida de esas bestias.

Ghouls. Devoradores de cadáveres. Un demonio necrófago que habita en lugares inhóspitos o deshabitados y frecuenta los cementerios. Están clasificados como monstruos no muertos. Los gules profanan las tumbas y se alimentan de los cadáveres, pero también secuestran niños para devorarlos.

Sin duda criaturas abominables. A pesar de ser alrededor de cien, no suponían ningún problema para la descendiente del Cid Campeador e hija del gran Gildarts Clive.

Las criaturas gruñían furiosas y sedientas de carne. Y a pesar de ser cortas de mente se las arreglaron para lanzarse en grupo, y atacar a la castaña, esta se encontraba en un gran aprieto cuando...

 _¡Fosh!_

Una poderosa y ardiente llamarada surgió arrasando a parte de la horda de ghouls, todo producido por un adolescente de unos diecisiete dieciocho años, que caía del cielo con gracia.

— ¿Necesitas una mano? — preguntó sonriente Romeo, lanzando otra llamarada con sus manos.

— Pues no me vendría mal — sonrió la castaña con gracia, mientras cortaba a dos ghouls —No sé de donde salen estos cabrones. Su número va creciendo.

— Wendy está buscando su guarida. — miró al cielo, donde Wendy, ahora en su verdadera forma de fénix, volaba iluminando el cielo oscuro.

— Pues entonces todo bien. ¡Veamos quien se carga a más de estos mamones! ¡El que pierda paga una ronda!

— ¡Aye sir!

XXXXX

Wendy dejó caer a Romeo, permitiéndole tomar su verdadera forma de fénix. Si bien el muchacho era un mago de fuego, no sería capaz, por el momento, de soportar el ardiente fuego que ella era capaz de emitir.

Volando a gran rapidez, dejando una estela de fuego, iluminando el cielo con la luz que creaba su fuego y con la ayuda de su aguda visión, la fénix buscaba por toda la Torre la salida por la cual no dejaban de salir los ghouls.

Sin duda un poderoso hechizo evitaba encontrar dicha salida. Para ella, los ghouls aparecían de repente desde distintos puntos. Sea quien fuera el que los dirigía, había sido lo suficientemente listo como para dividirlos y así les fuera más difícil encontrar la salida.

En momentos como este, daba gracias a que Romeo no estuviera con ella. Guiándose por su instinto, empezó a aumentar el calor de su fuego, fijando su mirada en un punto.

 _¡Fosh!_

Lanzo una poderosa llamarada en dirección al punto fijado. Tal y como había esperado, había una barrera ilusoria.

— ¡Tsk! Tendré que ir con todo. — masculló mientras acumulaba poder.

Pero entonces, empezaron a caer distintos ataques mágicos en su dirección.

— ¡Mierda!

En el actual estado en el que estaba no podía evitar el ataque o su concentración se iría al traste.

— ¡Vamos baby's! — escuchó un grito.

¡Trump! (y no Donald)

Una serie de poderosos rayos aparecieron desde arriba de la posición de la chica, destruyendo los ataques que llovían sobre ella, permitiéndole seguir acumulando poder.

— Nosotros nos ocupamos de cubrirte — sonrió Bickslow sobre sus muñecos.

Wendy asintió, acumulando poder.

XXXXX

Laxus hizo acto de escena en la parte más elevada de la Torre. Para poder tener una mejor vista del lugar, necesitaba encontrar al encargado de todo este desmadre, y ahí es donde debería estar. Había atravesado el techo, entrando a lo grande. Observó a su alrededor. Noto lo equivocado que había estado al mirar el lugar en el que se encontraba. Solo era una gigantesca sala con techo en forma de cúpula. No había nada más.

— Pues parece que esta Torre no es la principal — pensó un poco defraudado.

— Pareces desilusionado — comentó una voz lugubre.

Un hombre se encontraba apoyado en un alfeizar, observando la batalla que se estaba disputando a los pies de la Torre. Un hombre alto, musculoso, con el cabello aparentemente corto, rubio claro y tapado con un sencillo pañuelo blanco. Tiene las orejas particularmente extrañas, ya que sus lóbulos son extremadamente largos, algo que le da una apariencia de buda. Sus ojos son de un color azul grisáceo. Viste unos pantalones muy anchos de color naranja con varias zonas negras que forman un patrón de líneas horizontales, y la zona acoplada a los tobillos de un color marrón claro adornada con rayas de color azul. Encima de la cintura porta un fajín color azul oscuro que sujeta una especie de velo de un azul más claro. Lleva brazaletes en sus brazos y piernas, pendientes al final de sus largos lóbulos y dos anillos alrededor de los dedos pulgares del pie.

— "¿Y este tío de que va?" — pensó Laxus al observarle — "Menudas pintas"

— ¿Qué me ves? ¿Acaso te has asombrado ante mi presencia? — preguntó el desconocido.

Laxus alzó una ceja.

— ¿Asombrado por tu presencia? ¿Qué te has fumado? — preguntó burlón.

El otro rubio hizo una leve mueca.

— No deberías hacer enfadar a un Dios.

— ¿TU un Dios? JA, no me hagas reír, tal vez un simple bufón, pero Dios. — siguió burlándose.

El desconocido apunto con su mano a Laxus. En dicha mano empezaron a aparecer descargas eléctricas. Laxus solo le observó aburrido.

 _¡Tooomp!_

Una poderosa descarga eléctrica salió de la mano del desconocido, golpeando de lleno a Laxus y provocando una poderosa explosión.

— ¡YO soy Enel! ¡Dios del Rayo! ¡No deberías haberme molestado, mortal! — exclamó el presentado como Enel mientras se carcajeaba.

— Por favor. — dejó de reírse al escuchar la voz de Laxus — ¿Tu un Dios del rayo?, no me has hecho ni cosquillas — Laxus profirió una sonora carcajada mientras con simpleza apuntaba a Enel.

 _¡Pam!_

El autoproclamado Dios del Rayo detuvo su puño con el antebrazo.

— Como imagine. Este combate no se solucionara con nuestros poderes eléctricos. — murmuró Laxus.

— Estúpido humano. — masculló el falso Enel, empujándole para poner distancia — ¡Yo soy un Dios! ¡Un simple mago humano no será capaz de derrotarle! — proclamó con fuerza.

— ¿Un simple mago? — Laxus sonrió arrogante — Yo soy Laxus Dreyar… mago absoluto de electricidad. No hay nada ni nadie que sea capaz de derrotarme en mi elemento, porque amigo yo soy el rayo. — dijo con orgullo — Y ahora te demostraré por qué.

Ambos se cubrieron de electricidad, lanzándose el único contra el otro.

 _¡Paaam!_

XXXXX

 _¡Fosh!_

 _¡Crash!_

Una tercera y poderosa llamarada. Wendy se encontraba en el suelo, apoyándose en las rodillas, respirando entrecortadamente, con gotas de sudor bajando por su rostro. Lo había conseguido. Había destruido la maldita barrera ilusoria. Ahora se podía observar la cueva bajo la Torre por la cual salían los ghouls sin parar.

 _Grrr_

Tres ghouls se le abalanzaron, pero estaba bastante cansada y apenas podía esquivarla cuando...

 _¡Pam!_

Romeo al ver que wendy a causa del cansancio habia perdido su forma feniz corrio rapidamente y luego de una patada doble y un puño contundente destruyo a los tres ghouls.

Luego de encargarse del trio, se dio la vuelta, observando a la peli azul. Wendy le sonreía levemente, agradecida por la ayuda.

— ¿Y… Kana…? — preguntó recuperando el aire.

— Ha salido disparada hacia la cueva nada más has destruido la barrera ilusoria. Pero era muy resistente. ¿Acaso la habrían reforzado con una barrera defensiva? — se preguntó, llevándose una mano a la barbilla — Eso explicaría el por qué te has tenido que esforzar tanto.

— Si. Al segundo intento lo he notado. — se incorporó, tomando una gran bocanada de aire.

 _¡Booom!_

Ambos levantaron la cabeza, observando la cima de la Torre. Una gran explosión. Ambos vieron como salian grandes rayos como si una tormenta se estuviera llevando acabo en el ultimo piso de la torre.

— ¿Aun puedes continuar?

— Si… aun puedo… — respiró profundamente, mientras intentaba regular su respiracion — Bien, vamos.

Romeo paso a tomar uno de los brazos de wendy y pasarlo alrededor de su cuello para que ella lo usara como soporte, y ambos salieron disparados hacia la torre

XXXXX

Kana corría hacia el interior de la cueva, buscando al que dirigía a los ghouls. Para su sorpresa, lguien se le había adelantado.

— Oh, ya has llegado. Has sido muy lenta.

Reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte.

— ¿Evergreen? ¿Cuándo demonios…? Ah. Ahora entiendo porque había muchas estatuas. — colocó las espadas sobre sus hombros, apoyando su peso en su pierna derecha.

— Ya. Muy bien. Ahora, ¿te importaría irte? Este me toca a mí.

— ¿Disculpa?

— Señoritas, por favor, no se peleen por mí. — una voz se escuchó en la sala más profunda de la cueva, donde ambas se encontraban.

— Kana, lárgate de aquí. — le ordenó Evergreen.

La nombrada se dio cuenta de que su compañera no tenía sus gafas, por lo que era mejor que se largara de allí cuanto antes.

— Ten cuidado. — dicho esto corrió afuera de la cueva.

Evergreen se quedó cayada, observando el lugar. Podía escuchar las pisadas. De repente, apareció un hombre con la apariencia de un hombre de unos sesenta años. Tenía el cabello y barba de color gris lleno de canas. Vestía ropas hindús. Pero, lo que le sorprendió era que sus ojos estaban vacíos. Era ciego. Reconoció lo que era.

Rakshasa, un demonio hindú. Caníbales devoradores de carne cuyas uñas son venenosas.

Se mordió la mejilla por dentro. Ese tipo le sería difícil de enfrentar. No le valdría de nada su poder de medusa. Al ser ciego no podría convertirlo en piedra.

— Vaya, la humana a escapado. — dijo el rakshasa, olisqueando el aire — Bueno, al menos me divertirse jugando al gato y al ratón.

— ¿Acaso te crees que te dejare pasar fácilmente? — preguntó Evergreen.

— No me interesas, medusa.

— Lo sé, solo te gusta la carne podrida y la humana. — dijo mientras hacia un leve gesto con la mano, mirándole con asco — Vosotros, los rakshasa, me dais asco.

— Lo mismo va para vosotras.

En un rápido movimiento, el demonio hindú se lanzó hacia la castaña. Sus uñas crecieron, volviéndose puntiagudas y de aspecto bastante afilado. Por ellas caían leves gotas moradas.

Después de esquivar las uñas varias veces, la castaña se dio cuenta de que el demonio hindú solo quería quitársela de encima para ir tras Kana, y que quería hacerlo rápido.

La mujer se agachó, esquivando un arañazo a la altura del pecho, aprovechando para asestar un potente puñetazo bajo las costillas del demonio.

Este hizo una mueca, pero ningún sonido salió de su boca. Aprovechando el primer golpe, Evergreen siguió golpeando en esa zona varias veces, hasta que tuvo que apartarse debido a que intentó atravesar su carne con sus venenosas uñas.

— ¡Tsk, maldita! — masculló enojado el rakshasa.

Evergreen sonrió arrogante. A pesar de no poder usar su poder de medusa, seguía siendo una hábil luchadora.

Entonces el demonio hindú empezó a murmurar algo. Extendió su mano y, de repente, una gran y ardiente bola de fuego salió disparada de su mano en su dirección.

Dando una voltereta hacia su izquierda, la mujer consiguió esquivarla pero aun asi el golpe estuvo a punto de alcanzarle, de inmediato empezó a correr hacia el demonio, que volvía a conjurar un hechizo. Varias esferas de agua del tamaño de canicas empezaron a crearse en torno del demonio, para salir luego a gran velocidad hacia la castaña.

Esta por medio de agiles movimientos esquivo la gran mayoría de las ráfagas pero la presión seguía siendo muy fuerte y las ráfagas demasiado rapadas y no podía evitar salir con pequeños cortes que a pesar de su tamaño la debilitaban paulatinamente.

 _¡Pam!_

Al darse cuenta de que si solo seguía a la defensiva, esquivando las fuertes ráfagas de agua nunca iba a ganar esta lucha decidió arriesgarse y pasar a la ofensiva, con un fuerte movimiento golpeo al demonio en el cráneo lo que paso a convertirse en una rápida sesión de estocadas y patadas voladoras que terminaron lazándolo hasta una pared en la que el hombre quedo inconsciente ¿.

Jadeando debido al esfuerzo físico, se quedó un rato observando todo lo que había hecho, el demonio a pesar de su aspecto la había dejado mas cansada de lo que había creído en un inicio.

 _¡Kabooom!_

Escucho una poderosa explosión que venia de los pisos superiores ella al caer en cuenta del desplome paso a correr rápidamente hacia la salida dejando el cuerpo del demonio a su suerte, mientras corría la cueva empezó a desplomarse y las rocas cain a su alrededor con vehemencia.

XXXXX

Freed y Bickslow se encontraban a mitad de la Torre, frente a un enorme pilar, este era tan grueso y alto que tranquilamente podía ser confundido con una de las paredes de la torre pero no, este era el pilar base, el que mantenia toda la estructura en su lugar.

— Bien, ¿cómo lo hacemos? — preguntó Bickslow — Sin duda alguna estará protegido.

— Lo único que podemos hacer es golpearlo hasta destruir la barrera protectora. Luego no será difícil.

— ¡Bien baby's! ¡Adelante!— dijo Bickslow mientras de manera histriónica señalaba el gran pilar

Los cinco muñecos se pusieron en forma de pirámide y, en un instante, lanzaron un poderoso rayo, el cual no paraba.

Freed, usando su poder vampírico, creó distintas criaturas que parecían estar formados por oscuridad y sombras, las cuales atacaron sin parar la barrera.

Durante varios minutos, dicha barrera no dio signos de fractura, hasta que…

 _¡Crash!_

El fuerte estruendo creado por el rompimiento de la barrera sorprendió a los presentes que luego de la unión de sus fuerzas habían logrado al final hacer que cediera

Freed se pasó la mano por la frente, limpiándose las pequeñísimas gotas de sudor que habían sido generadas por el esfuerzo.

— No esperé que fuera tan resistente.

— ¡Ahora da igual! ¡Ahora baby's, destruid ese pilar!

Cambiando de formación, los muñecos empezaron a crear bolas de acero, las cuales impactaban contra el ancho pilar, destruyéndolo poco a poco. Mientras, Freed iba acabando con los distintos ghouls que se acercaban a molestar.

XXXXX

 _¡Paaam!_

Laxus y el falso Enel seguían en su incansable lucha. Ninguno tenía herida alguna, pero si respiraban entrecortadamente. La batalla estaba aparentemente equilibrada. Las condiciones eran de lo más parejas.

— Tsk. Estúpido insecto humano. — masculló el falso Enel con molestia.

— A la mierda. — murmuró Laxus — Tendré que ir con todo.

— ¡Fuajajajajajajaja! ¡Ven! ¡Ven con todo! ¡Veamos de que eres capaz, basura humana!— estallo el impostor

Para sorpresa de este ultimo, Laxus invocó un pequeño círculo mágico, del cual sacó un par de guantes, cuales se puso inmediatamente.

— ¿Qué demo…?

 _¡Paaam!_

Para gran sorpresa del autoproclamado _'Dios del rayo'_ , Laxus acababa de golpearle en toda la nariz, haciendo que esta empezara a sangrar.

—Guantes de goma, imbécil. — sonrió arrogante el mago sin dejar de golpearle.

No le daría ni un solo descanso, y él tampoco tendría alguno.

Al ser guantes de goma, Laxus podía golpear al autoproclamado Dios. Debido a su propio poder, Laxus supo que debía fortalecer su debilidad, que eran los aislantes. Gracias a eso, ahora podía golpear al copión. El problema es que no podría usar su poder de mago en las partes que cubrieran la goma, que era hasta el codo.

Al menos el resto si podía usar su electricidad.

— ¿Ahora quien es el Dios?

XXXXX

Romeo y Wendy se encontraban varios niveles por debajo de Freed y Bickslow. La joven fénix había podido escuchar como ambos habían roto la barrera que protegía al pilar principal, y lo habían confirmado al ver como dicha barrera desaparecía en su nivel.

—¡Lo han conseguido! — exclamó contento Romeo.

— Bien, me encargare de destruirlo a este nivel. — dijo Wendy, pero Romeo la detuvo, el joven mago de fuego estaba sinceramente preocupado por el estado de la fenix, pero eso no era algo de lo que ella tuviera que enterarse.

— ¡No! Tú ya te cargaste la primera barrera. — sonrió desafiante, chocando sus puños de fuego — Esta vez me toca a mí.

Wendy asintió.

— Tendremos que largarnos pronto de aquí, pues no durara mucho en caerse.

— No te preocupes. Tu solo cúbreme.

Encendió sus puños en fuego, disparando una interminable llamarada, la cual iba subiendo de temperatura constantemente. Esta vez, al ser no tener una barrera protectora, no necesitaría llegar a extremos para destruir el pilar base.

XXXXX

En la plaza principal, por la cual salían los ghouls y donde Kana, junto a Romeo y los demás miembros del grupo habían luchado, la castaña y el resto observaban la Torre.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que escucharon y vieron como la gigantesca Torre empezaba a colapsar sobre sí misma. Pudieron observar como Wendy volvía a cargar a Romeo, a Bickslow sobre sus muñecos y Freed corriendo a gran velocidad. Evergreen también había salido de la cueva, yendo a un lugar seguro. Pero no se veía a Laxus por ninguna parte.

— ¡Bien, todos pónganse a resguardo! ¡Esto no va a ser bonito! — exclamó Kana, apurando a sus compañeros para que se alejaran rápidamente.

Ninguno rechistó.

XXXXX

Laxus respiraba entrecortadamente, observando el magullado cuerpo del falso Enel, que yacía a sus pies con la cara hinchada por los puñetazos, ojos hinchados, sangre saliendo por la nariz, y el resto de su cuerpo no estaba mejor.

Entonces notó como el lugar empezaba a temblar violentamente, se inclinaba y derruirá. Supuso que habían cumplido la misión.

Soltando una maldición, el rubio cargó el cuerpo del otro rubio, guardando los guantes en su lugar correspondiente, convirtiendo la parte inferior de su cuerpo en un rayo, saliendo de la Torre, la cual se estaba derrumbando sobre sí misma.

 _¡Brooomp!_

Debido a la gran altura de la Torre, el polvo que se levantó fue muchísimo, por lo que tuvo que tomar distancia para que este no le llegara.

Con su vista buscó a sus compañeros, localizándolos aproximadamente a un kilómetro de la ahora derruida Torre. Descendió hasta estar a su nivel, dejando el cuerpo del copión Enel en el suelo sin cuidado ajuno, dejándolo caer a peso muerto.

— ¿Y este quién es? — preguntó Romeo, acercándose.

— El vigilante de esta Torre. Ponedle unas esposas.

Uno del grupo sacó unas esposas, poniéndoselas al falso Enel. Viéndolas fijamente parecían unas normales, pero no lo eran. Las esposas de [S.H.I.E.L.D.] eran mágicas. Suprimían los poderes mágicos de los magos o los sobrenaturales de las criaturas no humanas.

— ¿Hay algún herido? — preguntó Freed.

— Alguno, que se ha llevado algún mordisco. — comentó un héroe griego, que llevaba una venda a la altura de la cadera — Malditos ghouls.

— ¿Esta es la Torre principal? — preguntó Wendy, que estaba sentada en una roca, recuperándose.

— No. No lo es. — observó las ruinas — ¿Qué tal las demás? — le preguntó a Kana, que se encontraba con su móvil en mano.

* * *

 _ **Torre de Jarvis Island**_

(Mermaid Heels)

— ¡Adelante! ¡No deis cuartel! — exclamaba Kagura nada más recibir la orden.

Beth metió sus dos manos en el agua. Su poder de ninfa era sobre el agua. El bote en el cual iban empezó a avanzar a gran velocidad, como si fuera una lancha motora. Pero, lo sorprendente, fue cuando del mar salieron más de treinta botes. En todos ellos iban cinco miembros del súper grupo de Mermaid Heels.

Debido a que ahora todos estaban sobre el agua, las barreras de invisibilidad no funcionaban, pues eran demasiados botes.

 _¡Niiiooon!_

Una alarma se escuchó proveniente de la Torre. Al instante las fuerzas enemigas se prepararon para impedir que llegaran a la explanada de la Torre.

— ¿Qué hacemos Kagura? — preguntó Arania.

La nombrada observó cómo, a media altura de la Torre, decenas de magos se preparaban para atacar a distancia.

— ¡Risley! ¡Quiero que toda maga de gravedad use su magia a mi señal en dirección a donde están los magos!

La nombrada asintió, informando a las poquísimas magas de gravedad que había en el supergrupo.

— ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer? — cuestionó.

— Cuando lancen sus hechizos, usareis vuestra magia para que impacten en el suelo, lo más posible de sus defensas.

La rechoncha mujer sonrió alegre, entendiendo a la perfección, informando de nuevo.

Cuando estaban aproximadamente a unos cien metros de alcanzar parte de la Torre que estaba sobre el agua, los magos enemigos empezaron con su ataque.

— ¡Ahora! — exclamó Kagura, haciendo un gesto con el brazo.

Las pocas magas de gravedad, incluida Risley, apuntaron con sus manos a donde su líder les había indicado y usaron su poder.

Los distintos ataques de los magos enemigos sufrieron el efecto de la gravedad aumentada…

 _¡Kabooom!_

Impactando contra las primeras líneas defensivas en el suelo, causando estragos.

— ¡Bien! ¡Preparaos! — desenfundó su espada japonesa, poniéndose en posición, esperando hasta que… — ¡Ahora!

Su bote llegó a la suficiente distancia como para poder saltar a la Torre. Nada más poner el primer pie adentro, se lanzó veloz al ataque.

Pero las demás no se quedaron atrás.

Milliana, con sus orejas y colas de gato fuera, cubrió sus extremidades con energía natural, empezando a golpear a todo ser, humano o no, que se encontrara.

Risley usaba su magia de gravedad para abrirse camino a base de aplastar.

Beth usaba so poder sobre el agua para crear esferas con las cuales o encerraba o golpeaba a los enemigos.

Y Arania tomo su forma original de aracne. Su cuerpo, de cintura para abajo, tomó la forma de una araña. Al instante empezó a lanzar telarañas a todo quisqui que se moviera o les mordía, envenenándolos.

Ese simple quinteto fue capaz de despejar la zona, permitiendo al resto del supergrupo desembarcar sin mayores problemas que los que atacaban desde las partes más altas de la Torre.

— ¡Despejad primero la explanada! ¡Luego buscar el pilar base y destruidlo! — ordenó Kagura.

— ¡Señora si señora!

 _¡Slash!_

 _¡Booom!_

 _¡Fium!_

 _¡Strooomp!_

 _¡Trooomp!_

Una verdadera batalla campal se disputó en la explanada. La mayoría de las mujeres del grupo, compuesto por todo tipo de criatura sobrenatural y humana, se ocupaba de derrotar a los enemigos. La gran mayoría estaba formado por ghouls, pero también había otras como ettins, orcos, trolls y ogros.

Un ogro es una criatura humanoide horrenda y fea. Suelen alimentarse de personas, especialmente niños. Tienen una gran cabeza, mucho pelo hirsuto, normalmente barba abundante, abultada panza y cuerpo fornido.

Un ettin es un malvado y maloliente gigante de dos cabezas. Físicamente es muy parecido a un ogro; cuentan con enormes colmillos y tienen la piel tan dura y grisácea que parece cubierta de una capa de pelaje corto. Sin embargo, su tamaño puede llegar a duplicar al de los ogros. La cabeza izquierda controla las extremidades izquierdas y la cabeza derecha las extremidades derechas.

Los trolls son criaturas enormes, de unos cuatro metros de altura, fuerza excepcional y poca inteligencia.

Los orcos son humanoides de apariencia terrible y bestial, de estatura variando entre la humana y un poco más baja. Su aspecto físico general es deforme y basto, poseyendo rostros brutales y feroces, piel de tonos fluctuantes entre verde oscuro y pardo, orejas puntiagudas y afilados colmillos en sus mandíbulas. Sus brazos son fuertes y anormalmente largos, y sus piernas, aunque arqueadas, les permitían correr a gran velocidad por cualquier tipo de terreno. Cuentan con una complexión física notablemente fuerte y robusta, aunque con una espalda jorobada que les hacía andar encorvados; su musculatura es poderosa, y pueden desarrollar gran fuerza a la hora de luchar. No soportaban la luz del sol. Su sangre era espesa y negra.

 _¡Roar!_

Kagura levantó la cabeza al observar como un ettin se acercaba hacia ella con dos enormes hachas en sus manos.

 _¡Kachin!_

La mujer bloqueó el ataque del hacha de la mano izquierda, pero rápidamente tuvo que esquivar un hachazo del hacha derecha.

— Tsk. ¡Risley, lleva a tu grupo al pilar! ¡Destruidlo YA!

— ¡A la orden! — la rechoncha mujer fue junto al resto de magas de gravedad a destruir el pilar.

— ¡Milliana, lleva a otro grupo para cubridlas! — volvió a ordenar mientras bloqueaba y esquivaba las hachas.

— ¡Si nya~n!

La nekomata hizo una seña y corrió detrás del grupo de la maga de gravedad, siendo seguida por aproximadamente veinte mujeres.

— ¡Arania, lleva a otro grupo y ocupáis de los de arriba!

— ¡Entendido!

La aracne se llevó a unas cuantas. Gracias a su cuerpo inferior de araña, les era muy fácil subir a través de las paredes de la Torre hasta llegar a su objetivo.

— ¡Beth, que no salga nadie de esta Torre! ¡Crea un tsunami si es necesario!

—¡Si!

La joven ninfa fue hacia el agua, tirándose, sumergiéndose junto a magas de agua y/o seres controladores de agua.

No pasaron ni veinte segundos cuando el mar empezó a cambiar. Un enorme y grueso muro de agua rodeo la Torre al completo, encerrándola.

Kagura sonrió satisfecha, agachándose para esquivar otro hachazo. Entonces dio un salto, tomando distancia del ettin. Entrecerró los ojos mientras enfundaba su espada, sin soltar el mango, poniéndose en una posición conocida por los usuarios de espada.

El monstruo gruñó con fuerza, lanzándose contra la samurái.

 _¡Slash!_

En un movimiento increíblemente rápido, Kagura desenfundo su espada, esquivando ambos hachazos, alcanzando con su hoja al monstruo, realizando un profundo corte, dejando la espada extendida hacia delante.

 _¡Pam!_

El ettin cayó con peso muerto contra el suelo, dejando que su sangre formara un charco bajo el.

 _¡Slash!_

Con un ligero movimiento, Kagura hizo un arco horizontal, limpiando la hoja de su espada.

XXXXX

Arania se encontraba en el piso intermedio de la Torre. Dicho lugar estaba llena de orcos y trasgos, los cuales no dejaban de lanzar flechas envenenadas. Estos, al darse cuenta de las visitas, dejaron de atacar a la explanada, cogiendo sus afiladas espadas, lanzándose contra su enemigo.

—¡Cuidado con las flechas y las hojas! — advirtió mientras lanzaba varias telarañas a un trasgo, dándole luego un golpe con una de sus patas de araña, tirándolo piso abajo.

La altura entre la explanada y el piso intermedio era de aproximadamente cien metros, por lo que cualquier caída dejaría al individuo hecho papilla.

 _¡Roar!_

Las miradas de las mujeres fueron a los guardaespaldas de los orcos. Aproximadamente dos docenas de trolls y ogros se acercaban hacia ellas con grandes mazas.

 _¡Pum!_

Un troll golpeó con su gran maza a una de las mujeres, destrozándola, enviando su cuerpo al aire y luego hacia la gran explanada.

El ver a su compañera asesinada, Ariana se lanzó contra dicho troll. Este intentó golpearla con su maza, pero la aracne esquivó dicha maza, escalando por su espalda…

 _¡Ñam!_

Clavando sus afilados dientes en el cuello del troll.

 _¡Roar!_

El troll gruñó con fuerza al sentir los afilados dientes de la aracne en su cuerpo. Dio varios pasos hacia atrás, golpeando con su espalda en una pared, sacando un gemido a Arania. A pesar de ello, la mujer no dejó de morderle, dando tiempo a su veneno a actuar. Durante varios segundos, el troll siguió intentando quitarse a la aracne, fallando en todo intento.

 _¡Puuum!_

Su cuerpo cayó muerto al suelo. Arania dejó de morder al troll, soltando un escupitajo sobre su cadáver para después seguir luchando.

XXXXX

Risley y Milliana se encontraban adentro de la Torre. Para su mala suerte, en esta no había un gran pilar, sino que era una serie de pilares.

—Pues vaya por dios. — murmuró desganada Risley, observando las distintas barreras defensivas de los pilares — Bien, dividíos. Que cada una se ocupe de uno de los pilares. Y que una de vosotras les cubra. — señaló al grupo de Milliana — Milliana, tu cúbreme a mí.

—¡Si nya~n!

Una vez divididas, las magas de gravedad se encargaron primero de destruir primero las barreras y luego los pilares. Milliana y su grupo se encargaban de mantener a los enemigos a raya hasta que su trabajo estuviera hecho.

—Tsk. Estas barreras son fuertes. — masculló Risley, aplicando más magia, intentando agrietar las barreras — ¡Aplicad más fuerza!

—¡Si!

Mientras las magas de gravedad ponían todo su esfuerzo en destruir las barreras, y después los pilares, Milliana y su grupo se encargaban de detener a los enemigos.

—¡Nyan!

 _¡Pam!_

La joven nekomata, cubierta de energía natural, golpeaba y golpeaba a todo orco o trasgo que se acercara. También usaba su poder para curar a quien hubiera sido herida por arma envenenada.

—¡Arg!

La nekomata escuchó el grito de una compañera. Se giró para observar como una compañera amazona resultaba herida por un corte a la altura del estómago.

—¡Cubre mi lugar! — exclamó a una compañera.

Entonces corrió hacia la amazona herida. La zona alrededor de la herida empezaba a ponerse morada. La amazona cayó de rodillas, gritando de dolor, llevándose la mano a la herida. Una vez a su lado, Milliana tuvo que tumbarse encima y bloquearles las demás extremidades, pues no dejaba de moverse violentamente. Una vez que lo consiguió, pudo aplicar su poder en la herida.

Durante aproximadamente dos minutos, el veneno del arma del trasgo que la hirió su saliendo por el corte y cayendo al suelo. El veneno era purpura y espeso. Una vez que todo el veneno estuvo fuera, la amazona dejó de gritar y moverse violentamente, quedándose inconsciente.

—¡Ayuda! ¡Necesito ayuda! — escuchó gritar a otra compañera.

Levantó su vista, observando a su alrededor. Cuatro de sus compañeras estaban en el suelo, como había estado la amazona momentos antes. La desesperación llenó su cuerpo.

 _¡Crash!_

 _¡Brooomp!_

Risley y su grupo consiguieron destruir las barreras, llevándose los pilares por el camino. Nada más destruirlos, el techo empezó a derrumbarse rápidamente.

—¡Todas afuera! ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! — exclamó la maga de gravedad.

Milliana cargó a la amazona, viendo como las demás heridas también eran cargadas.

XXXXX

 _¡Pam!_

Arania acababa de golpear con su cuerpo a un gran ogro. El cuerpo del monstruo cayó al vacío, estampándose con fuerza contra el suelo de la explanada.

 _¡Brooomp!_

Entonces notó como el lugar empezaba a desmoronarse. La parte central empezaba a colapsar sobre sí misma.

—¡Todas abajo! — exclamo.

Entonces corrió y saltó al vacío, con varias de sus compañeras detrás. Entonces lanzó varios hilos, los cuales se engancharon en las partes que aún no se derribaban. No tardaron mucho en poner los pies/patas en el suelo.

—¡Alejaos! ¡Rápido!

No muy lejos pudo observar como Kagura decapitaba a varios trasgos para luego realizar un profundo corte en el pecho de un ettin. En el rostro, el sudor caía. El esfuerzo estaba siendo considerable. No sabía ni cuantos minutos, u horas, llevaba peleando, pero sin duda era bastante, y muy duro.

—¡Kagura!

—¡Lo sé!

—¡Milliana y las demás…!

—¡Corre ahora mismo! ¡Es una orden!

Mordiéndose el labio, la aracne corrió hacia los botes junto al resto. Kagura se quedó observando varios segundos, viendo como trozos caían sobre sus enemigos. Por suerte pudo observar como Milliana, Risley y sus grupos salían raudas del centro de la Torre.

—¡Corred! ¡Daos prisa! — gritó con fuerza, partiendo por la mitad a un orco que se le había cruzado.

Uniéndose a ellas en la carrera, las miembros restantes saltaron a los botes, alejándose todo lo que pudiera de la Torre, la cual no tardó mucho en convertirse en escombros y una nube de polvo toxico se levantaba en el lugar, moviéndose en dirección del viento.

—¡Quiero un recuento! ¡Ya! — ordenó Kagura.

Durante varios segundos solo se podía escuchar cómo iban contando. Al final, le dieron el reporte.

—Diez han muerto. — le informó Beth con gran tristeza.

La samurái cerró los ojos y se hizo el silencio durante un minuto.

—¿Cuerpos?

—Solo cuatro. Están en los botes. Fueron heridas por las armas envenenadas.

—…

No dijo nada. Si solo había cuatro, era porque los seis cuerpos restantes estaban en las ahora ruinas de las Torres. Un pequeño sacrificio por haber destruido esa Torre maldita.

— Cuando el polvo amaine, quiero que sobrevuelen la zona. No descansaremos hasta encontrar los cuerpos restantes.

— ¡Señora si señora!

Entonces sacó su móvil, tecleando un número en la pantalla táctil.

— ¿Cómo van en las demás Torres?

* * *

 _ **Torre de Malta**_

(Blue Pegasus)

— Muy bien mis muchachos. ¡Al ataque!

Al recibir la orden, Bob dio la orden de que invocaran a su Bombardero Mágico Christina. Un gran barco volador azul con la cabeza de un Pegaso en el mascaron de proa.

A través de un círculo mágico, todo ser no volador, por alas o poderes o magia, fue tele transportado a la cubierta del barco.

A toda velocidad, Christina fue hacia la Torre. En la proa apareció un cañón de considerable tamaño, el cual empezó a reunir energía.

 _¡Bang!_

 _¡Kabooom!_

El disparo dio contra una barrera mágica, la cual protegía la Torre.

—Ufufufú. — Bob empezó a reírse divertido — Así que no solo tienen una barrera ilusoria, sino que también protectora. Bien, supongo que no podremos acercarnos demasiado.

—No deberíamos de destruir la barrera ilusoria. — le dijo Hibiki serio — Podemos ocultar a Christina, pero no una Torre de ese tamaño. — se fijó en la Torre.

Sin duda superaba los cuatrocientos metros. Una monstruosidad de edificio. Ni las pirámides eran tan anchas. Seguramente superaba al edificio humano más alto del mundo, y eso era decir mucho.

—Tienes razón. —admitió Bob — En ese caso… — su vista se fijó en cientos de criaturas aladas que se acercaban al barco — tele transpórtanos y ocupaos de esas vestías horribles.

Dicho y hecho. Cuando estuvieron a la suficiente distancia, el noventa por ciento de la tripulación fue tele transportada a la base de la Torre, mientras que el otro diez por ciento se encargaba de estar en sus puestos.

—Wyverns. — murmuró Hibiki sonriente — Pero mira que sois feos, chicos.

Los wyverns son enormes reptiles alados de la familia de los dragones. Morfológicamente son muy parecidos a los dragones excepto por el tamaño, bastante más pequeño en el caso de los wyvern, y el hecho de que un wyvern sólo tiene patas traseras. Intelectualmente son bastante inferiores a sus primos, los grandes dragones, ya que no cuentan con la gran inteligencia de éstos. Tampoco su vuelo es tan ágil como el de un dragón, de hecho, un wyvern no puede volar con una criatura de peso considerable. Físicamente son reptiles con dientes afilados y de color pardo grisáceo. Tienen un tamaño de unos seis metros de largo y unas alas de murciélago enormes. Su cola tiene un aguijón muy parecido al de un escorpión y sus ojos son de un rojo intenso.

Entonces Hibiki hizo que el barco empezara a ganar altura, atrayendo a los wyverns a través de las nubes, ocultándolos — ¡Preparados! ¡Listos! ¡Fuego!

 _¡Bang!_

Los cañones mágicos de Christina empezaron a disparar a todo wyvern que se acercara.

XXXXX

Bob y el resto observaban desde el suelo como su barco se ocultaba entre las nubes y varios segundos después, sus cañones podían ser escuchados.

—¡Bien chicos, es nuestro turno! — exclamó sonriente, empezando a correr hacia el centro de la Torre — ¡Conocéis el plan, ¿verdad?! ¡Todos cubrimos a Jenny y ella se encarga de derribar el pilar principal! ¡Ren, Eve, vosotros iréis con ella y la cubriréis!

—¡Entendido! — gritó el trio.

Frente a ellos, sus enemigos también corrían hacia ellos, listos para bañar sus armas y/ extremidades de sangre. Cíclopes, orcos, trolls y arpías.

Los cíclopes son gigantes de un solo ojo, muy fuertes, tercos y de emotividad abrupta. Su único ojo es de gran tamaño y está situado en el centro de la frente. A este ojo se le atribuyen poderes especiales, ya que es capaz de desintegrar casi cualquier cosa con una mirada.

Una arpía es un desagradable y horrible ser, en parte mujer y en parte buitre. La parte inferior de su cuerpo y las alas son de buitre, y el torso y la cara de mujer. Su pelo es grueso, duro y enmarañado, como un estropajo, y tiene los dientes podridos. No llevan ropas y están envueltas en un fétido olor. Son seres tan sucios que infectan a otros seres al atacarles con sus garras.

—¡Tened cuidado con las garras de las arpías y los ojos de los ciclopes! — advirtió Bob mientras usaba su magia para evitar que las garras de una arpía le arrancaran la cabeza.

—¡Ren, encárgate de las arpías! — le gritó Jenny.

—¡Si!

 _¡Fhsss!_

El silfo o espíritu del aire invocó un poderoso viento, el cual alejó a parte de las arpías.

—¡Eve!

—¡Me toca!

El nombrado puso sus manos en el suelo, congelando gran parte de este. Los ciclopes que estaban en su radio de acción fueron congelados hasta las pantorrillas por el hielo creado por el yeti.

—¡Probad mi perfum! — exclamó Ichiya.

De sus manos surgieron dos gases, los cuales empezaron a mezclarse en torno a dichos ciclopes, hasta que…

 _¡Booom!_

La mezcla de ambos gases produjo una gran explosión, la cual se encargó de no dejar demasiado de dichos ciclopes.

—Este es el poder de mi perfum.

—¡Cuidado!

—¿Me~n?

El hombre de gran mentón y nariz se dio la vuelta, observando como un gigantesco mazo caía sobre su persona.

 _¡Puuum!_

El mazo golpeó en el suelo con gran fuerza, creando un pequeño cráter. Pero, para su sorpresa, no había ni rastro de sangre. Levantó su mazo, para observar asombrado como Ichiya se encontraba mirándole, temblando y con la cara blanca. A su lado, con una mano en su hombro, se encontraba Bob, que estaba muy serio.

— Eso no está bien, ciclope. — se acercó hasta él, cogiéndole del pie y tocando el suelo con la otra mano, uniéndole hasta el cuello — Eso no está bien.

 _¡Pam!_

Y le dio una serie de patadas, dejándole inconsciente.

— Ichiya, yo que tú me mantendría más atento.

—…

XXXXX

El trio formado por Jenny, Ren y Eve se encontraba corriendo hacia el interior de la Torre. Pero, para su sorpresa, no había ningún pilar que sujetara la estructura. Solo había una gigantesca bóveda.

—Bien. ¿Qué hacemos ahora? — se preguntó la rubia, que llevaba su traje de batalla.

—Esto es una bóveda, por lo que podríamos intentar desestabilizar el equilibrio. De este modo, posiblemente conseguiríamos que colapsara. — sugirió Eve.

—Pero no entiendo algo. Una bóveda no es apropiada para soportar pesos. Entonces, ¿por qué esta aquí? ¿Cuál es su explicación? — se preguntó Ren, cruzándose de brazos.

—Por eso. — masculló Jenny, apuntando a la oscuridad — Wyverns.

Y, tal y como indicó la semidiosa, un par de decenas de wyverns se encontraban en formación circular, formando una fila en toda la cúpula. Solo porque ella se lo había indicado, el dúo lo había podido ver. De no ser el caso, dudaban que se hubieran dado cuenta.

—Genial. Como si no tuviéramos bastante.

— Menos mal que tenemos a una semidiosa con nosotros.

 _¡Groarg!_

Los wyverns empezaron a rugir con ferocidad.

— Genial. ¿Ahora qué hacemos? Necesito concentrar mi poder para poder destruir esta maldita cúpula. — masculló la rubia.

— Lo tendremos complicado. Esta zona es perfecta para estos bichos. — murmuró Ren — Eve, tú y yo tendremos que mantenerlos a raya. — dijo mientras invocaba su poder.

— Entiendo. Jenny, déjanoslo a nosotros. — también invoco su poder.

— Os lo encargo. — la mirada de la rubia fue al techo de la bóveda — Yo me encargare de derribar este sitio. — sus ojos azules brillaron mientras reunía su poder de semidiosa.

XXXXX

 _¡Bang!_

 _¡Booom!_

La nave Christina se encontraba volando a una altura aproximada de cinco kilómetros de altura. La poderosa nave voladora no dejaba de disparar sus cañones mágicos mientras esquivaba los ataques de los wyverns que aún no caían.

El personal de la nave no debajo de ir de un lado a otro o de disparar hacia las criaturas desde sus puestos de combate. Hibiki movía la nave de forma magistral, esquivando los ataques y, de vez en cuando, golpeando a alguna de las criaturas de frente, con toda la proa, haciéndolos papilla.

 _¡Booom!_

Algo les había alcanzado. Todos habían podido sentir como la nave se movía violentamente por un gran impacto.

— ¡¿Qué ha pasado?! — exigió saber.

— ¡Nos han golpeado! — explicó un vampiro — ¡Parece ser que un grupo de wyverns se han lanzado hacia la nave, golpeándola con sus propios cuerpos!

—¿Qué demonios…?

— Hibiki… creo que intentan derribarnos, aun a cuesta de su propia vida. — explicó asustado.

—… eso sería lógico. No tienen el poder suficiente para enfrentar un ataque directo de Christina, así que intentan derribarla. — murmuró, moviendo el timón de un lado a otro — ¡¿Cuántos quedan?!

—Aproximadamente cincuenta.

—Bien. — desplegó su magia, conectándose con los altavoces de toda la nave — ¡Escuchadme todos! ¡Dejad los cañones! ¡A partir de ahora usad vuestros poderes para derribarlos! ¡Son demasiado pequeños! ¡Serian un gran gasto de energía para Christina! ¡Vamos!

Dicho y hecho. Todos los tripulantes dejaron sus puestos para subir a cubierta. Desde allí usaron sus distintos poderes de modo que podían eliminar a distancia a los wyverns. Los que no poseían poder para atacar a distancia esperaban a que estuvieran lo suficientemente cerca para poder abatirlos.

XXXXX

Bob e Ichiya se encontraban derribando a todo orco, troll o ciclope que se encontraran.

— ¡Me~n!

— ¡Sois unos chicos muy malos!

Con una sincronización que a cualquiera le parecería extraña, Bob e Ichiya atacaban y defendían magistralmente. El hombre de barbilla prominente manipulaba los distintos elementos, creando explosiones, arenas movedizas, gases asfixiantes, etc. Bob usaba su habilidad para enterrar a sus enemigos y evitar que cualquier ataque le golpeara.

XXXXX

— Ahhh… ahhh… ¡Jenny, ¿te falta mucho?! — preguntó Ren agotado.

Tanto el cómo Eve estaban bastante agotados. A pesar de ser dos docenas de wyverns, los jodios estaban perfectamente sincronizados. A pesar de sus poderes, ambos hombres apenas habían podido eliminar a una docena de ellos. Eran huesos duros de roer.

Jenny, por su parte, seguía concentrada en acumular todo su poder. No sabía si tendría otra oportunidad, por eso prefería pasarse a quedarse corta. El sudor empezaba a caer por su frente y el suelo temblaba por la gran acumulación de aura y poder.

— ¡Solo unos segundos más! — gritó la semidiosa.

— ¡Pse! ¡Alejaos criaturas inmundas! — exclamó Eve, usando su poder para alejar violentamente a tres wyverns.

Al final, después de medio minuto, la rubia abrió los ojos. Sus ojos azules brillaban con fuerza.

— ¡Ahora! — gritó.

Ren y Eve se miraron. Volviéndose hacia Jenny, ambos concentraron su poder en torno a ella, para que ninguno de esos bichos se le cruzara.

La rubia se agachó para tomar impulso. Entonces dio un poderoso salto. Debido al gran poder acumulado, nada más dar el salto creo un profundo cráter en el suelo. Ascendió siendo rodeada por ciento y nieve, por lo que tenía vía libre. Y, cuando llegó al techo de la gigantesca cúpula…

 _¡Paaam!_

Dio un solo y poderoso puñetazo.

Un poderoso puñetazo que hizo temblar la Torre al completo.

Un puñetazo que provocó que la Torre al completo se rajara.

Tan fuerte fue que los ultimo cincuenta metros de dicha Torre se destruyó debido a la fuerza del golpe. Nada más destruirse dicha parte, todo lo demás empezó a derrumbarse a una velocidad alarmada. El techo de la cúpula empezó a derrumbarse. Grandes trozo cayeron, aplastando a todo wyvern que se cruzara. Jenny respiraba entrecortadamente, tumbada sobre el suelo.

— Bien hecho. — la felicitó Ren, cargándola — No está mal para una semidiosa que no se especializa en pura fuerza bruta.

— Je… je… je… — se rio lentamente la rubia.

— Sera mejor que pongamos pies en polvorosa. — comentó Eve mientras invocaba viento, usándolo como impulso para ganar velocidad y salir con más rapidez de dicha Torre.

XXXXX

Bob e Ichiya pudieron observar perfectamente como la cima de la Torre explotaba, empezando a caer sobre ellos. También el resto de la Torre empezaba a derrumbarse. Habían podido sentir como todo el lugar temblaba violentamente. El suelo se agrietaba y leves temblores fueron sentidos durante varios segundos.

Bob sonrió satisfecho, llevándose una mano a la oreja.

— Hibiki, hemos terminado por aquí. Súbenos.

— *Entendido. Esperad un momento. Estáis bastante desperdigados y costara un poco dar con todos*

— Pues no tardes demasiado, o acabaremos hechos papilla. — dijo con gracia, viendo como grandes partes de la Torre empezaban a caer bastante cerca de sus chicos.

Después de varios segundos, un círculo mágico de tele transporte aparecía debajo de todos los miembros del supergrupo, transportándolos al barco Christina.

XXXXX

Una vez en la cubierta, todos pudieron relajarse después de la dura y larga batalla.

— ¿Hay alguna baja? — preguntó Bob a Hibiki.

La cara del joven mago se volvió triste.

— Hemos sufrido quince bajas.

—¡Oh vaya! — el hombre calvo se llevó una mano a la mejilla — ¿Y los cuerpos?

— Abajo.

— Bien hecho. — caminó hasta la borda del barco, observando la Torre derruida — ¿Qué tal las demás Torres? ¿Han podido cumplir el objetivo?

* * *

 _ **Demás lugares**_

En las demás partes del mundo, las demás Torres también empezaban a caer.

En alguna parte de los bosques del Centro de Europa, la Reina de los Elfos Layla Heartfilia observaba satisfecha, aunque su mirada demostraba gran seriedad, los restos de una grandísima Torre, o antes grandísima. La hoja de su espada estaba cubierta por sangre negra de orco.

En alguna parte de Islandia, Thor observaba orgulloso los casi inexistentes restos de dos Torres y sus enemigos caídos. Él y sus subordinados les habían mostrado el poder del Dios del Trueno y de los héroes asgardianos.

En alguna parte de la India, la Diosa Sati de los Dioses Hindúes se encontraba junto al Rey Mono Sun Wukong y varios de sus discípulos. La Diosa se reía ante, según ella, el estúpido intento por parte de demonios hindúes de enfrentarse al gran poder de la Facción de los Dioses Hindúes. Por su parte, el Rey Mono negaba con la cabeza ante la actitud de la Diosa. Él era alguien despreocupado y que le gustaba divertirse, pero algo le decía que esto solo sería el principio de sucesos más grandes y peligrosos.

En alguna parte de Macedonia, el Dios de la Guerra Ares se encontraba junto a su hermana Atenea y semidioses. La Torre más alta de todas ocupaba gran parte del terreno. Al contrario que la gran mayoría, esta Torre no se había derrumbado sobre si, sino que Ares había querido derrumbarla con más estilo, lo cual fastidió a Atenea, pues ahora debían de limpiar más terreno, pero eso no le importaba nada al Dios de la Guerra.

En distintos países de fe cristiana, o por lo menos en su mayoría, los Serafines de la Religión Cristiana observaban serenos las Torres. Lo que les tenía preocupados era que se habían encontrado con muchísimos demonios de su religión. Más de uno perteneciente a las familias demoniacas más importantes, como Bael o Astaroth.

Por el resto del mundo, las Torres caían o seguían cayendo. Todos contentos, pues habían evitado que algo muy peligroso llegara a funcionar.

* * *

 _ **Torre de Isla Ascensión**_

(Gajeel, Levy, Sting, Rogue, Yukino, Gray, Juvia, Ultear, Meredy, Minerva, Jellal y Erza)

— Bien, ha llegado la hora. Rogue, tu turno. — dijo Erza con tono serio.

El pelinegro asintió. Ante la atenta mirada de todos, el pelinegro empezó a desaparecer, sumergiendo su cuerpo en las sombras de las montañas. Una vez que desapareció por completo, solo tuvieron que esperar pacientes.

— ¡Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh! ¡Vamos a patear traseros de una vez! — gritaba Sting después de varios segundos, agitando los brazos — ¡Rogue, puta tortuga de mierda!

 _¡Paaam!_

Minerva cansada de la algaribia le golpeó en la cabeza con fuerza.

— Haz el favor de estar tranquilo. — le dijo con una escalofriante voz serena.

— Lo lamento. — se disculpó, sobándose el chichón.

Otros tantos segundos de espera, que se convirtieron en minutos. Sting estuvo a punto de volver a gritar, pero la mirada de advertencia de minerva le quitó las ganas de gritar.

 _¡Kabooom!_

Una poderosa explosión llamó la atención del pequeño grupo. Se asomaron desde su escondite, observando la Torre. En la otra parte de donde se encontraba, una gran columna de humo y fuego se elevaba y un gran número de enemigos se concentraban en esa zona.

— Bien, es nuestra oportunidad. ¡Moveos! — ordenó Jellal.

Cada uno tomó su forma original, dividiéndose en grupos de dos.

Gajeel tomó forma de un gran lobo negro y Levy su forma de hada en miniatura. La peli azul se colocó entre las orejas del gran lobo.

— ¡Arre, arre Gajeel! — gritó contenta, tirándole de las orejas.

 _Grrr_

— ¡Oye, a mí no me gruñas! ¡Venga, venga!

Rodando los ojos, Gajeel en su forma de lobo empezó a correr a gran velocidad.

— ¡A la mierda! ¡No aguanto más! — exclamó Sting.

El rubio desapareció en un haz de luz, apareciendo donde la gran columna de humo y fuego en su forma de dragón oriental. Junto a él también apareció Rogue.

 _¡Groarg!_

Ambos dragones orientales rugieron, empezando un ataque indiscriminado.

— Pse. — dijo Minerva — Idiota. ¡Vamos Yukino!

— ¡Si! — la joven invocadora, con sus llaves del zodiaco, corrió detrás de la maga.

Los otros grupos fueron Gray y Juvia, Ultear y Meredy, Jellal y Erza.

XXXXX

En unos pisos más arriba de la mitad de la Torre, un hombre observaba sonriente la columna de fuego y humo y a los dos dragones sonrientes.

— Al fin empezáis. Estoy ansioso de volver a encontrarnos, Jellal.

XXXXX

 _¡Groarg!_

Sting rugió mientras golpeaba a un gigante, lanzándolo contra una pared…

 _¡Pum!_

Dejándolo incrustado e inconsciente.

Los Gigantes son criaturas humanoides de tamaño y fuerza prodigiosos, son seres legendarios que aparecen en historias de muy diferentes razas y culturas. Suelen ser violentos y se dice con frecuencia que comen humanos, especialmente niños. Otros, sin embargo, son simpáticos e inteligentes.

Rogue se camufló entre las sombras mientras Sting usaba un flash de luz para cegar a sus enemigos. Una vez ciegos, Rogue aparecía de repente entre las sombras, lanzando a cualquier criatura decenas de metros al aire.

 _¡Groarg!_

Luego ambos exhalaron fuego. El de Sting era blanco y el de Rogue negro. Con dicho fuego consiguieron acabar con toda criatura terrestre que hubiera en la explanada.

— Ha sido fácil. — comentó sonriente Sting, atusándose sus bigotes.

— No ha acabado.

— ¿En serio? Pues yo no veo…

—¡Arriba! — exclamó Rogue, cortándole la frase.

La vista del rubio fue al cielo, donde vio a varias docenas de wyverns volar raudos hacia ellos.

— Pse. Tenía que haber bichejos de esos. ¿Sabes lo que más detesto de esos bichos?

— ¿Su aguijón?

— No… ¡que solo salgan corriendo si hay un maldito dragón occidental! — rugió el rubio, exhalando otra buena cantidad de llamas blancas.

XXXXX

Gajeel corría a gran velocidad entre los pasillos del nivel más inferior de la Torre.

— ¿Qué haces Gajeel? Tenemos que ir al piso central de la Torre, no aquí abajo. — le dijo Levy, observando a su alrededor.

— Cállate enana. — gruñó molesto mientras olfateaba — Chupa sangre. — gruñó más fuerte.

Los ojos de Levy fueron directamente al frente, donde apareció un vampiro. Tenía la apariencia de un hombre en sus treinta años. Rubio de ojos azules, piel de porcelana y vestido como un noble de la Edad Media.

— Un sangre pura. — murmuró Levy.

Normalmente los vampiros sangre pura estaban socialmente retrasados. Su jerarquía social, así como su pensamiento, eran los mismos que en la Edad Media.

— ¿Qué hace un vampiro sangre pura colaborando con terroristas? — le preguntó.

— Oh, pequeña hada, eso no es algo que concierne a basura como tú.

 _Grrr_

Gajeel gruñó amenazante, pero el vampiro solo le miró con asco.

— Bola de pelo, no te acerques demasiado, o me pegarás tus pulgas.

— ¡A este me lo cargo! — rugió Gajeel mientras tomaba forma de hombre lobo.

(NA: imaginaos al de la peli de Van Helsing, pero totalmente negro y con los ojos rojos)

Levy, al ver como Gajeel se iba a transformar, se alejó, manteniendo su forma de hada.

— Pse…, ¡Escoria de licántropo!

 _¡Roar!_

Gajeel se lanzó a gran velocidad contra el vampiro. Este frunció el entrecejo al verlo, lanzándose también contra él.

 _¡Pam!_

El choque de puños fue asombroso.

 _¡Pam!_

Pero no quedó ahí. Patadas, puñetazos, arañazos y algún intento de mordisco.

Levy solo observaba nerviosa la pelea, hasta que sintió otra presencia. Se dio la vuelta, poniéndose en guardia. Delante de ella apareció otro vampiro. Iba vestido igual que el otro vampiro, salvo que este tenía los ojos verdes.

— Lo lamento, pequeña hada, pero no puedo permitir que salgas con vida de aquí. — sonrió con arrogancia — Aunque, pensándolo bien, tampoco serás complicada de asesi…

 _¡Pam!_

En un visto y no visto, Levy le había pegado un puñetazo en toda la mejilla. Para sorpresa del vampiro, dicho golpe fue tan fuerte que le tiró al suelo.

— No deberías subestimar a las hadas. — sonrió orgullosa.

— Tsk. Maldita hada. ¡Estás muerta! — exclamó el vampiro, expulsando su poder vampírico.

Levy entrecerró los ojos, subiendo su guardia, preparada para cualquier ataque del vampiro sangre pura.

— "Y pensar que Gray es tan diferente a los demás sangre pura. Es un alivio"

XXXXX

Gray y Juvia se encontraban paseando varios niveles por encima de Gajeel y Levy.

—¡Juvia, detente! — ordenó el peli azul oscuro.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Tenemos compañía. — murmuró con ojos fríos como el hielo — Muy mala compañía.

— Ufufufú. Tiempo sin verte Gray.

Tres personas aparecieron frente al dúo. Una vampiresa, un minotauro y un naga.

La vampiresa tenía una cabellera roja que caía sobre su espalda y ojos verdes. Al igual que los vampiros contra los que se enfrentaban Gajeel y Levy, iba vestida como una noble, pero parecía no tener problemas para moverse cómodamente.

El minotauro es un monstruo con cuerpo de hombre y cabeza de toro.

En el marco de la mitología hinduista, los nagas son un tipo de seres o semidioses inferiores con forma de serpiente.

— Valerie. — masculló Gray.

— Ufufufú. Hola cariño. ¿No te alegras de volver a ver a tu prometida? — preguntó sonriente — Ahora que lo pienso, ya que estas aquí mejor vámonos de vuelta a casa. Tenemos que organizar nuestra boda.

Juvia observó impactada a la pelirroja y luego a su amado, repitiendo la acción varias veces.

— ¡¿P—pro—prometida?! — exclamó — ¡¿Tienes una prometida?! — le exigió saber.

— Juvia, ahora no es el momento. — murmuró levemente avergonzado.

— ¿Y tú quién eres? Anda, haz el favor y apártate de mí prometido. — le dijo la pelirroja, haciendo gestos con la mano.

Juvia dejó de insistir al vampiro, fijando su vista asesina en la vampiresa.

— Gray solo tiene una prometida… ¡y esa es Juvia! ¡Osea yo! — exclamó mientras se envolvía en un torbellino de agua.

— ¿Tu? ¿Su prometida? — sonrió con burla — Ah, Gray, ¿qué pensara tu padre?

— …

 _¡Splash!_

Juvia atacó con un potente chorro de agua a Valerie, lo cual sorprendió a la vampiresa, que lo esquivo por los pelos. El chorro de agua impactó contra la estructura, dejando un hueco del diámetro de dicho chorro. Lo había atravesado.

— ¡Oye, no está bien para una mujer tener esos modales! — le recriminó a la sirena.

Empezó a temblar levemente al ver a Juvia en modo asesina.

— Gray solo tiene una prometida… y esa… ¡SOY YOOOOOOOOO!

— ¡Kyaaaaaaaa! ¡Loca! ¡Puta sirena loca! — gritaba la vampiresa mientras esquivaba balas asesinas de agua.

Empezó a correr para alejarse de Juvia, pero la peli azul solo corrió detrás de ella, dejando al trio de hombres con gotas de sudor en la cabeza.

— Locas. Las mujeres están locas. — murmuró el minotauro.

Los otros dos solo asintieron.

— Bien, me parece que es nuestro turno — dijo el naga mientras tomaba su forma original.

XXXXX

Ultear y Meredy tenían una misión distinta al resto. Mientras sus compañeros luchaban, ellas debían recabar información sobre la Torre.

— Meredy, inspecciona esa parte — le susurró, señalando un pasillo — Si te encuentran, me avisas.

— Entendido — murmuró, levantando su pulgar.

XXXXX

Minerva y Yukino se encontraban peleando en la explanada donde peleaban Sting y Rogue. A pesar de ser dragones, los enemigos se habían concentrado allí. Además, ahora ambos estaban luchando contra los wyverns.

Yukino invocaba a los Espíritus del Zodiaco a través de unas llaves. Actualmente, los espíritus de Escorpio y Libra luchaban a su lado mientras la joven usaba un látigo mágico para poder luchar por sí misma.

Minerva lo tenía más fácil, pues su magia de territorio hacia que apenas tuviera que moverse demasiado para poder derrotar a sus enemigos.

XXXXX

El dúo formado por Jellal y Erza se encontraba en la mitad de la gran edificación. Frente a ellos había un total de cinco pilares. Uno muy grande en el centro y los otros cuatro en los puntos cardinales.

La pelirroja tenía desenfundada su espada, sosteniéndola con ambas manos. El peli azul estaba a punto de invocar su magia, pero se detuvo. Noto una presencia. Una presencia que no sentía hace muchos años. Una presencia peligrosa, malvada y conocida. Demasiado conocida.

Jellal dejó a la pelirroja, empezando a caminar hacia las escaleras que conducían a los pisos superiores.

— ¿Jellal? ¿Qué estás haciendo? Debemos destruir estos pilares.

— Lo lamento Erza, pero hay algún que tengo que hacer. Un asunto que he aplazado desde hace demasiado tiempo.

— … entiendo. — entrecerró los ojos — Si necesitas ayuda, pídela. No hagas estupideces.

El mago se volteó, sonriéndole para tranquilizarla.

— Lo prometo.

Dicho esto siguió avanzando, desapareciendo de la vista de Erza.

—"Mentiroso" — pensó triste para luego observar los pilares — "Esto no será fácil"

 _¡Kachin!_

Con un mandoble, golpeó el pilar central, chocando su espada con una barrera protectora.

— Como suponía. — murmuró, dispuesta a volver a golpear esa y las demás barreras con su espada.

XXXXX

Jellal ascendió a varios pisos, hasta llegar al lugar donde sentía aquella presencia. Una gigantesca sala abierta, la cual era sostenida por columnas de gran anchura. Al fondo pudo ver a un hombre. Era exactamente igual que él.

— Hola hermano. ¿Cómo te va la vida? — preguntó el otro peli azul.

— Siegrain — murmuró Jellal.

Siegrain, el hermano gemelo de Jellal. Se encontraba apoyado en una de las columnas, observando de reojo la explanada, donde ambos dragones causaban caos.

— Esto está muy animado — dijo sonriente Siegrain — He podido notar bastante altercados en distintas partes de la Torre.

— …

— Oh, venga hermano. No me mires tan seriamente. — sonrió con burla — No esperabas verme, ¿verdad?

— No, no me lo esperaba. Pero no me sorprende que te hayas vuelto un terrorista.

— ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Eso es muy gracioso hermano! ¡¿Qué otra cosa te esperabas?! — extendió sus brazos, sonriendo macabramente.

— ¿Eres tú la mente que ha planeado todo esto?

— ¡Si! ¡Con esta Torre conseguiré resucitar a quien quiera! ¡¿Te imaginas cuantos seres poderosos podrían volver a la vida y servirme?! ¡Muajajajajajaja! ¡Si! ¡Eso es perfecto! ¡Muajajajajajaja!

— Debí haberte matado cuando tuve ocasión. — dijo mientras se envolvía en aura mágica.

— ¡Fuajajajajajajaja! ¡Si, debiste haberlo hecho! ¡No tienes ni idea de cuántas vidas e arrasado! ¡El dolor, el sufrimiento, los gritos, las suplicas! ¡Fuajajajajajajaja!

 _¡Pam!_

Siegrain había bloqueado un golpe de su hermano. Jellal tenía el puño cubierto de fuego, por lo que cubrió su antebrazo de agua.

— ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Si! ¡Esto es lo que esperaba!

 _¡Pam!_

Dio una patada a la altura de las costillas, la cual Jellal bloqueó con su brazo libre.

— Terminemos con esto. — masculló Jellal.

— ¡Si! ¡Terminemos!

Ambos hermanos gemelos empezaron una encarnizada batalla, la cual se había pospuesto demasiado tiempo.

XXXXX

Gajeel se encontraba de pie sobre el cuerpo muerto del vampiro. De su boca chorreaba sangre, al igual que en sus garras. Su respiración era entrecortada y tenía varias heridas provocadas por dicho vampiro.

Dicho vampiro se encontraba con ojos y bocas abiertas. Tenía la herida de un profundo mordisco en el cuello y profundos arañazos en parte del cuerpo. Bajo su cuerpo había un charco de su propia sangre. De las heridas no dejaba de brotar hasta dejarle seco.

El licántropo se apoyó en una pared mientras se limpiaba la sangre y la escupía de su boca.

— Tsk. Qué asco. La sangre de estos chupasangres es asquerosa.

Su vista fue a Levy. La pequeña haba flotaba cansada cerca del vampiro contra el que se había enfrentado. Este estaba lleno de golpes. La cara hinchada, ojos morados, sangre saliendo de la nariz, etc.

— Gehee. No está nada mal, enana.

— Si. Al menos… yo he dejado… uno inconsciente…

— Pse. No me ha dejado otra opción. — se encogió de hombros.

— Ya. — sonrió levemente.

 _¡Brooomp!_

Un gran temblor. Ambos miraron al techo.

— Parece que ya lo han hecho. — murmuró Gajeel — Bien, será mejor que nos vayamos. — dijo mientras se incorporaba. Se acercó hasta el cuerpo del vampiro inconsciente — Tienes suerte, chupasangre. Hoy no mueres. — y, a regañadientes, lo cargó en su hombro — ¡Vámonos cagando leche! — le dijo a Levy, la cual voló hasta su cabeza, agarrándose a su cabello.

XXXXX

Juvia tenía arrinconada a Valerie, la cual miraba aterrorizada a la sirena.

— ¡E—espera! ¡E—esto no es a—asunto tuyo!

— Cuéntamelo… todo… — susurró la peli azul, rodeándose de agua violenta.

— V—vale. B—bueno…

— Deja de tartamudear. — advirtió.

— ¡L—lo siento! Bien, empiezo desde el principio. Como sabes, Gray es un sangre pura, perteneciente a la familia noble de los Fullbuster. Desde que éramos pequeños hemos sido comprometidos ya que ambos somos sangre pura e hijos únicos.

—…

— Pero Gray siempre ha sido rebelde. No le gusta nuestra sociedad y él no se casaría por obligación. Durante años intente que se enamorara de mí, pero no lo logre. Al final, una noche, desapareció. Lo hemos estado buscando desde hace años. Entonces supimos que entro en esa estúpida sociedad — se tapó la boca con la mano al ver como una bala de agua pasaba a milímetros de su pálido rostro — Lo lamento. — murmuró asustada.

— Así que te volviste una terrorista para quitarme a MI Gray — masculló.

— N—no. La verdad es que esto es pura casualidad. No estoy con estos terroristas. Yo solo me infiltre. Esperaba que Gray viniera a esta Torre, y he tenido suerte. — sonrió orgullosa.

— Pues que esto te quede bien claro. — murmuró, acercándose a paso lento hasta estar a medio metro — ¡Gray es MIO, y no se irá de nuevo con vosotros!

Valerie frunció levemente el ceño.

— ¡Eso ya lo veremos, sirena trepadora!

Se mantuvieron las miradas un rato, hasta que Juvia se apartó, dejando espacio a la vampiresa.

—¡Vete! No puedo matar a una noble sin motivo alguno, aunque tenga muchas ganas — gruño con seriedad ante su rival —. Además, te quiero lejos de Gray. Así que lárgate, o no seré tan benévola.

La vampiresa se incorporó y luego desapareció entre las sombras.

 _¡Brooomp!_

Juvia notó como todo el lugar empezaba a temblar y corrió de vuelta a donde Gray para salir de la Torre. No tardó demasiado en encontrarlo.

Se mantenía recto y sereno, observando fijamente el lugar por donde ella había ido junto a la vampiresa. Tenía varios moratones y un poco de sangre cayendo por la comisura de su boca.

— ¡Estas herido! — gritó horrorizada.

— No es nada serio. ¿Valerie?

— … ha huido.

Gray entrecerró los ojos pero no dijo nada. Solo se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr afuera de la Torre, siendo seguido por la sirena.

XXXXX

Ultear y Meredy corrían escopetadas por los pasillos. La pobre vidente sollozaba mientras esquivaba de milagro los trozos que caían del suelo.

— ¡Buaaaaaa! ¡Mamiiiiii!

— ¡Deja de llorar! — le gritó Ultear —¡Sigue corriendo!

— ¡Buaaaaaa!

XXXXX

La pelirroja respiraba entrecortadamente. Había conseguido destruir las distintas barreras que protegían los pilares. En un principio pensó en hacerlo uno a uno, pero luego pensó que sería más fácil si destruía las barreras primero y luego destruía los pilares de una estocada.

Una vez recuperada la respiración, cerró los ojos, concentrándose. Y entonces.

 _¡Zas!_

Dos cortes en forma de X. dos hondas de corte salieron de las hojas de las espadas, cortando todo lo que se encontrara. Los pilares, ahora indefensos, no pudieron resistir los cortes de ambas espadas.

Entonces empezó a enfundar la espada. Una vez enfundada, los pilares empezaron a derrumbarse. Con mirada seria observó que la Torre empezaba a desmoronarse. Sin pensarlo demasiado empezó a correr, saltando desde la Torre a la explanada donde estaban ambos dragones.

Silbó con fuerza, llamando la atención del dúo dragontino. Rogue dejó de luchar para ir a salvar a la pelirroja. Sting, al darse cuenta, fue hacia Minerva y Yukino, cogiéndolas con sus garras. Una vez que estuvieron a salvo, volaron raudos, alejándose de la Torre que se desmoronaba.

XXXXX

Jellal y Siegrain se miraban el uno al otro. Ambos tenían mucha sangre en sus cuerpos. Las ropas rotas y/o manchadas de su propia sangre y la del contrario. La batalla encarnizada no daba cuartel. En algún momento habían dejado de usar magia para simplemente pelear con fuerza bruta.

 _¡Pam!_

Gancho en la barbilla de Siegrain a Jellal.

 _¡Pam!_

Patada giratoria de Jellal a Siegrain.

 _¡Pam!_

Puñetazo de ambos al otro en la mejilla para luego dar otro en la otra mejilla.

— Ahhh… ahhh… si… esto es… lo que… buscaba… — sonrió Siegrain, disfrutando de poder luchar contra su hermano "el bueno".

— Eres un… idiota… dejarte seducir… por la oscuridad…

— Jejeje… ,pero conseguí… ,gran poder… ¡el suficiente… para matarte!

Con ese grito empezó a acumular una gran esfera morada.

— ¡Idiota! ¡Morirás si te sobre esfuerzas demasiado! — le gritó, intentando hacerle reaccionar.

— ¡Si te llevo conmigo no me importa!

Lanzó la esfera, pero Jellal cubrió su cuerpo con aura blanca, deteniendo la esfera, pero retrocediendo hasta casi caer del piso hacia abajo. Apretando fuertemente los dientes, consiguió desviar la esfera hacia el cielo.

—Ahhh… ahhh…

— ¡Muere! — exclamó Siegrain, saltando sobre él.

Jellal abrió los ojos, esquivando a su gemelo, el cual incrédulo, observó cómo caía al vacío.

— ¡Siegrain! — gritó Jellal al ver cómo iba desapareciendo.

— ¡Esto no ha acabado! ¡Te matare! ¡Lo juro Jellal! ¡Te mataré!

Fue lo último que escuchó.

Entonces la Torre empezó a temblar y a desmoronarse. Usando su última reserva mágica, uso magia de viento para planear rápidamente afuera de la Torre, en el punto de control.

* * *

 _ **Sala de operaciones — base de SHIELD**_

Los líderes de las distintas Facciones observaban satisfechos como los puntos donde estaban localizadas las Torres empezaban a desaparecer, indicando que habían sido destruidas.

— ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Caen como moscas! — se carcajeó el Dios Egipcio Ra.

— Si — asintió — Ciertamente hemos tenido suerte. Un poco más y a saber contra que nos habríamos enfrentado. — comentó el Dios Asgardiano Odín.

— Pero aun no sabemos quién ha planeado todo esto. Quien es el cabecilla. — murmuró Makarov.

— Bueno, tendremos que esperar a los reportes para saberlo, ¿no? — dijo Gildarts, encogiéndose de hombros.

— Si — comentó concluyente — Supongo que tienes razón.

* * *

 **Erendir:** bueno, pues nos vamos acercando a la parte donde se quedó la versión 1.0 XD Dentro de poco continuaremos por donde me quedé !

 **Giu Giu Salamander:** Bueno, esto es demasiado extenso. No se como leí esto el pasado, pero bueno, no me quejo del nuestro amo.

 **Lady-werempire:** hola mis queridos súbditos es un gusto andar por aquí y tu sabes escribir, este capitulo tiene intriga y emoción, espero que les guste, dejen reviews


	10. Reuniones familiares - parte 01

Fairy Tail no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a su respectivo autor.

uzuky12: lo lamentamos, pero ese sera el harem, solo esas tres.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

—comentarios normales—

—"pensamientos"—

—*comunicación por holograma, comunicador, etc.*—

* * *

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 8:

 **REUNIONES FAMILIARES — PARTE 01**

* * *

Todos los grupos, una vez acabada la misión de destruir las Torres, volvieron a la base secreta de [S.H.I.E.L.D.]. En el avión del grupo de Jellal, el peli azul se encontraba sentado en uno de los asientos del jet en el cual volvían a casa. Más precisamente en un asiento junto a la ventana. Desde que había acabado la misión no había vuelto a abrir la boca. El encuentro con su hermano gemelo era algo que no esperaba. No. Se mentía a sí mismo al siquiera pensarlo. En realidad no era una idea disparatada. Desde que eran pequeños, su hermano mostró demasiado interés por la magia oscura. Poco después de cumplir los diecisiete, ambos tuvieron su primer enfrentamiento, en el cual Siegrain desapareció, jurando acabar con su vida. Y casi lo consigue. Bueno, ambos podían haber matado al otro, pero no llegó el momento.

—¿Jellal?

El peli azul salió de sus pensamientos al observar a la hermosa mujer pelirroja a su lado.

—… —no dijo nada, solo le sonrió.

—¿Qué te ocurre? Cuéntame, por favor. — le murmuró mientras le cogía suavemente de la mano — ¡Uh! — cuando se dio cuenta de su acción se sonrojó y apartó la mano rápidamente.

Jellal se sonrojo y sonrió levemente. Observó a su alrededor, confirmando que sus amigos y compañeros estuvieron a lo suyo. Entonces volvió a centrar su mirada en la hermosa pelirroja.

—Me he encontrado con mi hermano.

—¡Oh! ¡¿Siegrain?! ¡P—pero…!

—Al parecer está metido en todo este asunto. — le contó donde se habían encontrado y el combate — Entonces cayó al abismo, pero no sé si su cuerpo llegó a chocar contra el suelo. Pero, conociéndole, no estará muerto. Supongo que es nuestra maldición. Encontrarnos hasta nuestra muerte, sin poder matar el uno al otro.

—Yo no lo creo. — el peli azul alzó una ceja ante las palabras de la descendiente de William Wallace — Si bien es cierto que tú no sabes si podrás matarlo, yo no dudo en que él lo intentara cada vez que os encontréis.

Jellal suspiró.

—Si. Creo que en eso tienes razón.

—¡¿Que qué?! — escucharon un grito por parte de Sting — ¡No me jodas!

—¿Y ahora qué les pasa? — se preguntó Erza.

Ambos dejaron su charla para prestar atención a la que tenía el resto del grupo.

—Que ovarios que tiene la vampiresa. — apuntó Minerva con burla.

—Es interesante. — murmuró Rogue.

—No me puedo creer que haya abandonado Rumania para ir a esa Torre. Demasiadas coincidencias. — murmuró Yukino.

—¿Qué nos hemos perdido? — curioseó Jellal.

—Resulta que la prometida chupasangre del desnudista nº 1 de nuestro grupo ha aparecido en la Torre, queriendo llevarse a Gray de vuelta a Rumania. — explicó Gajeel con una sonrisa socarrona.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¿Y cómo ha sido eso? — interrogó Erza con gran interés.

—Pues no lo sé. No sé ni cómo me ha podido encontrar. — masculló enojado Gray.

—Tranquilo. Juvia ya la ha enviado de vuelta a su casita. — sonrió la sirena.

—No sé por qué, pero me creo que haya sido capaz de matarla lentamente. — se rió Sting.

PAM

Minerva no tuvo misericordia en darle una buena colleja al dragón oriental blanco.

—Sting, haz el favor de hablar antes de pensar.

—Lo siento. — sollozó el rubio.

Rogue y Yukino negaron divertidos.

—Al parecer mi padre quiere que vuelva a casa y ocupe el lugar que me corresponde, según él. — masculló Gray, observando por la ventana del avión.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? Si ya te han encontrado una vez… — le preguntó Levy.

—Pse. No sé cómo me ha encontrado, pero dudo que sea capaz de encontrarme una segunda vez. Pero, si se llega a dar el caso, entonces tendré que hablar con mi viejo y esa panda de idiotas retrasados.

—Y Juvia se encargará de ella si se atreve a acercarse. — susurró Juvia mientras sonreía de un modo que asustó a la gran mayoría.

* * *

 _ **Base secreta**_

Los líderes se habían marchado a sus respectivos lugares. Gildarts, sonriente, se había ido una ciudad cercana a la base para cogerse una buena cogorza y encontrar a alguna o algunas mujeres para celebrar. Por su parte, los demás miembros también celebran alegres el triunfo sobre las Torres del Sistema R.

Makarov caminaba por la base, alegre, contento, feliz de la vida. Habían conseguido su objetivo. Ya habían pasado varias horas desde ese momento. Durante las primeras horas se habían mantenido serios por las muertes de los miembros fallecidos. Pero no estaban tristes. Para la gente del grupo, para los agentes de [S.H.I.E.L.D.], la muerte solo era el paso a otra vida. Si, incluso las criaturas sobrenaturales y monstruos tenían el pensamiento de la otra vida. De algo más allá. ¿El qué? No todos los sabían.

Pero, cuando todos estuvieran reunidos, celebrarían el luto y entierro de sus camaradas y luego la fiesta por ellos y por la victoria. Es lo que todos querrían. Que no estuvieran tristes. Que celebraran.

—"Pero la tristeza siempre estará presente" — suspiró el pobre anciano — "Pero a vida continua" — entonces se quedó parado frente a una puerta, la cual daba acceso a la habitación de los gatos — "Creo que estaré un rato con los gatos. Ese pequeño Happy es muy gracioso" — pensó alegre.

Pero nada lo tenía preparado para lo que vio adentro.

Cierto dragón occidental y cierta princesa elfa se encontraban en una posición bastante comprometedora.

Lucy estaba sentada sobre la mesa, con las piernas entrelazadas por la cintura de Natsu. Su túnica estaba colgando por los brazos, los cuales tenía cruzados sobre el cuello del pelirrosa, agarrándole con fuerza el cabello, apretándose contra ella. Su camisa estaba abierta, dejando dicha parte de su cuerpo a la vista. Su cara estaba sonrojada, sus ojos cerrados y los gemidos salían de su boca.

Natsu estaba sin camisa y con el cinturón del pantalón así como su primer botón desabrochados. Con su mano derecha agarraba el pecho izquierdo de la elfa mientras que con la izquierda acariciaba la suave piel de la rubia. Mientras, con su boca, atendía al otro pecho. Lo que se oía de su parte eran los gruñidos de satisfacción.

Si alguno se pregunta cómo se llegó a tal cosa, pues bueno, hay que aclarar que fue distinto a como fue con Jenny, aunque el resultado fuera parecido.

(Flashback)

Desde que todos los grupos se habían marchado de la base, Natsu y Lucy habían estado juntos, charlando, conociéndose, pasándoselo bien, e incluso aprendiendo alguna que otra cosa por parte del pelirrosa.

Luego de terminar de comer, ambos empezaron a dar vueltas por la base. El ambiente entre ambos era muy agradable y tranquilo. De lo que no se dieron cuenta era de que, en algún momento, los gatos les seguían a todas partes.

Al final el pequeño Happy acabó adelantándose junto a Frosch y Lector, yendo a la sala de los gatos.

El dúo siguió a los mininos entre risas. Al llegar a la sala cada minino se fue a su lugar para dormir. Pero Happy se quedó dando vueltas, restregándose contra la pierna de la rubia, pidiendo atención.

Lucy, sonriente y mirando de forma tierna al gatito azul, lo cogió entre sus brazos, empezando a acariciarle suavemente, ante la atenta y celosa mirada del dragón.

—"Gato tramposo" — pensó enojado.

A pesar de ser un gato, los celos y sentimientos posesivos dragontinos empezaron a funcionar.

La rubia sonrió hermosamente mientras acariciaba al minino azul. La ternura estaba plasmada en sus ojos. Natsu se quedó embobado. Se acercó lentamente hasta ella, quedándose parado a varios centímetros. Al notar la cercanía del dragón, la elfa dejó de mirar al gato para sobresaltarse levemente, sonrojándose por la cercanía y la mirada rasgada del pelirrosa.

Happy, al dejar de ser acariciado, abrió los ojos para ver a ambos y luego se bajó de los brazos de la elfa, yendo a su cesta, donde se durmió.

El ambiente en la sala empezó a encenderse. El corazón de la elfa empezó a acelerarse al notar como la distancia entre ambos se iba haciendo más corta. Entre sus cuerpos apenas había milímetros de distancia. Era capaz de notar el calor del cuerpo de Natsu, así como su respiración empezaba a agitarse.

A pesar de querer separarse, su cuerpo no obedecía sus órdenes. Su mismo cuerpo la traicionaba, pues no quería irse. Justo todo lo contrario.

—¡Ah...!

Los ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas al notar como el pelirrosa la besaba. No era su primer beso, pues ese se lo habían robado hace bastante. Pero, a pesar de ello, sintió la chispa nada más se rozaron. Sin quererlo ni poder evitarlo cerró los ojos, devolviendo el beso.

Al principio era suave y lento, pero conforme pasaban los segundos se volvía más rápido y fogoso. Al final, después de estar varios minutos besándose, acabaron como estaban.

Los gatos, por suerte para ambos, estaban dormidos.

(Fin flashback)

—¡Ah..!

Cuando el olor del anciano llegó a las fosas nasales del dragón, este dejó su agradable y delicioso que hacer para gritar con fuerza, mostrándole los colmillos y unos ojos amenazantes.

Makarov tuvo un sobresalto ante tan aterrador gruñido. Lucy salió de su remolino de placer para fijar su vista en el anciano. Entonces cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Dio un grito, tapándose de la vergüenza, apretándose inconscientemente al dragón para evitar que el anciano viejo verde viera de más.

—Bien hecho mocoso. — sonrió picado Makarov mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la nariz — Buen trabajo. — cerró la puerta — Y parecía tonto. — se carcajeó, alejándose del lugar.

Por su parte, una vez que humano—enano abandonó el lugar, el dragón pudo aclarar su mente lo suficiente para darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Sonrojándose y abriendo las cuencas de sus ojos a lo máximo, su vista viajó hacia la rubia. Esta tenía la cara baja, tapándose con fuerza su pecho.

—Lucy… — susurró.

Entonces la rubia se bajó y salió corriendo de la sala, dejando al pelirrosa con el brazo extendido. Se apoyó en la mesa, cruzando los brazos, gruñendo enojado.

—Es la segunda vez que me interrumpen. — masculló, echando humo por la nariz, sin pensar bien en sus palabras.

—Miau. — escuchó el maulló de su felino amigo.

El minino azul entró en la sala junto a los otros cuatro gatos. Cada uno se fue a su zona de dormir.

—Lo se Happy. Voy a acabar matando a alguien. — se miró la entrepierna — ¿Y qué hago contigo ahora? — se fue directo a las duchas, después de dejar la comida y bebida preparada para los gatos — Ya van dos, ahora falta Kana. — comentó a la nada con sarcasmo — Seguramente si acabe matando al tercero.

XXXXX

Lucy corría hacia su cuarto con toda la rapidez de la cual había sido dotada por su especie. Una vez llegó cerró la puerta con un portazo, apoyando su espalda, respirando entrecortadamente. Aun sentía su cuerpo caliente por lo ocurrido hacía escasos momentos.

Se dejó caer hasta sentarse en el suelo, aclarando sus pensamientos.

—"¡¿Qué acabo de hacer?! ¡¿Qué he estado a punto de hacer?! ¡Bravo Heartfilia! ¡Casi te acuestas con tu amigo! ¡Muy bien hecho, sí señor!" — pensó con sarcasmo — "Pero, eso ha sido tan…" — empezó a recordar lo ocurrido, sonrojándose de nuevo, agitando su cabeza para dejar de pensar en ello.

Se levantó, caminando hacia el cuarto de baño. Necesitaba enfriar su cuerpo y su mente. Una vez dentro se despojó de sus ropas, aunque le causó gracia recordar que las de cintura para arriba ya estaba desabrochadas. Entonces se fijó en el espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía al lado de su cama. Dejó el baño y se observó. El sonrojo volvió a su cuerpo. Sus labios estaban hinchados, tenía marcas de chupetones y mordiscos en su cuello y hombros y tenía leves marcas en sus pechos, ahí donde se los había masajeado, chupeteado, lamido y mordido.

—"Mierda. Necesito hablar con mamá." — pensó en un suspiro mientras dejaba de mirarse y entraba en la ducha, aseándose antes de irse a dormir.

Su madre y su padre estaban en la batalla de las Torres, pero su hermana Michelle seguía en Alfheim, así que podría esperarlo allí. Pero tendría que ir después de la más que posible fiesta que organizaría Makarov.

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

Desde lo ocurrido en la sala de los gatos, ninguno de los dos se había vuelto a cruzar. Se mantenían a distancia.

La rubia seguía avergonzada por el comportamiento que tuvo, y sobre todo por ser pillada por el pervertido anciano enano. Por su parte, Natsu también se mantenía alejado, por pura precaución.

Esa noche todos los grupos estarían de nuevo en la base, por lo que se celebraría la fiesta por la victoria y por la honra de los caídos en combate.

Los primeros en llegar fueron los miembros de Blue Pegasus, siendo seguidos por el grupo de Laxus, luego el de Jellal y por último el de Mermaid Heels.

—Hola chicos, ¿qué tal ha ido todo? — preguntó la elfa mientras abrazaba a la pequeña hada.

—Ha ido bien, aunque han pasado cosas muy interesantes. — le contestó con una mirada seria — Y algunas no son buenas.

—Vaya. Luego me cuentas.

—¿Y aquí ha pasado algo?

Lucy se sonrojo ante la pregunta, pues solo se le vino a la mente lo ocurrido el día anterior.

—N—nada. N—nada de nada. Jejejeje. — se rio claramente nerviosa.

Levy entrecerró los ojos, sonriendo divertida.

—Algo ha pasado… y me lo vas a contar.

La rubia tragó saliva. Cuando su pequeña amiga hada quería algo… siempre lo conseguía.

XXXXX

En el despacho de Makarov se encontraban el nombrado, Gildarts, que estaba con resaca, Laxus, Jellal, Bob, Kagura y los demás líderes de los demás grupos.

—¿Y bien? — fueron las únicas palabras del anciano.

—Me he encontrado con Siegrain. — dijo Jellal con tono serio — Parece ser que está involucrado con la Alianza Balam.

—Ya veo.

—Parece ser que Juvia y Gray se encontraron con una vampiresa.

—¿Y eso que tiene de raro?

—Que resulta ser la prometida de Gray. — sonrió levemente.

—¡Eh!

El asombro de todos los presentes fue algo que no se pudo ocultar.

—No jodas. — susurró divertido Laxus — ¡Jajajaja! ¡Esto es divertido! — se carcajeó.

—Seguro que a él no le ha hecho gracia alguna. — expuso Kagura mientras se cruzaba de brazos, seria.

—¿Y qué ha hecho Juvia? ¿La ha asesinado? — indagó Bob, llevándose una mano a la mejilla.

—…

Toda la sala se quedó en completo silencio. Conociendo a la sirena, no les sería extraño que haya ahogado a la vampiresa. Esa mujer… cuando alguna se metía con Gray… podía llegar a ser realmente aterradora. Que se lo digan a chicas como Lucy, Kana, Lissana, etc. Ellas y muchas otras chicas de la base habían sufrido tormento por parte de la sirena. La mayoría ni siquiera sabía qué demonios le pasaba y sufrieron sin motivo. Ello acarreó un castigo por parte de Erza. Desde entonces la peli azul se controlaba… por lo menos con las mujeres de la base solteras.

—No. No la ha matado… o eso ha dicho ella. — respondió Jellal, sonriendo nervioso.

—¿Sabes que tiene pensado hacer Gray ahora? — preguntó Gildarts.

—Según nos ha dicho, parece ser que va a tener que ir a su casa para hablar con su padre.

Makarov entrelazo sus dedos, apoyando su barbilla en ellos.

—Esto es extraño. ¿Cómo es que esa vampiresa ha sabido exactamente dónde estaba Gray?

—Según me ha explicado Juvia, al parecer Valerie, que es el nombre de la vampiresa, llegó por pura casualidad. Pero, en mi opinión, esa es demasiada casualidad. — Jellal se cruzó de brazos, serio.

—Coincido contigo. Lo mejor será que investiguemos sobre este asunto mientras Gray no vaya a Rumania.

Cada miembro explicó detalladamente lo ocurrido en la misión. Hora de llegada, hora de batalla, la forma en que llegaron y se fueron, las bajas, etc. Como siempre que se hacía luego de una misión, le entregaron unos dossiers al anciano. Papeleo hay en todas partes.

—Entonces me encontré con ese idiota. Pse, se creía un Dios por poder controlar la electricidad. Menudo imbécil. — comentó con gran disgusto Laxus mientras explicaba su batalla contra la mala copia de Enel.

—Y tú eres bastante olvidadizo. — le dijo Bob sonriente, provocando que el rubio alzó una ceja — ¿Acaso te has olvidado de Zeus? Thor no es el único Dios que controla el rayo.

—… se me olvido. No es para tanto. — se encogió de hombros.

Los demás se rieron disimuladamente. Pocas veces ese hombre aceptaba sus errores.

XXXXX

Esa misma noche, en la sala principal de la base, aquella donde se habían reunido todos los agentes cuando fueron asignados a la misión para derribar las Torres. La música estaba alta, una bola de discoteca en el techo, había varias barras llenas hasta arriba de comida y bebida. Todos celebraran tanto la victoria como los fallecimientos de sus compañeros, amigos y camaradas.

Nadie imaginaria que momentos antes Makarov y Gildarts habían dado un hermoso discurso. Todos se habían mantenido en un completo silencio. Ni siquiera se escuchó una mosca. Lo único que se escuchó además de las voces de ambos líderes de la organización fueron los sollozos de los compañeros.

Y por eso mismo celebraran. Porque así era la organización. Siempre celebrando. En las buenas y en las malas. El no celebrar sería un insulto a la memoria de los agentes fallecidos.

—¡Y ahora, para honrar la memoria de nuestros amigos, hermanos, compañeros, celebremos! — exclamó Makarov, alzando una botella de boca.

—¡Si! — gritaron los demás, alzando también sus vasos.

Al principio la cosa empezó bastante bien. La gente estaba calmada, la música no estaba alta y todo estaba bien organizado. Pero, como suele ocurrir, unas dos o tres horas después, aquello era una completa locura, un desmadre.

Los distintos agentes bailaban, bebían, comían y más de uno se daba el lote. Se podía notar como la mayoría estaban borrachos. Y no era para menos. Había de la mejor comida y bebida, incluyendo vino del Dios Griego Dioniso.

Pero solo había dos personas con cara de leve disgusto… o muy disgustado.

Lucy observaba desde la distancia a sus compañeros. La mayoría, al estar borracho, no eran muy capaces de tener una conversación como se debía. Ella, al ser elfa, no le afectaba el alcohol, ni siquiera el de Dioniso.

Natsu, por otra parte, gruñía disgustado. Al igual que la rubia, el alcohol no le estaba haciendo efecto debido a su constitución dragontina. Además, gracias a sus súper desarrollados sentidos, la música le hacía daño en los oídos. Además, su nariz empezaba a molestarle. El olor del lugar se estaba volviendo demasiado fuerte. Alcohol, tabaco, sudor, lujuria…

Con un último gruñido salió rápidamente de la sala, saliendo a la superficie para poder respirar aire puro. Lucy observó como Natsu frunció el gesto y salía raudo de la sala. Una parte de ella quería ir con él afuera pero, recordando lo que pasó la última vez, prefirió quedarse. Aunque no tardó mucho en irse. Sobre todo al ver cómo las distintas parejas empezaban a realizar acciones no apta para jóvenes… aunque Wendy y Romeo tampoco se quedaban atrás.

Sonriendo divertida buscó a Jellal entre la multitud, encontrando al peli azul con su lengua metida hasta la garganta de cierta pelirroja. En parte daba gracias, pues no sabía que hubiera pasado si estuviera en sus cinco sentidos. Después de todo, Wendy era su pequeña hermana adoptiva.

Negando divertida con la cabeza, echó un último vistazo y fue rumbo su habitación para luego ir a la sala de tele transporte mágico.

XXXXX

Vistiéndose con su tradicional ropa élfica, Lucy fue a la sala de tele transporte mágico. Dicha sala se usaba para el tele transporte a través de círculos mágicos. Pero no se usaban para ir a distintas partes de la Tierra, salvo en casos de extrema urgencia. No. Esa sala funcionaba como el Bifröst de Asgard. Un círculo mágico que les permitía ir a distintos mundos y Reinos.

En la sala no había nadie, pues todos estaban aún en la súper fiesta. Caminó hasta un panel. Colocó su mano y apareció un teclado táctil. Introdujo su número de agente y su nombre. Un panel apareció, el cual tenía forma de mano, para analizar la huella dactilar.

Una vez que quedó bien identificada, un gran círculo mágico apareció en medio de la sala. Tecleó el lugar a donde quería ir y el círculo empezó a brillar. Dejó a un lado el panel, desactivandolo, para luego ponerse en medio del círculo mágico, tele transportándose a su hogar, en los bosques del Reino de Alfheim.

XXXXX

Natsu salió afuera de la base, inspirando profundamente, dejando que el aire fresco del bosque llenara sus pulmones. Gruñó de satisfacción. La luna estaba en su fase menguante, por lo que la luz plateada iluminaba poco, lo suficiente como para que el pelirrosa pudiera dejar libre a su dragón interior.

Sonrió colmilluda mente para después cubrirse de fuego, pasando de su forma humana a su forma dragón. Prefirió no rugir, pues no quería jorobar la fiesta al resto. Al menos esta vez podía controlarse al estar tranquilo. Extendió sus grandes alas, se incorporó sobre sus patas traseras, dando un salto y luego un aleteo, elevándose en el aire, empezando a volar, disfrutando enormemente, manteniéndose alejado de la civilización humana.

Era la primera vez que volaba solo, pues siempre lo hacía con Sting, Rogue o Wendy. Además, tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar.

* * *

 _ **Reino de Alfheim**_

Lo primero que vio Lucy al abrir los ojos fue la bella ciudad de Rivendel, su hogar. La capital élfica del Reino de Alfheim, la cual se encontraba sobre un valle.

Este valle, al que se conocía como Imladris, se encontraba en las laderas orientales de las montañas Hithaeglir. En realidad es una profunda grieta de escarpadas paredes, con numerosos riscos y salientes de roca. Bajo sus piedras fluye un acuífero que afloraba por numerosos puntos, dando lugar a espectaculares cascadas y saltos que dotaban al lugar de una sobrecogedora belleza; esto, unido a la armonía y gracia con la que los elfos edifican sus estancias, convertía a Imladris en uno de los rincones más bonitos del mundo conocido, no solo de ese Reino, sino de todos.

La senda principal, la que venía desde los Vados del Bruinen, era un camino bien trazado y no demasiado complicado de transitar; salvaba una peña por medio de unas escaleras labradas sobre la piedra, y luego descendía hasta el puente sobre el Sonorona, cruzando sobre unas cascadas y dando acceso a la ciudad.

En la ciudad existen hermosos jardines al este y al sur de la casa del Rey, y un sendero paralelo al río que conducía un sitial en el este. La ciudad constaba de la casa del Rey, una torre—campanario, una Torre del Homenaje y numerosas viviendas de gran tamaño o unifamiliares. A pesar de ser la capital, las ciudades élficas no eran demasiado grandes.

Respecto a la casa del Rey, en la fachada este se construyó un porsche que conducía a dos grandes salones de trescientos metros cuadrados cada uno; al norte estaba la Sala del Fuego, sostenida por pilares y donde, evidentemente, se cuidaba de una hoguera que ardía todo el tiempo, y al sur la Sala del Rey, lugar de la vida cotidiana de los nobles de Rivendel. Más allá se encontraban diversas estancias no especificadas y el porche posterior, que daba a los jardines del este. También tienen establos y la fragua donde se forjaron las armas de los Antiguos Elfos, las cuales aún seguían existiendo y donde son reparadas.

Lucy inhaló con fuerza, sonriendo ante el olor de la ciudad. Le encantaba. Era una mezcla del olor de la naturaleza junto al olor de su civilización. Caminó a través de las anchas calles, recibiendo saludos de los elfos transeúntes, a los cuales ella devolvía la sonrisa. Su objetivo era su casa, la Casa del Rey. Allí deberían estar sus padres, o por lo menos su hermana.

Caminó hasta el porche, donde se encontró con otra elfa. Su hermana Michelle. Era rubia como ella, pero tenía los ojos azules de su padre. Se encontraba sentada, con la espalda recta, leyendo un libro, bien concentrada.

Al contrario de lo que muchos pensaban, Michelle y ella eran hermanas gemelas, pero de distinto óvulo. Sus nacimientos fueron de lo más extraño para toda la raza.

Los elfos tenían un índice de natalidad relativamente bajo, y que nacieron gemelos era aún más raro.

—El código Da Vinci. Es un buen libro. — dijo con una sonrisa mientras leía la portada que su hermana gemela se encontraba leyendo.

Al escuchar la voz de su hermana, Michelle dejó de leer, incorporándose de golpe, abrazando a la otra rubia con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Hermana! ¡Has vuelto! ¡Cuánto me alegro! — gritó con gran alegría para luego separarse, haciendo un adorable puchero — Hace meses que no me visitas. ¡Eres mala!

—Jajajaja. Lo lamento Michelle. Hemos estado ocupados.

—Buuu. Siempre estáis ocupados. — entonces se dio cuenta de algo — ¿Qué haces aquí? Es muy raro verte. Por lo que sé, ayer tuvisteis una dura batalla, según me han contado padre y madre. Pero, ahora que caigo, tú no fuiste. — entrecerró los ojos — Ha pasado algo. — no preguntó, afirmó — Hay hermana. ¿Qué ha pasado tan importante para que estés aquí y no celebrando con tus amigos?

Lucy se puso levemente nerviosa, observando a todos lados.

—¿Esta madre aquí?

—Si. Está junto a padre y los nobles. ¿Vamos? Seguro que le encantara verte. Y a padre también.

—No deberíamos interrumpirlos.

—Bah. La reunión la pueden tener luego. ¡¿Cuántas veces viene la Princesa a casa?! — exclamó sonriente.

Lucy también le sonrió, dejándose arrastrar.

XXXXX

Atravesaron la Sala del Rey hacia el sur, donde sus padres estarían reunidos con los nobles. Una vez llegaron, las vistas de todos fueron al dúo. Layla y Jude sonrieron al ver a su hija mayor, por media hora, en casa. Hacia demasiado tiempo que no volvía a casa.

—Un momento. — les detuvo Jude para ir junto a sus hijas.

Layla fue la primera en llegar, abrazando a su hija mayor.

—¡Oh, hija mía! Cuánto me alegro de volver a verte.

—Yo también madre. — sonrió mientras respondía al abrazo.

Una vez que ambas se separaron repitió la acción con su padre.

—¿A qué se debe esta visita? — indagó el elfo con gran curiosidad.

La mirada de Lucy fue intercambiando entre Michelle y su madre.

—B-bueno…

—Es un tema de mujeres, padre. — respondió Michelle sonriente.

—Oh. — Jude no necesitó más — En ese caso, os dejo. Hablamos luego, cariño. — le dio un beso en la frente y el trío de rubias se marcharon — Bien, podemos continuar.

XXXXX

Las tres rubias acabaron yendo a uno de los observadores de la ciudad, cerca de un saliente. Desde dicho lugar podía observarse toda la ciudad y el horizonte.

—Bien hija mía, ¿qué te tiene tan preocupada? — preguntó Layla, sentándose en una banca.

—B—bueno… pues veras… esto…

—¡Vamos hermana! ¡Dilo de una vez! — exclamó Michelle.

La hermana menor tenía poca paciencia. Era algo que la caracterizaba.

—Michelle. — le advirtió su madre, pero esta hizo oídos sordos.

Layla suspiró. Llevaba casi doscientos años intentando cambiar el carácter de sus hijas, pero le era imposible. No eran elfas normales. Eran especiales.

Michelle se caracterizaba por ser una mujer enérgica, positiva y con poca paciencia. Casi siempre estaba fuera de la ciudad, explorando o yendo a otras ciudades. Y, cuando no lo hacía, solía leer libros humanos, pues le enganchaban.

Lucy, por su parte, era una aventurera. No se daba por vencida. Era una luchadora nata, pero no le gustaba matar. Si era posible lo evitaba. Solía ponerse en peligro desde que tenía memoria. Por ese motivo se unió a [S.H.I.E.L.D.] desde que era muy joven. No se acordaba ya ni cuando fue aquello.

—Por favor, no se lo contéis a nadie. — pidió en un susurró, poniéndose frente a ambas rubias. Estas asintieron. Respiró profundamente antes de hablar — ¿Recordáis que os dije que teníamos un nuevo compañero?

—Así es. Hará como un poco más de un mes. — asintió Layla.

—Como ya te dije, me había hecho amiga suya.

—Lucy siendo amiga de un hombre. Que extraño. — se burló Michelle — Que nos dirás ahora, ¿que te lo has tirado?

—Michelle. — le llamó su madre — Creo que voy a dejar de traerte libros humanos. No me gusta cómo te expresas.

—¡No mami no! ¡No me quites mis libros! — gritó alarmada, arrodillándose frente a su madre, poniendo ojitos — Te juro que no hablaré así… delante de ti.

—…

Ambas se miraron fijamente a los ojos, hasta que ambas cayeron en que Lucy no había dicho nada. Lentamente dejaron de mirarse para mirarla a ella. Esta tenía el rostro sonrojado, la vista desviada al suelo y jugaba con sus dedos.

—Oh, porras. ¡Te lo has tirado!

—¡Michelle!

—¡Ahora no madre! ¡Tu hija tiene un problema muy serio! — le dijo a su madre para luego mirar alarmada a su hermana mayor — No estarás embarazada, ¿verdad?

—¡Michelle! — exclamó Lucy aún más roja — ¡No lo estoy! ¡Y no me he acostado con él! Casi…

—Lucy. — la llamó su madre, dando unos golpecitos a su lado. Entendió la indirecta, sentándose a su lado — Quiero que me cuentes detalladamente todo lo que pasó con Natsu. — le pidió con una sonrisa.

—Así que mi futuro cuñado se llama Natsu, ¿eh? — sonrió picara Michelle.

Ambas la miraron severamente, pero esta solo se encogió de hombros.

Soltando un suspiro, Lucy le explicó a su madre, e indirectamente a su hermana, lo ocurrido con el pelirrosa, tanto en la sala de los gatos como su relación durante el último mes. Al acabar el sonrojo aún no abandonaba su cara, Michelle tenía una gran sonrisa y Layla la miraba con su sonrisa maternal.

—Ya veo. Eso tiene una respuesta muy fácil, cariño. Estas enamorada.

—¿¡Eh!? —no creía lo que oía —¡Imposible! ¡Eso es completamente imposible! ¡No han pasado ni dos meses!

—¿Y eso que importa? No hace falta que pase mucho tiempo para que te enamores de alguien. Además, por lo que me has contado, es tu mejor amigo, ¿no? Os divertís juntos, pasáis mucho tiempo junto…

—Vale, vale, entiendo. Pero… — su mirada se volvió triste.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Es un dragón, mama. Ese es el problema.

—Yo no veo ningún problema. — Michelle se encogió de hombros — ¿Qué va a tener más mujeres? Tampoco es para tanto, en este caso.

—¡¿Tu como sabes…?!

—He estudiado la historia de los dragones occidentales. Hermana, no tienes que tener miedo de que te rechace o te deje en el futuro, por lo que tengo entendido.

—¿Has entrado en la zona prohibida de la biblioteca? — le preguntó Layla, negando con la cabeza.

—Jejejeje — Michelle se rió nerviosa — B—bueno, vamos a lo que estamos. ¿Cuántas sois? Porque está claro que tú eres una de ellas.

—No lo sé.

—No tienes que preocuparte por nada hija. Siendo sincera, me alegra que hayas encontrado a alguien, después de doscientos años.

—Pero madre, él sigue siendo mortal… mientras que yo…

—Sabes lo que tienes que hacer para ello, pero no debes hacer nada alocado. No tendría marcha atrás. Solo date tiempo, ¿vale? Ya verás como todo se soluciona.

El trío siguió charlando durante largo tiempo, siendo el tema principal el problema con el dragón, claro que también hablaron de otras cosas. Ya que Lucy había vuelto a casa después de tanto tiempo, Layla quería aprovechar ese descanso con sus dos hijas.

* * *

 **Erendir:** y otro pal saco.

 **Giuly De Giuseppe** : y como el jefe, otro pal saco.


	11. Reuniones familiares - parte 02

Fairy Tail no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a su respectivo autor.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

—comentarios normales—

—"pensamientos"—

—*comunicación por holograma, comunicador, etc.*—

* * *

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 9:

 **REUNIONES FAMILIARES — PARTE 02**

* * *

La fiesta terminó prácticamente al amanecer. La sala estaba llena de bebida y comida botada por el suelo, con muchos de los agentes estaban en condiciones lamentables, entiéndase desnudos o semi desnudos, en posiciones anormales, con dibujos obscenos que alguien les habrá pintado, etc, etc.

—Arg. Joder. Como me duele la cabeza. Puta resaca. — mascullaba Sting mientras se levantaba — Buah chacho. Menudo pedazo de fiesta que montamos anoche. — sonrió mientras observaba todo el lugar. No se sorprendió al ver al viejo Makarov en el techo colgando en un capullo de telaraña — Valeeeee. No quiero saber cómo acabó ahí. — entonces se observó a si mismo, perdiendo el color — ¡Aaaaaahhhhhh! ¡¿Qué coño me habéis hecho hijos de mil putas?! — exclamó con horror y furia.

Y era de lo más normal. Casi todo su cuerpo tenía dibujos de tinta indeleble. La mayoría eran obscenos y divertidos. Pero si había algo que le produjo horror fue encontrarse en la entrepierna y sobacos cintas de depilación.

—Hmmm, deja de gritar Sting. Me duele la cabeza. — masculló Rogue a un par de metros a su derecha. Al menos el otro dragón oriental tenia mejores pintas… mucho mejores.

—¡¿Qué deje de gritar?! ¡Tú mírame!

Haciendo caso a la petición, la mirada del pelinegro fue al rubio, abriendo los ojos como platos, sin poder aguantarse las carcajadas.

—¡Jajajajajajajaja! ¡Oh Dios, esto es buenísimo! ¡Jajajajajajajaja!

—¡Cállate y ayúdame!

—L—lo siento, p—pero paso.

—¡Serás…!

—Nosotros podemos ayudarte… gehee.

—Ayudar es de hombres…

El rubio se puso tenso ante el susurro de dos voces a su espalda. Girándose levemente observó por encima de su hombro. Detrás suyo estaban Gajeel y Elfman, ambos con unas sonrisas que provocarían miedo a cualquiera.

—¿S—sabéis q—que? N—no h—hace f—falta…

—Gehee. No es problema.

—Siiii. Déjanos ayudarte…

—No… no… ¡Nooooooo!

Después del último grito, lo siguiente que prácticamente se escuchó en toda la base fueron los gritos de dolor del gran y poderoso dragón blanco oriental.

XXXXX

En una de las habitaciones de la base, cierta mujer pelirroja abría sus ojos, despertando del largo sueño. Lo primero que hizo fue buscar el despertador con la mano. Después de varios intentos consiguió encontrarlo. Su vista cansada fue directa al aparato, observando que eran más de las cinco de la tarde.

—Hmmm… sueño… — murmuró mientras se daba la vuelta en su cómoda cama y abrazaba lo máximo que podía a su almohada… su cálida almohada… su cálida almohada que desprendía calor… su cálida almohada que desprendía calor y tenía forma de un hombre con erección mañanera —¡!

Y en ese momento todo el sueño que tuviera se esfumó. Incorporándose con resorte, dejando que las sabanas cayeran hasta poco más debajo de su cintura, dejando su hermoso cuerpo desnudo, con varias marcas en él. Siguió la vista más abajo hasta llegar a cierto punto, abriendo los ojos al notar cierta cosa blanca saliendo de él y llegando hasta el principio de su muslo.

—Oh no… oh no… — murmuraba aterrada mientras observaba una pequeña mancha de sangre al levantar la almohada. Sudando, temblando, aterrada, horrorizada, la pelirroja se giró para observar al hombre de la cama — Oh no… oh no… — la sabana cubría hasta su cabeza, por lo que no podía ver su rostro. Con la mano temblando agarro la sabana y tiró con fuerza, destapándolo —¡!

—Hmmm… Apaga la luz. — masculló el hombre mientras se giraba.

La pelirroja no salía de su asombro. Reconocía ese cabello azul eléctrico… reconocía ese rostro… y reconocería ese tatuaje en cualquier lugar. Su vista bajó del rostro por su cuello, pecho, cintura, cadera hasta posarse en aquello que se mantenía levantado, como si la saludara. Su rostro dejó el blanco para pasar al rojo como su cabello. Entonces recordó… el primero de varios.

.

(Flashback)

.

 _Pam_

Jellal abrió la puerta de una patada. En sus brazos llevaba a la pelirroja, ambos devorándose la boca. Caminó a tientas hasta encontrar la cama, dejando caer a la pelirroja, la cual rebotó levemente. Jellal aprovechó para nuevamente cubrirla de besos. Cálidos, húmedos, suaves y lentos, para pasar a los mordiscos, los lametones y los besos plagados de pasión. Jellal acarició los labios de Erza con su lengua, sintiendo la superficie carnosa temblar de placer y sin pensárselo arrancó la blusa blanca que llevaba, dejando a la vista un sujetador negro.

La mujer no desaprovechó el momento de euforia, y prácticamente le rompió la camisa a la peli azul, dejando a la vista su torso. Erza pasó sus dedos por cada rincón de su torso, tomando especial cuidado con sus abdominales que acarició lentamente hasta posarse entre el final de su tripa y el principio de su entrepierna. Sonrió con picardía y apartó la mano a modo de castigo.

Jellal se desesperó ante el picante gesto de la mujer. Hechizado por la lujuriosa fragancia que emitía su piel y los efectos del alcohol en su sangre, su paciencia se debilitó y buscó entre las piernas de ella la delicia que tanto quería probar. Bajándole la falda junto con las bragas.

Al deslizar la palma de la mano, se encontró con un mar de humedad que se intensificaba conforme se caldeaba el ambiente. La acarició con precisión al tiempo que besuqueaba su cuello y desnudaba con una mano sus pechos para acariciar sus pezones. Conforme aumentaba el ritmo, Erza arqueaba la espalda y poco a poco su cuerpo se fue llenando de pequeñas descargas que la hacían retorcerse de placer. Jellal no pudo aguantar más y se desprendió del pantalón que tanto daño le estaba haciendo a su entrepierna, dejando al descubierto una creciente erección que apuntaba directo a la pelirroja.

Abrió sus piernas y sumergió la cabeza entre ellas rozando suavemente con la lengua su clítoris. Erza se estremeció ante la agilidad de la peli azul, sujetó con fuerza el cabello y comenzó a mover la pelvis al ritmo de la lengua del hombre. La intensidad era cada vez mayor, el placer recorría cada poro de su piel y endurecía sus rosados pezones. Una explosión la hizo gritar de placer y llenó su cuerpo de espasmos cuando llegó el orgasmo. Jellal miró complacido de ver los efectos que tenía sobre la mujer.

Abatida como estaba, la agarró en volandas y la penetró despacio, pues sabía que aún era virgen. Sintió su pene temblar al adentrarse en el interior de su cuerpo, tan cálido que podía sentir como lo absorbía y lo aprisionaba con fuerza. Durante unos minutos se mantuvo quieto, esperando. Una vez que sintió como la pelirroja empezaba a mover sus caderas, fue suficiente para saber que ya podía moverse.

Ella arañó su espalda dejando un rojo rastro que le tatuaba la espalda, gemía y mordía como podía los morros de Jellal entreabiertos ante el placer. Las embestidas se fueron haciendo más intensas, las caricias se convirtieron en pequeñas marcas de guerra y los gemidos inundaban la habitación. Finalmente, Jellal no pudo aguantar y eyaculó al tiempo que besaba con fuerza los labios enrojecidos de la pelirroja.

.

(Fin flashback)

.

—¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Con ese poderoso grito, Jellal se levantó de golpe de la cama, enrollándose con las sabanas, cayendo de la cama de cabeza.

—Arg. Mi cabeza. — Se quejó mientras se sentaba en el suelo — ¿Se puede saber qué demonios… pasa…?

El asombro también golpeo al peli azul. Su vista fue primero a Erza, quien cubría su desnudez de la mirada. Al principio le causo gracia su rostro rojo como su cabello, pero luego se fijó en su desnudez y en la suya propia. Entonces su rostro se volvió tan rojo como el rostro de la mujer. Dejó de mirarse a sí mismo para mirar la cama. Debido a que parte de las sabanas estaban en el suelo y la otra parte las usaba Erza para taparse, Jellal pudo observar perfectamente las consecuencias de una noche de pasión. Sin poder evitarlo sonrió como idiota.

—T-tu… t-tu… — los murmullos de la pelirroja sacaron al peli azul de su trance.

—¿Erza?

—¡FUERA DE AQUIIIIIIIIIIIII! — exclamó mientras invocaba su espada.

—¡!

Con todos sus sentidos alerta, el multimago pudo esquivar un corte de la larga espada, saliendo vivo y sin heridas de la habitación.

Erza se quedó en la misma posición, con la espada clavada en el suelo y la vergüenza cubriendo su rostro. Tímidamente recorrió la cama con la mirada mientras sus recuerdos volvían. La pasión, las palabras de amor que se profesaron, la excitación… No pudo evitar sonreír levemente, aun con el rostro sonrojado.

Por su parte, afuera de la habitación, el peli azul también empezó a recordar lo ocurrido la noche.

—Oh, buenos días a ti también. — escuchó una voz conocida.

Volviendo a salir de sus pensamientos, el hombre fijó su vista el Ultear, que observaba divertida su cintura. A su lado Meredy estaba con los ojos tapándole la cara. Frunciendo levemente el entrecejo, bajó la vista, y entonces se acordó… de que seguía desnudo.

—Parece que alguien tuvo mucha actividad anoche, ¿eh? — Siguió burlándose la mujer — ¡Jajajajajajajaja!

Entonces se tapó la entrepierna con las manos mientras salía corriendo rumbo a su habitación.

—¡Si! ¡Por fin! ¡Ya era hora, joder!

—Y-ya se ha ido. — murmuró Meredy.

—Si. Ya puedes quitarte las manos de los ojos.

XXXXX

Laxus abrió los ojos. Lo primero que vio fue una leve luz roja que iluminaba la estancia. Intentó moverse, pero notó que tenía las muñecas y tobillos atados.

—No me jodas. — masculló.

—Ara ara Laxus. ¿Intentando escapar?

Su cuerpo se tensó ante el susurro sádico de Mirajane. La semi demonio llevaba puesto un traje de dominatriz y una sonrisa lasciva. No era que le importara, pero tenía un límite… y cuando Mira bebía… ese límite era sobrepasado.

—Mira… suéltame… — le ordenó.

—Ara ara, ¿y si no?

—No me cabrees. — masculló enojado.

—Ufufufú. Di todo lo que quieras, pero aquí… — sacó una fusta, dándole un suave golpe al estómago — mando yo.

El rubio intentó invocar su magia para salir de ese lugar, pero entonces se dio cuenta. Aterrado observó como las cadenas eran anti magia. Como la que usaban contra los magos criminales.

 _Glup_

—Ufufufú. Ahora vamos a divertirnos.

La pelinegra cogió un objeto alargado, el cual provocó que el poderoso mago absoluto eléctrico perdiera todo color de su rostro.

XXXXX

Wendy y Romeo fueron a la cafetería luego de despertarse en su cama. Allí ya se encontraban parte de los agentes. Natsu, por ejemplo, charlaba animadamente con Kana, Freed, Bickslow y Lyon.

—¡Jajajajaja! ¡Anoche fue una buena fiesta! — exclamaba la castaña mientras se tomaba otra cerveza.

—No deja de sorprenderme tu resistencia al alcohol. — comentó Freed mientras bebía elegantemente una taza de café.

—Supongo que ya estoy más que acostumbrada. — se encogió de hombros.

—¡Hombre, pero mira quien llega! ¡La parejita más joven de la organización! — Exclamó Bickslow al ver entrar a ambos adolescentes — ¿Qué, os lo pasasteis bien anoche? — preguntó con picardía.

Ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron mientras cogían una bandeja para coger su comida.

—¡Ole por vosotros! — Exclamó Kana contenta — ¡Así se aprovecha la juventud!

—Kana, por favor.

—Buuu. Aburrido. Por cierto, ¿dónde te metiste? — le preguntó al pelirrosa.

—Estuve dando una vuelta por fuera de la base. — Explicó después de tragar — Había demasiado ruido, y molestaba. Así que decidí por volar un rato.

—¿Volar? ¿Afuera de la base?

—Sep. Es tranquilo y relajante. Además, estirar las alas de vez en cuando es agradable. Tenerlas escondidas es como un musculo contraído. Por cierto, es raro que vosotros no estéis de resaca.

—Yo controlo. Además, gracias a mi condición vampírica, el alcohol no me afecta tanto como a un humano. — explicó Freed.

—¡Jajajajajaja! ¡¿Acaso te has olvidado de lo que pasó hace dos años?! — preguntó con burla Bickslow.

Entonces, para sorpresa del dragón, el vampiro se sonrojo tanto que su piel dejó de ser blanca como la nieve.

—¡N-no me lo recuerdes! — exclamó avergonzado.

—¿Qué paso? — preguntó Natsu con gran interés.

—Resulta que… — antes de que Bickslow pudiera explicarle, el vampiro se abalanzó contra él, tapándole la boca.

—Resulta que le echamos cierta sustancia a su bebida y, en apenas dos pintas ya estaba más que borracho. — Respondió Kana — Se puso a cantar canciones de las _'Spice Girls'_ , a dar abrazo a todo el que se cruzara, a vestirse de una forma ridícula y demás. Realmente fue algo muy divertido. Lástima que no lo pudiera grabar.

—Ohhh. ¿Y qué sustancia era esa?

—Eso es un se-cre-to.

—Pues vaya. ¿Y qué vais a hacer hoy?

—Nos han dado el día libre, así que iremos a ver a nuestras familias. — respondió Bickslow una vez que consiguió quitarse a Freed de encima.

—… ya veo. — susurró levemente desanimado.

XXXXX

Gray y Juvia se encontraban en uno de los hangares secundarios de la base. Ambos se habían levantado temprano para no molestar a nadie… y que nadie les molestara. La noche aún estaba presente y el alba bastante lejano. El vampiro tenía previsto ir a ver a su padre con respecto a lo de Valerie y su compromiso con la nombrada.

Juvia, por su parte, no iba a dejar a "su" Gray con la "zorra chupasangre". Además, tenía también interés en conocer al padre de su amado.

—Bien. No hay nadie. — Murmuró el vampiro mientras observaba a todos lados — Mejor cogemos este. — observó un pequeño jet automático.

Ninguno de los dos sabia pilotar un avión, así que lo mejor sería indicarle donde quería que les llevara y relajarse durante el resto del viaje.

* * *

 _ **Rumania**_

Después de un corto vuelo, el jet privado les dejó en una explanada cercana a un extenso bosque en unas montañas. El clima era frio esa noche. Gray no tuvo problemas en llevar una simple camisa con una gabardina. Después de todo, no sentía frio. Juvia, por su parte, llevaba un grueso abrigo y guantes.

Cerca del jet había un lujoso vehículo esperándolos. El chofer, un vampiro castaño de ojos verdes, hizo una leve reverencia.

—Señor Gray, un placer volver a verle.

—Jarvis. — saludó secamente el peli azul oscuro.

El chofer fijó su vista en la peli azul, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

—¿Y la señorita es?

—Hola. Me llamo Juvia. — se presentó la sirena.

—Un placer. Por favor, suban. Su padre le está esperando.

Entonces ambos, Gray y Juvia, entraron a la parte de atrás del vehículo. Cuando el chofer se sentó en su asiento arrancó el vehículo mientras se alejaba de la explanada.

El viaje fue tranquilo y silencioso. Ninguno de los tres dijo una sola palabra. Gray cerró los ojos, centrado en sus pensamientos. Juvia, por su parte, observaba a través de la ventanilla. Estas eran negras para no dejar pasar la luz solar pero debido a que aún era de noche usaban un vehículo de ventanillas normales.

Primero fueron por una autopista, pero cogieron una salida para luego ir por una carretera secundaria. Conforme iban avanzando, la civilización humana iba quedando atrás. La carretera se iba haciendo más estrecha, hasta convertirse en un carril. La llanura dejó paso a un frondoso y espeso bosque de altos árboles. Apenas se podían observar las estrellas a través de estos. El frio también se iba haciendo más intenso. Podía ver a algunos animales correteando cerca de la carretera.

Entonces empezó a notar como ascendían. Asomándose nuevamente por la ventana pudo observar cómo se internaban en una cordillera de grandes montañas cuyas nubes estaban nevadas. Sin duda el hogar de Gray estaba bien alejado de la civilización humana, oculto en el interior de las montañas.

Al final, después de aproximadamente una hora, pudo observar su destino. No podía sorprenderse, pues ya había visto cosas bastante increíbles en su corta vida.

El lugar era una ciudadela con un castillo de piedra negra justo en el centro. La ciudadela no era antigua, sino que se trataba de o casas unifamiliares o edificios modernos de dos o tres pisos. Farolas iluminaban los caminos y la carretera. Los negocios también eran modernos. Incluso había tienda de informática y electrodomésticos.

La poca gente que paseaba por la zona vestía de forma contemporánea. Lo único que destacaba era sin duda el castillo medieval. No era la primera vez que visitaba una ciudad de vampiros, pero había dos clases de ciudades.

Las primeras eran como la actual, es decir, ciudades modernas. Luego estaban las segundas. Estas eran más desfasadas. Con solo mirarlas de lejos podías decir que eran de la época medieval, pues su cultura se había detenido en esa época. Arquitectura, tecnología, educación social, etc. Esas eran las más desagradables de ver. Daba gracias por estar en un sitio más civilizado.

El vehículo avanzó hasta llegar al viejo castillo. Atravesó la antigua muralla que separaba la parte antigua de la moderna. Pero antigua y moderna solo eran términos. Al ser una ciudad desarrollada, esta dejó los muros, extendiéndose a su alrededor. Por eso los términos, pues en lo demás eran prácticamente iguales.

Una vez que llegaron a la puerta principal del castillo, el auto se detuvo. Gray fue el primero en bajar, siendo seguido por Juvia.

—No está mal. — comentó la peli azul.

—…

El vampiro no dijo nada, simplemente avanzó hacia las grandes puertas de madera, las cuales se abrieron antes de que las alcanzaran. Juvia caminó rauda hasta colocarse a su lado.

La entrada era impresionante para cualquiera que viera un castillo por primera vez… un castillo en perfectas condiciones, por supuesto. Una gran y larguísima alfombra conectaba la entrada con el otro extremo. Grandes pilares sujetaban la estructura y los grandes ventanales permitían que entrara algo de la luz de la ciudadela. El lugar estaba iluminado con lámparas y algunas velas.

—Señorito Gray, un placer volver a verle. — saludó un mayordomo, también vampiro de cabello castaño y ojos azules.

—¿Dónde está mi padre?

—El amo está en la tumba de su madre. Enseguida le entenderá. Por favor, acompáñeme a su despacho junto a su acompañante.

El mayordomo caminó hasta llegar al otro extremo de la entrada principal. Dicho lugar se dividía en tres. Una gran puerta de madera negra, que estaba justo enfrente, daba acceso a la sala de fiesta. A ambos lados había escaleras que daban acceso a los niveles superiores del castillo. Una al lado este y la otra al oeste. El trio subió por las escaleras que daban acceso al ala oeste.

Según iban caminando por los pasillos, Juvia aprovechaba para observar. El suelo estaba cubierto en su mayoría por lujosas alfombras y las paredes estaban llenos de cuadros. Algunos sin duda bastante antiguos, pero muy bien cuidados. También había armaduras medievales.

Al final acabaron llegando a su destino, el despacho del padre de Gray.

—El señor los espera adentro. — Anunció el mayordomo mientras daba dos toques a la puerta — Señor, su hijo está aquí.

—Bien. Que pase. — se escuchó desde adentro.

Abrió las puertas e hizo una leve reverencia a Gray y Juvia, los cuales entraron. Una vez dentro, el mayordomo cerró la puerta, dejándoles solos con el señor de la ciudad.

El despacho era mucho más amplio de lo que la sirena esperaba. El despacho era circular, teniendo un gran ventanal, desde el cual se podía observar gran parte de la ciudadela. En el techo colgaba una gran lámpara. Una gran mesa de roble se encontraba en el mismo centro. Varias estanterías se encontraban apostadas en las paredes junto a varios retratos.

Y, en el ventanal, estaba el padre de Gray.

—Hola hijo. — saludó el hombre mientras se daba la vuelta, observando a Gray con gesto serio.

—Papa. — saludó del mismo modo.

Entonces Juvia pudo percatarse del gran parecido entre ambos. El padre de Gray es un hombre de mediana edad con el pelo oscuro y una barba sin afeitar. Tiene una gran cicatriz que va desde la parte superior de la frente por el lado izquierdo de su cara hasta que llega a su oído izquierdo. Lleva dos pendientes, uno en cada oreja, con cruces al final de estos.

—Juvia, él es mi padre, Mika Fullbuster. — le presentó sin dejar de mirar a su viejo.

—Así que tú eres Juvia. — murmuró Silver, observando a la peli azul con una mirada fría.

—H-hola… un p-placer. M—mi nombre e-es Juvia L-Loxar. — se presentó con gran nerviosismo.

Durante unos largos segundos la gigantesca sala se quedó en completo silencio mientras Silver avanzaba hasta ponerse frente a Juvia. Gray se mantenía en completa tensión, dispuesto a luchar contra su padre si era necesario… pero nunca esperó la reacción que el susodicho hizo.

—¡Que monaaaaa! — Exclamó Silver mientras abrazaba efusivamente a la sirena — ¡Mírala, es tan adorableeeee! — la cogía de los cachetes, sonriendo de lo mas contento.

—…

Ambos estaban en shock. Sin duda era algo de lo más extraño. Ese hombre, que parecía que fuera a asesinar a cualquiera que le mirara mal, que tenía un aura de muerte… ahora parecía un niño con un juguete nuevo.

—E-esto… g-gracias… — dijo la peli azul saliendo del shock, sonrojada.

—¡Ohhh! ¡Ahora te entiendo hijo! — le dijo a Gray — Es una gran escusa. Ahora entiendo el por qué no has venido a verme en tantísimo tiempo. Y ahora entiendo por qué no te quieres casar con Valerie. ¡Pero mira hermosura de mujer ha encontrado mi hijo!

—¡! — Juvia estaba que echaba humo por la cabeza y oídos.

—¡Ya basta! ¡Quieres dejarle en paz! — exclamó Gray mientras alejaba a la sirena de su padre.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya. Pero mira que celosillo. Como la marca el jodio. Dime, ¿ya se la has clavado? — se burló.

—¡Basta! ¡Cállate de una puta vez! — exclamó muy sonrojado.

—¡Jajajajajajajaja! Lo siento, lo siento. Pero esto es divertido.

—Vete a la mierda.

—¡Tu antes pa que no me pierda!

—… pero mira que eres infantil.

—Oh venga hijo. Llevo mucho sin verte. Es normal que te gaste algunas bromitas.

—Ya… algunas bromitas.

—En fin. Es un placer que estéis aquí. Espero que os quedéis unos días. — sonrió mientras se apoyaba en el escritorio.

—La verdad es que…

—Nos encantaría.

Gray observó incrédulo a Juvia. El solo quería estar para aclarar lo de su supuesto matrimonio e irse a casa, pero ahora Juvia le acababa de confirmar a su padre que iban a estar unos días.

—¡¿En serio?! ¡Eso es fantástico! ¡Tengo muchas ganas de conocer a mi nuera!

—¡Ella no…!

—yo también estoy contenta de poder conocerte más.

—¡¿Pero ¡¿qué…?!

—¿Te parece que te enseñe el castillo? Luego puedo llevarte a la ciudad.

—¡Claro! ¡Me encantaría!

—¡Pues vámonos!

Entonces, ante su incrédula mirada, Silver y Juvia abandonaron el despacho del señor de la ciudad.

—¿Me acaban de ignorar?

XXXXX

Gray observaba con una mueca como su padre y la sirena charlaban animadamente mientras paseaban por las calles de la ciudad. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban caminando, pero la luz del alba empezaba a mostrarse entre las montañas. Nada más notarse una alarma suave empezó a escucharse en toda la ciudadela, indicando que los que no pudieran caminar bajo la luz del sol debían entrar a sus casas.

—Oh, qué pena. El sol está por salir. — Se lamentó Silver — Quería, será mejor que volvamos. A ti no te pasara nada, pero creo que yo cogería demasiado bronceado. — comentó con gracia.

—Si. Sera lo mejor. Además, estoy un poco cansada. — dijo Juvia mientras bostezaba.

—¿Y por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? Te hubiera dejado dormir.

—No. No pasa nada.

—Vamos, volvamos al castillo. Antes de irnos ordene que te prepararan una habitación. No me importa lo que hagáis tú y mi estúpido hijo, pero por respeto a la memoria de su madre, os pediré que mantengáis vuestras hormonas controladas en el castillo.

—¡! — Juvia se sonrojó hasta salirle humo por las orejas.

—¡Para ya maldito viejo!

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué he dicho? — Preguntó con fingida inocencia — Tu madre era muy puritana. Si no estáis casados no podéis mantener relaciones sexuales en el castillo. Ya deberías de saberlo.

—¡Calla! ¡Calla! ¡Calla!

Aun con las burlas de su padre, una avergonzada y súper sonrojada Juvia y un muy cabreado y sonrojado Gray, el trio volvió al castillo.

Dejaron a Juvia en su habitación. Está prácticamente cayó dormida nada más tumbarse en las suaves sabanas y la gran cama.

Por su parte, Gray y Silver fueron a otra sala para tomarse algún aperitivo.

—Entonces, ¿qué va a pasar con el compromiso con Valerie? — preguntó Gray mientras se sentaba en un lujoso sillón.

—Eso es decisión tuya. He de admitir que me equivoqué al planearlo, pero no sabía de ti. Además, me llegaron malos rumore y temía por ti. Pero temo que me haya equivocado. Yo puedo cancelarlo, pero si tú estás conmigo y te niegas será más sencillo. Además, si les dices que ya has encontrado a la compañera de tu vida, entonces no podrán negarse. Pero ya te aviso que Valerie es muy combativa.

—Tranquilo. Estoy seguro de que no lo intentará. — dijo mientras recordaba el encuentro entre Juvia y Valerie.

—Ahhh. Si tu madre estuviera viva, seguramente ya me habría castrado. Jajajajaja.

Gray no pudo evitar sonreír. Su madre siempre había sido una mujer muy amable, pero cuando alguno de los dos hacia una estupidez, entonces mostraba el peligroso monstruo que podía llegar a ser.

—Si. Seguramente lo hubiera hecho, y a mí me habría castigado de una forma horrible.

—¿Verdad que sí? — la sonrisa de Silver menguó un poco — Treinta años. Es muchísimo tiempo para un humano, pero no para nosotros.

Hacia treinta años que la madre de Gray murió por culpa de un _'Demonio del Libro de Zeref'_. Fue una muerte rápida, pero consiguió llevarse al demonio consigo. Era algo de lo que ambos Fullbuster estaban orgullosos.

—Y dime, ¿qué has estado haciendo estos cincuenta años? — preguntó con interés.

Gray abandonó su casa después de la muerte de su madre. Dos años después fue cuando conoció a Makarov y [S.H.I.E.L.D.], uniéndose. Y hace unos pocos años fue cuando Juvia entró a formar parte de la organización.

* * *

 _ **En alguna parte de EEUU**_

Gajeel se encontraba en un gran bosque del norte de los Estados Unidos, más concretamente cerca de la frontera con Canadá. El licántropo se encontraba visitando a su padre Metalicana, el líder de los hombres lobo de ese territorio.

En su forma de lobo avanzaba raudamente a través del bosque, esquivando con gran habilidad ramas y raíces, aprovechando los árboles para impulsarse.

En su espalda, bien agarrado, se encontraba su fiel mascota Lily. La verdad es que causaba gracia que un licántropo tuviera a un gato de mascota, pero a ver quién era el valiente que se burlaba de Lily en presencia de Gajeel. El último que lo hizo acabó en el hospital con gran parte de los huesos rotos.

 _Auuu_

Podía escuchar el aullido de algún miembro de su manada, anunciando la llegada de otro licántropo.

Detuvo su avance, volviendo a su forma humana. Lily bajó de su espalda para colocarse al lado de su pierna. No era de sorprenderse que el gato no sintiera miedo. Como diría Gajeel _'el gato tiene un par de cojones, no como otros'_.

No pasaron muchos segundos hasta que un grupo de cinco lobos llegaran hasta su posición. Todos tenían el pelaje negro y los ojos rojos. Uno de ellos, el líder, tomó forma humana. Lo único que llevaba puesto era un pantalón destrozado. Era un hombre muy parecido a Gajeel, pero más maduro, con algunas canas. Tenía cicatrices de antiguas peleas.

—Así que has vuelto. — dijo Metalicana con voz dura.

—Así es.

Metalicana avanzó hasta ponerse frente a su hijo. Los demás hombres lobo también tomaron forma humana. Entonces…

 _Pam_

Ambos Redfox echaron sus cabezas para atrás y luego se golpearon con fuerza, pero mantuvieron las frentes juntas, gruñéndose con fuerza, intentando hacer retroceder al otro sin conseguirlo. Al final, después de varios segundos, ambos se separaron sonrientes.

—Bienvenido hijo.

—Estoy de vuelta. Gehee.

* * *

 _ **En alguna parte de Finlandia**_

Ultear y Meredy conducían un coche a través de una carretera semi cubierta de nieve. Ambas conducían hacia la casa de la madre de la morena. Hacía varios años que no iba a visitarla, por lo que había decidido tomar el descanso concedido por la organización para verla. Meredy, por su parte, sonreía de lo más contenta ante la idea de volver a ver a Ur.

—Te veo muy animada. — comentó Ultear sonriente.

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Hace mucho que no la veo!

—Es cierto. Aun estabas plana como una tabla la última vez que te vio.

—¡Ultear! ¡No digas esas cosas!

—¡Jajajaja! Pero es cierto. Tu desarrollo fue bastante atrasado.

—Buuu. Deja de burlarte de mí.

—No. No lo creo.

Durante aproximadamente quince minutos avanzaron por la carretera, hasta encontrarse con una casa. Tenía aspecto rustico, con el techo lleno de nieve. Pero ambas conocían perfectamente esa casa. Era cálida y hogareña por dentro y más espaciosa de lo que uno podría pensar. Bajaron del coche con sus maletas y entraron adentro.

—¡Mama, he llegado! — exclamó Ultear mientras dejaba su maleta en el suelo.

Meredy no perdió el tiempo para acercarse a la chimenea encendida y calentarse al fuego.

—Ahhh… Que gustito.

—¡Meredy!

—¡!

En un ataque sorpresa, la pelirrosa se vio noqueada por la madre de Ultear.

Ur era una mujer de estatura media, con una figura delgada y curvilínea. Tiene el pelo corto de color púrpura oscuro con alguna cana a la altura del hombro. Debido a sus métodos de entrenamiento y su magia, lleva ropa ligera a pesar del frio clima. Esta ropa consiste en una chaqueta gris, pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta sin mangas de color rojo.

—¡Mama, deja a Meredy! ¡La vas a asfixiar!

—¿En serio? — la mujer observó a Meredy, que estaba azul — Ups. Lo lamento. — La soltó, dejando que la pelirrosa recuperara el aire — Oh, veo que has crecido mucho desde la última vez. ¡Pero mira, si hasta tiene un buen par de pechos! ¡Estoy orgullosa de ti! Y dime, ¿te has echado ya novio o novia? Con lo adorable que eres y ese cuerpo dudo que tengas dificultades.

—¡! — Meredy solo pudo sonrojarse.

—Mama, ¿quieres dejar de avergonzar a tu nieta? — le recriminó Ultear.

—¿Y tú cuando te vas a casar? Que se te está pasando el arroz.

—Ahhh. Empiezo a recordar por que no venía más seguido. — masculló, observando sonriente a su madre y su hija adoptiva.

* * *

 **Erendir:** pues ya hemos llegado hasta donde estaba la versión 1.0. A partir de aquí será TODO nuevo. Espero disfruteis :D

 **Giuly de Giuseppe:** Cielos, desde el final de FT que mi nombre no aparecía por estos lados. Pero, en fin, había que volver. Espero que esta remasterización les haya gustado y lo disfrutaran. Ya estaremos pronto escribiendo el nuevo contenido.


	12. Reuniones familiares - parte 03

Fairy Tail no es de nuestra propiedad, pertenece a su respectivo autor.

Tenzalucard123: jajajaja, tranquilo, no lo hará tan pronto... quizás ni lo haga... ¿o quizás sí?

FlashHero: se lamenta el retraso, pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo.

Axel Alastor 22: agradecemos tus palabras compañero, espero que te siga gustando esta historia.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

Hacemos esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

—comentarios normales

—"pensamientos"

—*comunicación por holograma, comunicador, etc.*—

* * *

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

 **También podéis leer las de mis colaboradores Giu Giu Salamander y DavidRC en sus respectivos perfiles**

* * *

Capítulo 10:

 **REUNIONES FAMILIARES — PARTE 03**

* * *

Sting y Rogue se encontraban en un avión rumbo a su tierra natal, Japón. Cualquiera que supiera lo que ellos dos eran, se preguntaría porque viajaban en avión. Bueno, a pesar de ser dragones orientales y poder volar sin necesidad de alas, disfrutaban de vivir como alguien normal y corriente, alegrándose de librarse por unos momentos de su vida diaria como agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. y sus características natas de dragones orientales.

A pesar de su aspecto occidental, aunque Rogue tenía rasgos orientales, sus raíces, su ascendencia, era oriental, una mezcla de china, coreana y japonesa. Cuando la época moderna llegó a Japón, cuando se acabó el tiempo feudal, sus ancestros comenzaron a unirse con las gentes de Europa. Debido a eso, poco a poco sus descendientes comenzando a tomar aspectos mestizos de ambos lugares del mundo. Como resultado de ello, Sting poseía rostro occidental, cabello rubio y ojos azules, aunque Rogue si poseía más rasgos orientales.

—Esos malditos hijos de puta —Siseaba furioso el rubio—. Juro por Star Wars que algún día me vengaré de lo que me han hecho.

Rogue sonrió ladinamente, pues podía notar que aquel que consideraba su hermano, no estaba en perfectas condiciones. Las zonas depiladas de hace apenas unas pocas horas dolían al joven rubio como si se las hubieran acabado de quitar en aquel preciso momento.

—No sé qué te sorprenden, pues jugarretas como están siempre han habido en esta nuestra organización.

—Cierto... Pero aun así se ha pasado... ¡Me han depilado los sobacos y la entrepierna! —Gruñó rabioso.

Los pasajeros que se situaban a sus lados al principio miraron al rubio con pena, pero después de que gruñido animal lo que hicieron fue aterrarse y desviar las miradas.

Una vez finalizado el viaje, el avión aterrizó en el Aeropuerto Internacional de la Ciudad de Tokio. Una vez allí, perdiéndose en la multitud, ambos cogieron el tren bala para dirigirse a uno de los bosques al sur del país, donde existía un pequeño pueblo en el cual vivían sus padres. El viaje no tuvo ninguna complicación, la alta velocidad del tren era poco perceptible desde el interior, Rogue mantenía su mirada fija a un libro mientras que Sting balbuceaba y se rascaba las partes afectadas. Un par de horas después, bajaron del tren bala, cogiendo un autobús que a paso lento pero constante, les llevó hasta la ciudad más cercana a su pueblo. A pesar de llevar varias horas en diferentes vehículos, aún tenían suficientes energías para continuar su trayecto así que se dieron la oportunidad de pasar por el mercado local para comprar un par de cosas que necesitaban y sin más tiempo que perder, allí mismo cogieron un taxi para finalizar el viaje.

La nostalgia llegó a ellos. Reconocían esas montañas, esos árboles, esos arroyos, esos caminos...

.

(Flashback)

.

Muchos años atrás, dos infantes que no llegaban ni a los diez años, corrían por entre los árboles de aquel denso bosque japonés. Sus risas se mezclaban con los sonidos de los animales y el propio viento. Estos niños eran los únicos hijos de los dos dragones orientales de la zona. Sus madres fallecieron durante un ataque enemigo, por otra parte, sus padres quedaron muy malheridos, sus vidas estaban en peligro y no había esperanzas para ninguno de ellos, pero milagrosamente lograron sobrevivir.

A pesar de ello, las sonrisas volvieron a sus jóvenes rostros mientras disfrutaban de aquel paraíso en el cual vivían. El estar lejos de personas comunes y corrientes les permitía usar sus capacidades para nada humanas, y eso era algo que ambos habían aprendido a disfrutar, sin distracciones o alguna preocupación cómo ser vistos por personas con entendimiento nulo de la naturaleza de estos jóvenes, podían entrenar en las profundidades de los bosques y a sus anchas dominando las transformación en poco tiempo. Además su forma de ser mantenía un ambiente de paz en el lugar, los animales no se sentían amenazados ante una presencia descomunal o amenazante como sería un dragón, incluso se había esparcido un rumor en el pueblo donde personas aseguraban haber visto a los espíritus guardianes del bosque, que en lugar de atemorizarlos, les había infundido respeto y seguridad.

Hablando de sus padres, no los hemos presentado:

Weisslogia era un dragón muy tradicionalista y sabio mientras que Skiadrum era un ser extrovertido y entusiasta, todo lo contrario a sus hijos. Ambos podían jurar que, si no supieran a ciencia cierta que eran sus respectivos hijos, sus madres les dieron el cambiazo.

Weisslogia, respecto a la crianza del joven Sting, se mostraba como como alguien que era poco flexible si se estaba perdiendo el tiempo en cosas absurdas, mientras que Rogue sufría por todas las cosas que su padre Skiadrum solía hacerle pasar a costa de aprender de su magia.

.

(Fin flashback)

.

—Ya hemos llegado. —Informó el taxista.

Ambos varones bajaron de su vehículo. Rogue procedió a pagar mientras que Sting sacaba del maletero el equipaje de ambos. El taxi se marchó y ambos dragones quedaron parados. Cada uno, con maletas en mano, observaron el lugar frente a ellos, su pueblo natal.

Las pocas casas del pueblo tenían un típico estilo arquitectónico llamado en japonés Gassho-zukuri o 'construcción con las palmas de las manos juntas', entiéndase las casas con el tejado muy inclinado con el fin de soportar las precipitaciones de nieve, muy abundantes en aquella región montañosa.

El hogar de ambos dragones orientales era en verdad dos casas unidas por un patio interior en el cual vivían ambas familias, los dos padres y los dos hijos... O bueno, ahora solo los dos padres. Caminaron tranquilamente en dirección a su casa, saludando a sus viejos vecinos con grandes sonrisas, prometiendo visitarlos una vez terminada con los asuntos familiares. Pero, cuando estaban a punto de entrar en el patio delantero, un hombre vestido con un yukata tradicional apareció por la puerta, y no parecía muy contento. Tenía esa mirada que podía doblegar a la voluntad más fuerte que se pudiera encontrar, y eso hizo que un frío recorriera de pies a cabeza al par de dragones que por poco dejan caer sus equipajes al sentir que las fuerzas abandonan su cuerpo por un fracción de segundo.

—Ya era hora de que nos visitarais.

Weisslogia apareció en la puerta del hogar, con los brazos cruzados tras su espalda, el cuerpo totalmente recto y gesto serio. Sting sonrió nervioso al ver a su viejo. Acababan de llegar y no había tardado ni un minuto y soltar una de sus frases.

—Lo lamento papá, pero entiende que nuestro trabajo es importante.

—Ya, tan importante como para no visitar a tu padre en meses.

—...

Weisslogia se dio la vuelta, adentrándose en la casa. Sting, desanimado, fue el primero en entrar. Rogue, suspirando antes de dar el primer paso, se adentró en la casa doble justo después del rubio, rezando para que su padre no cometiera alguna de sus estupideces.

No pasó mucho, apenas unos pocos metros, cuando Skiadrum apareció de pronto, también vestido con un yukata, deslizándose por el suelo de madera, sonriendo con gran entusiasmo mientras abrazaba a su hijo y a quien consideraba como su sobrino por el cuello, asfixiando a ambos jóvenes.

— ¡Hijo, sobrino, cuánto me alegro de veros! —Apretó un poco más el abrazo y luego los soltó—. Os veo muy bien. ¿Habéis crecido?

Sting y Rogue no pudieron responder al momento porque se encontraban intentando recuperar el aire perdido. Weisslogia meneó lentamente la cabeza en señal de negación mientras veía a aquel que consideraba su hermano.

—Skiadrum, haz el favor de ser más serio con estos mocosos. —Si bien la amistad de los viejos es algo más relajada, Weisslogia es muy estricto frente a ellos.

—Venga Weiss, no seas carroza —El padre de Sting tuvo un tic en su ojo por la palabra—. Estos niños han estado muy ocupados. Después de todo protegen el mundo humano y sobrenatural.

—No es excusa.

— ¡Bah! Hablas como tu padre.

Weisslogia apretó los puños a su espalda mientras intentaba tranquilizarse para no mandar a Skiadrum a volar.

Ambos jóvenes dragones salieron al jardín de su hogar, donde dos tumbas estaban allí bien decoradas y guardadas. Dos hermosos y enormes árboles de sakura crecidas detrás de las tumbas, su más hermoso adorno. Los jóvenes se inclinan mientras unen sus palmas en forma de reverencia y guardan un momento en silencio, al finalizar Sting quita un par de hojas que han caído sobre las tumbas y Sting prepara un par de inciensos que acaba de sacar de un recipiente cercano.

— ¿Crees que seriamos diferentes si ellas aún siguieran aquí? Es decir, míranos, combatimos a los malos y protegemos al mundo... tal vez nos hubieran guiado por otro camino. —Expuso Sting a su compañero.

— Creo que nos apoyarían, se preocuparían mucho por nosotros, pero este es nuestro destino y nuestras madres estarían de acuerdo.

— Sigo sin entender, porque se las llevaron. —Gruñó Sting melancólico.

.

(Flashback)

.

Ambos se encontraban caminando en el bosque y la noche los había alcanzado. Estaba algo oscuro y solo podían ver gracias a una luz que llevaba el rubio en sus manos.

—Vamos Sting, nos van a regañar por volver a esta hora. —Más que la oscuridad, Rogue se preocupaba por las instrucciones permanentes de volver temprano, a pesar de su poder.

— Espera Rogue, quiero dominar esta técnica. —En sus manos, una pequeña esfera luminosa se tambaleaba amenazando con desintegrarse en cualquier momento.

Continuaron así por un momento hasta que algo llamó su atención. A lo lejos había una gran luz que sobresalía por los árboles y sobre ella una columna de fuego. Ambos la miraron e inmediatamente se dieron cuenta de que el lugar de donde procedía aquel fuego... era su hogar.

Tras esto ambos corrieron a toda la velocidad que podían ya que estaban demasiado cerca del pueblo como para transformarse, aunque en el fondo querían hacerlo, sus órdenes eran ocultarse ante cualquier amenaza. Pero en una situación así, esas cosas no importaban. Una vez llegaron al pueblo se aterraron al ver su hogar en llamas. Había gente por todos lados tratando de sofocarlas, pero la desesperación de los jóvenes era mayor al no lograr ubicar a sus padres. El lugar estaba lleno de humo y la casa destruida por todos lados. Era una suerte que no se hubiera venido abajo, pero si no controlaban el fuego, en cualquier momento podría colapsar todo.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —Preguntaron desesperados.

—Fuimos atacados. —Fue la única respuesta que recibieron de sus vecinos..

Los dos se adentraron a las casas, encontrando primero a Weisslogia siendo atendido. Su estado era grave, pero al ver a su hijo y sobrino, el dragón sintió un gran alivio que pudo notarse en su rostro, e inmediatamente perdió el conocimiento. Sting corrió a su encuentro pero lo apartan para que no empeorara una de sus heridas.

En una habitación cercana estaba Skiadrum, también inconsciente pero con vida, según le informaron a Rogue. Gente que se preocupaba por los dos jóvenes intentaron llevárselos a un lugar seguro pero aún no lograban ubicar a sus madres y nadie les sabía decir dónde estaban. Se lograron zafar de los brazos de los adultos y corrieron por toda la casa en ruinas buscando señal de ellas. Al final se volvieron a encontrar en el patio donde había otro grupo de personas en círculo y a sus pies hay dos figuras tendidas, cubiertas hasta la cabeza con una manta blanca. La mirada de estas personas era diferente a la de las personas que cuidaban de las heridas de sus padres, los que están aquí tenían una mirada de dolor y esta aumentó al ver a los dos jóvenes preocupados y confundidos.

— ¿Quién... quién está ahí? —Interrogó Sting con voz quebradiza, nadie les contestó pero la respuesta se volvió clara mientras más pasa el tiempo.

Los recuerdos después de ese momento son confusos, gente yendo y viniendo, reparaciones, preguntas, un doble funeral. Al final la vida volvió a su ritmo, pero algo faltaba en ese hogar.

.

(Fin flashback)

.

—Algún día sabremos quién hizo esto... algún día.

Las palabras de Rogue pintan una sonrisa de esperanza en su amigo. Se despiden del lugar con una corta reverencia y regresan a la casa para platicar con sus padres las aventuras que han pasado en los últimos meses. Durante las siguientes horas, las cosas vuelven a ser como eran antes en el hogar de los Eucliffe-Cheney... para desgracia del pobre Rogue. El pelinegro amaba mucho a su padre, pero era bien sabido que no le soportaba... y debido a ciertos actos, muchas veces llegaba a odiar a Sting. Skiadrum, dada que su personalidad se parecía bastante a la de Sting, solía felicitarle mucho más que a su hijo, pero no era culpa de Skiadrum. Desde pequeño Rogue no había estado a gusto con la personalidad de su padre ni su forma de mostrar orgullo, por lo que Skiadrum llegó a no felicitarle tanto... pero claro, dado que a Sting le encantaba, Skiadrum pudo felicitar como a él le gustaba con el joven Eucliffe. El problema llegó cuando Sting se quitó la camisa dado que tenía calor, aunque el clima de Abril era fresco en aquel lugar.

— ¡Sting! ¡¿Qué demonios?!

Weisslogia no pudo sino horrorizarse al ver el cuerpo depilado de su hijo... una depilación tan incompleta que llegaba a causar dolor de ojos. El más joven de los Eucliffe se sonrojó al no recordar aquel suceso. A su padre le importaba un pimiento que se depilara... pero una cosa era depilarse y otra muy distinta era aquello.

—Yo... verás... ¡puedo explicarlo!

—No hay nada que explicar —Skiadrum sonrió de forma retorcida—. Está más que claro lo que ha pasado.

Sting sonrió aliviado... pero fue estúpido.

—¡Rogue te ha pedido que te depiles para poder darte mejor por culo! —Weisslogia escupió la taza de té que estaba bebiendo, Sting se resbaló y su cara besó el suave suelo y Rogue... Rogue estaba que ni sabía. Su boca se abría y cerraba, la mano que sostenía su taza temblaba tanto que derramaba el líquido, y sus ojos eran dos puntitos diminutos—. Bueno muchachos, soy un hombre de mente abierta y no tengo problemas con vuestra relación homosexual, pero admito que me alegra que mi hijo sea el soplanucas y mi sobrino el muerdealmohadas.

— ¡Skiadrum!

— ¿Qué? —El padre de Rogue se hizo el inocente—. No he dicho nada malo.

* * *

 ** _Las Vegas_**

Gildarts era considerado como uno de los más poderosos miembros de la organización, quizás incluso el más poderoso. El motivo es que dominaba dos magias sumamente poderosas:

Crash es una magia extremadamente poderosa que consiste en romper todo lo que el usuario toca. Incluso puede romper la magia en pedazos, lo que anula sus efectos, así como reducir el poder de la magia y desviarlo. Incluso los hechizos más poderosos son inútiles frente a esta magia destructiva y altamente avanzada, que es aparentemente difícil de controlar, incluso para un individuo extremadamente poderoso como el susodicho.

La otra era la magia del desmontaje, una magia que permite a los usuarios desmontar y separar a sus objetivos. El efecto de la magia parece ser diferente si se utiliza un objetivo vivo que en un objetivo no vivo.

Tal era su poder que eran pocos los que osaban enfrentarse a él, incluidos seres tan poderosos como los miembros de los diferentes Panteones, los Dioses. Makarov siempre le encomendaba las misiones más peligrosas, las misiones en las cuales solo se podían hacer en solitario. Algunas tenían que ver con los propios Dioses, Dioses que hacía cosas que no debían donde no debían, por lo cual la organización, para seguir manteniendo la paz y proteger a la Humanidad, lo mandaban para enfrentarse a ese o esos Dioses y, en caso de extrema necesidad acaba, con ellos

Actualmente, y al igual que el resto de miembros de la organización, se encontraba en un periodo de vacaciones. Muchos habían ido con sus familias a pasar ese tiempo, pero él decidió hacer lo que más le gusta, viajar. Adoraba a su hija, pero Kana se parecía mucho a él, la joven se marchó también a Dios sabe dónde. Y las cosas como son, a pesar de ser alguien muy poderoso también era un don Juan de primera categoría, y le encanta la fiesta y las hermosas mujeres, por lo que decidió irse a la ciudad del pecado... Las Vegas.

Para desgracia de nuestro amigo peli naranja, eran muy conocidas en la organización sus grandes fiestas, pues lugar que iba lugar que se volvía una auténtica fiesta digna de lo más grande fiesteros de la historia.

En principio todos pensaba que tenía alguna misión especial encomendada por el jefazo Makarov, pero eso solo fue una triquiñuela que Gildarts se inventó para que nadie fuera a arruinarle la fiesta. Prefería disfrutar solo de aquellos momentos que compartirlos con cualquiera de la organización. Era bastante reservado, y la verdad es que prefería que su hija no se enterara de ese tipo de fiestas.

Actualmente se encontraba en el casino Bellagio, disfrutando de una de las tantísimas mesas de juego del que esté disponía. Para su desgracia, se había encontrado con varios compañeros de trabajo que o bien no se habían creído sobre sumisión, o bien estaban allí de pura casualidad. Después de todo no era extraño que muchos fuera a aquella ciudad a disfrutar del tiempo libre.

Tuvo que usar todo su ingenio para librarse de ellos de un modo u otro. Deseaba disfrutar solo, y a los únicos que admitiría no se encontraban allí.

En aquel momento exacto llevaba una grandísima racha en el juego de los dados, tanta que una gran multitud de gente sumamente adinerada se había aglomerado alrededor de la mesa, intentando colocarse lo más cerca posible del peli naranja.

Varias mujeres de rostros y cuerpos sumamente atractivos vestidas con trajes muy lujosos y que realizaban sus curvas se arremolinaban alrededor de Gildarts, el cual disfrutaba mucho de su compañía.

Kana su hija, por otro lado, que no esperaba verlo allí por una supuesta misión según lo que su mismo padre le ha dicho, de hecho se siente tan libre que lleva una buena racha ganadora y siente que puede seguir toda la noche así, pero en una mala jugada del destino, ve a su padre que se encuentra en otra mesa apartada. Su mirada muestra disgusto. Piensa por un momento si huir, o seguir jugando pero la avaricia le gana y decide seguir jugando una partida de póker. Aun así no pierde de vista a su padre mientras disimuladamente.

Kana no podía admitir que le asombrara encontrase a su padre en un lugar como ese, pero si le impactaba que esté llevará un lujoso y arreglado traje y corbata, nada en comparación a las típicas ropa que solía llevar, con las cuales parecía un vagabundo la mayoría del tiempo. Además, supuestamente estaba en una importante misión, así que... ¡¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo el pervertido de su padre allí?!

Su primer impulso fue levantarse deprisa, caminar hasta donde estaba el y darle una olímpica paliza, pero si él se había atrevido a mentirte a la cara diciéndole que se iba a una misión en vez de decirle que se iba a Las Vegas, pues ella también pasaría de él, le ignoraría... O eso intentaría...

Gildarts sintió una extraña sensación, como si un cuchillo se clavara en su cuello, pero no era nada más que la mirada de su hija que no ha sido discreta y este viejo. Al ser descubierto al mirar sobre su hombro, una fracción de segundo más tarde y sin preocuparse por tirar todas sus cartas y fichas, corrió y la abrazó fuertemente, haciendo un gran alboroto para vergüenza de ella, incluso el personal de seguridad del lugar se acercó revisando que no hubiera ningún problema pero ella, tratando de tomar un poco de aire y zafándose de los brazos de su padre, les indicó con un gesto que no había nada de qué preocuparse, y aunque hubieran intentado, no hubieran hecho nada para controlar a esos dos si se ponían violentos.

—Hola hijita querida. —Saludó Gildarts con una enorme sonrisa.

—Hola... Viejo... —El tono de Kana no era el de una hija alegre de ver a su padre, sino el de alguien que quisiera ver al otro sufrir un gran dolor... Y Gildarts lo notó—. Qué sorpresa verte aquí. Pensé que estarías en una misión.

El peli naranja empezó a sudar frío mientras su sonrisa temblaba. Se había olvidado por completo qué le había dicho a su hija una cosa y estaba realizando justo la otra.

—Yo... Bueno...

—No me interesa ninguna estúpida es cosa tuya, viejo —Gildarts sintió como si su corazón acabara de ser atravesado con una espada—. ¿Por qué no vuelves con tus babosas, facilonas y caza fortunas amiguitas y me dejas tranquila?

Al final y aunque habían venido pensando en estar lejos de cualquier conocido, ambos acaban jugando al póker en la misma mesa, ganando fieramente a los demás oponentes, quedando solo ellos dos para comenzar a ganar más y más dinero al casino, el cual envió a alguien para ofrecerles boletos para un evento y que dejaran la mesa, pero estos decidieron irse y armar una gran fiesta.

XXXXX

Gildarts se levantó cuando la luz del sol comenzó a molestarlo al sentir el calor en el rostro, por un momento no supo dónde estaba y de hecho este no era el lugar que él había rentado pero no es algo que le preocupara, se veía demasiado lujoso y poco a poco los recuerdos comenzaron a llegar a su cabeza sobre como la ganancia de la noche anterior le había dado para divertirse salvajemente, pero, trato de no recordar demasiado ya que la jaqueca lo golpeó como patada de mula.

Con un gruñido malhumorado se dio la vuelta, o al menos lo intentó, abriendo los ojos todo que su resacosa cabeza le dejaba por el nombre una figura apoyándose sobre su brazo izquierdo y otra abrazada. Parpadeó varias veces para que su vista se aclarara, sonriendo socarronamente al notar dos mujeres dormidas y desnudas. Aquel lugar olía a alcohol y sexo y parecía haber sido arrasado por un huracán con botellas por todos lados, decoración quebrada y ropa que parecía haber sido arrancada por animales salvajes. Una noche muy animada, sin duda.

Con sumo cuidado se levantó intentando no despertar a las dos mujeres. Se puso en pie, vistiéndose en silencio, tratando de no tropezar con ningún objeto en el suelo y luego procedió a salir de la habitación. El lugar en el que salió era la sala de estar, había una cocina, un baño y una habitación con la puerta abierta. Por pura curiosidad se asomó, asombrado al darse cuenta de que allí había una mujer y un hombre, pero cuando se fijó mejor, pudo ver que no era solo un hombre, sino dos. Pero lo que le alteró era reconocer esa cabellera castaña y esa espalda.

—¡Kana!

El trío durmiente se despertó de golpe. Los dos varones clavaron sus miradas en el mago, a punto de recriminarle por tan brusco despertar... pero prefirieron salir cagando leches ante la mirada asesina del hombre. Puede que no vieran su aura mágica, pero sus cuerpos si podían sentirlo. Kana gruñó molesta, incorporándose de espaldas a su padre, tapándose con las sábanas.

—Eres molesto viejo —Vio que estuvo a punto de recriminarle, pero ella le detuvo—. No te atrevas. No tengas huevos a criticarme cuando tú tienes a dos mujeres en tu habitación.

La actitud de Gildarts cambió por completo. Su instinto asesino había desaparecido, siendo sustituido por la vergüenza. Se rascó la mejilla, desviando la mirada.

—L-lo siento hija.

—Sí, sí. Ahora, si no te importa, me gustaría cambiarme.

—Si, por supuesto.

Gildarts aún tenía muchas cosas que hablar con su hija, pero se acababa de dar cuenta que ella ya no era un niña y además su forma de ser reflejaba mucho de él, hasta cierto punto prefería una hija fuerte e independiente a preocuparse por una señorita que no se supiera proteger.

Se dio media vuelta y estaba por salir cuando su móvil comenzaba a sonar, el cual estaba en alguna parte de la sala. Se apresuró a buscarlo dejando la puerta de Kana abierta. Esta, en lugar de aprovechar para vestirse, solo se tapó con una sábana y se acercó a la puerta donde notó una mirada de su padre que reflejaba cierta preocupación al leer un mensaje en la pantalla, incluso ella, conociendo a su descuidado padre, sintió una extraña duda al notar ese extraño comportamiento.

— ¿Quién es?

Gildarts levantó la mirada del teléfono para encarar a su hija.

—Makarov. Al parecer tiene una misión para mí.

—Pues que te vaya bien. Yo seguiré por aquí un rato. Vuelve sano y salvo, ¿entendido?

Ella no quería entrometerse demasiado y decidió no ser una carga más para su padre.

—Por supuesto.

Tras un suspiro y una gran sonrisa por la preocupación de su hija por él, Gildarts se marchó lo más rápido posible a Egipto, yendo hasta una de las bases que la organización tenía en esa ciudad para tele transportarse hasta el país africano.

¡La cosa se iba a poner emocionante!

* * *

 **erendir:** bueno, aquí comienza lo nuevo. Lamentamos la tardanza, pero esperamos coger carrerilla y actualizar más seguido. Espero os siga gustando tanto como lo ha debido de hacer para que hayáis llegado hasta aquí ;)

 **DavidRC:** Esta es mi primera aportación, espero que les agrade y esperen sorpresas que esto va tomando fuerza.


End file.
